Power and Peace
by MinisterSweetGoodKid
Summary: The Eastlands have always been a peaceful kingdom. When a new king rises, the traditions and ways of life are threatened. Only the king's son can restore the peace but at what cost?
1. Prologue: A New Order

**Author's Note:** All right my friends I present to you a new story. In summary this story takes place one year after the events of TLK 2. This story does not revolve around the canon characters but don't worry they will appear every now and then. To let you know, this story will be dark in many places but it is to be expected in order for things to expand.

All characters in this story are mine and are not to be used without my permission.

I hope you enjoy this!

**Prologue: A New Order**

Nafsi looked out across the Eastlands. Once a Prince, now a King, the young brown lion stood on the high peak of his home, inhaling the soft cool air. His mind was full of thoughts; mainly of how he would change the way things were run. His cool green eyes stared at everything from the grass to the flowing river streams, even to the farther and tallest trees.

Minutes after the death of his father word spread throughout the kingdom, that Prince Nafsi was now King. Before stepping into his new duties, Nafsi was kind enough to give the animals and the pride time to mourn. King Jabari was buried in a special place reserved for all past Eastland rulers and in that place, his body became the grass. Nafsi's mother, the newly retired Queen, Neema, was still alive and for that Nafsi was somewhat grateful. In a way he wished his mother had passed away with his father so they could be together in the afterlife.

"Is there _really_ an afterlife?" he questioned mindfully, turning his head up to the sky. "Father are you with our ancestors?" He continued wondering.

The lionesses rested beside the royal cave, the kills having been caught. They looked to the old Queen, wanting to question but the retired monarchess turned with gentle eyes that said, "My son is King, see what he says"

A few minutes passed and Nafsi turned to face his pride. His eyes looked beyond them and to the entrance of the royal cave, _his_ royal cave. He turned to the right, looking over the stone and into the grass plains where he saw four other lions wandering and talking. They too were members of the pride. They were guardians, protectors of the lands and the royal family. Guards served the Eastlands since Nafsi's great-great grandfather founded the lands with only a small pride. Now that pride near tripled in size.

Nafsi stepped forward to the kills, gently ripping a piece of antelope flesh. He prepared to go in his cave when light blue bird swooped down. At this Nafsi stopped, setting the meat down.

"Sire, the messengers have been sent to the four kingdoms has you requested," she said.

"Thank you Tuza," the lion replied and the royal advisor flew back to her home. When she was gone, Nafsi picked his meat up again. Turning to the lionesses he nodded and went on his way.

Neema smiled at her son. She went towards East Rock's tip and roared, telling the guards to get their share of the evening meal. The lionesses were lining up.

One lioness turned to the royal cave's entrance. She growled and viciously tore a piece of antelope away, droplets of blood spraying all over. She growled again, dangerously towards anyone who would dare bring her disturbance. She went up the ramp that rested beside the royal cave and went to the pridal caves.

The pride members exchanged glances wondering what was wrong. Neema only looked down. She was no longer Queen but that didn't stop her from worrying and wanting to help. She shook her thoughts but in the back of her mind, she wondered how her daughter-in-law was fairing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The cave was dark but Nafsi knew who he was looking for. A lioness lay in the center of the cave. He padded over dropping the meat in front of her.

"How are you feeling Nuru?" he asked in a warm voice.

"I'm alright," his mate said with a yawn. "And so is he." She turned her head to the tiny cub that lay at her side, sleeping peacefully.

Nafsi looked down at his son with a fond smile. Watching as the little cub snuggled up to his mother's side for more warmth, his smile grew. Whatever problems surfaced they would have to wait. The King of the Eastlands was going to spend this peaceful moment with his family.

"I love you Nuru," Nafsi said purring, gently licking her cheek.

"I love you too," Nuru replied, nuzzling his mane. She started to eat her meal but split it in two, sharing it with her husband.

Nafsi smiled back and started eating. As he chewed the meat, he looked down at his son. "Wouldn't you say he looks like my father?" he asked after swallowing.

"Yes, I would. His coat is a mixture of yours and mine. His eyes…"

"Are green. The line of royals, King and Queen alike."

"They fit him," Nuru said with a smile.

Nafsi nodded. "He needs a name."

"I've been thinking about that. How does the name 'Seth' sound?" Nuru asked.

"Seth? Prince Seth? King Seth?" Nafsi considered this and nodded. "Yes, Seth is perfect."

The royal couple looked down at their son. Nuru stared down with love while Nafsi stared with plans for the future.

"My father may be gone, but you came in his place," Nafsi said in a whisper. "I love you my son." He gently nuzzled the cub and resumed eating.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Outside, lying on the many rock ledges away from the peak and the royal cave, the lionesses talked, mainly about the events of the last three days. Much happened. Their King was gone and his son was the new leader. To make the day of loosing Jabari somewhat better to deal with was the fact that the new King's mate, their new Queen, gave birth. Questions flowed through their minds that day. Nafsi wasn't like his father, at least not when he was around them. So what of his son, their, new Prince? Would he be like his father or would he have the peacefulness of his ancestors?

"Only time will tell," their thoughts said.

Neema had her own spot. The past few days had been hard but she got through it. As much as she missed her mate, she knew she'd be okay. Nafsi was doing her proud… so far. Neema turned her head up to the skies. Jabari… She looked up at the stone peak. Just three days ago her mate died and her son had been crowned. That day had been sorrowful for all and joyful for her on her son's behalf. Nafsi had stood on the peak with pride in his eyes. At his side was Nuru, heavily pregnant. The two had been declared mates while Jabari was still alive. Jabari was proud and happy for his son.

"…_He and Nuru will live a long, happy life," Jabari purred to his mate._

"_Yes they will," Neema replied. "They're as young as we were, remember." She smiled. "It doesn't seem long."_

_Jabari looked at her. "No it doesn't. Time as a way of moving and one day they'll be up here looking on their son or daughter watching them take mates of their own."_

_Neema nudged him. "Don't think about that, that means we'll be old when it happens!"_

"_You'll never be old to me," he said nuzzling her. Neema snuggled up to him, her head resting against his black mane._

A tear came to Neema's eye. She really missed Jabari. They had shared their whole lives together and now he was gone. "I'm glad you went peacefully my love," she whispered to the skies. Her ears flickered and Neema turned her head. As hard as she tried, the lionesses' conversations regarding her son was heard.

Neema sighed again. All his life Nafsi had behavior issues. When around his parents he was good, but around the pride and the other cubs, he was different. He would be kind on one side and disobedient, rude and cruel on the other. Jabari and Neema assured themselves that Nafsi would grow out of it but he didn't. As time passed the problems became steadily worse. There was no explanation. Even the shaman, a leopardess, named Nabihi, couldn't figure it out.

The one thing Jabari had prayed about for years, up to his last breath, was that Nafsi would make him proud, not as a lion but as a King. Now only time would tell until the old King's hope and dream for his son to become a good King was shattered…

In the grasses, the other lions were lying in a circle, eating their share.

One lion named Rubani looked up at his friends then looked down at the grass. A slight breeze blew around his golden coat. "I hope Nafsi fulfills his father's wish," he said to himself.

Rubani was a knight of the Eastlands like his own late father. He was born there and grew up with Nafsi, knowing everything from strengths, weaknesses, faults, trials, failures and love interests. He tried to help the Prince through any problem but as time flew by, Rubani knew that the only one who could help Nafsi was Nafsi himself. At one point, Rubani had a crush on Nuru but never acted on it. He was envious of Nafsi and Nuru's happiness but knew that jealousy could have dangerous consequences.

"I won't let the Eastlands suffer the same problems the Pridelands had," he told himself. "I would never kill Nafsi and if Nuru's happy, I have no right to endanger that." Rubani let out a low growl, clawing at his meat, allowing his golden mane to fall in his face.

Another lion with brown fur, tan muzzle, underbelly, paws and a dark red mane, looked up from his meal. He noticed the pain in his companion's face and gently nudged him. "Rubani, you okay?"

Rubani sighed. "I'm okay Danso."

"I know you're worried about Nafsi and I know he's your friend. You and Ronan are closer to him. When we were all young we tried to avoid him. That's impossible now. He's King." Danso placed a paw on his friend's shoulder.

Sitting across from Danso, Marko gulped down a piece of his share. "I have an idea," he began. "Since we're knights and guardians, the animals know that we would never harm them except for hunting…" He paused and at this moment all eyes were on him.

"Yeah, so?" Ronan questioned curiously, his brown fur shining in the sun's now sinking light. Like Rubani, he too grew up in the Eastlands. His parents were rogues and when they died unexpectedly, Ronan, only a cub at that time, was left to fend for himself. It was the late King, Jabari, who found him while patrolling the area. He took him in, asking a lioness from the Pride to raise him, which she gladly did. Ronan loved her like a mother. He considered himself thankful. The spirits gave him a chance.

Marko continued. "Well whenever Nafsi goes out to talk with the animals, one of us can follow him to make sure things go okay." He paused again and lowered his voice. "I don't know him that well as any of you, but I don't trust him. There's something off."

The friends stared at one another with slight shivering glances. "It's best we don't tell you his problems Marko. For some of us and the pride members, it's… It hits close to home," Rubani said sadly.

The light tan lion nodded his head, his dark tanned mane falling gently at the sides of his head. Silence loomed for a few minutes, each lion having their own personal thoughts as to the future of not only themselves, but the pride and the lands.

"You think Jabari ever knew?" Danso suddenly asked. Rubani shrugged, Ronan refused to meet his friend's gaze. Marko stayed silent and Danso mentally smacked himself for even asking.

After a while, Ronan felt himself grow tired. He looked up at the sky. The sun had completely sank and dusk was near. He rose to his feet. "Well my friends, it's time I left. Sandra will be wondering where I am. She ate earlier but it'd be rude of me not to bring _something_ home." At his paws, he saw a good-sized piece. With a nod from his friends, Ronan took the piece in his mouth, bowed his head in a 'goodnight' gesture and walked past Marko going to the caves where his mate and son waited.

Two hours passed and the lionesses, once disposing of the bones and putting leftovers in their respective places, turned to their caves. The knights did the same but three slept outside the three main areas just to be safe. Danso slept on a high ramp that led to the pridal caves. Rubani was positioned beside the royal cave and Marko lay down in the grass beside the steps.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When night settled in, the animals of the land except for those who roamed at night, slept peacefully so did the Eastlands lion pride. Everyone that is, except their King.

In the royal cave, Nafsi twitched in his sleep. Luckily Nuru was in a deeper sleep and was unaware of her mate's soft cries and mutterings. Little Seth was curled up in his mother's embrace, dead to the world.

"_You must break the contact,_" said a voice in Nafsi's head.

Nafsi growled softly. "_No, I won't. The Eastlands have been friends with them since it's founding,_" he thought.

The voice continued. "_Yes, but you don't know that they could come around, that they could destroy you and the kingdom. They are a threat. Instead of war, break all contact. After all you don't want any blood shed… do you?_" The voice paused, waiting for a response. It came with a snarl.

"_No!_"

"_Good. By tomorrow, the Kings will be here and you will break the traditions._" With that being said, the voice was silent and gone.

Nafsi breathed a soft and relieved sigh. He woke. He lifted his head slightly up off the ground, looking around his cave and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He heard the soft breathing of his wife sleeping peacefully beside him with their son at her side.

"Thank you spirits for that," he said to himself. Nafsi shook his head; his mane was soaked with sweat, a cold sweat. He licked his lips. He wanted to go down to the waterhole, but his paws were almost numb. "I'll get my drink when the sun rises," he said mindfully.

Tiredness came quickly and Nafsi fell back asleep. In the back of his mind, he knew that the Kings of the neighboring lands would not be happy with his decision.

An hour later, Nafsi woke again, his eyes snapping open for no real reason. He shook his head, turning to the right. Nuru was still in slumber as was their son. He smiled and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He growled softy and rose gently so as not to wake his mate but it didn't work. She was stirring.

"_I didn't meant to do that,_" he thought.

"Nafsi," Nuru said in a quiet voice. "Where are you going?" Her eyes were still closed.

Nafsi turned. "Outside, I need some air. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Okay."

Nafsi walked over, and kissed her forehead, nuzzling her gently. Turning back, he walked out of the den.

Outside the night was cool and calm. Up ahead, directly in front of his view was the stone peak, the peak on which he roared his sorrow for his father's death and where he roared the start of his Kingship.

Nafsi sighed and turned to the right. Near the royal cave, Rubani was sleeping peacefully. Nafsi's eyes looked from his friend and up to the ramp that led to the many caves in which his Pride slept. Lying on a ledge was Danso. Nafsi smiled. The red maned lion didn't like sleeping in the caves; he always said they were too crowded. The King now looked to the grasslands and prepared to go down the steps. Before going further, a voice sounded from behind.

"I'll keep watch over Nuru and Seth." Nafsi turned again. Rubani was watching and vowing to keep his promise he stepped into the royal cave, lying at the entrance.

Another smile made it's way to the King's mouth. "Thank you Rubani." With that being said, Nafsi made his way down the stairs. At the last step, another lion lay sleeping. It was Marko.

Nafsi walked past him, going at a fast pace in the grass and he started to make his way to the waterhole. The stars were out, as was the moon; it's light shining down on him. "Thanks for the light Father," he said softly.

Walking for about five minutes, the King's paws led him to one of the smaller waterholes on the northwestern side of the lands. Nafsi laid down at the edge, thinking. His mouth was dry. Craning his neck out, he lapped up the cool water, licking his lips in satisfaction, sighing with relief.

"Now that's good water," he said.

"You're telling me," said a voice.

Nafsi was startled. He looked all around him. No one was there. "_Did Marko follow me?_" he wondered.

"Hello, look in the water!" the voice said again in utter irritation.

Nafsi did as told and was so shocked that he let out a huge gasp, a gasp of surprise. His reflection was speaking even when he himself wasn't. "I'm must dreaming this," he said mindfully. "I should go back to the cave and sleep. Yeah, yeah, sleep. That's what I need. Sleep."

"You're not going anywhere," the reflection said in a snap. "Now, look up!"

Nafsi's forehead felt increasingly heavy. He put a paw to it. It was burning up and he felt feverish. He wasn't sure whether to follow the voice's directions or not. He sighed, becoming fearful of this. Very slowly Nafsi lifted his head to face the front of the waterhole's opposite side and in complete shock his eyes widened in fear.

On the opposite side, there was a shadow of a lion lying in the same position as he and in the same angle. He was confused. Questions and crazed suggestions began to run through Nafsi's mind.

No one followed him. Your reflection in the water couldn't talk.

No, this was a dream of some kind. It had to be, right?

"_No, this isn't real!_" his heart screamed. While his heart said this, his mind was unconvinced.

Nafsi needed proof. He was alone so no one could see any of this anyway. His tail tapped in the grass. He looked up at the shadow and his tail tapped in the grass again. The lion's did the same. Nafsi looked to the right and to the left. The lion followed, mirroring everything Nafsi did.

Nafsi was curious, worried and fearful at the same time. Staring harder, he recognized the lion's face through the darkness. The moon's light shined down on both of them. Shock showed on the King's face, satisfaction was on the lion's.

They were the _same_ lion. They had the same build, the same eye color, mane color, and facial features.

"Who are you?" Nafsi demanded in a snarl as he leapt to his feet, preparing for a fight. To only half to his surprise, the lion leapt up to, snarling.

"Why your majesty haven't you figured it out! I'm _you_! I'm a _part_ of you!" he replied simply, his eyes giving off the same dangerous stare as Nafsi's.

"No! You can't be!" Nafsi yelled.

The lion chuckled evilly. "Oh but I am! I know everything there is to know about you. Even the events of the past." He walked around the waterhole until he was face to face with the King, who trembled in fear. "All your life, you've been called different. Your parents weren't even sure if there was something wrong with you! Not even that pathetic excuse for a shaman could figure it out." The lion shook his head disdainfully. "The lionesses talked about you behind yours and your parents' backs! Even now they still do!" The lion was now circling him and Nafsi watched every move. His mind was in a twirl.

"They have a right to talk," Nafsi said trying to keep calm. His legs were shaking, he hoped that whatever this thing, him, was, didn't notice.

"Yes but not about you! You are the KING! Take control of them!" the lion demanded.

Nafsi shook his head. "No!"

"If you don't, they will kill you! And the knights will help them!"

"The knights are their own lions. They stay here because they wish to. I will not drive them out! One has a family! They stay!" Nafsi was breathing heavily, his heart pounded in his chest.

The lion rolled his eyes. He walked a few steps away. Suddenly, he turned around and swatted his paw at Nafsi, though no contact between his paw and the King's face was made. Taken aback at this Nafsi stumbled and fell into the water on his back. The water was very cold and Nafsi shivered. The lion scoffed in disgust and annoyance.

"Get up!" he said with a growl.

"How can you be me?" Nafsi asked, climbing out of the water. "I would never hurt anybody!"

"Like I said, I'm a part of you. Everyone has an inner self, the self that just waits for the perfect moment to take control."

"Why me? I don't understand. Why me?" Nafsi was practically begging for an answer to that question.

"Stupid question! These things do happen and they happen for a reason. You're not the only one."

"No one can hear you or see you right?"

"That's right. Just you. No one else."

Nafsi bit his lip before asking another question. "How many others have this?" He paused, searching for a word.

"Problem? Dream? Hallucination? Or gift?"

"You call this a gift? You want me to break the Eastlands companionship with its neighbors?"

"Yes. Do it, before it's too late, before they decide to wage war…"

"They wouldn't!"

"You don't know that."

Nafsi looked on the lion with narrowed eyes. "And if I don't. What are the consequences? You can't make me do something I don't wanna do and this is something I don't want to do!"

The lion smirked. "I'd rather keep that a secret. Remember you and I are linked."

Nafsi shivered again, but not from the water that was still in his coat and mane. It was from yet a question he was afraid to ask. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Why did you wait so long to appear before me?"

The lion laughed. "That's easy! I wanted you to have a 'good' cubhood." He paused and chuckled. "Of course did you even have that? Other than being a good boy, a good Prince for your parents? Whenever you weren't around them, you were the way I wanted you to be: rude, cruel and cold, especially to the lionesses. Your friends, well, that was needed in some ways. It paid off though didn't it? You have Nuru now, Rubani doesn't. Nuru is your mate, your Queen and the mother of your son. 'Seth'? Good name! Strong and worthy of the title 'King' "

"Leave them out of this!" Nafsi said in a hiss, his blood boiling.

"Don't worry, I will unless your wife should get suspicious…"

"How? You wouldn't show yourself, you're in my head remember?" Nafsi smiled at that.

"Don't get cocky! Just because I'm a part of you, that can't stop me from tearing you apart! Which in affect could kill us both."

"Wow, good to know!" Nafsi said in sarcasm.

"You're good at that," the lion said with an evil smile.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Nafsi turned away but out of the corner of his eye, the lion moved up beside him with the same smirk that was so full of evil that Nafsi cringed.

"I'll leave you for now. Remember, I'm you."

Nafsi turned his face away, looking down at the grass beside his left paw. When he turned to look back, the lion was gone like he had appeared, silently and out of thin air. Nafsi lowered his head, looking down into his reflection. In the reflection winked and disappeared leaving only Nafsi's still shocked face in the water.

"I have to get home," Nafsi said tiredly. He tried to move but found it very difficult. His face hurt. The lion didn't even strike him so why did he feel as though he had been struck? Falling into the water didn't help. He only fell in due to shock. Now… he was terrified.

An alter self?

Was that even possible?

"It must be," he said softly. "Otherwise… Was I hallucinating? Did I just have a conversation with myself? Did I imagine myself, my evil self on the other side? Those words? Can I really be that cruel?"

Again, Nafsi shook his head. He bent down to take a long drink from the waterhole and head for home. The water, tasted good yet foul. With water droplets from his chin and whiskers, he turned to go to the caves. He barely made it one step when the wave of dizziness came. Without warning, he fell to the ground on his left side, his face facing the waterhole. He struggled to get up but couldn't. His head pounded, painfully.

Nafsi put his paws over his head, trying to block the pain. Weariness and the words his 'other self' had said echoed in his mind.

Within a few moments, almost like seconds, Nafsi passed out by the water's side. Before closing his eyes, there was one thing he saw and one thing he felt: he saw swirling colors and he felt pain throughout his body. He whimpered in suffering, his head burning.

At long last, Nafsi fully lost all conscious.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time: A meeting of leaders changes everything and as time passes, a new Prince begins his first steps into the world he lives in…

Translations: Nafsi means 'personality', Neema means 'grace', Tuza 'observe', Nuru 'brightness', Jabari 'brave', Rubani 'leader',


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Author's Note: I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters. I do own my own characters.**

Before we begin, let me take a moment to thank my reviewers, who I see as my brothers and sisters

**King Ligerion: **A fast reviewer and a great friend. I'm glad you liked the prologue and that it absorbed you right away. Yes, this may be my best, but I'll let you make the final judgment.

**King Simba II: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**R.M. Wyatt: **My newest reviewer and another great friend. I'm pleased you like this story so far and I hope you like this chapter.

**Diego Varen: **Another new reviewer and I'm happy about that. Your comment on my original characters being interesting will probably grow as the story continues so I hope you keep reading.

**Fan Boy 101: **One of my closest reviewers, thanks for sticking with me my friend. Nafsi is a very interesting character and the choices he makes affects all.

**Cogitor: **I figured that opening the story with question marks was a good touch myself. If you want to give 'sympathy for the devil' feel free to do so.

**Kovukono: **Yes, we are getting too short on names but we find ways to make things work. If Nafsi didn't have that shadow, he'd be really strong and different. To answer your question yes, someone can be good and have a bad shadow. The same probably goes for those who are bad and have good shadows but it depends on what kind of bad.

Okay, I've talked enough. Here's a chapter so enjoy!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

_Though no longer performing his duties a King is never free from worry…_

Simba sighed to himself as he lay on the platform of Pride Rock. He loved this time of the day, the late afternoon when all was peaceful. He had stepped down from his royal duties only eight months ago, but to him it seemed only yesterday. Indeed a lot had changed, with Kovu and Kiara being part of the recent ones.

"They have made me proud," he said softly and stared to the sky. "Father, have I made you proud?" he asked mindfully. As if to answer his thoughtful question, a gentle breeze came about, blowing the strands of his now slowly graying red mane. He sniffed the air. There was a familiar scent that reached his nose and he smiled. "Thank you father."

He heard laughter. Craning out further, he saw the source. Kiara and Kovu were out with their sons Arif and Baraka, playing in the Grasslands. Simba couldn't help but feel a pang of happiness. In that moment he remembered playing with his father out in the grasses. Though he missed him often, whenever he looked to the stars, the Great King's presence was always there. Simba believed he saw a lot of his deceased parents in his daughter.

"She is a Queen though not in name, but in duty which is just as good," he said to himself.

Simba remembered the anniversary of the day he became King, how his reign doubled that of his father's. The animals had begged their King not give up his title. Simba knew why. Some animals still didn't trust Kovu. After the reunion of the prides, Simba had heard the mutterings of how the black maned lion looked too much like his late uncle Scar and that the same scar Kovu had on his face, not mention the meaning of his name, brought up memories. The animals also knew that the Princess and her mate would take over once their current leaders stepped down and were fearful of the future.

It was for this and other reasons that Simba and Nala held on to their positions, as King and Queen of the Pridelands. They would keep their titles in name and performing the occasional ceremonies. Kovu and Kiara were to be known as Prince and Princess Regent. The animals were calm and relaxed at this news and the Pride was honored no matter how things went.

In the midst of thinking, the King felt a warm presence at his side. His ear flickered and a smile came to his mouth. Nala gently sat down beside her mate, staring out at the lands in admiration, breathing out a sigh of peace.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Simba asked after a silence.

"Yes it is," Nala replied.

"I wonder how things are with Vitani and Azekel in the Northlands?" Simba wondered.

Nala nuzzled him. "I'm sure things are fine. Though our pride seems to have suffered a bit without Vitani's speed and skill," she added in a chuckle. "I'm glad for her. Azekel's a good lion and he does love her."

Simba looked down at his paws before speaking again. He had many thoughts about the young Northlands King and what persuaded him to come to the Pridelands where he and Vitani met, but it was all too simple.

Azekel came to the Pridelands to inform them of his parents' declining health and other events. The old King had wanted to send a messenger but the Prince dismissed that idea and went instead. Entering Pridelands territory it was Kovu's sister, Vitani, he came across. Being an Outlander, you could never be too cautious and the former Princess and current Prince clashed, the fight lasting for a few minutes. Azekel was pinned under the lioness's paws. He quickly said that he was from the Northlands, having a message for the King and Queen. Vitani was reluctant but let him up, escorting him to Pride Rock with watchful eyes.

Simba and Nala lied on the promontory when they saw the lioness approaching with a lion at her side. The King and Queen recognized the lion right away and Azekel had his audience with the Pridelands leaders. He stayed for two weeks, being introduced to all the Pridelanders and former Outlanders. Simba had filled him in on the recent war.

The young Prince had been surprised to learn that not only had the King's daughter fallen in love with an adopted son of Scar but that the lioness he had clashed with upon his arrival was the former King's daughter. With the telling of past events, Azekel told of happenings in the Northlands.

During his stay, the Prince had caught the attention of many lionesses'. How could he not? He was handsome but never let it go to his head. Azekel was a dark orange brown, black maned lion with piercing blue eyes. Though some lionesses tried flirting with him, Azekel spent the majority of his time with Vitani. There was something intriguing and mysterious about the Outlander and he knew it. To his complete surprised during a, stargaze Vitani had said that he intrigued her too. It was a start for both of them.

The day before Azekel was to leave the Pridelands and return home, he felt awkward. He didn't want to leave Vitani but his mission was done. She was torn though she tried to hide it when others were present.

Kovu had seen this and spoke to both of them separately, giving his opinion. Vitani had been shocked over what her brother said but there were no wars, they both had chances to live their own lives. For Kovu it was with Kiara in the Pridelands so for her, she felt it was with Azekel in the Northlands. Her mind had been made up. The Prince was amazed, yet happy. Simba heard and gave his blessing. Vitani was his cousin. Kovu was happy for his sister and knew that very soon Azekel would become his brother.

That time came four months later, when a parrot messenger arrived in the Pridelands with an invitation to the coronation ceremony of Azekel and Vitani as the new King and Queen of the Northlands. Kovu and Kiara, with permission from Simba, had gone.

Simba smiled again and after a long silence, spoke. "Kovu said that the ceremony was amazing, equally as good as any we've had. Azekel's sister and her mate were named Lord and Lady of the Northlands."

Nala nodded her head. "It was only a few months that Vitani was here, then Azekel showed up…" She rested her head against his mane and Simba nuzzled her gently.

They stared into the grasses watching their grandchildren play. They saw how Kovu and Kiara acted when around their cubs. The parents tried to pounce on each other or the cubs but their sons would come out on top. Baraka stood on his mother's back while his brother, Arif, stood on his father's stomach, his paws buried in Kovu's black mane.

The two cubs were almost alike. Their fur was a mixture of Kovu and Kiara's pelts. Baraka had Kovu's green eyes while Arif had Kiara's hazel. It was easy to tell them apart not because of their eye color but because of their tufts of mane and tail tufts. Baraka's was crimson red brown and Arif's was pitch black. The cubs' muzzles, paws and underbellies were a light crème tan.

Around their cubs, Kovu and Kiara acted as though no problems existed but when duties _did_ call, the cubs were sent to the caves and the royal masks were on. As Regents, Kovu and Kiara handled their duties well, often going to Simba and Nala for advice.

Arif pounced into his father. Kovu was lying in the grass with a smile on his face. "Okay Arif, you win this round," he said with a laugh. The cub smirked.

Kiara pawed at Baraka, who rested at his mother's side. Suddenly he leapt up, rolling into the grass. He quickly got to his feet, shaking his fur. He stared ahead.

"Mom, dad, I see Zazu coming," he said. "And he's not alone, a lioness with him."

Upon hearing their son's voice, Kovu and Kiara rose to their paws looking in the same direction. He was right. The majordomo was flying towards them with a lioness.

Arif and Baraka looked up at their parents, seeing the change in their posture and faces. Arif jerked his head to his brother in the direction of a good-sized spot to play. "Let's go over there and play quietly," he whispered. "I believe Zazu and this lioness have something to discuss with mom and dad… away from us."

Baraka nodded and gently nudged his father's leg pointing to the spot. Kovu looked to it then to Kiara who nodded in agreement. The two cubs went over with Simba and Nala watching.

"They're good cubs," he commented. He loved playing with his grandchildren. It made him remember the times he spent with his father when he was that age and with Kiara when she was that age. "_Time goes by,_" he thought proudly.

Kovu and Kiara stood at attention. "Zazu, what's wrong?" Kovu asked.

The blue hornbill flapped his wings. "Forgive me Prince Kovu and Princess Kiara, but this lioness has asked specifically for the King."

Kovu looked confused then nodded. He and Kiara led them to Pride Rock where when they arrived to the stone steps, Simba and Nala were waiting on the lower platform.

Upon seeing the rulers, Zazu landed on the ground, bowing respectfully. "Your majesty, this lioness is from the Eastlands. The kingdom has some important news to share."

The lioness stepped forward, bowing in respect. Introductions were made and she explained that the old King of the Eastlands, Jabari, had died and that his son, Nafsi was in power.

Simba and Nala noticed the chills in the lioness's voice as she spoke. They knew Jabari was a good lion and that his son had problems. Simba listened closely. He knew the Eastlands former King, knew of the careful things they had done for the Pridelands during his uncle's reign. It was because of that he owed the Eastlands a great debt. Since then the Kings of both kingdoms were always in good contact. At this news, Simba felt he lost a friend and fellow ruler. They were told that the new King wanted all neighboring rulers – the Kings – in the Eastlands for a special meeting.

Simba smiled at the lioness. "Thank you. Tell King Nafsi I will be there. You may stay here for the night." The lioness bowed and Zazu showed her to the Pride's keep.

When they were gone, Kiara and Kovu stepped up. "Daddy, are you really going to go?" Kiara asked curiously.

"I have to Kiara. The Eastlands are our neighbors and they have done a lot," Simba replied then grew thoughtful for a moment. "Would you like to go with me? You are my heiress and you haven't seen the Eastlands."

Kiara's face lit up in amaze but then grew somber. "What about Arif and Baraka?"

Hearing this, Kovu nuzzled his mate. "It's okay Kiara," he said with a smile. "Besides, somebody needs to stay here and take care of things."

"Which we can do," Nala added in. Simba nuzzled her.

"When do we leave?" Kiara asked, turning back to her father.

"As soon as possible," Simba replied.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sleeping early and rising early from their respective areas, every ruler, except for two, from the four kingdoms, along with their messengers came to the Eastlands. The meeting was to be held in the middle of the kingdom's savannah, at a comfortable and secluded area surrounded by trees, rock ledges and an extremely large waterhole.

Simba and Kiara were lying on a rock ledge, staring at the meeting place. The waterhole was twice the size of those in the Pridelands and not very many held rock ledges all around. They looked on the other rulers.

To Simba's left was the representative of the Eastern Jungle seated on his own ledge and to Kiara's right was the representative of the Western Jungle lying down on his, with his tail tapping softly. Standing on a ledge in-between the Eastern and Western lions, directly in front of Simba and Kiara on the other side of the waterhole were Azekel and Vitani, the King and Queen of the Northlands.

Simba was surprised that Vitani was with her mate but also knew that customs of royal presence ran differently in the Northlands. When one ruler needed to be present in another kingdom, the ruler's mate went along, leaving the lands in charge with the most responsible lion or lioness.

"_Azekel left his sister and her mate in charge,_" he thought.

Vitani and Azekel bowed their heads in respect to Kiara and Simba, who returned the bows with smiles on their faces. All was quiet for a long while, everyone having their own thoughts.

After a few minutes a roar was heard in the distance. Turning the lions and lionesses saw a brown colored lion with a black mane followed by a deep dark golden lion.

The leaders stood at attention, eyes watching as the King of the Eastlands came from out of the grass and onto a rock stone. Walking up the ramp and onto the ledge of the stone, he pawed at the ground and sat down. From this position, Nafsi was standing in the middle of the waterhole. From there, he could see everything.

The other lion, Rubani, Nafsi's most trusted companion, laid down in the shade of a few trees some three feet away, also looking around. He remembered this place very well.

Nafsi stood on the stone rock. He tilted his head sideways seeing two unfamiliar faces; one in front of him and one behind but seeing the lions depended in which direction Nafsi was standing. "Who are you?" he asked in a hard tone without turning his eyes to them. The lions exchanged glances.

A pale, almost white colored lion stepped forward, his dark red mane shining in the sun. He was seated at Azekel's right, Simba's left. His perch was in the middle of the Kings'. "King Nafsi, I am a messenger sent to you on behalf of the Eastern Jungle Pride. My King could not make this meeting for his mate is very ill. I was sent in his place."

Nafsi felt a pang of sorrow that was instantly replaced by a burning stare. He turned to the other lion, whose ledge was a few steps away from the one Vitani sat with her mate and the ledge that Kiara sat with her father. He was in the middle of the Queen and the Princess Regent.

The lion stepped forward. Unlike his companion, he had light brown fur and light purple eyes. He bowed. "Sire, my King was unable to come as well," he said carefully. "Pride issues."

Again, Nafsi gave a hard look to the messengers. He shook his head, growling softly. He then turned to Simba with a brief smile. "King Simba of the Pridelands. I haven't seen you since I was a cub and I see you brought your daughter." He bowed to the golden lions. "Good to see you again Kiara."

Kiara smiled and bowed back though she looked uncertain as the King's green eyes met her hazel.

"I hope you don't mind Naf- _King_ Nafsi," Simba began. "Kiara is my heiress and I felt it appropriate she be here."

Nafsi smiled. "Not at all." He put his gaze over to Azekel and Vitani. His eyes grew hard upon seeing the tawny lioness. He heard tales of the Pridelands, of when Scar ruled and all things he had done, how he nearly destroyed the Pridelands by allowing the hyenas to roam free. Nafsi also heard that Scar had two cubs, one that matched the description of the lioness he now saw. Though Azekel was one of his friends, seeing that he would take Scar's daughter as his mate disturbed the brown lion in many ways. Nafsi often feared that Vitani held the lust for power like her father had and with it, she would destroy the Northlands.

_Like father, like daughter._

"King Azekel, why is your mate here?" Nafsi asked. "Shouldn't she be taking care of the Pride? I understand King Simba's reason for bringing his daughter but for you to bring your mate?" He shook his head. He tried to remain calm but it was hard, his front claws were out, scratching the surface of the stone.

A flash of anger showed on Azekel's face. Vitani's eyes grew wide. "Does my presence here make you uncomfortable sire?" the Northlands Queen asked, trying to keep her voice at a reasonable level.

"Nafsi, you know that customs are different in my kingdom," Azekel stated. "Where I go, Vitani goes with me."

Nafsi held up a paw. "I mean no offense Vitani. It just surprised me that's all." He smirked.

Azekel growled.

Nafsi took a breath and spoke. "The reason I have called you here… is because I feel that our partnerships is no longer required." Before any outbursts or clamors could be heard or made, he continued. "Come on now, it's not like anything will happen to our Prides and we're not at war with each other."

The Western lion, hearing the words with a shocked expression, spoke, "Sire, all of our kingdoms have been in contact for years. We have helped one another through many difficult times. You're not serious about this are you?" The lion hoped not but with the look the King gave, his hopes were instantly shattered.

"I am!" Nafsi replied with a hard snap.

The Western lion stepped back, sitting down on his ledge once more, tail curled at his side and head lowered.

Nafsi snorted at the young lion. To him, the messenger was acting like a cub after being yelled at by his parents. "As I was saying… as of this moment the Eastlands is it's own kingdom. We shall no longer require your help."

Simba remained calm throughout the proceedings. He let out the breath he'd been holding in for quite a while and rose, gently. "King Nafsi," he began in an authoritative tone. "I knew your father, he was a good friend and I was saddened to hear that he passed away. I owe him a wonderful debt for helping the Pridelands during my uncle's reign. Do you think he'd want you to do this?"

Nafsi's green eyes snapped and Simba kept still. The young lion didn't threaten him in the least. "My father depended too much on your help!" Nafsi said in a threatening hiss.

Kiara wanted to say something but backed down under the lion's gaze. She pawed at the ground for a moment then looked up. "Your majesty, please you don't wanna do this," she said hesitantly. The stare of the King frightened her but now was not the time to show weakness.

"Nafsi, you and I have been friends for far too long," Azekel spoke up. "Do you really want the friendship between the Northlands and Eastlands to be broken?" His voice was near pleading. "Please," he begged, his voice now near to the point of cracking, "Don't do this." Vitani turned slightly, seeing the pain in her mate's eyes but kept herself in check.

Rubani listened closely from his observance under the shaded tree. He lowered his head in sorrow. "_Nafsi, what are you doing?_" he questioned in thought.

Nafsi refused to meet Azekel's gaze. "I'm sorry my friend. This is the way it's going to be," he said softly. At the edge of his voice was sorrow. He tried not to show his hurt and succeeded in doing so.

The lions of the Western and Eastern Prides looked on each other with fearful stares. The same thought ran through their minds: "What will the Kings say?" They both shivered at the thought and the images they playing in their heads, wasn't helping. They turned to Nafsi, bits of anger rising in their bodies.

Noticing the tensing silence, Simba rose again. "Nafsi please, think about what you're doing. What if something happens and we find out about it only it'd be too late for us to do anything?"

"We can handle it!" the King snarled.

Vitani growled. She rose to her feet. "With all due respect sire, you're making a mistake. If we don't keep in contact with one another, the affects could be disastrous. King Simba is right."

"I know what I'm doing. You needn't worry your precious little head," Nafsi said coldly. "Besides King Simba is your cousin, the murderer of your father, since when do you agree with what he says?"

At this Vitani and Azekel's eyes narrowed dangerously. Simba stood on his stone perch in shock. He knew that Vitani was nothing like her parents and she was family. Meeting each other eyes, Simba and Vitani exchanged glances. All memories of the past had wiped away but they would never be forgotten.

The King of the Northlands was mere seconds away from leaping off his perch and to Nafsi's but thought better of it. He kept silent but his blood was boiled. He never knew Nafsi could be so cold. "What has happened to you my friend?" he questioned thoughtfully.

With the Eastlands King announcement being made, the whole group sat on their perches in shock. Everything was still.

Rubani stared at the lions and lionesses curiously. He wondered what was going through their minds. "Probably the same as what's going through mine," he muttered. "Oh Nafsi, how could you do this?" Again the gold lion lowered his head, feeling tears stream down his muzzle.

The whole group froze. There was nothing more that needed to be said. Any arguments were bound to make Nafsi angrier. The Western and Eastern lions bowed their heads to all monarchs and jumped down from their perches, heading for home. Simba and Kiara, after bidding their silent good-byes to Azekel and Vitani turned to leave as well.

Azekel and Vitani were the last. They slowly walked down from their rocks and into the grass. Vitani went over to drink from the water while her mate and Nafsi went some steps away to speak.

Out of earshot Azekel faced Nafsi with a pained look. "Nafsi my friend, please, what's this about?"

The brown lion turned away. "This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does! I'm your friend! Our fathers were friends as were our grandfathers!"

"That was years ago!"

"You think you can just break everything without any real reason? The Eastlands and the Northlands have always been associated with one another! Our kingdoms were founded at almost the same time!" Azekel shouted, though not meaning to.

_They will destroy you! _The voice returned. Nafsi shook his head quickly, muttering words Azekel couldn't make out.

"Nafsi, you okay?" he asked in worry.

"I'm fine!" Nafsi replied.

Azekel stepped back. "I know you don't like Vitani…" he began again after a silence.

"Of all the lionesses you could've married you had to marry her! Don't you know who she's the daughter of?"

"Yes I do! It doesn't matter! She's nothing like her father! Vitani is a good lioness and I love her also her father was a misunderstood lion!" Azekel was breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. "May he rest in peace," he added softly.

Nafsi scoffed. "You're a fool Azekel. She will destroy the Northlands."

"Don't speak blasphemy about the Northlands monarch!" Azekel said, his hackles rising. He wanted to attack Nafsi, to smack some sense but in his heart, he knew it wouldn't do any good. The brown lion's mind was made up and nothing would change it. Azekel sighed. "This is your decision."

Nafsi didn't reply.

Locking eyes to his friend for what he felt to be the last time, Azekel sadly padded away to meet Vitani. Nafsi watched as Vitani gently nuzzled her mate and they walked to the Eastlands western border.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So that's it? The contact between us and them is officially broken?" Ronan questioned in disbelief. Rubani lowered his head, nodding slightly. Ronan sighed. "I can't believe it. What was Nafsi thinking? By doing this, should anything happen to our lands or any one of us, him especially, how will they know? This can have disastrous affects."

"That's what Queen Vitani said," Rubani said with a shaking voice. "If they couldn't change his mind, we can't either. I doubt even Nuru could." He turned to Danso and Marko, who sat next to their friends in stunned silence. Rubani couldn't blame them. He had lied under the tree in the same manner. After the royal lions left, he and Nafsi had walked back to the caves exchanging no words. While Nafsi fought himself and the decision inwardly, Rubani wondered what or who told his friend to make such a decision.

"_This is not something his father would've wanted,_" he had thought.

"Is it true that Nafsi insulted the Queen of the Northlands?" Marko asked.

"Well not directly, but what do the words, 'shouldn't she be taking care of the pride' say to you?"

Danso lifted his head, musing. "Sounds like Nafsi was trying to put her in her place, which is a bad thing." Rubani nodded. "So King Simba brings his daughter, Nafsi's okay with that. King Azekel brings his mate and Nafsi flips out?" Again the gold lion gave a nod. "I don't understand, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know but Nafsi was upset when he saw her. After making his rude remark, the Queen's mate was enraged. I thought he was going to attack."

"Too bad he didn't," Ronan muttered. The lions heard. He looked up at them. "I'm sorry… but if I were a King of some land and was called here I'd bring Sandra with me, no questions asked. A Queen has just as much of a right to be present in another land as a King and vice versa."

"Everybody was shocked?" Marko asked. Rubani lowered his head. "I don't blame them and those kingdoms have always helped the Eastlands. Why would Nafsi just up and make a choice like this?"

Rubani's body shook. "I don't know and it's starting to worry me."

Ronan knew. Marko and Danso looked on each other then to him with careful eyes. The brown lion slowly met their gazes, letting out a shuddered breath and a scared face "If he could break the contacts between the four kingdoms and us, imagine what he could do if someone disobeyed him. One of us, one of the pride members, or worse: the animals? All it takes is just one creature and either one misstep or one word."

The four friends looked away from each other. Danso stared out to the south, Marko to the west and Ronan to the east. Rubani merely stayed quiet. Five minutes passed and neither spoke for fear of what may come out of their mouths.

After a while Rubani spoke. "My friends I think I know what you all are wondering and I don't blame you for not speaking."

Marko's eyes met the golden lion's. "Rubani, despite what you may think we're thinking, I speak on my own behalf when I say, I don't know if I can serve Nafsi." The lions looked to him in shock. Marko smiled faintly and continued, "I mean, he's King now. Given what he's done to the other kingdoms…" He paused and sighed. "I just don't know if I can carry out any orders he may give."

"You're right Marko, but what can we do?" Danso stated. "We all owe a debt to the Eastlands and its rulers, well one anyway." He locked eyes with Marko and Ronan. "The three of us especially." The two lions stared at each other for a moment.

Marko sighed. Danso knew what he was saying then looked saddened. Ronan was in deep thought. The lions were silent yet again, but three thought of their pasts, the reasons why they came to the Eastlands. Danso was right. They owed the lands and its last ruler everything. There was one they served gladly to the very end and it was King Jabari.

The three lions came during Jabari's reign; Danso's mother came to the lands, pregnant with him, seeking shelter. Ronan and Marko rarely talked about their pasts but they knew that they owed their lives to Jabari. The late leader had saved all three of them from death, injustice and neglect. Because of this they had dedicated their lives to serving the Eastlands and it's King.

As hard as it would be, especially with the late King's grandson, the next ruler taking his first steps, growing up and being taught under his father, the three lions along with Rubani would make sure that the kingdom, whose last leader had lived and ruled in mercy, was kept in peace, even if it meant going against their current King.

One thought was going through their minds. "_A guardian must serve and protect, whatever the cost_"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time: Giving orders is easy, carrying them out is hard and a certain cub takes his first steps…


	3. Chapter 2: An Order's Affect

Before we begin, let me thank my reviewers:

**Fan Boy 101: **Nafsi's dark side can make him do many things. This chapter will talk about the affects his orders can have on those who carry them out.

**Diego Varen: **Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope this one keeps you liking more.

**King Ligerion:** Yes, the last chapter was thrilling. This one will be just as the last, I hope.

**Kovukono: **Nafsi is insane yes. No one in the pride knows why and maybe they never will.

**Belita Girl: **Glad you like it so far. Please, keep reading!

Okay, this chapter takes place about six months after the royal lions meeting. Enjoy!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2: An Order's Affect**

"_Come on Azaan, let's wrestle!" the young Prince said, staring in front of his brother with wide eyes._

_The older tan colored lion cub rolled his eyes with a small smile. As much as he didn't want to play, he had to. Marko was his little brother and he had to please his parents by playing with the little runt. He got into a good position and ran towards the younger with Marko doing the same._

_The two Princes' leapt into the air and clashed, wrestling each other, trying to pin the other. Amazingly, Marko came out on top with Azaan staring up at him with wide, jealous eyes but the jealousy was unseen, for Marko, was all smiles seeing his triumph._

_Inwardly Azaan growled dangerously, near wanting to strike his brother for besting him in a game of chance. This shouldn't be happening not to him. He was the oldest. But it was and he hated it. He hated his brother for being so goody-good. He hated him for his intelligence and peacefulness._

_No one else knew of the older Prince's feelings. The way the cubs played together told the animals, the Pride and even their parents, that the brothers had a good relationship. They were unaware that when the brothers grew, innocent blood would be spilled…_

Marko was jolted out of his dream by the sound of laughter a few feet from where he lay in the grass. He smirked as the Eastlands Prince pinned Ronan's son, Dinari, into the grass. The red brown colored cub only laughed, gently pushing the Prince off of him. He rolled to his feet and soon the two male cubs were at it again. Turning his eyes ahead, two other cubs, females, rolled their eyes in amusement. They joined in on the fun.

The tanned lion lowered his eyes in sadness. Seeing the young ones play together made him think of his past, of his old home and how wonderful things were between him and his brother.

He growled softly.

If there was one person he didn't miss it was his brother. The older lion took away his life. He missed his parents deeply. His heart pounded many times over the years at the belief his parents were dead. The shaman, Nabihi, had told him that his parents were indeed no longer living. Marko mourned for weeks about that. Jabari tried comforting as best he could and in the end, Marko came out of his depression, grateful that he had others who cared.

"Come on Dinari, that's not fair!"

Marko looked to see Ronan's playful son run away from a white lioness cub named Kamaria. He chuckled, shaking his head softly. He was about to take a nap when his ear flickered.

"Hi Lisha," he said.

A lioness stopped in midstep, with a paw in the air and a shocked expression. She came up. "How did you know?"

"You have a persistent step I know," Marko replied with an all-knowing stare.

Lisha rolled her eyes and laid down beside him, giving a friendly nuzzle.

Marko turned, nuzzling her back. Of all lionesses in the Pride, she was the most beautiful. Her fur was desert tan similar to his, only slightly darker. Her sharp yet delicate green eyes always shined. Her muzzle was white, as were her paws and up to the middle of her legs including her chest, belly and tail tuft. Of most lionesses she was the sweetest and always wondered if he was all right.

The two didn't say anything for a while, they only watched as the cubs continued to play. The males were trying to see who was better and the females cheered them on.

"Makes you wish you turn back time doesn't it?" Lisha asked.

Marko only nodded. He would never go back to his cubhood. What was the point of reliving the memories, only to have it end in a betrayal made by your own flesh and blood? He was so happy here. Though his old life haunted him in many ways he wouldn't change where he wound up. The late King was a father to him and the former Queen was a mother. His fellow guardians were brothers and the young cubs, the Prince especially, loved him as an uncle.

After a silence Lisha turned. "Marko, the King needs you for a job. He's on the southwestern side of the kingdom. I'll watch the cubs."

Marko sighed. He had worked a few times last week. He needed a break. _But duty calls…_ "Alright." He turned with a smile. "Thanks." He looked at the cubs and rose.

Seth had stopped playing and watched as the lion left. Lisha looked down at the Prince with a smile. Seth smiled back. He knew why Marko had to go and why the tan furred lioness was in his place, keeping watch.

_Dad needs him for something…_ His thoughts were interrupted as Dinari pounced on him followed by Kendra and her sister Kamaria.

Lisha chuckled softly and put her head on her paws.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ronan patrolled the middle of the savannah, on the east side with his mate, Sandra. The two walked for an hour, talking with the animals, who, lived there. So far, everything was fine.

The brown lion looked to his red colored mate, deeply concerned. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? We have been walking a while. You want to rest over there?" He pointed to a shaded tree.

"I'm fine Ronan. I haven't had a spell in three weeks," Sandra replied.

"I know but I still worry. The other… it lasted too long. I thought Dinari was never going to leave your side. Even the Prince was concerned, not that I'm surprised. He's a good cub… unlike his father."

Sandra nuzzled him, licking his cheek gently. "Ronan, I'm okay. If anything happens, I'll rest, I promise. And yes, Seth is a good cub. Our son is lucky to have him as a friend."

Ronan's fur bristled slightly. "Damn Nafsi! He should know better! He knows of your spells and he doesn't even…" He paused as a snarl came from his throat. They were silent for a while.

"It's a gorgeous day," Sandra noted, trying to turn the subject into something light.

Ronan looked up at the sky and down to her with a smile, a real one. "Yes it is."

The lion and lioness continued their patrol unaware that on another side, blood would be spilt.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marko found the King sitting in the grass. He swallowed a lump in his throat and carefully padded towards him. "I hope this is quick," his mind said.

Nafsi was still and his eyes were closed. The sound paws through the grass broke his trance. A lion came up beside him and he smiled. "Hello Marko. I take it you got my message."

The tanned lion sat. "Yes sire, you sent for me?"

"I did." Nafsi rose and started walking. Marko followed. "Have any reports?"

Marko hesitated then responded. "Not much to tell. Danso is patrolling the southern side. Rubani is on the western. Ronan and Sandra are on the eastern and Tuza, your advisor, is talking with the herds. The Queen is with the lionesses on the hunting grounds doing exercises. Your son and the other cubs are playing under supervision. Lisha is watching them in my stead."

Nafsi smiled. "Good, good." Then his face turned serious. "I suppose you're curious as to why I sent for you." Marko didn't reply. He merely nodded. "I need you to deal with a matter concerning the cheetahs. It seems that they are drinking too much at the waterhole, the one in their territory." Nafsi smirked softly. The way he saw and always did, cheetahs were nuisance. "But they forget that other creatures live in their area of the kingdom. The hippos and some of the elephants are getting restless because of it."

"I understand sire. What do you want me to do?" Marko's stomach flipped. In his mind, he felt he didn't want to know. Nafsi told him, not feeling or showing any ounce of remorse or changing of the mind. Marko's eyes grew wide in shock and he stopped, staring at the black maned lion in disbelief. "Sire, you can't be serious!"

"I am!" the King snapped. "I figured that you are the best person for the job. The others are too busy with their own special assignments. You're the only one." He turned to look at him. "Are you up for it?"

Hesitation and fear crept up into Marko's throat. He wanted to say 'no', but couldn't. _I made a promise to protect these lands, its animals and leaders. Jabari, I won't let you down… but Nafsi… _He shook his head trying to look regal. His dark purple eyes met the King's cool green. "Yes sire," he said simply.

Nafsi smiled. "Good. Your location is up ahead. Some good feet away from where we stand now. Good luck." He turned to leave. "Oh and don't leave any traces, no evidence," he called from behind. He didn't bother to see if the lion understood or no, he kept walking, head held with pride and not a care.

Marko let out a huge breath. He lowered his head, panting and looked ahead at his destination. _Here goes nothing. _He took a step forward with a different plan in mind.

"_I wish I was cub sitting right now,_" he thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lisha was no longer watching the cubs alone. Lying next to her was the former Queen herself, Neema. The younger lioness was glad. Neema had a presence about her that could make even the most depressed creature instantly bloom with happiness.

"They're cute when they're that young," Lisha said gesturing to the cubs who now rested in the shade of a tree. Seth was in the front, Dinari at his right, Kendra at his left and Kamaria at Dinari's right.

Neema looked and smiled. "Yes they are." Her ears lowered slightly as did her gaze, which fell to the grass. "I hope you don't mind my being here. With my not being Queen, I've found myself suffering boredom." She chuckled at that.

"No, not at all. In fact, I still see you as Queen, the Mother of the Pride. Everyone does," Lisha replied kindly.

The old lioness nuzzled her. "Thank you but Nuru is Queen. She's doing well." Lisha didn't respond and Neema understood.

The two didn't say anything for a while. A soft breeze came along at just the right time. Lisha yawned and took a nap. This gave Neema time to reflect on everything but the time was short lived as a cub rose, walking to her.

"Hi grandma," said Seth with a smile.

Neema stretched then laid, back down. "Seth, you okay?"

"Yeah," the cub answered honestly. "Um, I was wondering…" He pawed at the ground to show his nervousness. Neema waited. She knew how shy he could be, when around her that is. "Could I have a bath?" he asked.

"Come here."

Seth laid, down with his back facing her. Neema began to groom him and he purred happily. When his mother bathed him it was nice but not soothing. It was easier for him to go to Neema for a bath when his mother was busy with the lionesses. The Prince didn't speak for he believed it to be rude. He did everything he was told to do and this surprised Neema. When Nafsi was young, he'd squirm and try to sweet talk his way out of a bath. She was amazed at the mannerism her grandson possessed and knew he wasn't taught. It came naturally.

"Alright you're all done," Neema finally said.

Seth nodded and leapt gracefully from her paws but didn't go back to the others. Instead, he turned around to face her, lying in the grass with his tail curled at his side, his forepaws crossed over. He looked up at her. "Grandma, you know that when my father takes me for walks and educates me, I… I understand what he's saying but in my heart I don't feel it's right."

Neema stared at him confused. "What do you mean Seth?"

"Well, he says that the subjects should fear their leaders, the King mainly. He says that when they disobey it's disrespectful and that they're flawed imperfect."

"What do you think?"

Seth didn't think it over. He didn't need to. "No one is perfect, that's what you taught me. I feel we're all the same though we're different. The spirits created us differently for a reason. If we were all the same, it'd be pretty boring," he added in a chuckle.

Neema laughed softly. For a cub, Seth had an amazing attention span and the intelligence to go with it. "He's just like you Jabari," she said to herself thoughtfully. She looked down, seeing the Prince's eyelids grow heavy. She smiled again and stared ahead; the other cubs still slept.

Seth came by her side and snuggled up next to her. "I love you grandma," he said sleepily.

Neema nuzzled him. "I love you too."

Within a few moments, he was asleep. Neema gently licked his forehead and laid her head down on her paws. The other cubs, seeing their friend next to the former Queen came near. Dinari laid, down beside Seth followed by the female cubs who rested next to him. He didn't mind. Unlike most male cubs, both he and Seth enjoyed their company.

Before closing her eyes, Neema looked to the skies. "I really miss you Jabari," she said softly. "But it seems our grandson is a lot like you. More than any of us could imagine."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marko found a cheetah by the waterhole. He sighed while gazing on the animal from his hiding place. It was a female, looking to be pregnant. Not far… but enough that even he, a mere lion, could see.

"I'm sorry Nafsi," he said quietly, "but I'm doing this my way. I will not kill a cheetah just to make the other animals feel better or you!" Marko saw the cheetah still drinking. He came out, stepping on the grass loudly to make his presence known.

The cheetah lifted her head, startled slightly. "I'm sorry sir lion. I will let you come, I'm almost finished." She smiled.

Marko smiled back but his heart pounded. "What is your name?" he asked politely. He wasn't going to treat her like rotten meat.

The cheetah female was flattered by the lion's kindness. "My name is Aneesa. Yours?"

"Marko. I was sent here by the King." He turned away quickly, trying to regain his composure. He would do this but not in the way Nafsi wanted. "And if he kills me, I'm willing to take that risk," his mind told him. He turned back to the cheetah, letting out a breath. "I… He sent me to… It seems the cheetahs are drinking too much at this waterhole and it's making the bigger animals, hippos and elephants, angry. He wants me to correct the issue."

Aneesa stepped back. "What are you going to do?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice. "Cheetahs have lived on this side of the Eastlands for generations. We've always helped your kind, even when more joined."

"I know. I won't be carrying out the order, not directly. I'm sorry, but the only way I can do this, without causing injury…"

Aneesa scoffed. "His majesty probably told you to find some lonesome cheetah, tear him/her to pieces and present the body to our leader. Well doing that will give you a war. If that happened your pride wouldn't survive. We're a proud and noble race."

The lion nodded his head, pawing at the grass nervously. "Yes."

Though she was scared, Aneesa maintained herself _No use showing weakness _"I am with cubs but I'll fight you if need be."

"No. When I said I wouldn't be following the order directly, I meant that…" Again Marko paused, feeling his body shake. "In order to not hurt you too badly, I can scratch you…" The cheetah gasped. "Just enough to show my King that… his order was carried out."

"It's near butchery," Aneesa muttered and Marko sighed again. She too sighed. "I am the daughter in law of the cheetah leader. I am his son's mate. The cubs within me, one possibly a son, will be the next representative and leader of our clan." She looked up into his eyes, seeing the pain and hurt. "If I go home with your blood on me, I… will tell them, my mate especially, that I ran into a bush while chasing some prey and got scratched by the thorns. I will wash myself in another waterhole to erase your scent, if there is one." She smiled, though in her mind and heart, she was still scared.

The hurt in the lion's eyes and facial expression was clear. He looked as though he was about to fall over. "Okay, do what you have to do," she said at last.

The lion looked up, hearing her words. He hesitantly allowed his front claws to slide out. With heavy steps, he walked to the cheetah. It took a while but he managed. Three scratches on the cheetah's right lower shoulder, one scratch on her left upper shoulder and a few on her sides. He was careful not to scratch too deeply. Blood stained his claws when he was finished.

The cheetah looked on herself, sighing. "It is done," she said softly, wincing a bit. She gave him a small smile and walked back into her territory.

Marko started breathing heavily and ran away from the waterside. He ran for a long time until he saw a large pool of clear water. He ran towards it and splashed around like a mad animal. Dipping his head into it, the tan maned felt water wash over him. It was relief but not enough. He removed his head, shaking it wildly, droplets going everywhere, his mane drenched. His eyes were wide.

Pain… 

_Blood…_

_A cry for help and more pain…_

_A blow to the cheek…_

_Another grunt of pain… a terrible splash…_

_The sound of rushing water and total blackness…_

Marko shook his head, his eyes wild with fear, panic and pain. The memories of his betrayal came flooding back. "I need to see Nabihi now!" he said to himself. He ran out of the water and to the ancient tree of the shamanic keep, the home of the Eastland shamans. While he ran to seek he managed to speak.

"Damn you Nafsi!!"

Tears of hate streamed down his face by the time he reached the shaman's tree five minutes later.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The rest of the day was eventful yet uneventful. Late afternoon settled into the lands. Marko had yet to return and the lionesses were coming back with the kill.

Nafsi stood on the peak, watching the lionesses with still eyes. "Good, no one was hurt," he said, sighing with relief. He came down from the stone, nuzzling his son who ran up to him, rubbing against his legs. "Seth, did you have fun?"

The brown cub looked up at his father. "Yes dad I did. Mom's back!" He smiled broadly.

"Yes I know. Come, let's eat."

The meat was laid at Nafsi's paws. He sniffed it. Antelope. His favorite. He bit into it. At that signal, the rest of the pride came up taking their own shares.

Ronan took two pieces, one for him and one for Sandra. With her beside him, they departed into the pride's cave and into their chambers. Dinari sat beside Neema, looking at his parents with worry. He saw how tired his mother looked. He wanted to go with them but ruled against it. For a cub, he was mature and kind towards them, his mother especially. He knew of her illness and was always there, helping. He tried his hardest every day not to disobey his parents and succeeded.

Seth turned, seeing his friend. He went up and nudged him gently. Dinari placed a paw around the Prince's shoulder and they embraced. Nafsi saw and narrowed his eyes. Luckily no one noticed. Seth smiled at Dinari and walked to his grandmother. The old lioness leaned down as Seth whispered into her ear. His request shocked her but she smiled nonetheless, quickly glancing up at Nafsi who was eating his meal with Nuru at his side.

"Alright go ahead," Neema said. "Straight there and straight back."

The cub nuzzled her and left. The lionesses watched him go up the ramp with curious eyes. A look from the former Queen did the talking.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The ramp he walked on took him into the entrance of the pride's keep. Inside the dark cavern he saw another ramp in front that he guessed would take him to the pride's individual chambers. Though their pride was large, this keep was even larger to sustain two prides. He walked the ramp, turning left at the end. He walked passed two chambers and clawed at the floor of the third, the home of Ronan and his family.

A voice was heard… male… "Come in," it said.

Seth carefully poked his head inside. "Uncle Ronan, Aunt Sandra, its Seth. May I come in?"

"Yes Seth," the black maned said with a smile.

The cub approached the couple. "Is everything okay?"

Sandra smiled. "Yes Seth, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Tell Dinari not to worry."

"Alright, I just wanted to be sure." The look in his green eyes spoke the truth of his words. "Well, I'll leave you alone now."

"Seth!" Sandra called and the cub turned. "If you ever need anything come by."

"You're always welcomed," Ronan added with a smile.

The young Prince bowed his head and left the chambers leaving Ronan and Sandra to wonder about the future.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marko finally made his way up the stone steps, refusing to meet eye contact with anyone. Seth, now at his parents' side, looked up at the tan maned lion worriedly. Rubani and Danso exchanged glances, wondering what was bothering their friend. Marko walked up to the kill and viciously ripped a piece.

The lionesses gasped. Nafsi growled. He was about to rise to scold the guardian but didn't. He watched, almost amused.

The look in Marko's eyes was wild. He went down the steps into the grass and started eating, tearing at the meat. No one said a word. Lisha looked on in shock. She wondered what was wrong. She turned to Neema, who wondered the same. Everyone ate in silence, each with their own thoughts.

The sun had now sunk fully and night was coming. The lionesses took their shares of leftovers and retreated into the den. The royal family retired themselves a few hours later after sharing a star gaze on the stone peak.

In the same spot where the King had probably rested, Marko was lying down, watching the stars. The darkness of the night turned his tanned body almost black. He looked up wondering.

"Jabari, did I do the right thing? I feel terrible. I feel dirty. I have stained innocent blood." He paused, lowering his head, as tears came to his eyes. When he saw the shaman leopardess, she gave him advice and a special sleeping herb. Questions spilled into his mind. He turned his head to the heavens. "Father, are you and mom up there? Do you know I am alive?"

"I'm sure they know even from up there," said a warm, soft voice behind him.

Marko smiled but didn't turn. He knew who it was. A lioness came towards him sitting down. "My lady," he said in respect and with a bowed head. The lioness laughed softly.

"Marko, no need for that. I'm not Queen anymore," Neema replied.

"To me and the pride you still are," the lion said in admission.

Neema turned, her eyes meeting his. "What happened Marko? What you did-"

"I'm sorry for that. Bad day. Please, if… I'd rather not talk."

The former Queen nodded. They were silent for a while.

Marko cocked his head to one side. "I… I've been having flashbacks of my past. My old home, my parents and my…" He barely stopped a snarl. "My brother!"

"I see." She looked away, not knowing what to say. Not wanting to antagonize him further she moved to a different subject. "Are you sleeping in the grass like always?"

He pulled a small smile. "To be honest, I haven't slept at all. The memories haunt me. It started this morning after…" He paused. "… And they haven't stopped. Nabihi gave me some sleeping herbs which I took but I've been afraid to close my eyes." He laughed ruefully. "So much for taking the shaman's advice." As he lowered his gaze, his eyes fell upon his paws. The blood was gone but he looked as though it was still there. A few tears fell from his face.

Neema gently nuzzled the lion, her mate had found so young and so badly hurt. Just as Jabari saw Marko as a son so did she. The other lions she felt the same way. They were her children even though other lionesses in the pride had raised Danso and Ronan. Rubani had his own birth family but still… they were all happy to have other sets of parents even if they were King and Queen.

"You can sleep in the pride's cave. We have many spare chambers," Neema said.

"You sure the pride won't mind?"

"If they do, I'll talk to them." She rose, walking towards the pride's ramp. "Come on." Marko was deeply hesitant but he needed the sleep. He followed her.

Unknown to them, Seth, surrounded by the darkness of the night and of the royal cave's, watched, sighing with relief. The tan maned lion was going to be okay. He went back inside to sleep beside his mother.

The pride's cave was dark but he trusted in his adopted mother's guidance. He followed her as she walked to the left, which led to another ramp. He leaned against the wall for support. At the end of the ramp, she turned to the right and they walked past two chambers. When Neema stopped at the third, Marko looked inside. It was dark but with a sense he knew it was very spacious. He looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you," he said softly, giving a, nuzzle.

"You're welcome son," she replied, giving him a motherly lick on the forehead. She walked past him, going back the way they had come.

Marko walked into the chamber, feeling better but still not enough. He padded the ground and settled himself down, resting his head on his paws.

"Ancestors," he prayed. "Please, let me sleep well tonight. Please." Slowly the sleep he had been hoping for finally came. His eyes grew heavy and at long last, they closed. His body was now relaxed.

The whole of the kingdom was quiet. The animals of the night walked around their territory of the lands, knowing not to disturb the animals that were sleeping. In the royal cave the Queen and her son slept peacefully but the King was nowhere to be seen.

Outside, Rubani slept beside the cave's entrance, closer this time. With him doing that, it could only mean one thing. Nafsi was at the waterhole.

In the silvery color of the moon's light shining down on his brown coat, turning his black mane almost silver, the King drank from the waterhole with a shaking body. He looked all around him just to see if anyone was around. Like many times before, no one was there. He felt his eyes grow heavy, his vision spun, his breathing came in short gasps and his head ached.

Without warning he fell to the grass at the water's edge. He was lying on his left side, facing away from East Rock, which was some ten feet away. His mane fell gently at his face. His legs spread out. His mouth was open and he had a glazed, pale look in his eyes.

Again he saw one thing and felt another. He felt pain all over, starting from his head to his the tip of tail. In his line of vision he saw swirling colors and at last total darkness.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time: A Prince learns some family history while some wounds can never be healed…


	4. Chapter 3: Another Day

**Diego Varen:** Yes Marko is an interesting character. Does Nafsi have more plans for him? Hmm… wait and see…

**Fan Boy 101:** Thanks, here it is!

**King Ligerion: **Nafsi is just a full-blown jerk isn't he? The pride will hate him but what of his son? And yes as long as Nafsi is the leader, anything can and will happen.

**Cogitor:** Yeah Nafsi breaking contact with the other prides surprised even me. Nafsi will be surrendering to his dark ego many times, especially on his visits to the waterholes at night. It's a cycle for him, one he can't escape. Though the knights will act like temporary rulers for the animals' sakes, the pride will be harder. They want to wait till the prince grows up.

**Kovukono:** Yes Marko did the right thing and now he will suffer for it. Memories of his past, though they have nothing to do with his 'following' Nafsi's orders, his past will always haunt him. About his past… he really didn't do anything wrong. Let's just say betrayal led him to be where he is now…

Alright, here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **Azaan 'strength'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3: Another Day**

Seth walked beside his father with a cold stare. The look and words the King gave during these lessons disgusted him. He hated it. The only thing that kept him from speaking out was the words his grandmother would speak the night before. They gave him and his mind comfort.

Rubani trailed behind the royal lions at the appropriate distance but close enough to hear Nafsi's words. He hated traveling with the King and his worry for Marko grew. He pinned his ears against his head, trying not to hear Nafsi's words but he was stuck.

"Remember Seth, the animals are your subjects. You are not to treat them as friends or equals. Lions are the dominant species. The animals must know, otherwise they won't respect you."

"I understand Father. I will do as you have taught me." Though he spoke the words, Seth didn't believe them. He thought they were cruel and unjust. His mind was filled with words he could, _wanted_, speak but his father would be angry.

Nafsi looked down at his son, impressed. For the last month, Seth listened to everything his father said, giving a colder, icier and crueler reply. He knew Seth would be a King like him; he would bring the Pride and animals into line.

"The animals mean nothing," the Prince said acidly. "They exist only to serve. They provide the meat we need to survive. They are nothing."

"Well done!" Nafsi said proudly.

Rubani walked behind the Prince. He sighed sadly, putting his eyes to the cub, who, would be the Eastlands next King. "_Jabari, what can I do?_" he questioned in thought. "_He's so like you, yet I fear he could become his father._"

Silence filled the air and the guardian tried to drown Nafsi's terrible words. He shook his mane and looked up to see a blue blur flying in their direction towards the King. It was Tuza.

The blue hornbill landed at Nafsi's paws, bowing. "Sire, the Zebras are asking for you." She could hear the King growl.

Indeed Nafsi was angry. He shook his head and turned to his son. "Seth, I have to go. Rubani!"

Hearing his name, the gold lion came near. "Sire?"

"Take care of the Prince." He turned, locking eyes with the guardian. "Listen to him and do what he says!"

The last word, he spoke in a hiss. Rubani bowed but if one looked closely enough, hesitation was written on his face. He felt mixed emotions. The fact that Marko isolated himself from the pride had him worried. In that moment he wanted to question Nafsi's orders but his only reply was, "Yes sire."

Seth watched his father's retreating form, letting out a sigh of relief. Rubani came up to him. Seth looked up and smiled. "It's okay Rubani. It's just us now."

The gold lion smiled. "Yes it is sire. So, where do you want to walk?"

"Rubani, please don't call me 'sire' or any word that has to do with my royal status. I'm just Seth now."

"Sorry, Seth. Where would you like to go?"

The cub paused with an idea. "Well, as Prince of these lands, I relieve you of your duties for the day. You're free to roam around."

Rubani was in shock. "I can't. If your father finds out –"

"He won't, I promise. Now go. I'll be fine. I know my way around."

"Well… okay," Rubani said hesitantly, "But please, take care of yourself." With that said, he turned, walking away.

Seth smiled and stared ahead. He knew where he wanted to go.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Danso walked through the grasses, searching. He sniffed the air. "_I knew you couldn't hide,_" he thought to himself. Yesterday, Marko had come home with a bloodthirsty and wild look in his eyes. Danso shuddered, remembering. He had never seen this side of his friend before and it scared him. Now he followed Marko's scent, wanting to know what brought on this change of attitude.

"Marko!" he called. The other lion stopped, sitting down. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, walking up.

Marko hissed, not meeting his friend's concerned gaze. "No! You have no idea what Nafsi has done to me!"

Danso only nodded, wondering what to say. "Have you seen Nabihi? Maybe she can help. She is the shaman."

"I've already seen her."

The brown lion placed a paw on his shoulder. "Well… if you need anything I'm around." Without waiting for a reply, Danso rose and walked away, praying.

Marko sank low to the ground, his belly touching the grass. He sighed in pain. He had slept well the previous night but he'd open his eyes to see if he was still in the chamber. In that moment a memory of his past came to his mind…

"_Azaan, what are you doing?" No response, no words, nothing but a blow to the head. The young Prince fell to the ground, looking up at his older brother in surprise and shock. "Brother, please… I-" He looked around, knowing they were on the edge of the lands. He noticed they were on a hillside with a river just down below. He shivered. He wanted to fight back but Azaan was bigger and strong than he. His ears rose, hearing his 'brother's' next cruel words._

"_Brother, what brother? I see a runt of a litter who pleases everyone by being kind and smart. Sorry Marko, but hat won't cut it! Dad wanted to make you the heir! Did you know that?" Azaan looked down then pulled back, a furious stare on his face. "I should be the HEIR you little brat!"_

_How long was he on the ground? Seconds, minutes, an hour, he wasn't sure. All Marko felt was pain, hot searing pain. Warm blood came from his wounds, covering his body. Before loosing consciousness, he managed to hear Azaan whisper with an evil tone in his voice._

"_Long live the Prince and future King!"_

_Marko closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. It came. Hard. With a powerful smack to head and with a hard shove in his side, Azaan sent Marko rolling down the large hill and into a river. The water was deathly cold and Marko lost all feeling in his body. Unable to keep himself awake due to his many wounds and the cold, he slipped into an unconscious state._

_Now the river would take him away from his home, away from his family and his destiny…_

The memory ended. Marko buried his head in the soft grass, crying softly. His body shook hard, showing no signs of stopping. Within a few minutes he finally fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seth found Dinari resting in the shade of a tree. His parents were nearby. Seth sighed. He had been worried about Sandra since he visited Ronan's cave the day before. Deep down, Seth felt it was his duty as future King to worry about his pride members. He padded over to the sleeping family, gently settling himself next to the red brown cub.

Dinari opened his eyes. "Hey Seth," he said with a yawn. "What's up? I thought you'd be with your dad."

"No, he had some 'royal' business to attend to. Rubani was with me but I gave him the day off."

"You gave a fully grown lion the day off!" Dinari asked with a laugh. "It's a little early for to be giving orders isn't it?"

"Ha, ha! What my father knows won't hurt him."

"So tell me your highness, is it okay if I take a day off with my parents?" Dinari said in a mock head bow, which earned him a playful slap.

"Too late! My grandmother did that not me."

"You have no idea how grateful Sandra and I are, my Prince," said a male voice.

The two cubs turned seeing Ronan and his mate look on them with smiles. Seth smiled back but noticed how tired the red lioness looked. Her eyes had a glassy color.

Sandra rose, walking to the waterhole. She drank the cool liquid with relief shown in her movements but Ronan kept watch just to make sure. As she came back towards, she hissed… in pain, her ears pinned against her head.

Ronan rose to his paws. "Sandra?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

The lioness shook her head as if trying to shake off the oncoming dizziness. She looked up at her mate. "Ronan," she said in a frightened whisper. She fell to the ground on her side with her legs spread out. A terrible snarl escaped her throat and she started thrashing, her eyes showing a wild and fearful expression. What breath came out of her mouth was nothing more than a pained whimper.

Ronan turned to his son and the Prince, eyes frantic but serious. "Dinari, get Nabihi now!" he called in a worried voice.

Dinari wasted no time as he leapt from his spot. Seth followed him but stepped on his tail. Dinari looked back. "What is it Seth? I need to get the shaman!" he snapped, though not meaning to. It was worry for his mother spoke through.

"Yes I know. That's why I'll go. You stay here with your parents, your father needs you." Seth quickly turned, seeing Sandra's body thrashing about while Ronan helplessly watched, knowing he couldn't touch her for fear of hurting her more. Not waiting for a reply, the Prince ran to the shaman's keep, leaving his friend with a stunned look.

Some moments later, the brown Prince arrived with the leopardess running ahead at a fast pace. Upon her back sat a brown gray colored meerkat named Spencer. The meerkat's other markings consisted of black tipped ears, stripes, hands, feet and tail. His underside was another form of light gray, his eyes are a dark green and a tuft of hair on his head was pure white. He carried the needed herbs to help the fallen lioness.

He lived in the shaman's tree with a cozy side for himself. He painted pictures of the royal line on the base of the tree with help from Nabihi and gathered the herbs to create medicines. He was the first son of the meerkat shaman in his old colony but his younger brother took up that position so he could help the lions and other animals in the kingdom.

When they reached the family, Ronan and Dinari sat together, the young cub's face was buried in his father's mane. Seth walked up, sitting to the side and Dinari joined him. The Prince rubbed his friend's back with a paw, purring calmly. He watched as the two shamans worked on the red lioness.

Ronan had a glazed look in his eyes. He wanted to nuzzle his love but refused. Nabihi gently nuzzled him. He stepped back, allowing the shaman and her associate to do their work. When the meerkat leapt off the leopard's back, he administered the medicines to the unconscious lioness.

No one spoke, not even the shamans. The air was still almost as if time froze in that moment. After a while, though to Ronan, Dinari and even Seth, it seemed like an eternity when at last Nabihi and Spencer turned to them, the leopard giving a smile.

"She will be fine Ronan. Spencer has given her a special juice that will help the pain when she comes to."

Ronan sighed, praising the ancestors, his own and those of his mate's. "Thank you Nabihi, thank you Spencer," he said gratefully.

The two shamans bowed in respect and to the Prince, they smiled. With the meerkat on her back, Nabihi walked back to their home.

Ronan smiled weakly and watched them leave. He slowly met the unmoving body of his mate and walked over, carefully lying next to her. He didn't nuzzle her. Just watching her suffer was enough to tire him out. "Can you hear me?" he asked, knowing she couldn't. He choked back a sob. "You're gonna be okay. I promise I won't leave you. I never have and I never will." He wanted so much to nuzzle her face, to let her know he was there.

Seth and Dinari came near the two adults, lying down side by side.

"Thank you Seth," the red cub said with a smile.

"You're my friend," Seth replied. "I'll always gonna be there for you and your family."

"You have my undying gratitude my Prince," said Ronan, without looking.

Seth bowed and fell asleep. "_Thank you grandfather for not taking her,_" he said in a thoughtful prayer.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ronan watched the Prince sleep. He smiled. "_I'd be honored to serve under him,_" he said to himself. He leaned over, licking Sandra's cheek as gently as he could. He nuzzled her briefly until his own exhaustion caught up with him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marko woke to see Lisha staring at him with a large piece of gazelle at her paws.

"Hey sleepyhead," she said with a giggle. "Sleep well?"

He yawned, shaking his head. "Yes, thank you. Is that dinner?"

"Yes it is. The lionesses returned a while ago except the Prince, Ronan, Sandra and their son… and no one's allowed to eat till they do. When I saw you weren't with Danso and Rubani, Neema stripped off a piece and gave to me. Without Nafsi noticing, I managed to sneak down the steps. Your scent is very easy to find."

Marko nodded. "You were either brave or foolish to come get me. I would've woken eventually." He sighed. "No, maybe not," he muttered. "Well since I'm awake, we better go."

The two felines rose with Marko carrying the meat in his jaws. Lisha walked beside him, happy that he was better than the day before. She didn't know what happened, no one did. All she knew was that she never wanted to see her friend act like that again. It scared her tremendously.

When they arrived, Nafsi gave a cold stare. "Marko! Find the Prince!" he said, growling. He saw the pride trying to contain their hunger. "We will not eat until my son arrive!" he announced.

"Nafsi, son-" Neema started.

"Silence!" Nafsi said dangerously.

Though she kept her royal posture, Neema was quiet but she was worried for her pride sisters and brothers.

Danso and Rubani stared at the King with anger. They wanted to attack Nafsi but their vow to Jabari would be broken. They would stay and serve Nafsi even if he was cold. The lionesses laid on the stony surface, some clinging to one another due to hunger.

Nafsi left his spot and walked to the stone peak.

Nuru was beside him. She turned and spoke with hesitation. "Nafsi, are you alright?"

"No!"

She nuzzled him gently. "I'm sure Seth is fine." He tensed. "You know how cubs are. We used to be them, remember?"

"Hardly."

Nuru sighed, staring out into the lands. Then she spotted something: two cubs and two adults, a lion and a lioness. "Nafsi, here they come," she said.

Nafsi left the stone's edge and ran down, stopping at the first step. Seth ran up nuzzling his leg. "Sorry if I worried you father"

"Go to your mother Seth," Nafsi replied. He locked eyes with Ronan and his family. He was not happy. Dinari trailed at his parents' side, occasionally glancing up at his mother, who was leaning on her mate's shoulder. "Why are you late?" Nafsi asked, angrily.

Ronan sighed. He wasn't in the mood for a confrontation. "Sire, if you please, Sandra needs to be taken to our chambers." He prepared to move but Nafsi stood in place. "Your majesty, please! She had an attack this morning and needs rest. A few hours of rest in the grass will not sit with me!"

"You will stay here!" Nafsi said, snarling. "Danso, Rubani, take care of Sandra."

The two lions hesitated and came forward. Danso gave Ronan a gentle smile and allowed the red lioness's head to rest against his mane. With him on one side and Rubani on the other, they helped Sandra into the pride's cave.

Dinari gently nuzzled his father's leg and followed. He saw his friends standing next to their mothers, concerned looks on their faces. Seth's was for Dinari's mother, Kamaria and Kendra's was for Dinari himself.

Marko and Lisha watched as the two lions helped Sandra. Marko was about to step forward when Nafsi shot a menacing look.

"Ronan, your mate having another one of her little spells is no excuse for making my son late for dinner!" Nafsi thundered, staring Ronan down.

"Sire, my mate's attacks last a while," the brown lion replied. "It takes her a few days to recover. She needs me during those times."

"You will come with me on my patrols every day for three days," Nafsi said, ignoring what Ronan had said.

"Is this a punishment for what happened with the Prince?"

"No! You need to be away from your mate."

"But sire –"

Nafsi turned his head, his green eyes flashing. "I am in no mood to argue! My word is law! Now get out of my sight!"

Ronan tried to suppress a growl, barely succeeding. "Yes sire!" he said through clenched teeth. As he walked up to the pride's chambers, he looked at Seth, smiling faintly. He went to Marko, bumping heads and continued up the ramp.

Marko watched him go, sighing sadly. "_Here I am worrying about my past when his present and possibly future is being torn and near threatened,_" he thought to himself. Hoping to not be seen, he turned to Lisha, gesturing towards the meat.

The tan colored lioness looked at him in confusion then looked up at the ramp and the inside chambers that now held the brown guard and his suffering mate. She turned back to him and smiled. "You're right, it's big enough for him, for her and their son," she whispered, "They need it more."

He smiled back. "My thoughts exactly. Cover for me?"

She gently nuzzled him. "Go, I'll keep watch."

When that was said, Marko went for the meat, taking it in his jaws, running up the ramp. It didn't take him long to reach his friend's chambers. Along the way Danso and Rubani came from the opposite side, smiling, happy that he was okay. He nodded and continued. He clawed at the entrance.

"Come in," said Rubani from inside. The tan lion stepped in, setting the meat down in front of him. "Marko?"

The tanned lion smiled. "Courtesy of myself and Lisha."

Sandra slowly lifted her head. "T-thank you M-Marko," she said in a weak voice.

Marko smiled and left them alone.

Dinari came to his mother, gently nuzzling her. Ronan rose, tearing and separating the meat into good pieces for his family. The young cub stared at his father. "Dad, are you mad at Seth? It's not his fault," he said.

Ronan smiled. "I know son. If it weren't for him…" he paused, knowing the answer. He turned to Sandra who was eating tiny bits of the meat. She still looked tired but was eating and he was grateful. "No, I'm not mad. He's a good cub and he'll make an excellent King." "_Provided his father doesn't brainwash him first,_" he added with thought. He laid, down beside his family and started eating.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nafsi walked to the kill, looking at the pride. He gave a nod but the look in his eyes was so terrifying that no one moved. He let out a roar and coming to the first kill, he ripped off a large piece. With fire in his eyes he turned going up the stone, lying down.

Seth looked on his father then aimed his gaze to the lionesses as they came forward, taking shares. Neema settled herself beside her grandson and daughter in law.

Nuru had a scared look. She had never seen her mate act like that. She lowered her head. Seth saw a tiny tear come down her face. He gently nuzzled her, purring calmly. Some lionesses scoffed quietly at this, while others were surprised. They expected the Prince to join his father and not stick around with them.

When Marko reemerged, he half expected the King to yell at him but to his surprise, the large lion was lying on the stone peak. Nearby he saw the Prince near the Queen and the Queen Mother. Lisha noticed him and padded the ground next to her with a paw. He smiled and walked over, nuzzling and licking her cheek. They ate what the tan lioness got from the kill.

While Neema ate, she eyed her son and grandson. She knew how different they were but how long would it last? She prayed mindfully. "_Jabari, our son may tear the kingdom apart._" Again, she looked to Seth, who was trying to console his mother with gentle nuzzles, purrs and kind words. "_But our grandson may restore the kingdom. I only hope he doesn't follow Nafsi._" She lowered her head. "_Jabari, I miss you my love._"

A memory came to her. One of a happy and peaceful time…

"_The kingdom is still in peace Jabari," Neema said to her mate. "Like your parents, you continue the ways of mercy." She kissed his cheek. "I hope Nafsi will follow in your paw prints."_

_Jabari looked down at her with a smile of love. "Yes, but no peace lasts forever, my shining grace. A King is never free from the troubles. He must always be there and rule with a paw of mercy. A paw of stone will destroy. Nafsi will learn everything in time."_

"_I hope you're right." She leaned against him._

"_Have I ever not been right about something? My parents, though my father was not King, they ruled in peace, passing the trials given them. Lessons in the Circle are something we learn in one way or another. My mother taught my father that and they in turn taught me. I will teach Nafsi. He's still a cub yet. He has a long way to go."_

"_Yes, I know. I just don't want him to succeed us, not yet anyway," she said with a chuckle._

"_Of course not, though it is hard at times, I enjoy being King." He turned to her. "I have you by my side."_

_Neema sighed happily. She leaned closer to him as they watched the sun set over the lands…_

The Queen Mother cried softly. "_Jabari,_" she said in her mind. "_You were wrong about our son. He hasn't learned. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault. I miss you so much._"

Seth looked to see his grandmother's eyes. He gave his mother a warm smile and a, nuzzle. He rose walking to the old lioness lying down, nuzzling her side. Neema smiled at her grandson and kissed his forehead.

Marko and Lisha saw and exchanged glances. Danso and Rubani smiled weakly and they ate their pieces.

Rubani noticed Nuru with a downcast stare. He sighed deeply, feeling his heart shatter. "_Nafsi, don't you care that your mate is hurting because of your outburst?_" he asked himself mindfully. He wanted to go up and comfort but knew Nafsi would kill him without hesitation.

As the afternoon dragged on for what seemed like forever, the stars made their appearance in the sky and the sky's color changed from light pinks and oranges to a velvet, oncoming bluish color. The lionesses carried their own-shared leftovers and went into the pride's cave. The royal family also departed to their chambers. Rubani slept beside the royal cavern, Danso slept on the ramp near the pride's cave and Marko slept in his new chambers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ronan woke, feeling a damp touch at his side. He turned to see Sandra's red coat completely soaked in sweat. Her fore claws were out, scratching the surface of the ground. He gently nuzzled her. She whimpered and shook. He stroked her back, sniffing in pain at seeing her suffer.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "You'll be okay." A tear rolled down his face. "I promise."

"Ronan," Sandra spoke in a weak voice.

He leaned down. "I'm here Sandra." He didn't want to tell her what Nafsi said, of how he would follow him around for three days. "How do you feel?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Tired, weak. How long have I been out of it? I hardly remember anything."

"A while," he answered honestly. He wondered how she would cope for three days without him. He wanted to lunge at Nafsi while he spoke. The King had no idea what Sandra went through before, during, or after her spells. "_You've never seen her!_" his mind said with rage, "_I hate you Nafsi! Can't you understand that she needs me?_"

Sandra licked his cheek. "I'll be okay."

"I know. Nafsi…" He didn't mean to speak the King's name. It just slipped out.

She looked at him confused for a moment then understood. She shrugged. "He's not happy is he?" He shook his head. "What happened?"

Ronan let out a breath. He slowly looked up at her, his heart breaking. Her beautiful red fur was damp and slightly ragged. The color of her eyes was pale and glassy. He told her what Nafsi wanted him to do. By the time he was finished, his breathing became heavy. "I don't want to. I need to be here with you. He knows and doesn't give a damn!" Ronan growled. How could Nafsi be so self-centered or was he always this way and Ronan never paid attention?

Sandra gently nuzzled him, placing a paw on his. "Ronan… you need to follow his order." He looked on her in surprise. She smiled. "I'll be fine. Really. If you don't go, it'll only make him angrier and that's something none of us want or need."

"I wish we could dispose of him." A second later, he sighed. "But we can't. He's our King…"

"And has guardians we made a promise to Jabari."

"If it weren't for that…" He felt his body tense up and came closer to Sandra, resting his head against hers. "I can't wait till Seth grows up."

Sandra was quiet. "Yes," she replied. "He will make a good King, a King this kingdom and pride deserves." She yawned, feeling tired. "Come on Ronan, let's sleep. I need it and so do you."

The brown lion wasn't going to argue but he was still worried. They put their heads down on their paws, drawing close to each other for comfort.

"I love you Sandra," he said, kissing her muzzle.

"I love you too Ronan," she replied, kissing him back.

Hours passed and as mid moon rose high into the sky, a shadow left the royal cave, quietly passing Rubani. The figure walked down the stone steps and ran into the grasses at a quick pace.

Nafsi stared into the waterhole, seeing his reflection look back with an evil smile and wink to follow. A few quiet, deathly silent moments passed and again the young King found himself facing the water lying on his side, his mouth open, his breathing shallow, as shivers rolled across his body. Again darkness clouded his vision and pain exploded throughout his body. He let out a slight whimper of suffering.


	5. Chapter 4: Saving and Future Plans

**Chapter 4: Saving and Future Plans**

Three days Ronan followed his king around. He watched the brown lion deal with the animals and their problems. He listened as the monarch spoke cruel words. He shuddered, remembering…

"_Sire, what do you mean you can't help us?" a zebra asked. "You're the King…"_

"_Yes and you will do what I say," Nafsi hissed. "I can't help you, I don't want to. Figure it out on your own." He stepped forward, anger in his eyes. "Who do you think I am… a god?"_

_A giraffe padded the ground. "Your majesty," she began in a trembling voice, "you're leader of the savannah, wiser and sovereign… surely you can help. Your father…"_

"_No!" Nafsi showed his teeth, wanting to kill the giraffe for her insolence. "Now, leave before some of you end up on my pride's 'what to eat for dinner' list!" He took his paw, swiping it at the nearest animal, which was an antelope, who, had managed to duck just in time._

_The brown guardian stood in shock. He wanted to speak but knew Nafsi would turn and give him a longer sentence. "Nafsi," he whispered and looked up at the animals. "Friends… I'm so sorry." How long he stood there, he hadn't known. He hated it. Nafsi's words sent chills and rage all over his body. "Nafsi, one day you will pay," he whispered again._

_After a few more minutes, the words still echoing in his ears and it was over. Ronan walked behind the King, sometimes glancing back to the animals, looking on in worry…_

"_Two more days to go," he reminded himself. But those days were no better…_

Ronan sighed. The two days after were just as bad. Every afternoon he'd come home mentally and physically exhausted. He would pass out beside his beloved mate and son, relived to be in they're presence again. His friends would bring meat from the kill and for that he was grateful. The brown lion shot a look to his left, seeing a red lioness walk beside him. He sighed again, this time with relief and happiness. He loved walking, even more now that she was with him.

"Ronan, you okay?" the lioness asked, nudging him gently.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine Sandra, just thinking." He smiled. "I'm glad those three days are over." He growled. "I'm glad you didn't see what Nafsi did. It was… pretty scary. Those days reminded me when Jabari would take us out to see how everything with the animals ran."

Sandra nodded. "Yes, those were fun. It was like a democracy. We had true peace then…" She paused. "Maybe we still can."

"Yes, I know. Like you I can't wait till Seth grows up." She leaned against him. "You alright? You wanna stop and rest a while?"

Sandra thought for a moment. "Yes." She looked around. "Good, there's a waterhole. You thirsty?"

Ronan licked his lips. "I'm glad you spotted that," he said with a smile.

They walked to the water, drinking its coolness. After that, Ronan laid, down at the edge of the waterhole, Sandra beside him. As he expected, she put her head on her paws. He nuzzled her gently and licked her ear. They had been walking for hours and needed a break. Now Ronan didn't care what Nafsi thought if they returned home late. His mate's health was more important.

"_He may be king but he doesn't control my life,_" the lion thought as he turned to Sandra. "_And he doesn't know what you go through. If there's one thing I don't want, it's him controlling you and Dinari._" He lowered his head down to the grass.

"I hope Dinari's enjoying himself," Sandra spoke, eyes still closed.

Hearing this, Ronan smiled, pushing his head toward hers. Sandra let her head slip into his soft mane. "I'm sure he is dear," he said sleepily.

A small hint of fear swept through Sandra's mind. "What about Nafsi?"

"We're not going to be worry about him. He can do whatever he wants to me. You're more important." He sighed and fell into slumber but his mind spoke, "_Jabari knew that. My beloved adopted father… How I wish you were here with us._" As his body relaxed and his breathing slowed, a gentle breeze blew around them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rubani was cub sitting, something he enjoyed, other than chatting with friends or walking around the kingdom. He laughed seeing the Prince wrestling Dinari, but having no luck. Kendra and her sister sat in the grass watching in amusement. Rubani let out a peaceful sigh. For once he was glad not to have orders to carry out but he felt sorry for the others.

"_Ronan and Sandra especially,_" he thought. Though Nafsi hadn't given a specific area to patrol, the golden lion shook his mane. Three days with the King and worry for his mate tired Ronan out. When he wasn't busy, Rubani would come to Ronan and Sandra's chambers to the red lioness be cared for by two lionesses. Neema was one of them.

When Ronan returned with a scared and exhausted look on his face, Rubani would kindly inform that everything was fine. His son behaved well, over which lioness had cub sat and that his mate was well, under the care of the former Queen and a pride sister.

"_He was so relieved to know that,_" the guard thought to himself.

For three afternoons large pieces of meat were brought the tired lion and his family by either he, Marko or Danso. What gave them relief was when they reappeared unnoticed by Nafsi. Seth, sensing the guardians' worries, would bring a portion of his share and go up the ramp. The pride watched and knew all too well. Nafsi was perched on the stone ledge and not paying attention. Neema eyes had been full of pride. Nuru only shrugged. She knew her son's intentions were good but it was Nafsi she was worried for.

For a moment the lands were quiet until Rubani's ears perked up. There was a scream and a splash to follow. He rose to his paws, seeing Kamaria and Dinari stare at the waterhole.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Kendra fell in," Dinari explained. "She was lying on the rock ledge and slipped…"

"Seth noticed and jumped in," Kamaria added, her eyes fearful for her sister.

Rubani looked seeing the Prince help the white cub. His eyes suddenly grew wide. One word came to his mind. Crocodiles. He ran to the water's edge, searching. "Seth! Kendra!" he called.

In the middle of the waterhole, Seth came to his friend, helping her stand. "You okay? You're not hurt are you?" he asked worriedly.

The white cub coughed. "I'm fine," she replied, thankfully.

The Prince sighed. "Come on, we better get out of here."

"Crocodiles," Kendra guessed. She leaned on his shoulder and they walked, unaware that a crocodile, hidden under the water, his feet deep in mud, watched. It growled and came forward.

As Seth led the way, he felt uneasy. His ears became erect. He turned to his friend. "Kendra, run!"

"Why? Seth –" Hearing a loud sound behind her, she turned and screamed. "Crocodiles!"

"Kendra run!" Seth repeated, nudging her along.

"What about you?"

Seth smiled. "Don't worry about me, you're more important. Go!" As soon as he said that, he felt himself rise into the air. He looked down with panicked eyes. He was on top of the crocodile's snout. "Whoa!" he yelled.

"Prince Seth!" Rubani called again this time in deep fear. Without thinking, he jumped in the water and ran to the trapped Prince while Dinari and Kamaria stared ahead, fear in their eyes. "Kendra, get to shore!" the guardian commanded.

The white cub, scared for her friend, splashed through the water without question. Her heart pounded in her chest. After some moments, she fell on the grass, panting. Dinari and Kamaria came; the sister's nuzzled each other affectionately while Dinari hoped Seth would come out of this unscathed.

Seth managed jumped off the crocodile's snout while hoping to avoid its teeth. He landed in the water and ran for any side of the shore. He saw Rubani run to his aid. "_Thank ancestors!_" he praying.

"Run Seth!" the lion yelled. Rubani stopped, watching the cub sail pass. Baring his teeth at the approaching predator, he roared loudly and slammed his paw on the crocodile's snout just as it opened its mouth. The animal growled, staring at the lion viciously. A few seconds later, it slowly sank back into the water. Rubani snarled and trudged back to shore. He shook his coat and lowered his head to Kendra, who coughed up water.

"Miss Kendra, are you alright?" he asked.

The white cub coughed again, still trying to catch her breath. She glanced at the Prince who was doing the same, coughing. She sighed and turned her stare to the concerned older lion. She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She turned to Seth. "Thanks to him."

Rubani turned as well. He smiled inwardly. "_Yes, thanks to him, our Prince,_" he thought. "Your highness," he said in a manner of respect. "I know you weren't hurt, but Kendra could've been when she fell off the ledge."

Kendra looked herself over. Her sister did the same, gently touching her back with her paws. Kendra winced slightly and Rubani noticed.

"Okay, Kendra, Seth, as a precaution, we're going to Nabihi's alright?" The two cubs looked at each other and nodded. Dinari and Kamaria exchanged glances of worry. Rubani gently nuzzled the other two. "They'll be fine," he whispered. He rose from the grass but turned, his eyes on Kendra. "Kendra, I'd feel safer if I carried you. Is that alright?"

The white cub knew that she hurt at least a little. "_Falling off a rock ledge and landing in a large pool of water is not something you do everyday,_" she thought to herself. Looking at Rubani she nodded and no sooner than she did that, she was lifted off the ground, feeling the scruff of her neck in the lion's mouth, gently being carried.

Seth walked at the guardian's leg while Dinari and Kamaria walked at the lion's back legs. Kamaria was crying softly, thankful her sister was safe. Dinari gently nuzzled her. Seth looked back and smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marko and Danso treaded carefully through the lands but now they were no longer home. The area they stepped through happened to be the home of the Eastland hyena clan. Their lands were also green but filled with plenty of dirt. Their caverns were strewn all around with plenty of trees and waterholes but for eating, they had to hunt on lion ground but within reason. The hyenas were not allowed to take any more than they needed. And they never did. The leaders, past and present made sure.

"Why are we coming here again?" the tan maned lion asked.

"Because Nafsi wants to make sure the hyenas aren't over hunting or causing the animals any distress," Danso replied, feeling angered that the King would give an order like that.

Inwardly, Marko found himself sighing with relief. He was grateful that Nafsi didn't give them an order to see the cheetahs. He wasn't sure if he could face the cheetah leader's daughter-in-law. Even now, Marko's paws felt stained with the innocent cheetah's blood. No matter how many times he went to the waterhole to wash himself, the feeling was still there. He hated Nafsi for making him feel this way.

"Marko?" No response. "Marko?" The lion looked up at him, with pale colored eyes. Danso was worried but shrugged it off. "We're here." Marko looked, staring ahead. They saw the hyena's borders and two guards standing at the entrance. Danso approached but one, stepped in front of him.

"State your business lion," the hyena sneered.

"We're here to see the Matriarch," Danso replied, keeping a formal voice.

The hyena looked the lions up and down. He turned to his companions, who, seeing no threat since there were only two of the large felines, nodded their heads. The hyena turned his eyes to Danso. "Very well, follow me." With that, he turned, walking into his home, Danso and Marko following.

Marko turned to the remaining three, watching as they went back to the watching ranks. "_Probably worried about unexpected visitors,_" he thought.

As they walked, Marko looked all around at the hyenas, watching the pups play in the tiny waterholes with either their parents or pup sitters watching over them. He smiled and turned his attention to the hyena who was leading them to the keep.

They walked for a long while, finally stopping at a large cave, which was surrounded by other hyenas. Females. Danso and Marko exchanged glances. "Their home," they thought and watched as the hyena entered the cave but gave them a warning stare.

"Don't come in here," he said. "She will come to you." He continued inside. The lions sat down, looking around and thinking. A few minutes later, the hyena reemerged with an older slightly larger hyena, a female, at his side. Marko and Danso stood up again, bowing their heads in respect to the Matriarch. The female smiled and jerked her head to the guard. The guard bowed his own head and left.

"Marko, Danso, good to see you again," the hyena said, sweetly.

Where most hyena leaders scorned or scowled at the sight of lions, this one didn't. The pack she now ruled belonged to the former hyena Alphas, her predecessors. They had taken her, her late parents and the hyenas who followed them into the clan. They were survivors of the hyena clan that were either killed or exiled from the Pridelands at the end of Scar's reign and the beginnings of Simba's. Ajali was only a pup at the time.

"Matriarch Ajali," the lions said in unison.

"Let's walk and talk shall we?" The hyena walked in-between them with Marko on one side and Danso on the other. "Tell me, truthfully how are things in the Eastlands?"

The two lions gave each other pained looks. Marko focused his eyes on the ground as he walked, leaving Danso to speak. "Well… things are okay. It's hard living under Nafsi's orders. You're gonna ask us why we're here I think."

"I can tell by your voice that things are not 'okay'. Don't play stupid Danso. You're not very good at it." Ajali smirked, tossing her bangs to the side. She had seen a lot in her years but she still had much life left in her. She ruled her pack with a firm paw, but not one of cruelty. She could be mean when provoked but other than that she was really kind and her pack loved her dearly.

Hearing this, Danso laughed. "Thanks. And you're right, things are not okay, in fact, they're not even close." He lowered his head, sighing. "Nafsi is tearing up everything his ancestors worked so hard to build. It's like the words Jabari spoke never even entered his mind." He bit his lip. "I really miss him. He was a father to me."

"And me," Marko said, shivering slightly. In the years he spent in the Eastlands, he sometimes thought of his real father but knew that though the old King wasn't his true father, he was a father nevertheless. Jabari cared for everyone.

Ajali nodded her head, smiling. "Yes, Jabari was one great lion. It was him who accepted me and my fellow pack mates after the fire in the Pridelands." She chuckled. "I'm surprised he didn't turn us away. And he was only King for a few months when we showed up."

"Not to mention that the old pack leaders accepted you too," Danso added in. "Jabari told me that they were unable to have pups. They saw great potential in you."

"Yes, they taught me everything I know. They were like second parents," Ajali said. "I'm glad we came here. I never would've met Shadow if we hadn't."

"How is Shadow?" Marko wondered.

Shadow was Ajali's mate and leader of the border guards. Like her, he was a good and kind hyena, always ready to defend the Matriarch without any question. He too had good friendships with the lions as did his team and for that Ajali was thankful. Shadow had been born in the pack his mate's predecessors ruled. When they met, they were the best of friends and now he was second in command only to her. Like the lion rulers, the King and Queen, they had a special partnership.

"He is well," Ajali, replied, "our pups, are growing rather fast. I believe they're the same age as the new Prince." She smiled. "I predict a day when the lions and hyenas will remain friends for a long time."

The three animals continued walking and talking. Ajali informed them of how her pack was doing and the lions were pleased to hear everything was well with them. Marko and Danso in turn told her of life in the Eastlands. The Matriarch was deeply shocked at what she had heard. Danso had spoken about what Ronan had to follow the King around for three days because Nafsi wanted him to separate from his mate.

While the red maned spoke, Marko felt a weight upon his shoulders. He still had yet to tell his friends the order Nafsi gave. He knew he couldn't. He was ashamed. "_I'm gonna have to say eventually,_" he thought. "_But I can't… I just can't!_" He lowered his head, crying softly. Lucky for him, neither lion or hyena noticed.

They continued walking, all the while exchanging stories, one subject came up that amazed the hyena. "Nafsi punished Ronan?" The lions nodded. "For three days, he followed him around the kingdom?" They nodded again. "But Sandra? Ronan has to take care of her." Ajali shook her head. "That's not right. What is Nafsi thinking?" She sighed.

"None of us know."

Again, Ajali nodded her head. She bit her lip. "Well, if you need any help, an extra set of paws, we're there for you. If you like I can send out sentries to help you on your travels and to watch the King, from safe distances."

"Thanks Ajali," Danso said, "But I think we can handle it and I promise if we do run into trouble, we'll come here."

They were silent for a while until Marko looked up at the sky. "Danso! We better go now! When we arrived it was morning and now it's afternoon! If we're not home before the lionesses return, Nafsi is gonna kill us!"

The red maned lion rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure he is," he muttered but he nodded and looked to Ajali. "Thanks for the support Ajali, we really appreciate it. Please, tell Shadow we said hi. Take care. I don't know when we'll be back."

"It's okay. Now, both of you take really good care. Give everyone my best," the hyena said. The two lions bowed in respect and went on ahead, knowing their way out was where they came in.

Ajali sighed; her bangs fell over her eyes. She looked up to the sky. "Jabari," she prayed, "Watch over them, your grandson especially. I believe he's the only one who can restore the balance." Ajali turned her eyes to the ground and walked to the southern side of the lands. She knew the hunting parties would return with their kill.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They returned on time. Danso walked to Rubani, giving the golden lion a brotherly nuzzle. He saw Ronan and Sandra resting near one another with their son beside his mother, snuggling in her fur.

Rubani smiled seeing that then put his eyes on the two white cubs and on the Prince, who had surprised the guardian. Instead of him telling the white cubs' mother what had happened, Seth did it himself. He said that he saw Kendra fall in the water and jumped in to help. He said it was he who sensed the crocodile's presence and told her to run. But as a Prince, Seth couldn't take all credit. He said that Rubani dealt with the crocodile and took them to the shaman's keep to be checked out. Shianna was shocked and thanked the guardian and Prince for their bravery.

Still looking Rubani noticed the Prince sitting beside his father with a mixed expression. Around his friends or the guardians, he was kind, loving and peaceful. Around his father he had to look the way he was taught. Rubani knew Seth hated it. Everyone was quiet but some conversation was heard in quiet tones.

Lead by Nuru, the lionesses arrived with the kill a few minutes later. Antelope, everyone's favorite, including Nafsi's. They placed the kills, two, in front of him. The King walked up and tore a, piece away. At this signal, one by one, the pride got up. The guardians let the lionesses go first. When that was done, they got theirs.

Rubani got two, one for him and one for Danso. He didn't have to but he saw how tired his like brother looked after his journey. Marko shared his with Lisha, who smiled when he approached. Ronan tore a large piece for him and his family.

Seth was chewing on his meal, thinking. He often glanced at Kendra and her sister. The white cub must've noticed for when she looked on him, his face was full of concern. She smiled. He smiled back. He wanted to go over and talk but not while his father was there. "_It's too risky. I can't show him my true self just yet,_" he thought.

Nuru looked down at her son, wondering what was wrong. From nearby Neema was wondering the same. Nafsi, however, was having thoughts of his own and they were anything but pleasant.

"_More changes,_" he thought. "_We need more changes._" His eyes snapped angrily for no reason. Some lionesses saw this and looked away. The guardians noticed and shrugged slightly.

Ronan looked on his friends one by one. Next to him was Sandra, with Dinari beside her. Marko came after, with Lisha lying next to him. After her was Danso, who was directly in front of him and last was Rubani. They were eating their share of the kill and they were in a circle. Ronan smiled. To him, it was a circle of peacekeepers. One unit made up of… he counted mentally.

Seven.

Ronan wondered whether Lisha would become a guardian or whether she was there because Marko invited her. Either way, Ronan didn't care. If the tan colored lioness made his like brother happy then it was fine for he had been worried about his fellow guardian in recent days.

After eating, the pride retired for the night. The guardians went to their respected spots. Ronan and his family to their chambers, Marko to his, Danso, sleeping outside the pridal keep and Rubani sleeping near the royal chambers.

The hours passed and night grew, the moon shined down on the grass and the stars glittered the sky.

Inside the royal chambers, Seth was unable to sleep. He tossed and turned, trying not to make noises that would disturb his sleeping parents. At last, he opened his eyes, looking around. His parents still slept. "_Good,_" he thought. Rising to his paws, he stalked out the cave, being careful of his footing. He managed to sneak past Rubani and walked up the ramp.

"Going somewhere, your highness?"

The cub turned, seeing the sleeping form of Danso. "Danso? I… I…" He didn't know what to say. He hoped the red maned guardian didn't send him back.

"Go and do what you need to do. Your father doesn't need to know," the lion said, almost as if he could read the Prince's thoughts.

Seth was stunned but shook it off. He made his way into the darkened cave. Sensing the ramp was directly in front of him, he walked and reached the other side, turning to the right. He passed two chambers, knowing that one belonged to Ronan. He had been there before but that wasn't the reason he entered the keep.

He saw the third chamber and poked his head inside. Again, through the darkness, he saw the forms of three lionesses, all white colored. Seth walked in, searching for a white cub. Looking about, he finally spotted her and walked over. The cub was sleeping next to her mother, her face buried in the adult lioness's fur. He smiled, lowered his head nuzzling her gently.

Kendra opened her eyes to see who had awakened her. "Seth?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

The Prince smiled. "Sorry Kendra. I just came to see how you were."

She yawned. "I'm fine. Still shaken, but I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm alright."

Kendra smiled. "You saved me. You were brave."

"So were you," Seth replied. "Sorry to wake you, I was just worried."

"Thank you. Well you better go before your parents find you gone."

"Yeah, goodnight." Seth turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," Kendra called in a whispered voice. The Prince turned. She reached up, licking him on the cheek.

He was surprised. "What was that for?"

She smiled again. "You saved my life. From near drowning and becoming crocodile food…"

Seth nodded and licked her back. "I'm a Prince, I'm supposed to look out for my subjects. And my friends." Nuzzling her gently, he turned and left the cave.

Re-entering his parents' cave, he was surprised to see his father gone. He shrugged. "_I hope he's not looking for me,_" he thought as he lowered himself down next to his mother and fell asleep.

A small while later, the Queen woke. She saw her son sleeping and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. She turned expecting to see her mate but he wasn't there. Nuru sighed, hoping he was all right. She was worried. For many nights now, Nafsi had been leaving the cave, going off on his own.

"Ancestors," she prayed. "Please, keep him safe." With that in her mind, she fell back asleep.

But the King was anything but all right. Again, he found himself lying in the grass, near the same waterhole. His eyes were glassy. Sweat covered his brown colored body, soaking his black mane. His forepaws rested on top of the water but he didn't feel it. His mouth was open but that was nothing new.

There was something else, however, that was…

He was barely breathing.


	6. Chapter 5: In Memoriam

**Chapter 5: In Memoriam**

_A young brown cub ran across the Eastlands, searching. He woke in his mother's chambers and she wasn't there. He'd been searching for an hour, calling desperately, 'Mom! Mom!' but no reply was given._

_The cub lowered his head sadly and tears came down his cheeks. "Momma!" he cried again._

_His mother came to the Eastlands in search of shelter for her and her unborn child. King Jabari and Queen Neema accepted her. Thanking the rulers, she promised to serve them faithfully to the end of her days._

_The lioness had been a rogue her whole life, bowing to no leader until now._

_Her own parents were part of a pride but the King grew jealous of her father's popularity with the animals and pride members. Fear of being dethroned, the King banished them. Eventually the lion and his mate settled in a secluded area with much prey, waterholes and caves for shelter._

_A few months later the lioness gave birth to a daughter. She grew up happily with her parents, learning the basics of survival and hunting. Once fully grown the lioness left her home to wander. She traveled for weeks, walking, hunting and sleeping until… she met a rogue._

_It was on accident. She had been hunting and spotted a lion that was aiming for the prey she would claim. The lioness ran and accidentally clawed his face. The lion was shocked but knew she didn't mean to. In a kind gesture, he gave her the kill. She accepted but they shared it. They rarely talked but the lioness found she liked the rogue. She never knew his name or the danger she unintentionally placed herself in._

_While she slept in the open air, the lion came to her. Sensing someone strong on top of her back, she gasped in fear while he looked on her with an evil smile. She tried to escape but it was no use. She cried in pain. The next morning he was gone but the pain remained. The lioness left to wander again._

_In time her stomach grew. She was with cub and now she had to be careful while hunting. One month later, she found a home. The Eastlands._

_She was found by a lioness and taken to the King and Queen. They accepted her. She was stunned and wanted to find her parents but couldn't. She didn't know the way back or if her parents were still alive. She adapted to being in a pride. The King offered her a chamber in the pride's keep and the Queen gave her a non-dangerous spot in the hunting party. The pride members treated her well and she was happy but the cub growing inside her made her uneasy._

_The lioness gave birth in her chambers. The Queen and another lioness helped. The birth was long and painful but after an hour the cub was born. The cub was a boy, baring no resemblance to his mother. The lioness knew, shrugging. She licked the cub clean and put him to her side so he could feed. The cub's name was Danso._

_When Danso opened his eyes, the color was blue, his coat was brown and the spots of red on his forehead indicated he would have a red mane. He was like his father._

_As Danso slept beside her, the lioness would have nightmares about the lion. Every morning she'd look on her son and see the lion's reflection. It was in that moment the lioness felt she had to leave; the cub would be cared for with the pride. "Some other lioness can raise him. But I'll wait, till he has no further use for my milk."_

_Time passed and Danso no longer needed his mother's milk for strength and food. The lioness knew the time for to leave was near. A part of her didn't want to leave but the other insisted. "He's the reminder of what the lion did to you. Do you really want that reflection following you around the rest of your life?"_

_That was it. Her mind was made up._

_Early one morning, before anyone woke, the lioness looked down her sleeping son. She didn't bother to kiss him goodbye. She left._

_When Danso woke a few hours later, seeing his mother gone, he left the chamber to go and look for her. He ran down the steps and into the grasses. The lands were huge and he wasn't sure where his mother had went but he never stopped searching. Finally he had to. Sorrow enveloped his body and he walked home with a hung head and torn heart. His mother was gone._

_King Jabari was on the stone peak, looking over the lands. He saw Danso return. He knew what happened. The black maned lion sighed._

"_He needs a mother now," he thought._

_Jabari walked down the stone peak. The brown cub had yet to lift his head. He fell on the stone ground, crying. The King came over gently wrapping the cub with a paw. He purred calmly. His ears flickered, hearing paw steps. It was another lioness. He turned and smiled with a plan in mind. "Good it's Ridhaa. She can take care of him. She's always looked out for him when his mother couldn't or didn't want to." He looked down at the shaking cub. "Danso, I'll be right back," he said in a gentle voice._

_With tear-streaked eyes, the cub nodded. He watched as Jabari turned, walking to a lioness with brown fur and teal eyes. Danso recognized her. He put his head down on his paws, sniffing with sorrow. His mother was gone and he knew why. Though he was never told full face, he had heard his mother talk about an adult lion with markings similar to his. The lion had hurt her and he was the result._

"_It's my fault she's gone. I wish I'd never been born!" Danso thought in despair._

_When Jabari asked his favor, Ridhaa gladly nodded. She came near, lying beside Danso. Feeling her warmth beside him, Danso sobbed in her shoulder. Ridhaa licked his forehead, purring softly and Danso felt at peace. She gave him more comfort than his own mother ever did._

"_Is this a sign? Will she take care of me?" he wondered in thought. He rested his head on her shoulder, some tears still falling._

_Jabari looked on this scene, smiling. He turned his eyes to the savannah, sighing deeply. "Wherever you've gone, I hope you know what you left behind," he whispered._

_At last, Danso was calm. He looked at his new mother with a small smile. He rose, walking to the King. _

_Jabari saw the cub. Danso rubbed himself against the large lion's foreleg. Jabari nuzzled him. "You'll be okay now."_

_The brown cub never knew his real father and his mother hated him. He knew the King had a son… "Would it be wrong if I call him father?" he asked himself._

_A few cubs in the pride saw Jabari as a father figure. Could he do the same?_

_He lost his real mother but gained a new one and she would love him unconditionally. His father and him being the reflection was clearly the reason his mother had left. When he started walking, it was the King who made sure he was all right. When he walked down the steps the first time, Ridhaa, his new mother, showed him how. When he wanted to find friends in the cubs, the King's son included, Jabari, Ridhaa and Jabari's mate, Neema, introduced him._

_Danso looked up at the King, seeing a gentle smile. "Thank you… father." He nuzzled him._

_Jabari lowered his head, kissing the cub's forehead. "You're welcome… son."_

_Ridhaa smiled. She grew up with Jabari but they were like brother and sister. She knew he loved her like a sister and often said so but he said that to the pride lioness but in different ways so no feelings were hurt._

_"I sometimes envy Neema. She got lucky," Ridhaa thought. The Queen was her best friend growing up and Ridhaa knew of Jabari and Neema's growing relationship. Like a good friend, she never tried to split them up. It would've been wrong. Now she served them proudly and devotedly. She smiled again as her newly adopted son came to her._

_"Danso, want to go to the waterhole? I'm sure the others will meet up soon. But for now we can spend time together," she spoke._

"_I'd like that… mom," Danso said nuzzling her._

_Jabari watched as the lioness and cub rose, walking down the steps. He went up the stone peak. Neema came out of the cave and joined her mate. She nuzzled him gently, also watching a lioness and a cub walk through the grass. She didn't speak. She knew who they were. In her mind she was shocked that Danso's mother would abandon him._

"_But Ridhaa will take care of him," she thought._

_Jabari turned to her, sighing peacefully. Neema looked up at her mate, licking his cheek. The pair watched as the lioness and her adopted cub played a game of tag…_

Danso stood on the stone, watching the lands. He sighed sadly. Of all days he dreaded this. This was the day his real mother had left, but by doing so, he was given a good home. Everyday he was thankful. His mother could've done something worse to him.

"How many years?" he asked himself. "Four? Five? The years flew but I wouldn't change a thing. I'm thankful you left me here."

So wrapped in thought, the redmaned failed to sense a familiar presence… no… two… A smile came to his lips. "Hi mom, hi Aneesa," he said without turning. He had been right.

Two lionesses came and stood on both sides of the lion. One was brown colored with teal eyes and the other, light brown with light blue eyes. The brown colored, Ridhaa, was his adopted mother; the other, Aneesa, had been his best friend from the start.

"You both know what today is right?" Danso asked. The lionesses nodded. He continued. "I must go and pay respects. I know she left me. I don't even know where she went, but she's still of my blood."

The lionesses nodded again, knowing the redmaned lion's intentions but they hoped the King wouldn't catch him. As if sensing, their thoughts Danso turned to the older lioness with a caring smile. He knew he wouldn't have gotten this far without her. He nuzzled and licked her cheek gently.

Ridhaa smiled at her son. She was so proud of him and often wondered if his real mother would've been. "_Did she even care?_" she questioned in thought.

Aneesa looked on her friend with a worried gaze. He had done this every year for as long as she could remember. The first time was when Danso turned a year old. King Jabari had taken him. They didn't return until sunset. "_And now he's doing it again… alone. Jabari, he needs you. We all do,_" the lioness, thought.

Danso saw her worry and licked her cheek. The young lioness had been his friend for years. She was always there for him… "_Like Lisha is for Marko,_" he thought with surprise. "_But… I thought… Maybe we could be more than friends… but would she?_" He shrugged slightly. That question would be asked later.

"Go ahead Danso," Ridhaa spoke. "If you like, Aneesa and I can accompany you."

The brown lion turned, a tear coming to his eye. "I'd like that. Let's go." He rose, walking from the peak and to the steps with the lionesses beside him.

"What about Nafsi?" Aneesa asked worriedly.

Danso scoffed. "He can punish me all he wants. I must do this."

Ridhaa put a paw on his shoulder. "And we'll follow you my son." They walked in the grass.

In the royal cave, Seth watched and listened. "Don't worry Uncle Danso, you won't get in trouble with Dad. Like grandma said, the dead must be respected," he said quietly. The Prince walked down the steps, headed north to where his father was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So Danso's patrolling the eastern side?" Nafsi asked in clarification, staring at his son.

Seth nodded. "Yes father." He hoped it worked. He didn't want Danso to suffer a punishment like Ronan's.

Nafsi smiled. "Good. Go and play son." He nuzzled the cub. Seth smiled and left but as he did, Nafsi felt uneasy. "_I know you're trying to protect Danso, but he's a guard. He doesn't need to pay respects to the dead much less the ones who abandoned him,_" he thought. "_He can't keep dwelling on the past!" _Nafsi shook his head. "_I'll deal with him later. The kingdom comes first._"

Nearby Marko patrolled his assigned area. He wanted to cub sit but the former Queen was caretaker. He heard what the King and Prince's conversation. It was none of his business… yet. His ears perked up and he caught some of the words: Danso… the eastern side? The tan lion shrugged. He knew what was happening.

"_Paying respects to the mother who abandoned him._" He shook his head. "_Danso you're just too kind._" Marko continued walking. He wanted to see if Danso was really okay but ruled against it. He was grateful. Nafsi hadn't given him any orders. He sighed with utter relief. He wasn't sure if he could take another order since the last one still shaken him.

"Jabari," he prayed to the skies, "Please guide Danso and the others. They need it. We all need it."

Unknown to him, Nafsi who was watching, growled and walked away. Tuza was perched on his shoulder feeling a chill pass through her body. She left her position and took to the skies. Just being near Nafsi made her nervous. There were times she feared for her own life when around the King. She had never seen him angry mood and wasn't sure if she wanted to.

When Nafsi looked up at her, she quickly hid her discomfort. "Tuza, give me the report!" He smiled but it wasn't friendly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seth came to his grandmother and friends. Dinari, upon seeing the Prince, ran and pounced on him. Seth landed in the grass on his back with the red brown cub gazing on him.

"Gotcha!" Dinari said with dancing eyes.

"Very funny!" Seth responded, "Now, let me up!" Dinari got off and Seth rolled to his paws, shaking the grass from his coat. He nudged him playfully and walked passed him to Kendra. The white cub smiled. "Hi Kendra," he said kindly, giving a gentle nuzzle.

"Hi Seth," she replied, nuzzling him back. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Kendra nodded. Seth looked up, seeing Kamaria, Kendra's sister, lying beside her.

"You came at just the right time," she said. Seth looked at her curiously. "We're just about to take our pre-afternoon naps."

The Prince laughed. "No thanks, I'm not tired. You all go ahead." He looked to Neema. "There's something I have to do."

The others followed his gaze. "Okay," Dinari said. "We'll be over here."

Seth nodded and watched as his friends went towards the grass. He walked to the older lioness. "Grandma, you awake?"

The lioness stirred. Opening her eyes, she yawned. "Seth, hi," she said with a smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" He lowered his head. "Grandma, you know about Danso right?"

Neema thought for a moment. "Yes Seth, I do. Danso was one of the cubs your grandfather and I adopted even though he was raised by another lioness in the pride."

"Oh well… I was up rather early and saw Danso with Ridhaa and Aneesa. He said something about his mother… I always thought Ridhaa…" Neema shook her head. "She abandoned him didn't she?" Neema didn't reply. "Well he's on his way to pay respects…" He paused. "His mother never returned did she?"

"No Seth, she didn't. Jabari asked Ridhaa if she would raise Danso. She did and Danso's never been happier. He grew up with your father along with the other guardians and some of the lionesses, your mother included."

"Really? That's good. I'm glad Danso was well cared for. I haven't spent time with Ridhaa, but I can tell she has a soft spot for cubs."

Neema smiled. "That's one of the reasons your grandfather chose her." She nuzzled Seth. "You should talk to her one day. You can learn plenty I'm sure."

The Prince's eyes brightened. "Alright but I'll do that later." He was silent then asked a question that had been bothering him for a long while, "Grandma… what was grandpa like as a cub?"

This question surprised her. As a cub, Nafsi wasn't interested in his parent's cubhood. The fact that Seth was caught her off guard. She was pleased that he asked. She looked down at him with a warm stare and padded the grassy ground next to her. "Come here and I'll tell you…"

Seth came, nestling at her side, ready to listen. In his mind, he wondered how the brown colored red maned lion was doing on his personal journey to the eastern side of the lands.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The guard and two lionesses arrived at the spot where Danso believed his mother entered the Eastlands and left. "She also left me," he said softly. He looked at his adopted mother and friend. "I'm glad you came with me," he said aloud. They smiled. He turned back, looking out, feeling a part of himself leave the lands.

"_Like she did. Oh, mom, you could've loved me,_" he thought, crying inwardly.

Despite her mind saying 'leave him alone', Aneesa came up, nuzzling the redmaned gently. Danso turned; half surprised and nuzzled her back. "I'll be okay Aneesa. Don't worry."

She smiled. "I know."

He looked on his adopted mother. "We'll be over here if you need us," the old lioness said. Danso's eyes shined, saying that he understood. He turned, looking ahead and began walking. Ridhaa lied down, her head resting on her paws.

Aneesa stared ahead, watching the brown lion. She pawed at the grass. This was his time alone, his time to let out his emotions for the mother who abandoned him.

"_She doesn't deserve it Danso. Ridhaa is your mother,_" the lioness thought with a lowered head.

Ridhaa looked up, seeing the younger lioness's pained stare. "What's wrong child?" she asked.

"I'm worried about Danso," Aneesa replied. "He goes through this every year."

"I know but he feels comfortable and it's his choice. We must be there for him."

Aneesa laid, down beside Ridhaa. They were safe from Nafsi's on the eastern side but fear came. She shivered, hoping Danso was all right. She couldn't help but worry. They had been friends their whole lives and she was always there when things got rough for him.

In that moment, Danso walked the route his paws came to every year on this day for four years. He knew this area so well he could walk it in his sleep. His head hung low. The first time he came here was with… "Jabari," he said softly. "Father." A tear came to his eye. The old King had done much for him, for everyone. He sniffed the air. He felt the dead lion's presence.

Jabari had taken him here when he turned a year old. The lion said that it was here on this side his mother had entered the lands, seeking shelter. He didn't know what to think then and it was the same now.

"Why didn't you give me a chance?" the redmaned asked himself sadly. "If you had stayed you would've seen I wasn't like him…"

He felt like he was walking on sacred ground. For as long as he could remember when this day came, those who truly cared would come with him: Jabari, his adopted father and Ridhaa, his adopted mother. During those years, Danso knew he never would've gotten past this day without them but now a supporter was gone.

"At least I have Ridhaa and Aneesa," he said again softly. He continued walking, not knowing what he should say but every year it was the same. The questions, the ones no one could answer.

"_Why did you leave? I turned out great… oh if only you had stayed. Mother, why?_"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seth laid in front his grandmother with a bewildered look. For the last few hours, the former Queen told him everything she knew about his grandfather's cubhood. He was astonished. As a cub Jabari was like him, kind, caring, worrying about others instead of himself. He had even saved Neema from sinking in muddy water and had taken the blame for disobedience, hoping to save the lioness cub from her mother's worry and anger.

The Prince learned his grandfather's looks. They looked alike. Jabari was dark brown with green eyes and a tuft of black on his head, which turned into a mane as he grew. Being told all of this made Seth wonder about the future, but not just his, the pride and the kingdom. The only thing he knew of his grandfather's reign was that Jabari had been a good and wise ruler with a paw of mercy.

There was, however, one thought flowing through his mind. "_If grandfather was so peaceful, why isn't Dad?_" He wanted to ask this question aloud but decided not too. He was afraid of what his grandmother would say.

Seth looked back. The others were watching and listening to the old Queen's tale with interest in their eyes. Seth could see that Dinari and Kendra were the ones most taken with the story where Kamaria was interested but not enough to show it on her face.

"She will be in time," the Prince said to himself, hoping. He yawned. He was tired. He walked up to Neema, settling himself down in front of her, falling asleep, his head resting on his paws, which were on top of hers. Neema smiled down on her grandson, kissing him gently then laid her own head down for a nap.

The other cubs were so enamored with the story that they couldn't sleep. Dinari got up, walking to the water. He peered down, seeing his reflection.

"_I'm just like dad, except my coat is a mixture of his and mom's,_" he thought as he lowered his head to drink. He sat in between the lioness cubs. Neither spoke, their minds still in a twirl over what they heard.

Like Seth, there was one thought going through their minds.

"_If Jabari was a peaceful ruler, is there a chance Seth could be one too?_"

After this thought, they all looked to one another, knowing an answer couldn't be provided.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The hours passed and the sun was close to sinking. Ridhaa and Aneesa hoped Danso would return so they could get home before the lionesses came with the kill. If they arrived late, Nafsi would be angry. The last time someone returned home after the hunting party, there were dire consequences.

Ridhaa did not want her adopted son to suffer the punishment Ronan did a month before. She looked over at Aneesa who seemed to be hoping too. The old lioness smirked slightly. She knew Aneesa had a crush on Danso but was afraid to speak. Danso was the same. She also knew that the revealing of feelings was a complicated thing for she had witnessed some pride members struggle for years.

The two figures were quiet until Aneesa rose to her feet with a brightened expression on her face. "Danso!" she called out happily.

At this Ridhaa slowly lifted herself up from the ground. Her adopted son approached with a mixed expression on his face. She noticed and would ask him later. "_Now we'll be home before the hunting party… I hope,_" she said thoughtfully.

Danso smiled at Aneesa and nuzzled the lioness he called mother since cubhood. "I'm alright, don't worry," he said, whispering. He looked to Aneesa and nuzzled her. He walked past them, heading home. The two lionesses exchanged glances of relief and followed.

When they arrived, joining the pride, Ridhaa and Aneesa lied on the ground. They bowed their heads to Neema, who returned the gesture.

Danso watched and went to the guardians. Rubani came, nudging his friend gently. "You okay?" he asked, knowing that the day must've drained the brown lion.

But Danso shook his head. "I'm okay Rubani. Thank you." He came closer, lying down. He sighed tiredly. He was exhausted mentally and physically. The trip wore him out. Sandra noticed his discomfort and walked over. She licked his cheek in a sisterly manner. Danso smiled. She always thought of him as a brother and he was glad. "Thanks," he said kindly, nuzzling her back.

Ronan smiled at his mate. Dinari snuggled up beside his father. Marko had a worried expression. Like the others, he knew what the day meant. He shook his head. The tan lion still didn't understand the tribute Danso paid every year to his real mother. "_You do what you have to my friend. Though I think it's a waste, I'll always support you,_" he thought.

Soon the lionesses arrived with the kill and set it in front of Nafsi. Nuru walked over to her mate, nuzzling him gently. He returned it, adding a gentle kiss to her cheek. Seth wrapped himself around his mother's leg, purring happily. The Queen smiled on her son.

Neema, lying nearby, saw how her son acted when around his family. Seeing this brought memories. "_Nafsi, you used to do that,_" she thought sadly.

Nafsi looked on the pride. He nodded his head but with a stare. 'Don't overtake your shares' it seemed to say.

It was understood and they walked to the kill. The guards used the same pattern but Danso joined. He tore a, piece and walked to Aneesa, setting it in front of her. She smiled and ate. Ronan gave meat to his family and Marko did the same for Lisha. The tan colored felines were still unsure of their feelings but it didn't matter and no one questioned.

As he ate, Danso looked on the King as if bracing himself for a lecture and punishment. "_He'll give me one I'm sure. Surely he must know,_" he thought, shrugging.

From his position, Seth sensed the brown lion's fear. He lowered his head. "_Don't worry Danso, you'll be safe,_" he thought. Nafsi stared down at his son with a concerned look but shrugged it off.

The guardians ate and no one spoke out of respect for Danso. They knew why he was slightly somber and couldn't pass judgment or blame. Ronan understood his friend's need to pay tribute. Every year he found himself doing the same. The first time he went, Jabari had taken him to a special place. He knew that the journey would be made again. His mate and son would go with him.

Marko however wouldn't be paying tribute to his family. He had no idea how things were in his old home or if his parents still lived. "_It'd be a waste,_" he thought.

All was quiet until Nafsi rose to his paws, coming to the guardian circle. He looked on Danso and jerked his head. The red maned followed him down the stone steps. The pride exchanged glances, some shivering as if they sensed a conflict.

When they were away from the pride, Nafsi turned to Danso, his face was anything from happy. "Where were you Danso? My son said you were patrolling the east side. I know he was protecting you for some reason so tell me… why were Aneesa and Ridhaa with you?"

Danso shut his eyes. He knew this was coming. "Sire," he began trying to push his nervousness away. "I was on the east side… to pay my respects to my mother… my real one. Ridhaa and Aneesa went with me for support."

"Why would you pay respects to the lioness who abandoned you? It's a waste of time Danso!" Nafsi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

The guardian pawed at the ground, trying to contain his now growing anger. "Sire, I cannot forget my past. It's a part of me. Would you want to forget who you are? Where you came from?"

"Watch how you speak to me!" Nafsi said growling.

"I apologize sire," Danso said, bowing.

"Not good enough Danso! You neglected your duties for a pathetic tribute of the past!"

"Nafsi, I-" He was cut off by a sharp blow to his face. He staggered but didn't fall. He looked at Nafsi whose eyes glowed with fire, an angry fire. The King circled him.

"You think I'd let you off easy?" Nafsi asked, snarling. "Oh no Danso. I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do with you, but I promise it won't be pleasant."

Danso wanted to reply but the shock of the impact hurt him. His mind was spinning. Now more than ever he wished Jabari were there. "My adopted father… we need you. Can't you guide us from the stars? Are you guiding us?" he asked thoughtfully. He lowered his head, his mane falling into his eyes.

Nafsi growled again and went up the ramp, lying beside his mate and son. Ronan and the others watched as Danso slowly rose to his paws, shaking. They were surprised. The redmaned never showed signs of fear, at least none that they saw. It scared them, Marko especially. The order… a cheetah… blood… and constant fear, he never got over it. He knew he'd never will.

Finding his strength, Danso walked up the ramp, coming towards his friends. He whispered into Marko's ear. When he was done, the tan lion gave a nod and a smile. Danso laid, back down and continued eating but he was still shaking.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Night loomed across the lands and everything was still. At the lions' home, everyone slept. Rubani, beside the royal cave like always. Marko was outside, lying on the ledge just near the pride's keep. Danso was sleeping in his chambers. He didn't feel like sleeping out that night. And Marko with respect, allowed his friend to take his chambers for as long as needed. Danso was grateful and was lying on his stomach, head on his paws, sleeping almost peacefully. It was hard but he managed and now felt dead to the world around him but his tail tapped softly on the ground. The guardian instinct he had built up himself. Even in the pride's keep he couldn't be too careful.

Ronan slept well with his mate at one side of him and his son snuggled in his mane on the other. He was happy. He had them to come home to everyday when patrolling or carrying out an order got too much.

The rest of the pride also slept in their respective chambers, never minding what could be going on outside. Though many of the lionesses shared their chambers with their fellow pride mates, no one minded. All the caves within were big enough and on the cold nights, no one liked staying in their chambers alone. The warmth was needed during those times, which were bound to come soon within the next few months along with the rainy season. The Eastlands were in need of it. Would the ancestors bless them? Time would tell.

A large figure left the royal cave. On most nights, it would go to the waterhole and not return until dusk. Instead, it went up the stone peak, sitting down on the ledge, looking on the stars. It was wrapped up in its thoughts, whatever those were at the present time.

Another figure came out of the cave a few moments later and sat beside the large figure. Nuru looked on her mate with concern. "What's wrong Nafsi?" she began, speaking softly, "You've been leaving home during the nights a lot lately." Nafsi shrugged and turned away. "You weren't too hard on Danso were you?"

"No I wasn't! Fool! He shouldn't dwell on the past!"

"Nafsi, what his mother did was terrible. She abandoned her child, leaving him to be raised by another lioness. To this day, he remembers leaving the cavern and searching for her. That's something that cannot be forgotten."

"Even so, it interferes with the politics of the kingdom and it's protection! The kingdom is more important."

Nuru bit her lip and carefully placed a paw on Nafsi's. He pulled away. She was surprised but didn't let it show. She tried something else. She looked up at the stars. "They're beautiful tonight."

It took him a while but he managed to look up, seeing the stars in all their shining glory. It had been a long time since they had done this. "Yes," he said, drawing out the word. "They are." He looked at her, smiling for real.

She sensed his calmness and leaned against him, her head buried in his mane. Nafsi sighed and kissed her forehead, feeling truly happy. "Nafsi," Nuru said, speaking after a few minutes. "I wish you'd let me travel with you. You shouldn't have to carry this burden alone. I am Queen after all. I'm sure your mother would love to lead the hunting party for the leadership and the thrills of chase again."

Nafsi was only half listening. He knew she was right. He needed help. He couldn't let the guards do it all could he?

_Why not? That's why they were appointed wasn't it?_

The King's eyes grew wide. The voice… it returned. He shook his head. "_Leave me alone!_" he thought desperately. "_Let me be myself, my true self._" He turned his eyes to Nuru, who had her eyes up to the sky. "_Let me be the lion she fell in love with._"

_Very well. Don't get too comfortable. We still have more work that needs to be done!_

The voice was gone. Nafsi sighed and moved closer to his mate, their bodies touching, their tails wrapped around each other's. "I miss my father," he said, speaking softly.

"We all do. He was a wonderful king. He'd be proud of you. I know he would."

Nafsi smiled. "Thank you Nuru. I love you."

"I love you too Nafsi." She yawned. "Let's go back to the cave. We both need sleep."

Nafsi agreed and with her by his side, they went into their cave. Nafsi looked to Rubani who was sleeping soundlessly. "_Good, he didn't hear anything,_" he thought.

Seth snuggled up beside his mother but he opened his eyes, seeing that his father was having problems trying to sleep. He carefully rose and walked to Nafsi, lying down near, wrapping himself in his father's mane.

Nafsi cracked open an eye and smiled. He gave his son a gentle lick on the forehead and fell asleep. He was grateful he hadn't gone to the waterhole. He wasn't sure if he could handle another encounter from his ego. The last few scared him deeply but he couldn't do anything.

"_At least I have this night with Nuru and Seth…_" His body relaxed and his breathing slowed. For the first time in many months the King slept peacefully.


	7. Chapter 6: Change Not For Better

**Chapter 6: Change… Not For Better**

A few months passed and the lion pride of the Eastlands was up doing the everyday thing. The lionesses hunted; the guardians patrolled the borders and carried out assignments given by the King.

Inside the royal cave Seth opened his eyes and stood up, yawning. He had slept in. He sighed, being happy that his parents were gone, performing their duties. The quietness gave him time to relax

Seth shook his head, the top of it now showing bits of a future black mane, and walked out of the cave with the day's brightness blinding him for a moment. He saw a dark brown colored lion, sitting on the stone. The Prince smiled and walked up with quiet steps.

As he came to the guardian, he was counting. Soon he would be a year old. "_25 days to go,_" he thought and smirked. "_Grandma said I'd grow fast._"

Unbeknownst to the lion, Seth sat down beside him looking at the lands, wrapped in his thoughts, thoughts of the land, of the pride and of his coming future. What would it be like when he became king? He was excited and fearful. When he turned a year his father would train him on how to be 'a king who actually controls the kingdom'. Again, he shook his head. He didn't want to be like his father but he couldn't speak out. He had grown in the last few months, as did his friends.

"_25 days… but what then?_" He shuddered to think and continued looking at the lands, watching some animals graze.

Ronan stared out at the kingdom in a trance, never noticing the prince. He was angry… angry at Nafsi. Again, the king had punished him and… "_Sandra,_" he thought in sadness, lowering his head.

A few days ago, Ronan and his mate went to the western side of the kingdom to pay respects to his deceased parents and Sandra's mother. When they returned Nafsi was furious. He put Ronan to escorting the Prince around the lands for a week and put Sandra on the hunting party. This was what made Ronan frustrated.

"_Nafsi you ! How could you!_" the guardian thought. "_If anything happens to her I swear I'll…_" His cool blue eyes snapped with worry, fear but he relaxed. He looked at the Prince, trying to smile. "Good morning Prince Seth, how are you?"

Seth turned. "I'm well. You?" The guardian tried to hide his worry. Seth came closer, nuzzling the lion's shoulder. "I know you're worried about Sandra but Mom and grandma will take care of her."

"I'd feel better if I were there," he replied, trying to believe the Prince.

"She's done well… it's been three days," Seth spoke, trying to reassure.

Ronan smiled faintly. "I know. I'm escorting you again so where to?"

"Well… if it's alright, can we just walk around? I can catch up with Dinari and the others later."

"Very well sire

"Please don't call me that. Just Seth. I am not a Prince nor a future king… at least not around you or the other guardians."

"It's a habit." Ronan rose, walking down the stone with Seth by his side. It was awkward but the brown lion felt relaxed and calm around the Prince.

With Seth, he had no need or reason to fear.

"_None of us do…_" Ronan thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dinari watched the grass sway his tail tapped at his side. He wished Seth were there with him and the others but that wasn't going to happen. His father was still escorting the Prince around the lands under Nafsi's orders. Dinari was angry. He hated the King but couldn't acknowledge or tell his parents for fear of being heard. What was worse, his mother was on the hunting party. Even he knew his mother was unable to hunt because of her illness. Like his father, he was worried.

Kamaria, who rested nearby, saw his pained expression. She came forward, nuzzling him gently. She wasn't sure what to think of Dinari in relationship terms but she cared enough about him to know when something troubled him.

The red brown lion faced her with a gentle smile. He nuzzled her back. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm always here for you Dinari, I promise," the young lioness whispered back.

Over the months, Kamaria and Dinari held a special bond They enjoyed each others company and would occasionally steal any free time they had away from their parents and friends just to be near one another.

Though Dinari was still young and at least a year or two away from full adulthood, in his mind it was clear that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kamaria. She was one of his dearest friends and he wouldn't trade any moments they spent together. He sighed, almost sadly. It was just three of them now. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Kendra was fast asleep. He couldn't blame her. It was no fun hanging out at the waterhole without Seth.

Looking on Kamaria again, he smiled and lowered himself to the grasses, the white lioness following alongside him. She nuzzled him again and rested her head on her paws.

Dinari looked all around searching for his father and Seth. Nothing. He felt tired and rested his head on his paws, falling into an afternoon sleep. Several minutes later his ears twitched hearing voice. He woke, seeing a fully-grown lion with a growing cub at his side. He smiled and rose carefully so as not to wake Kamaria.

"Dad! Seth!" he called.

The two figures stopped and came forward. Dinari and Seth gently bumped heads. The Prince smiled and walked to Kendra, who's eyes shined upon seeing Seth. They nuzzled and went to drink while the father and son spoke in private.

"Any word of mom and the lionesses?" Dinari asked.

Ronan shook his head. "No but I'm sure she's all right," he answered. Dinari nodded and they continued walking. "How's your day been?"

"Same thing." He paused for a second. "Dad, when are you and mom gonna start training me to be a guardian?"

Ronan stopped in his tracks, turning to his son. "What? What did you say?"

Dinari couldn't believe his words but he spoke the truth. He wanted to follow in his parents' paw prints. "I'm serious Father. I want to be a guardian like you and Mom. I want to help defend the pride and keep the peace."

"Are… are you sure?"

"I'm positive Dad," Dinari replied, firm of his decision.

Ronan let out a breath. "Before I say 'yes' or 'no' I'll talk to your mother."

Dinari nodded and they continued walking while back at the waterhole, Kendra and Seth were talking as well.

The brown lion and the white lioness faced each other. After drinking, Seth had his face turned but now his green eyes were looking into Kendra's blue eyes. Like Dinari and Kamaria, they had a good friendship and the Prince knew that one day their friendship would be something more, if that were possible.

"_Problem is, I don't know what I'm going to be like in a few years,_" he thought to himself. "_Chances are we'll both change. Would we feel the same way in that time or different?_" This was a question Seth couldn't answer. He would wait. "_Can I wait too long? If I do Dad will have…_" He shook his head. He didn't want to think on what his father would do in a few years. He didn't want to think how the kingdom, the animals and the pride would suffer.

"Seth, you okay?" Kendra asked, worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry Kendra, I was thinking," Seth replied as he came out of his trance and shaking his head to clear his other thoughts, thoughts he knew weren't going to go away anytime soon.

Kendra nodded her head and they were silent for a while.

"Um, Kendra?" Seth said, finally speaking. The white lioness raised her head. "When… when you join the hunting party…" He paused, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes?" He looked up at her with what Kendra believed to be fear. She knew why. It was obvious. "_He's worried about Sandra. We all are,_" she thought. "_Oh Seth, how could your father do that to her?_"

Seth swallowed a gathering lump in his throat. He had never had problems with speaking before so why was it so hard now? "_Probably because we have a lioness who isn't supposed to hunt!_" his mind screamed but he shook it off. He patted the ground with a paw and spoke again. "Promise you'll always be careful… that… that you'll always find some way to return unharmed." His voice shook with fear. He was a Prince, _the_ Prince, the future King, he shouldn't feel this way but he did. His father didn't teach him to be fearful of the lionesses while they hunted but he was.

Kendra was surprised. She came over, settling herself beside Seth, gently touching his paw with her own. She nuzzled him, licking his cheek as carefully as she could. She sensed that the Prince was in inward pain. "I promise," she whispered gently.

Seth couldn't hold his inside pain any longer. He rested his head on his friend's shoulder and cried quietly. He never felt this way before. Never felt the inside pain and he wasn't sure if he could stop.

The young lioness purred gently to calm him and after a while the two fell asleep beside each other. Ronan and Dinari returned a few minutes later, deciding to rest in the midday sun themselves.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marko sat in the boughs of the shamanic tree. He had come for sleeping herbs. He had nothing to do anyway. Nafsi had left him alone. He was grateful and like the others, he worried for Ronan and Sandra. Lowering his head, he couldn't understand why Nafsi constantly badgered them.

"_You deserve this treatment… none of us do,_" the tan lion thought sadly. He looked up to the shamans.

Nabihi was helping Spencer make medicines and place them in different but seeable areas. There were times when Marko or anyone for that matter, couldn't understand how a creature who ate insects and a creature who ate meat could live in the same tree without feeling awkward.

"_We're lucky to have such good healers_."

The lion thoughts were right. The meerkat and leopard possessed special gifts. Spencer knew all medicines, from how to create, use and save them for other purposes. Where most anointed shamans most held one gift, Nabihi had many. She was wise, had faith in the ancestors and loved all creatures she treated. She was also the keeper of the Eastlands most sacred traditions, laws and memories. She came from a long line of gifted shamans, at least in her clan.

Marko's ears twitched at the sound of voice. He went over to the side. Aneesa was down below. She looked worried. "What's wrong Aneesa," he asked.

"It's Sandra, Marko!" she replied. "We need Nabihi and Spencer now!"

When Marko turned, the leopardess was already at his side with the meerkat on her back, medicines tucked underneath his right arm with his left hand clutching the fur of his four-legged fried. Nabihi leapt out of the tree with Marko following. Aneesa ran to where the lionesses had been hunting with the shamans and guardian following close behind.

When they arrived, the other lionesses, including Nuru were gone. Neema laid beside Sandra, whose red coat was soaked from sweat, her eyes closed, and legs front and back sprawled out. Lisha was beside the former queen. Marko went to her and they walked away. Nabihi, with Spencer, now walking in the grass after hopping from the leopard's back, attended to Sandra.

"What happened?" the tan maned asked when they were out of earshot.

Lisha sniffed and spoke. "We were in two teams, Nuru lead one and Neema, the other. Sandra and I were on Neema's. Everything was going well and Nuru gave the signal and we rushed out, chasing the antelopes. Nuru's team got theirs but we were struggling. I promised Neema I'd keep an eye on Sandra. Before I knew it, Sandra had leapt on an antelope and broke it's neck while it still ran. I saw it stumble and Sandra did too, falling off its body, rolling about three meters away. She…" Her voice faltered and she broke down crying.

Marko stepped closer, resting his head against hers, purring gently. Lisha slipped her head underneath his chin also purring to calm herself down. Marko wrapped a paw around her back.

Neema and Aneesa watched as the two shamans worked on the fallen lioness. Finally, after seemed like an hour or two, Nabihi stepped back, looking on her former lioness queen.

"She will be fine my lady. It could've been worse… much worse." Nabihi came closer and with a stern voice said, "She is not to be on the hunting party whatsoever. She could've died when she had this spell. I don't know how long she'll be out but I imagine she won't wake till morning."

Neema nodded her head, knowing the leopard had spoken the truth. "_Oh my son, how could you do this!_" she thought disappointedly. Then she thought of Sandra's mate and son. "_Ronan will not be pleased…_"

Spencer came to the old lioness, kissing her paw in respect. Neema smiled down on the meerkat and watched as the small creature got up onto the leopard's back. The shamans bade good day to the lionesses with Spencer seeing Marko comforting the tan colored lioness. They bowed their heads and departed, going home.

Neema and Aneesa exchanged glances and in that moment Marko and Lisha returned, Lisha leaning against Marko for support. Having seen her friend stumble and suffer a spell emotionally drained her. Marko looked around, seeing everyone else, including the current queen and her team, had gone and with the kills.

"_Good,_" the guardian thought.

He came to Sandra. He wasn't sure if he should pick her up so they could begin their trek home or not. He turned his eyes to Neema, who looked up at the sky, upon seeing his facial expression. When she faced him once again, she gave a single nod. Marko gently lowered his head to Sandra, carefully grabbing the scruff of her neck in her mouth. With two gentle jolts, the unconscious lioness was now fully on his back. He looked up at Neema, nodding.

The former queen rose and started the journey home with Aneesa by her side. Lisha walked with Marko, occasionally glancing at the form of their fallen pride sister.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

With his son, the two white lionesses and the Prince trailing behind, Ronan walked the stairs to East Rock. Seth went to his parents and grandmother, giving the former and current queens gentle nuzzles. He bowed in respect to his father. Kamaria and Kendra went to their mother while Dinari sat with the guardians.

Ronan followed but saw an urgent stare of the former queen. He walked over, not noticing Marko and Lisha who were speaking to his son. He sat in front of Neema.

"What's wrong Neema?" he asked.

"Ronan… Sandra…" Neema paused, lowering her head. She didn't want to tell him but she had to. "S-she had a spell while we were hunting…"

"No…" the brown lion said feeling his heart shatter. "Neema, no! She's not… please by the gods, tell me she's not…"

"She's alright. Nabihi and Spencer tended to her. She was unconscious and still is. Marko, who was with them, carried her back. Aneesa is keeping an eye on her." Neema saw the tension in Ronan's body. She came up, nuzzling him in a motherly way.

Ronan's chest grew heavy. The fact that his love was all right pleased him but he was angry… angry with Nafsi… even more than early that morning. Now he was full of rage. He looked on the former queen, nuzzling her back. He turned, going to the guardian circle. Danso and Rubani gave sympathetic looks while Marko bowed his head along with Lisha, her head against his. Ronan saw the pain in her eyes and tried a smile. It didn't come.

Dinari, laid, on the ground with a shocked look on his face. He looked up seeing Kamaria give a gentle smile. He smiled back.

With a weakened head, Ronan looked on the lionesses who bowed their heads in respect to his mate. Seth with a lowered head but this gesture didn't surprise him. The Prince was more kinder than his father.

Nafsi. At last, the brown guardian's eyes met those of the king and his blood boiled.

"NAFSI!" he called with rage. Without thinking towards the king with the lionesses moving out of his way, for they saw the bloodthirsty look in his eyes. Ronan pounced on Nafsi, knocking him to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU?" he roared. "I TOLD YOU, EVERYONE TOLD YOU, EVEN YOUR MOTHER, BUT YOU DID THIS ANYWAY!" He paused and growled, his words becoming a snarl. "If she dies, I swear, as gods as my witnesses I will kill you!" His heart pounded and he was having trouble breathing.

Nafsi looked up at Ronan, almost as if he was enjoying the lion's pain. "_No, no! I can't be! I didn't mean to put her on the hunting party,_" he thought in his mind.

Oh but you did 

Unknown to everyone, even Ronan, Nafsi's eyes grew wide. "_Why? Why did you make me do that! He's right, she could've died!_"

_But she didn't. She can't be with her mate all the time right? She needs to be with the lionesses. She needs to be in her place once in a while._

Nafsi remembered what he said to the King and Queen of the Northlands, almost a year ago. "_Shouldn't your queen be taking care of the pride?_" He shuddered. Those words made him shiver. Though he hated his ego, it – _he_ – had a point. Lionesses were supposed to hunt and lions were to patrol. That was the order of things… it was his order.

He turned back to the snarling guardian. "Ronan… she should've been more careful then, hadn't she?" He smiled… cruelly.

Ronan roared again and raised a paw to strike. "_I'm sorry Jabari, but he has hurt me deeply,_" he thought.

A touch made him turn. He did. The Prince of the Eastlands looked on Ronan with a gentle stare and Ronan looked deep into his eyes, seeing an all too familiar lion. He felt weird because at this touch, all want to hurt Nafsi was gone. His rage was still there and Seth knew it. Ronan lowered his paw, bringing it back down slowly. He got off of Nafsi and with shaking limbs, walked to the ramp. Dinari watched his father but let him go alone.

Nafsi rolled to his paws with gleaming eyes. He walked up to an antelope, ripping the flesh. He turned, going up the stone to eat.

The pride carefully approached the kills, taking their shares. Seth, Kamaria and Kendra, with their pieces in their mouths came to Dinari, who was unable to get one due to his worry for both his parents. Kamaria gently laid, down beside him, sharing her meal while Seth and Kendra lay near one another.

The lionesses, however, didn't know what to think of what had happened. They knew their king was wrong to deliberately put their pride sister in danger but the look the Prince had given the guardian made them wonder. Neema was surprised with her grandson but he had Jabari's likeness and attitude so it didn't surprise her too much.

A few minutes later Aneesa emerged from the pridal cavern, walking to the guardians. She came to Danso. The redmaned nuzzled her and pushed his meat so they could share.

No one spoke. No one could. Surprise and shock was evident. A pride mate returns home unconscious, a guardian unleashes his anger and a look from the Prince had them all thinking of a late king.

It was a long afternoon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Night fell onto the lands. While the day animals slept, the ones of night roamed, drinking from the waterholes or just lying underneath the star filled moon brightened sky.

In royal cave, the king, his mate and son slept. Seth was beside his mother. For some reason, he never like sleeping, near, his father. Something about him frightened the prince but he couldn't understand what. Slowly Seth opened his eyes, looking on his sleeping parents. At the right moment, Seth rose to his paws, stretching. He walked out of the cave and out into the crisp night air.

Rubani slept peacefully near the entrance. Seth smiled walked towards the ramp, thinking. What was he doing? Did he know? Something was bothering him and it wasn't about to go away.

Seth's paws touched the ramp and after only a few moments, which to him, seemed forever, he reached the top and went inside. In the darkness, Seth sensed that the bridge was in front of him and he walked going to the other side. Once there, the lion turned right, passing two chambers.

He saw Ronan's chamber and peered inside. The guardian family was fast asleep. The Prince let out a soft breath and went inside, slowly. Upon seeing the red lioness, who was in-between her sleeping son, at her right side, and Ronan, at her left side, Seth stepped closer, wanting to be in front of the sleeping felines, for what reason he did not know. When he settled himself across from them, his forelegs were outstretched, his left one, coming into contact with the red lioness's right forepaw.

Partly knowing, yet not, the Prince allowed his right paw to rest upon Sandra's left. He felt something in that moment. A small shock but only he felt it.

Sandra didn't.

"I'm so sorry Sandra," he whispered in the darkness. "I feel terrible." He turned his head away; feeling the inward emotional pain from early in the day, resurface.

"It's not your fault Prince Seth," said a voice from in front of him. "You couldn't have known."

Seth whirled his head back to the front, looking for the source of the voice. It wasn't that of a lion. It was a lioness. His eyes grew wide in stunned surprise. "Sandra?" he asked, whispering.

"Yes Seth, it's me."

"Are… are you awake?" Seth peered closer, though he didn't move. The lioness was still sleeping. This surprised him even more. She didn't wake when he put his paw on hers. She didn't stir when he felt the shock.

"I feel like I am, but I know I'm not," Sandra replied, her breathing still regular and eyes still closed. "You need not apologize for what happened. Nothing you did or said would've changed your father's decision."

"But… but he knows better!" Seth suddenly felt a well of anger flow through his body. "Like Ronan said, everyone knows about your illness… my father included."

Sandra licked her lips but did not awaken. She continued talking. "Seth… there's nothing you can do."

"I'm the future king… I know my time has not come…"

"Be patient. It will. You're a good cub and you will become a wonderful lion…" She paused. "Just like your grandfather. You're like him more than you know."

Seth's ears lowered slightly. "I've heard the lionesses mutter."

A smile made it's way to the sleeping lioness's lips. "You act like Jabari and in time, when you fully grow, you will look like him. You should be proud to bear his resemblance."

"I do… I am… at least, I'm half proud. I… I can't know for sure until I do something… something that makes a difference in the pride."

"You'll find a way."

It took a while for Seth to ask his next question. "How… how do you feel?"

"Weak… broken. I feel like I could sleep for days. Wish I could."

Seth sighed. "I'm so sorry Sandra… I promise when my father gives me some responsibility I'll make sure you're well taken care of and that Ronan can take as much time as he needs to be with you."

Sandra chuckled. "Isn't it a little early to be making promises?"

He smiled. "No, it's not."

"Just be careful," she said in a gentle warning tone.

"I will." He turned his head towards the entrance.

"You better get back to your parents' cave. We don't want them worrying."

Seth nodded but he was afraid to break this connection. He had to. Slowly and with much hesitation, he removed his paw from hers and rose to his feet, heading towards the chamber doorway. He turned back, seeing Sandra in slumber. The conversation scared him. Would she remember any of this in the morning? Would he? Could he do this again?

_Only time will tell _he thought and strode out but a voice stopped him.

"Thank you Seth," said a fully-grown lion.

Seth turned back. Ronan had spoken, yet he had made no paw-to-paw contact with him. Shaking his head, he replied. "You're welcome Ronan."

With that, he left the chamber.

When he re-entered his parents' cave his father was gone. Seth sighed and laid, down next to his mother. Before, he went to sleep there was one thought in his mind.

"_I'll set things right. One way or another, I will set things right._"


	8. Chapter 7: A Future Burden

**Chapter 7: A Future Burden**

Seth walked around the Eastlands with Rubani by his side. He looked at the adult curiously. Rubani was given orders by Nafsi to escort the Prince and teach him. Seth knew the guardian didn't like his father but he couldn't say anything. He just worried… and he was a year old.

Not only that but on the day of his birth, his grandfather, Jabari, had died. When his spirit left the world, Nuru had gone into labor. A King was taken and a Prince was born. The pride had mixed feelings when Nafsi announced that his son was a year old. He purposely left out the fact that it was not just his son's birthday but the anniversary of his father's death. Only Neema, the lionesses and the guardians remembered. For some reason Seth felt guilty for being born the day Jabari joined the stars but it wasn't his fault. Nuru couldn't control her body.

Being one had its advantages for the Prince. He had grown and parts of a black mane, showed in between his shoulders. But these advantages didn't apply to just him. Dinari grew just as Seth expect for the fact that he had the signs of a, mane showing around his shoulders and head. Kendra and Kamaria were growing out of their cub legs and into the legs and bodies of lionesses.

The four friends didn't hang around as often as they used to. The ivory lionesses were starting their practice for the day they would join the hunting parties. They trained with their mother, the Queen and the Queen Mother. He worried about them. Their mother, Shianna, pushed them nonstop. She would tell them to do a step over again if they got it wrong. The lionesses didn't like the way the white furred was treating them. Neema had spoken to Shianna, telling her to be patient but she brushed the former Queen off, claiming she knew what was best for her daughters.

Seth had seen Kendra and Kamaria train with their mother a few days earlier. He was shocked by what he saw. He had even seen the rest of the lionesses train under his grandmother. Unlike Shianna, Neema was patient. When a step was missed, there was no yelling, just encouragement to try again. Seth wished Shianna taught like his grandmother. He hated to see his friends under pressure and Dinari hated to hear about it. They would comfort the two females and the young lionesses appreciated it.

The ground underneath their paws was moist. When Seth turned a year old, two months ago, the lands had had their seasonal bout of rain. The pride and animals were glad. The lands needed the moisture and now the waterholes were full, some overflowing. But the rains didn't affect the everyday status of the lions. When the weather wasn't bad the lionesses hunted but the guardians, even in hard rain, had to stay out and carry their duties.

Now the rains wouldn't come again till the next year. The sun was shining and at the moment, Seth tried to find a good topic to discuss with Rubani. It was no use walking without a real conversation. Rubani may have been told by Nafsi to teach the Prince but that didn't mean words outside of training couldn't be shared. Seth decided to try.

"Rubani…" The golden lion turned to him. "Can we talk as normal lions? Not just as a Prince and guardian? Please?"

"Okay Seth."

The Prince nodded. "What were you like at my age?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't too personal.

"Um… well… I was like you. I enjoyed spending time with my friends and with my father." He paused, lowering his head.

"Your father is gone?" He saw Rubani nod slowly, as if the memory of his deceased father brought him pain. Seth turned. "I'm sorry."

"No… it's alright. My father was a good lion, the finest I ever knew, expect for your grandfather," he said chuckling.

Seth laughed softly. Anyone of the pride, those who actually liked him, had nothing but good to say about their last king. Seth knew he could never live up to the legacy but he was willing. "_Even if I have to do it behind Dad's back,_" he thought. "So they grew up together?" he asked, speaking normally.

"Yes. My father became leader of the guardians when your grandfather's father died. When I grew he taught me everything but unlike my father, I'm not the leader. Ronan fits that profile."

"What about Marko and Danso?"

"Neither of them want the responsibility, but your father –" He stopped.

Seth stopped walking and placed a paw on the golden lion's. "I know." _That's one thing I'll have to set,_ he thought. Nafsi believed the guardians didn't need a leader. He just told them where to go, what to do and how to do it. It irritated the lions, Ronan especially. _Ronan… I hope you're all right._

Rubani allowed the Prince to have his thoughts. They walked for a few minutes in silence but it was warm and comforting. Suddenly his ears twitched. Looking ahead, he saw an antelope and a zebra arguing. He sighed, shaking his head. _Duty calls._ He turned to the young lion. "You might want to stay here. I don't think they'll take kindly to you."

Seth nodded. He didn't fear the animals. They feared him. They believed he would treat them the way his father was. _I won't hurt them but I can't talk to them. Not now,_ he thought. He walked away from Rubani to sit on the sidelines. In time his father would teach him how to deal with the animals that disobeyed. He wasn't looking forward to that.

The two animals stopped arguing upon seeing the golden guardian and… Their eyes narrowed. The Prince was with him. They hated him. They wanted nothing to do with the King's son or the King. They trusted the guardians. The zebra and antelope bowed their heads.

"Rubani," they said, speaking kindly.

The lion smiled. "What's the problem?"

The zebra stared at Seth disgustedly. He didn't want the brown lion watching; in fact, he didn't want him around at all. If he and the other animals had their way, they would rebel. They would kill the King and his son.

Seth saw the look and sighed. He didn't want the animals to fear him. He was nothing like his father but they felt he was.

_I'm not. And one day I'll prove it._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nabihi was painting a new picture of the growing Prince on a wall of the tree. Spencer, who was near, checked on his medicines. He turned his head, seeing the picture. He sighed, shaking his head slowly.

The leopard noticed. "What's wrong Spencer?" she asked.

"It's the Prince," Spencer replied. "He… he's not what I'd thought he'd be. I thought he'd be like his father but he isn't…" He looked on the painting. "He's… so like Jabari in both looks and personality yet I can't help but feel that there's something else. Something, we've either overlooked or can't see." The meerkat scratched his head. "Remember when Sandra came, asking for extra herbs to help keep her from having a spell?"

Nabihi thought for a moment. "Yes, why?"

"Remember when she spoke about her night sleep encounter with Seth? How he touched her paw and spoke to her in a whisper…"

"And she was able to answer him though she was sleeping?"

Spencer chuckled. "Yes! Doesn't that strike you as… almost supernatural? It's as if he was born differently and we've been unable to see it."

Nabihi sat down, thinking. "You're right Spencer. I too feel that Seth was born with the gift of speaking to those he feels connected to, Sandra being one of them. She maybe the first, he's spoken to but she won't be the last."

"Who could blame him? Sandra is one of the kindest lionesses in the pride. I can understand why she and Ronan are so bound to each other. Of course, that was destined. They need each other and they were raised together. Seth has seen her suffer a spell… maybe that has something to do with him speaking and her answering. He doesn't like seeing it…"

"And he can't understand why Nafsi is so mean to her and Ronan." Nabihi scoffed. "I don't blame Seth there either! Nafsi is an unfair king. Even Jabari knew of Sandra's illness and he treated her like a daughter. He knew she could never hunt. He knew everything and c-"

Spencer smiled. "Cared about others before himself? You and I both know that the kingdom kept him busy but it never stopped him from spending time with the pride or his family. He knew the lionesses' names, gave the guardians time off when they needed it. He was the greatest king ever. Maybe Seth can be like him. I mean he's kind and peaceful…"

The leopard shook her head. "He won't be when Nafsi gets a hold of him. He'll tear all the peacefulness out of him!"

The meerkat nodded. "Nabihi, I'm almost out of the special flower we use to make medicines that heal injuries. I need to go get some. I shouldn't be gone too long." He smirked. "Try not to worry."

"I won't. No animal would dare eat a shaman of the Eastlands. If they do I'll give them a good and painful treatment." Nabihi smiled.

Spencer laughed and scurried down a branch.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dinari and Ronan walked the eastern side of the kingdom. The older lion was teaching his son the basics of becoming a guardian. When he turned a year old, Dinari's training, as promised by his father and talking with his mother, began and he was glad of it. Ronan was teaching his son everything he knew about being a guardian and Dinari took this information to heart. He looked on his father, noticing how his shoulders came up next to the other lion's. He was growing and his soon to be mane would be a deep dark red, like the color of his mother's fur with a hint of black like his father's.

As he walked, watching the animals graze, talk and rest in the shade of the trees, Dinari thought about Seth and the training he was gaining at the moment from Rubani. The red brown furred was happy that a guardian was teaching his friend. He hated when the King gave his son advice on how to rule and keep everything in a perfect order, make sure the animals were on good terms with the royals. He knew that Seth wasn't like his father just as the pride knew. Some would admit this to each other while the remaining wouldn't. For the last few months Dinari noticed that there was mixed confusion among the lionesses. They feared Nafsi and at the same time, feared Seth, believing he would turn cold and cruel like his father.

Ronan looked at his son. "You alright Dinari?"

"I'm okay dad. I'm just thinking about something but I am listening." Dinari smiled.

"If you're tired…" Ronan started but the young lion interrupted kindly.

"No father, really I'm not. Please, carry on."

Ronan nodded. "As a guardian, you must fulfill your leader's orders, no matter how wrong or unfair they may seem." Saying this, he growled. What he said was partly true but following the king's orders in total fulfillment was easier said than done. He knew this and so did the others. Sandra. His thoughts continuously went back to his beloved mate. Again, Nafsi felt it necessary to give them separate duties. While Ronan was with his son, teaching, Sandra was with Danso, checking on the hyenas. He prayed that she would be all right. If she were, he would be glad, if she wasn't… He shuddered. He didn't want to loose control like last time.

Dinari, as if sensing his father's tension and worry, nuzzled him gently. "Mom will be fine dad. Danso will watch out for her."

Ronan only nodded. "Thank you son. I know you're right," he said, lovingly.

They continued walking.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Neema was lying beside the burial spot of her mate. She touched the base of the grass with a paw, rubbing it gently. She sighed, sadly. A whole year had passed since Jabari died but for her it felt like yesterday. She remembered as Jabari had grown very weak during the last week of his life but he was still young.

Nabihi and Spencer were stunned at the King's sudden declining health. No one knew that two weeks before he got sick, Nabihi had a vision from the stars saying that Jabari's time as King, and being alive was soon coming to an end. The leopard couldn't even tell Spencer about it. She was afraid he would tell her that they _could_ fix him, that they could keep him alive for as long as possible. Even now Nabihi felt guilty knowing this before hand. She never told Neema about it for fear of being hated by her and the lionesses.

Neema saw the flowers that were upon Jabari's grave. She lowered her head sniffing and smiled. The flowers of many colors, shapes and sizes, had various scent. She smiled. The animals had come to pay their respects.

"Even they miss you Jabari," Neema said to herself. She spoke aloud. "I miss you Jabari but parts of you live on in our grandson. I see so much of you in him. If you were here, you would be proud at the lion he is turning into." She paused, lowering her head, as she instantly thought of her son. She knew that the way Nafsi turned out wasn't her fault nor was it Jabari's. "What Nafsi is destroying, Seth will restore it," she said quietly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your thoughts, my lady," said a voice. The Queen Mother turned, looking for the source of the voice. "Down here," the voice said in a chuckle.

Neema looked down. "Oh, hello Spencer. Out gathering flowers for your medicines?" she asked, looking at the gathered bunches of flowers tucked under the black meerkat's arm.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." He came forward taking a flower and placing it on the old King's burial ground. He sighed. "If it's any consolation, I miss him too. Everyone does…"

She nodded. "Yes I know." A tear rolled down her face. She sniffed. Since morning she had been full of memories, some good, some slightly bad. For as long as she could remember, Jabari was never one to loose his temper. She couldn't recall a time when he did. As a cub, she understood it somewhat, but as time passed, she admired him. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. They always played together as cubs. In that moment, Neema recalled a memory from her childhood…

"_Why did you wake me up Jabari?" Neema asked, wiping her eyes with a paw to get the sleep out._

"_You've never seen a sunrise before have you?" the young Prince asked with a smile. She shook her head. "Come on then." He left the pride's cave, going down the ramp and up to the stone. Neema followed hesitantly. They walked up to the tip, sitting down side by side. _

_A few minutes later the horizon before them was covered in purples, blues, pinks, light orange color with the rays of the sun slowly following after. The two cubs sat in awe of the sight, Neema especially. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life._

_Jabari turned to her with a smile. "Didn't I tell you," he said with a grin._

"_Yes you did. Jabari that was amazing!" She nuzzled him gently. "Thank you."_

_The Prince smiled and licked her cheek in a friendly manner. "I knew you'd like it."_

"_Do you come out here every morning just to watch the sunrise?"_

"_Not every morning… just when I feel like it. I… just wanted you to see it."_

_Neema smiled. "Thank you Jabari."_

_The two cubs stayed out on the edge, watching the sun in its fullest and magnificent glory…_

"I remember your coronation ceremony," Spencer said. "You two were so happy. When the sun shined down on you on the edge of the stone, it was like the sun's rays could stay on you both forever. You looked royal. You acted and spoke like it. The animals respected you and still do…" He looked down at the flowers on the King's grave. "They respect him, even in death…" he said softly, gently touching the flowers and patches of grass with his finger.

"He was a wonderful king and loving mate…" Neema said, sniffing.

Spencer placed a hand on the lioness's paw, rubbing it kindly. "Your grandson is like him. It's quite surprising. I… I never knew a young lion could have so much peace within as Seth does."

"Yes, he is a good lion. With any luck, he'll be a good king…" Neema said, hoping.

"The ancestors have blessed your grandson… in more ways than one."

The Queen Mother looked down at Spencer, silently thanking the shaman for his words. "Are you going back to the tree? Need a ride?"

"Oh, I couldn't your majesty. You need to be here…"

Neema lowered herself onto her belly. "Spencer, you cannot walk or scurry up branches to return to the tree. I'm a fast runner and you know it. Hop on."

The meerkat laughed and climbed on Neema's back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marko watched the cheetah cubs play from a safe distance. He recognized the cheetah adult watching her children. He knew her. She was the cheetah he had scarred almost a year ago. Then, her cubs were yet to be born. She told him she was expecting the soon to be new cheetah leader's cubs. She was the current leader's daughter-in-law and the future leader's mate. The lion remembered her name. Aneesa. She had the same name as a lioness of the pride. He lowered his head, sadly. He still hadn't forgiven himself for harming her. He didn't want to but he had believed it best to do it the way he did and not shed innocent blood. Marko felt a dangerous growl form in his throat but kept it down. He had wanted to kill Nafsi for making him feel so terrible. He knew that killing the cheetah would have made him feel worse but this… this was pure torture.

He looked up smiling as the male cheetah cub pinned his brother. Soon the young cheetahs sister joined in on the fun. He laughed softly, his tail tapping in the grass. He had been hiding under the shade of an acacia tree for a few hours, only leaving to go the small river that was nearby for a drink. When he returned the cheetahs were still there. He eyed their mother, Aneesa. He was slightly afraid that if she saw him watching that she would run to warn her mate. He feared that it would happen and that the leader of the cheetahs, along with a few friends, would threaten or attack him. It hadn't happen. The first time he watched Aneesa and her cubs, she had noticed him, giving a smile. Marko was surprised but he smiled back. He had been watching over them for a month now. No one knew, not even the guardians or Lisha. He couldn't tell them. He was ashamed. He had no reason to be but he was.

Marko stared at the happy scene a while longer. Aneesa saw the lion from out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, recognizing the tanned colored lion. She wasn't fearful. In fact, she was happy to see that he cared about her well, being. She hadn't seen him since the day he scarred her. She wasn't angry. He was just following orders. She couldn't fault him but she could fault the king. Like her brethren and her mate, she hated the king with a passion. Like the other animals of the lands, Aneesa wondered about the Prince. She wasn't sure what to make of him but in her mind, she knew he would be like his father. Everyone did.

Aneesa rose to her paws and Marko half expected her to come near and ask him questions. But she didn't. Instead, she called to her cubs. "Aiden, Akeno, Tana! Come on, time to go home."

Hearing their mother's voice, the three cubs stopped playing and ran over to her, nuzzling her forelegs. Aneesa gave her cubs gentle licks on the forehead and cheeks.

Marko smiled, seeing how she cared for her cubs, even though they were living in a land that was ruled by an unfair and unjust King. He looked up, seeing the cheetah family leave the area. He was surprised when Aneesa turned around, giving a gentle smile and a head bow to go with it. Marko bowed in return, smiling faintly.

"Aneesa, I know you forgive me but what can I do to forgive myself?" he asked himself quietly.

Shaking his head, Marko rose, turning around to return home, something he was more or less grateful for. He was more grateful because his friends were there, including Lisha. Less because Nafsi was there, as he always would be until Seth became king. Every time he saw Nafsi he wanted to scratch him, to speak out to the whole pride about what the king originally asked him to do. For the remainder of his journey home, Marko walked in a daze, his eyes to the ground.

When he arrived home, he walked to the guardian circle. Sandra, Ronan and their son were there. They smiled, seeing him. Danso, Rubani along with the lioness, Aneesa, who was sitting by the redmaned, were there as well. Marko walked up to Lisha, nuzzling her gently. He was happy to be home.

Nafsi was at the head, as usual, waiting. Soon, Nuru arrived with the other lionesses as they dragged up two good kills. Impalas. Nearly everyone's favorite. The Queen walked up, sitting beside her mate while the lionesses sat the kills in front of their monarchs. They bowed and joined their pride sisters. Nafsi stepped up to the first kill and took a bite. As he did this, the rest of the pride got their pieces. The guardians were first then the lionesses.

No one spoke while they ate. Seth slowly looked on the pride, but his eyes were focused on Neema. He wondered why she was quiet and eating away from the lionesses. He thought for a moment then remembered. Jabari, his grandfather, died and on that day he was born. He lowered his head. He knew what he had to do. But he would wait… until his parents, his father especially were asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seth awoke. He noticed his parents were still sleeping. He rose, leaving the cave. Outside, he looked up at the stars. He smiled and walked up to the pride's ramp. Inside the cavern, he turned to left, climbing on another ramp. He passed the first level of caves and to the second level. He stopped and turned. He looked down. He was high up but he wasn't afraid of heights. He went along two chambers, each holding three lionesses. At the third, he paused and poked his head inside. Neema was sleeping. Seth sighed with relief but the urge to go in got the better of him. He paused, thinking. These chambers weren't ordinary. They were Jabari and Neema's. They were the royal chambers… ex royal chambers. The Prince took a deep breath and entered.

There was a slight chill but he paid no mind. He walked over to the sleeping ex-Queen. Neema was breathing softly. As Seth walked over, he felt a strange presence, one that seemed to have left bodily but still remained spiritually. He sniffed the atmosphere. It was strange yet not. He hovered over next to Neema, gently settling himself down beside her body. Their sides touched as Seth felt the shock, the same shock he felt he touched Sandra's paw.

"I never knew him, yet here his presence is strong," Seth said in a whisper.

"I knew him my whole life and I feel his presence everywhere," said a voice beside him.

Seth turned his head. Neema had spoken but did not awaken. It was the same as what happened with Sandra a few months earlier. He whispered and she replied with still closed eyes. He got over the surprise and spoke again.

"You grew up together. When you became King and Queen, it is said that your reign was peaceful, just as it was with past rulers."

She smiled. "Yes, it was. The animals rarely caused any problems and the kingdoms around us were in good associations." She paused. "Your grandfather had guardians watching over the Pridelands while they were under the rule of Scar. The Northlands… well… your father and the lands current King, Azekel, were friends, not best friends, but friends."

Seth nodded. "I… I don't know much about the four kingdoms grandma," he said softly, as if he was ashamed.

Neema heard the tone of shame. "My grandson, you have nothing to be shameful about. You will learn about our neighbors… ex-neighbors, in time… if your father speaks of them."

"He might not… what then?"

"Talk to the guardians. They'll give you the answers you seek, trust in them."

"Okay." He didn't speak for a moment; thoughts and questions ran rampant through his mind. Then… "You miss grandfather a lot don't you?"

She sniffed. "I do, but I feel his presence everywhere, even here. These were our chambers. Unlike your father, Jabari lived with the pride here in the cave, in these chambers."

Seth was amazed. He never knew the old King but somehow he felt Jabari's presence as well. Did anyone else? Could it, be felt by others or those Jabari really connected with? What of him? What was it that caused him to speak to those at night? How could he speak to Sandra? He only knew her through his friendship with Dinari. And Neema? She was family… flesh and blood… and royalty just as he was… Was he able to touch other paws, lie against other sides and talk to them while they slept but answered like they would if awake?

"Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for me, someone who never knew his own grandfather… is it possible for me to feel his presence?"

Neema licked her lips before answering. Seth assumed that she was thinking. Could you think while asleep? His attention was back on her as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"It is possible Seth. You are his grandson, not to mention that you look like him, you act like him…"

"How?" Seth asked. He knew he acted like the deceased king but he needed to hear it from her, the former queen.

She smiled again, almost with pride. "You care about others before yourself. When you were a cub, you had seen Ronan and Sandra return from their duties but instead of joining the pride they went up to their chambers? And you…"

"I went up to make sure Sandra was okay… You're right. I do care. I was worried about her. I did the same for Kendra after she fell in the water…"

"You see? Your grandfather was the same way. Before he would turn in, he'd walk around the cavern, checking the chambers."

"He wanted to make sure everyone was okay," Seth replied as he lowered his head. "I'm not harming you with my questions about grandfather am I?" He hoped not. The last thing he wanted was to bring her emotional pain.

"No Seth. I'm happy you want to know about him and I don't mind telling. He was the kindest lion I ever knew, anyone ever knew and I loved him a lot. Our reign was a partnership we helped each other. Mates are supposed to be there for one another."

"I see."

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Seth was about to ask something else, but his eyes grew heavy. He yawned. "No, that's okay." He drew closer, his face towards hers. "Thank you grandma. Thank you for talking with me."

"You're welcome Seth. Anytime you need to talk… about anything, I'm here for you."

The Prince smiled and gently licked her cheek. "Thanks grandma." He gently moved away breaking the connection but he knew she'd remember. Sandra had. He left the chambers. When he returned outside, the stars were still out, shining brightly. The two guardians still slept in their positions. Seth smiled, seeing how peaceful they were.

As he walked down the ramp, preparing to go into his parents' chambers, he took one last look at the sky, staring hard, the coolness of the night wrapped around him like a gentle embrace. He stretched out his neck, allowing the breeze to hug his body. He noticed how beautiful the stars were that evening, he felt he could stay out for the rest of night, gazing. The stars captivated him, as if they were silently calling to him.

Instead of going inside the royal cave, the Prince walked up the stone, sitting on the ledge looking up at the sky. The stars were so numerous he knew they could not be counted. He turned back to the ramp, knowing the pride, his future pride, was in need of help and salvation from his father. Though he had directly seen any harm, the Prince knew that his own father, the King was breaking the spirits of them all, even the animals.

He looked back up at the sky, seeing a star that was shining brightly. He smiled. He knew in his heart, who, was in that star.

"Grandfather," he whispered to the air. "I will make you proud. I will bring peace to the lands and the pride." He lowered his head. "I don't know how, but I'll find a way. I swear!"


	9. Chapter 8: An Issue of Love?

**Chapter 8: An Issue of Love?**

"_Rubani!"_

_The fully grown yet still young gold lion turned, seeing a light brown lioness with purple eyes coming up to him with a happy face._

_He smiled. "Good day Nuru. Why are you so happy?"_

_The lioness ran up to him, panting. "Rubani, Nafsi asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed, her eyes dancing._

_Rubani felt his heart sink into his stomach. His mouth dropped open slightly. He shook his head. "Th-that's great Nuru…" he said, forcing the words from his mouth. "Nafsi's… he's a good lion." He pawed at the ground nervously. He didn't want to hear this. It was the last thing. Of all lions their age, why Nafsi? Why the Prince of the Eastlands and the future King? Had he really been such a terrible boyfriend… he treated her rightly, never made any advances on her. This news tore his heart out… so much in fact, that he couldn't remember why they had broken their relationship in the first place._

_Nuru came up, nuzzling him gently. She faced him afterwards. "You're not upset are you? We broke up long ago."_

"_I know. And no, I'm not upset." He tried to put on a convincing smile. "I know that you and Nafsi will be happy together. This means, you'll be Queen. What do Jabari and Neema say? Do they know?"_

_She shook her head. "Nafsi wants to tell them himself. I told him that was okay they are his parents. But I was so excited I had to tell someone. Who better than you?"_

"_Thank you Nuru. I'm… I'm glad you could tell me." Rubani gave her a gentle lick on the cheek. "What about the pride? Do you know if Jabari will announce?"_

_Nuru drank from the waterhole they stood beside. "Yes, I'm sure he will."_

_The gold furred nodded, his head numb from the information he was receiving. He tried to be happy. He wanted to be happy but he couldn't. He was angered and jealous but he couldn't let it show. The lioness' happiness about her engagement to the Prince was practically pouring. He tried speaking again but the words died in his throat. He turned, drinking long from the water, hoping that the coolness will keep his jealousy down. He swallowed the water, almost contently and looked back at her, hoping to say what he wanted._

"_Nuru, I know I broke your heart. I was a fool then. I… I wasn't sure. I think we rushed into it or something." He lowered his head sadly. "You… you loved me didn't you?" He near shut his eyes, as if her coming answer would bring him more heartache._

_The answer came._

"_I still love you Rubani," he heard her say. He stared at her, his eyes brightened. She continued, which brought instant pain to his face. "But only as a friend… a brother. Is that alright?"_

_His ears fell. "Yeah, that's fine," he said quietly._

_Rubani wanted to yell, to throw up even. He couldn't believe it. What a fool he had been! He walked up to her, nuzzling her kindly, wanting to inhale her sweet scent one more time. Though nothing serious had come from their relationship. Whenever he was near her, watching a sunset or watching the stars, he had wanted to ask her the question Nafsi had. But now… now it was too late. He had his chance. Nuru would be the future Queen of the Eastlands._

"_She will be Nafsi's," he thought sadly…_

Nuru stared ahead, watching the Impalas graze peacefully. Her tail swayed gently in the grass. She smiled but her ears lowered. She didn't want to hunt this afternoon. She had wanted to sleep in but being Queen meant she was leader of the hunting party and her mother-in-law, Neema, had lead the lionesses in her place a few days ago. She had to come back to the position of leadership. Though she had been Queen for a year now, Nuru still felt as though she didn't deserve it. Unlike her predecessor, she wasn't strong. She was weak. She knew it. Everyone did. There were times when she could hear the lionesses talk. She was thankful when Nafsi didn't hear.

"_Gods only know what he'd do,_" she thought to herself, shivering. Her mate had truly become different. He wasn't the same when he became king but she passed off his behavior as royal stress. Neema had said that new rulers have them at one time or another. But she didn't believe it. She sensed that there was something else going on with Nafsi. She was afraid to ask him but she _was_ his mate, he wouldn't hurt her… right? During the last weeks, she was unconvinced.

The Queen's mind was in such a fog that she failed to her one of the lionesses on her team speak.

"My lady, shall we separate? Get into formation?"

Nuru turned to the lioness. "Y-yes…" she said, drawing the word out carefully. "Yes, d-do that." She tried to make her voice sound strong, barely succeeding. The lioness nodded and the others started spreading out. Nuru sighed. They had been following the Impalas for hours but the pride had to eat. It was her duty to make sure of that.

Hearing the order, Neema gave the same advice to her team. She stepped near to her daughter-in-law with a worried look. "Nuru, is something wrong? You're not yourself today."

"You just noticed?" Nuru asked.

Neema bit her lip. "I've noticed for a long while. I didn't want to say until you were ready to talk… Why don't you go to the caves and rest? I'll handle the hunt."

"No… thank you, but no. I'm okay," she replied.

The Queen Mother smiled, gently nuzzling her. "Okay." She walked back to her group, still worried. She knew the pressures Nuru was under. She had been too when she first started ruling but… "Nuru's been Queen for a year… why is she feeling awkward now?" Neema asked herself. She remembered when she became Queen that the lionesses were always there, asking if she needed a break, the older ones, now no longer alive, helped in that situation, something Neema had been grateful for. Now she was asking and the help wasn't required. Neema felt an uneasy feeling in her body. She knew that Nuru was lying but couldn't call her on it. Nafsi would find out and making her son angry was the last thing she wanted.

Neema lowered her ears, again, remembering the times of her and Jabari's rule…

_The new King and Queen of the Eastlands lied down on the stone ledge, watching the stars. The events of their coronation was wonderful but this moment alone gave them time to reflect on their past lives._

"_The sun rose and set on us Neema. When it rises again, our reign will start," he whispered._

"_Yes… things will be different Jabari," Neema replied in a whisper._

_Jabari's ear flickered. He turned to her. "Neema…" She faced him. "I… I don't think we should have cubs right away. Being leaders is new to us. We're going to be under heavy strain with keeping everything in balance. We… we shouldn't try to do both things at once. I feel we should wait…" He stopped, staring out into the night covered lands._

_Neema heard what she had said. Before the ceremony she had wondered about asking him the same thing. They would have to get used to being rulers. They wouldn't want to jump into both responsibilities too fast. Her mother-in-law, the former Queen, had taken her aside, given her advice but said that she would be there should the new Queen need help._

_She looked up at him. "I was about to ask you the same. We just became King and Queen and I'm not ready to be a mother, not yet anyway."_

_He smiled. "And I'm not ready to be a father. I want to get used to being a King. My father… he was King but not in name. He was more of a Prince Consort but he was always there for my mother whenever she needed him. In a lot of ways he was like an advisor. He helped her." Jabari looked down at his paws, thinking. "I… I can't do this alone but I cannot ask you to help. You're gonna be tied with the pride…"_

_Neema put a paw on his. "Jabari, I'm your mate but I'm also the Queen. You're right, I will be handling the pride's issues and taking care of the hunting parties but that doesn't mean I won't be able to help you because I will. Your mother has taught me everything she knew. She's very wise." He smiled at that. "I won't let you do this alone. Share the load. Share it with me. Share it with the guardians. We all have our parts."_

_Jabari shook his head. "The load will be crushing. I can't ask you to take some of it upon yourself."_

"_You're not asking, I'm offering. I don't want to see you exhaust yourself. As you said, your parents helped each other. That's what made them good rulers. I want to do the same." She nuzzled him. "If I don't it would seem like I'm not being a good mate or Queen. I don't want to be remembered as that."_

"_Are you sure?" he asked softly. "I mean it won't be easy."_

_She nodded. "I'm sure. I love you Jabari. You're my mate. Mates are supposed to help each other in good times and bad."_

_After a small while Jabari turned to her. "Okay." He moved closer. "I love you too Neema. I'm so glad you want to do this."_

_The King and Queen shared a nuzzle and continued looking at the stars, as if they were blessing the new rulers…_

Neema was jolted out of her memories. The hunt continued but she still worried for her daughter-in-law. Nuru came up to her with an almost tired stare in her eyes.

"On second thought Neema, I think I will go to the caves."

The Queen Mother smiled weakly, gently nuzzling her. She watched as Nuru walked away. She sighed

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dinari's teacher this day was Danso. The young lion was learning all he could from the redmaned. Danso was wise, telling him not to treat the animals in a cruel manner but his father and mother said the same. Dinari felt that being told last lessons over again would help him remember during hard times, especially when dealing with the stubbornness of the animals. Whatever he was told, whether in confidence or in all seriousness, Dinari took it to his heart, nodding, smiling when needed and growing somber when it was called for.

Suddenly without realization, his thoughts turned to the Prince. He wasn't sure how or why but to him, Seth had changed in the recent months. He walked differently and spoke differently. "_He's growing just as I am…" _he thought.

The two lions walked in silence until a female voice from ahead spoke. "What brings you boys out here?" They looked up. Aneesa was staring at them with a curious expression. She came over. "Hi Dinari. Danso's teaching you huh?" she asked with a smile.

Dinari smiled. "Yeah, he is."

Aneesa smirked. "You'll learn plenty from him."

"What are you doing here?" Danso asked.

"Neema asked me to keep an eye on Shianna whilst she's teaching Kamaria and Kendra. I was happy to do so. I don't trust her. She's gonna break them and not in a good way."

Dinari walked ahead, seeing Kendra alone. He came to her. "Hi Kendra, taking a break?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

She turned. "No… mom wanted Kamaria to do some hunting demonstrations. I'm just here to tag along." She was silent. Dinari knew that if she weren't as strong as she was, she'd probably break down crying. "Where's Seth?"

"I don't know. I think he's with his father…" He laughed softly. "I was hoping he'd be here. Let it be like when we were cubs…"

"Yeah… I'm sure he's okay," she said hopefully.

Dinari didn't say anything for a while. He wondered about Kamaria and hoped her mother wasn't training her too hard. "_But why isn't she training both of them?_" he asked himself. He shivered, as if his body was telling him that he didn't want to know the answer.

A few feet away Danso and Aneesa talked about recent events. Aneesa informed him about what the former Queen had had asked.

Danso gave a nod. "I don't blame Neema for asking. I don't trust Shianna with her daughters. She's too tough. It's as if she was…" He didn't want to think about it.

Aneesa gave him a friendly lick on the cheek. "She won't do anything. She's just showing off. She wants them to be just as good as her."

He looked at her, almost with shame. "Aneesa… you… know we're doing what we can, right?" She turned to him. "You know that we _could_ fight Nafsi. We want to but…" He lowered his head. "Our promise to Jabari…" He trailed off.

She put a paw over his. "I know Danso. He was a father to all of us. You and the others were so grateful for what he did that you became guardians and I for one am glad you stayed." She nuzzled him gently. "You're doing everything you can and if Jabari were here, I know he'd be proud."

Danso looked at her, smiling. Again, she was there for him. For as long as he could remember Aneesa had been the best friend he could ever ask for. Other than his guardian brothers and sister, Aneesa was someone he could turn to. His adopted mother, Ridhaa, was the same. He had a loving family and though scars from his past still remained, he had them… his family… to come home to. But above all he had her. He had Aneesa. In his heart, Danso knew that if he wanted to settle down with anyone it was her… but it was too risky. Nafsi would hear and try something, that's Danso and Aneesa's relationship was nothing more than friendship.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rubani stared at the lands from his rock point. He had been there for about an hour, longer than he originally intended. He wanted to stay there for a few minutes, to clear his mind but his heart wouldn't allow it. He had so many things on his mind in that moment he felt he could never leave. There were times when he questioned that fact about him being a guardian. He knew he was good at it but that didn't stop him from questioning, which he did almost nonstop since the Prince's first birthday. Whenever he walked with Seth, he was calm and relaxed. He never wanted to walk with Nafsi and take his orders. He wasn't sure he could fulfill them. And he couldn't wait for the day when Nafsi gave his son free reign to order the guardians. Only they, Dinari, Kendra, Kamaria and Neema knew of how he acted, not Nafsi or Nuru for that matter.

Nuru.

The golden lion lowered his head sadly. He had almost purposely forgotten that Nafsi and Nuru were married for a year… just as it was the anniversary of Jabari's death, Nafsi's coronation and Seth's birth, so many things happening within a period of a few months and a day. It didn't seem possible. He hated seeing Nafsi and Nuru happy. Was she happy? Could she be happy with him? She acted like it but he wasn't convinced. He had yet to speak with her alone. The day she had come to him, saying she had accepted Nafsi's marriage proposal had torn him apart. It still did. After all this time he was still in love with her. Memories of his past, of the days he spent with her, the early evenings looking at the sunset and the stars with her beauty by his side, still haunted him.

"I'm a fool," he said quietly to himself, his tail lashing at his side. "That scene plays in my head over and over to mock me… to tell me what a moron I was for not asking Nuru to be my mate in the first place…" A tear slid down his face. "But would she really have been happy with me? Would I have made her happy as Nafsi?" He growled. He hated Nafsi, mainly because the King was treating his friends, his fellow guardians terrible. Marko still had yet to reveal to him and the others, Lisha as well, what was bothering him.

He rose, walking down from the rock and to the waterhole that was up ahead. He stopped, seeing a familiar lioness. He walked up to her. "Nuru, what are you doing here?" he asked sitting down beside her but not too close. He didn't want to scare her or… He shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

She turned to him. "I needed to be away from the party. I couldn't concentrate. You?"

"Me? Just thinking." He looked away, trying desperately not to make eye contact with hers. "_But I can't. She's so beautiful!_" he thought, shaking. "You ever think of the past… When… when we were…" He was afraid to say it.

"You mean when we were a couple… we still young then…"

"I loved you," he said. "But you didn't love me back."

She put a paw over his. "I did just not as anything serious. I liked you Rubani." She tried to smile. "You know things change."

Rubani slowly nodded. "Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean I like it because I don't." _Sometimes I feel you would've been happier with me. You would've loved me if not for that Prince… King! _He thought angrily, thinking the royal words like they were terrible.

Nuru nuzzled him. "Rubani, we can't go back to the past. We can still be friends you know."

He watched her and pulled away, staring at the water. He prayed that the affection wouldn't bother him. _Please, let me keep control! _He prayed desperately.

"I'm sorry Rubani," she said meaningfully.

"No, it's alright," the lion replied without turning. His shoulders sagged and his head was low, his mane falling into his face.

"I shouldn't have done that."

Rubani finally turned and walked to her. She looked at him, her face ashamed by her action. He knew she didn't mean to. It just happened. "It's okay." He swallowed a gathering lump in his throat.

"Remember when we were cubs?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, all of us but you and me… we were so happy… And growing up…" He drew his face close to hers.

She knew what he meant. "No Rubani. Please…" In a moment he kissed her cheek. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly walked away from him with slow heavy steps. Her body shook and she was overwhelmed with shock and emotional pain.

Rubani focused his eyes on the grass, slightly stunned by what he had done. His heart pounded. _Why did I do that? Do I really want to risk possibly loosing the rest of my feelings for her or her respect? _He cursed silently. "I…" he said after a while. "I-I'm sorry Nuru. I was sort of hoping…"

"Don't Rubani. Don't say it. I don't want to think that of you." She looked up at the sky. "I love you but only as a friend. That should be enough. Let it be enough." Her voice was firm yet soft.

"So that's it?" His voice was pleading for it not to be but he knew the answer. That hurt him even more.

Nuru turned back to him. She came near and placed a paw on his shoulder. He tensed, trying to keep his own emotions intact. "Rubani, I am sorry. I love Nafsi." And she meant her words.

_How can you? You know what he's done! _His red eyes snapped but returned to their original and relaxed state. "I know you do." He didn't speak for a while but then, "We grew up around many cubs, Nafsi among us. You were the most amazing I' admit. As the years passed I imagined us together, living here in the Eastlands or starting a pride of our own. I pictured us standing a stone rock ruling, Nafsi and his mate being the leaders here. I even imagined a future for our other friends…" Rubani turned his eyes to the lands. "That was my dream, my vision of a perfect world. I know it can't be like that." He bowed his head as a thought entered his mind. _Not as long as Nafsi lives!_

"We should get home," she said after a long silence. Rubani only nodded and stood weakly to follow.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nafsi stood on the stone peak with the kills behind him. It was a good catch but with a good leader it was bound to be.

_Even if it is your mother! Where's Nuru?_

The King shook his head quickly to get the voice out of his head but it – _he_ – was right. Where was his mate?

Seth came up to his father and with a calm stare he looked out into the lands. His ears rose. "Dad, here comes mom and Rubani." He smiled, sighing, not catching the look Nafsi had on his face.

Nafsi couldn't take his eyes from the approaching lions. She was with Rubani? Why wasn't she with the hunting party? She was Queen. She was their leader. Inwardly he growled both on her and the golden lion. He didn't want to fear the worst: Betrayal. Would she betray him? He knew Rubani and Nuru spoke every now and then but…

"_No! She wouldn't. He wouldn't!_" he thought, almost desperately.

_How do you know? Maybe she's looking for someone else. They were a couple at one time… Old feelings have a way of resurfacing…_

Nafsi shook his head again, not wanting what it – he – was saying to be true. He turned to his son, smiling faintly. "Let's go to the kill," he said, trying to hide the anger he felt.

Seth nodded and they walked to the meat as Nuru and Rubani made their way up the stones. The gold lion went to the guardians while she came to her family. She nuzzled Nafsi who tried not to pull away. She was concerned but pushed the thought aside. She would ask him later.

Nafsi came to the kill, taking a large piece. The pride rose, getting theirs. Everyone ate in silence.

Seth chewed on his meat with a heavy heart and it was scattered in all directions. There were so many things he wanted to do. So many people he wanted to use his special gift with. He couldn't. Like the last two encounters he would wait during the night. He looked towards Dinari, watching as the red brown lion had his eyes on their white lioness friends, Kendra and Kamaria. He saw the worry, the confusion and he saw how tired his friends looked and the stern look their mother had on her face. It was one of disappointment. Seth wasn't sure why. When he turned to his mother, he felt something, something he could not explain. It was now with his father but it involved someone else. As if he already knew, Seth turned his gentle eyes onto Rubani who lied down with his companions, eating his share of the kill. He refused to make eye contact. Seth was confused but this new feeling was slowly turning into something more.

Rubani hardly ate. He only picked at his share. The guardians exchanged worried glances.

"Rubani, you okay?" Sandra asked worriedly.

The gold lion licked his lips, not responding. His whole body felt like it was torn. Just seeing Nafsi and Nuru eating the kill together almost made fill up with intense rage. He slowly looked on his companions. Ronan had Sandra. Marko and Lisha could be called a couple even though their relationship wasn't anything serious. The same went for Danso and Aneesa. They all had each other. He had no one. He was alone. The only lioness he ever loved already had a mate who was King, _the_ King, the King of the lands and those who live in it.

"_She would never have me!_" he thought in despair. "_I'm not fit to even look at her. I'm unworthy._" He looked on Nafsi and Nuru again. He cried softly.

Seth looked on this with sadness in his eyes. "_Something is very wrong,_" the Prince said mindfully. "_Looks like I won't be sleeping again tonight._"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Can't sleep again Nabihi?" Spencer asked, crawling out of his grass bed.

The leopard turned. "No." She put her eyes to the stars.

Spencer walked up, sitting beside her. "They're beautiful again tonight," he noticed and smirked. "When aren't they?"

Nabihi smiled. "You're right. They are." She sighed.

"What's bothering you?"

"Just one of those nights. You go back to sleep, there's no use you being up and worrying about me."

Spencer thought for a moment then nodded his head. "Okay, but if you need to talk…"

She smiled. "I know Spencer. Thanks." The meerkat winked and walked back to his bed. Soon, he was asleep. Nabihi turned her eyes back to the heavens, trying to make sense as to why she was still awake. "Jabari, is there a reason?" she whispered. As if in a heavenly response, a small breeze came about the tree, wrapping itself around her. She sniffed the air, recognizing the scent. Nabihi chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." She yawned. "I'm tired." The breeze came at her, full face. She laughed. "Okay Jabari. I'm going to sleep."

She walked away from the scene and to her grass bed, settling herself down, her tail curled against her body. Like the black meerkat, the leopardess was also fast asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As he knew Seth woke and walked out of his parents cave heading into the pridal cavern. He had to speak once again to his grandmother. Of all the adults in his life he trusted her the most and not because she was the former Queen of the Eastlands. She was of his flesh. They were of the same blood and he loved her. He could tell her anything even without using his 'sleep' words. That was the way she was. She enjoyed talking with her grandson. She saw nothing but pure good in him. Seth walked up the 'stairs' in the pride's cave, pressing his body against the wall. He stopped and turned on the second level walking past the first tow chambers. He carefully crept inside his grandparents, the same presence entering his mind and lungs as he breathed as quietly as he could. He laid down beside the sleeping lioness, gently coming close to her, their sides touching again.

He licked his lips before speaking. "Grandma," he whispered. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I am unable to sleep."

"It's okay Seth. What's on your mind," Neema replied, eyes still closed. She was breathing at a normal rate just like Sandra had done months before.

"I'm worried about my parents. I sense… tension between them… and Rubani's involved too."

Neema didn't respond right away. Seth knew she was thinking. "Yes, there has always been some tension between them," she spoke at last. "Your father, mother and Rubani grew up together along with the other lions and lionesses of the pride. I think you know who." Seth nodded but she didn't need to be awake to know that. "Rubani and your mother were once boyfriend and girlfriend at one time but something happened."

"It caused them to break up didn't it?" the Prince guessed. "Then, what, a while later Dad asked her the question?"

The former Queen smiled. "You're as smart as your grandfather. Yes, he did."

"It was a lucky guess grandma," Seth answered, laughing quietly. He bowed his head. "I take it Rubani wasn't too happy. He could've found someone else to spend his life with but he didn't want to did he?"

"No. Rubani was heartbroken. I think he still is."

"He never stopped loving her did he? He's still in love with her isn't he?" No reply came. "I feel sorry for him… he's a good lion."

Neema licked her lips. "If your grandfather had married someone else I'd have been devastated too. But things happen for a reason… Jabari said that the Circle works in mysterious ways. Your parents' being together is one of those ways. It was destiny."

Seth moved closer but carefully so as not to rouse her. "I… I think mom still loves him but just as a friend…"

"Have you spoken with her?"

"No," he said honestly. "I wouldn't know what to say… she doesn't know. Dad doesn't either. I'm afraid…"

Neema moved her head closer to his. "You'll find a way Seth. Just, be patient."

He nodded. "I will. Thank you grandma."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Seth gently nuzzled her. "You better get back."

Seth looked down at the ground. For some reason he didn't want to return to his parents' chambers. He was so tense and unable to rest. Here… he was different. He enjoyed being there. It was like a second home. He bit his lip, thinking for a few moments. "Grandma… I'm not sure that I want to go back. I… I like it here. It's so peaceful and calm. I feel… liberated from my worries. I feel relaxed."

"I know you do Seth but if you're not there when your father wakes…"

The Prince sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know." He gave her a gentle lick on the cheek. "Goodnight grandma," he said, slowly moved away. He rose to his paws heading out of the cave.

"Seth!" she called after him. He turned around. "If you find you can't sleep in their cave, you're more than welcome to sleep in here."

The young lion smiled. "Thanks grandma." He saw her smile and walked out of the chamber. When he re-entered his parents' cave, his father was not there. Seth thought for a moment then knew his father must've been at the waterhole again. "_He's thirsty,_" he thought as he walked over to his mother, lying down beside her. Within a few minutes, he fell asleep. He shivered slightly as if his body sensed that something was wrong with his father.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nafsi walked to the waterhole with heavy steps. He came closer and started drinking but afterwards, dipped his whole head into it, feeling the cold wash over him. He stayed that way for a few minutes and pulled back, his mane dripping. He didn't bother to shake it. Again, he couldn't sleep and would look towards Nuru, seeing that she was still there. He was relieved but it didn't bring him much sleep so he left the cave. Rubani was beside it like always but this made the King uneasy. He could only hope that the gold lion wouldn't try anything while he was gone.

"_If he does, I'll kill him!_" Nafsi had thought, his eyes snapping.

He drank the water again greedily.

"Nice night isn't Nafsi?" asked a voice from ahead.

Nafsi cringed. The voice was his own but he didn't speak. He slowly lifted his head to look to the waterhole's other side. There was the lion again. His ego.

"What do you want? I'm doing the best I can!" he said in a snarl.

The lion rose, walking towards him, wearing an evil smirk. "I know that and you're doing a marvelous job." He began circling him. "But there is something you must do and you know what I'm talking about."

Nafsi shook his head. "No I don't."

The lion lifted his paw to strike Nafsi and like a year before, the King fell into the waterhole. The lion laughed. "Still got it. Get up!" Nafsi struggled but managed to get onto the grass, shaking his soaked body. "Now, you know what I'm talking about don't you?"

He lowered his head. "Yes, I do." He turned away, feeling himself become weak.

"You must stop what could happen between them."

"How? They're just friends, nothing more. Nuru loves me."

The lion sat with an amused look but it was still evil. Nafsi knew that. "How do you know she and Rubani haven't -" He couldn't finish his sentence as Nafsi roared softly but angrily. He was about to pounce but the lion stepped aside, sending the King sprawling. He laughed. "Got you there didn't I?" He walked over, watching as Nafsi rose back to his paws, turning with eyes that were on fire.

"Rubani and Nuru have nothing going on between them!" he snarled, glaring at the lion.

"For now maybe… but when you least expect it…"

"SHUT UP! Leave me!" Nafsi yelled, breathing heavily.

The lion smirked. "As you wish but remember I'm you and I know that somewhere in our mind, you know I am right."

Nafsi growled and turned only to see the lion gone. His head pounded fiercely. He groaned and slowly came towards the waterhole, the encounter tiring him out. He laid down beside it, his paws lying on the surface of the water, his tail tapping at his side. He pondered what his ego said. Could Nuru be unfaithful? Was it possible? Would she really want Rubani, over him, her mate? He shivered to think about it. He knew that Rubani wouldn't be stupid as to purposely make him angry although he tried it a few times.

"_But that's over the orders I give, not about Nuru? Would he hurt her if she refused him?_" These thoughts spread all about his mind, causing his claws to come out unconsciously. He prayed to the heavens that it wasn't true. Nuru loved him… didn't she? These days he wasn't sure. He wasn't in the mood to spend time alone with her. He had the weight of an entire kingdom on his shoulders and a pride to look after but he wasn't even doing that. He wasn't doing it the way his father and ancestors had done before him. But…

"I have to change things… the animals must bow before me. The kingdom must bow before me! Rubani must bow before me!" he said softly to the air, his eyes darkening in the night's cover. His eyes were cold and cruel, his mane hung over his shoulders in the breeze warm felt air. Even the gaze on his face was cold.

The air was warm but in his body, Nafsi felt cold. He rose for a moment but slumped back to the ground, his claws now in. He craned his neck, drinking the water again. When he looked to his reflection, at his left side, he thought he saw another reflection.

It morphed into two and they were Rubani and Nuru. They were side-by-side and smiling. Rubani's reflection kissed Nuru's cheek and she nuzzled his golden mane.

Nafsi saw this and eventually passed out beside the waterhole. The reflections soon disappeared as his breathing slowed and his body fell into a deep sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Okay, there's that chapter and as for the reviews… may they and those who give them be blessed

This will be the last chapter I give. The next won't be until a little after the New Year. I hope you all have a safe and joyous Christmas and New Year.

Merry Christmas one and all!


	10. Chapter 9: A Prince's Pure Heart

**Chapter 9: A Prince's Pure Heart**

Seth lied on, a, rock ledge, thinking. His father left him on his own. He had to 'take care' of the kingdom. The Prince let out a saddened sigh. He knew what his father would do. He'd 'teach' the animals not to bicker amongst one another but it wasn't teaching… but bullying, cruelty. It was unjust, unfair and unfit for any royal… a King especially.

There were some words Nafsi spoke to his son but Seth let the words go in one ear and out the other. He was smarter than that. What Nafsi taught him was wrong. He knew he was being taught to hate, to be cruel to everyone and love only himself and that those who wouldn't follow the King's way would be cast down. He hated… no… disliked it.

Seth didn't hate his father but he didn't care for him either.

He sometimes wondered why Nafsi didn't spend time with him like any normal father would. He wondered why Nafsi didn't play with him when he was a cub instead of teaching him how the animals should obey the King and his heir. In the back of his mind and deep in his heart, Seth promised himself that when he became King, he would spend as much time as he could with his family and cubs, should he have any in the future. He knew that the kingdom was important but so was family. He would have to prioritize and handle the problems of the lands early so the rest of the day he was free…

He swore time and again that when he was King, everything would be set right.

Seth yawned and rose, stretching his body. He shook his head and leapt from the rock, walking in the grass. He licked his dry lips and up ahead, he saw a small pool of water. He walked over to it, drinking the water softly, his tongue lapping the cool liquid. When he was finished, he stared at his reflection, staring hard at his features.

He changed in recent weeks. His incoming black mane stretched down his chest and covered his shoulder blades. There were strands of it, hanging down into his eyes but he didn't mind. Seth smiled. He was growing. He left the waterhole, walking and thinking. There wasn't much for him to do now. His father was with the animals. He allowed his mind to wander to his friends and their families. The first he thought of was Dinari.

Dinari, his best friend and almost brother… the two shared many good times as cubs, that is, when Seth wasn't with his father. Now, they rarely saw each other. Dinari was with Rubani while Dinari's parents walked the beat on the southern side of the lands. Dinari worried about his parents, his mother especially. Seth wouldn't speak to his friend about his concern for the red lioness but he also worried.

Then his mind drifted to Kendra and Kamaria. The two white lionesses were also growing but unlike the other lionesses, who were trained to be huntresses by the Queen or Queen Mother, they were taught under their mother, Shianna. Seth wondered why the older lioness was so intent on training her daughters and so hard.

Seth remembered the last few evenings when Kendra and her sister came home, exhausted and on the verge of collapse. He had seen their mother in front with a stern and disappointed look on her face. Seth felt sorry for them. He felt that they shouldn't have to deal with their mother and her unfair teachings. Neema felt the same and spoke to Shianna but the older white lioness wouldn't hear of it.

His friendships with Dinari, Kendra and Kamaria were changing. He loved Dinari has a brother and Kamaria has a sister but there was something about Kendra… something different. He couldn't explain it but every time he saw her, his heart would skip a beat. This new feeling scared him and he often wondered with Kendra felt it too. Mindfully, he hoped she did.

As Seth's paws touched the grass, he got an idea. He stopped and looked around, his eyes searching for the direction he sensed Kendra and Kamaria would be with their mother.

"Where are they again? The western side of the lands?" he asked himself softly. He sniffed the air and started running.

That side of the kingdom was a huge vast savannah filled with plenty of prey, small and great but all animals were scattered on all sides of the Eastlands and lived in different areas. Seth would help his friends but not in a normal way. He wouldn't talk to Shianna.

The older white lioness didn't like him but she hated his father as well. Shianna had made it clear, not in words but in facial gestures that she didn't like Nuru either. She believed that the Queen was weak and uncaring but unlike her mate she didn't lash out at anyone, nor did she stop him from verbally attacking the guardians and putting his paw down when things didn't go his way.

As Seth ran, in his mind, he spoke. "_Shianna, I promise… I will not turn into my father. One day, or very soon, you will see just what kind of Prince I am._"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kendra and Kamaria faced one another. They stood five feet away, their mother sitting on a rock, watching, her tail tapping the ground. It was yet another lesson for her daughters. They knew how to pounce as cubs but growing adults was different. Then it was fun, now it was serious.

Shianna watched as the young lionesses ran at each other, leapt to their hind legs, trying to pin the other. Kendra was on her back before she knew what happened. She looked up at her sister who was just as surprised. In thinking, Shianna applauded at her oldest daughter. Kamaria had the makings of a good huntress and if needed, a good fighter. She was proud. But her happiness didn't last long as she looked on Kendra who was still looking on her sister in slight shock. Shianna shook her head disappointedly. Kendra was slow at trying to pin her sister. Though she loved her youngest, Shianna silently and mindfully, considered her weak.

Kendra knew this to be true. Anytime she looked into her mother's eyes, she saw the disappointment. It broke her heart. Kamaria was obviously their mother's favorite but Kamaria paid no mind to it. She loved Kendra. They were sisters for life and always would be. Shianna couldn't change that. The Circle had had its way.

The two lionesses looked to their mother, seeing her stare. They could see she was about to rest but knew that she wanted them to continue their lessons. Kamaria turned her eyes to her sister. "You okay?" she asked in concern.

Kendra nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. That was a good pin. Maybe I'll be as good as you," she added in a small smile.

Kamaria gently nuzzled her. "Hey, who cares what mom says or thinks about you. You're doing well… and with my help you'll get better. I'm your sister. I won't let you down."

"Thanks Kammy."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay but you can let me up now."

Kamaria got off her sister and Kendra rose to her paws, shaking the grass from her pelt. The two sisters bumped heads and carefully looked on their mother who was now asleep. They both sighed with relief. If Shianna were awake, she would've asked them to fight. That was something neither lioness was ready for.

"I'm thirsty," Kendra spoke, after a small silence. "Let's get a drink."

When Kamaria nodded, they turned, walking to the waterhole that rested nearby. The cool liquid washed the fear and tension. Their mother probably had their best interests at heart but Kamaria and Kendra didn't see it that way. It seemed like Shianna was trying to pin her two daughters against each other, trying to find their strengths and weaknesses.

After drinking, they laid down beside the water, talking softly, mainly about their days as cubs and how they played with Dinari and Seth. Neither lioness had mixed feelings about Dinari. They felt sorry for him, sorry his parents and how his mother had to live with such an illness. Kamaria wondered how Dinari dealt with it… dealt with seeing his mother suffer so.

The white lioness remembered her friend crying softly after he heard his mother had had another spell. It broke his heart. Kamaria comforted him as best she could and Dinari said in no uncertain terms that he was so grateful she was there. When the two found time to talk, they did and by the end of their conversations both felt better about their situations. They poured their fears and their hopes into one another. Doing that made the life they lived with easier.

While Kamaria thought about Dinari, Kendra thought about Seth. She wasn't sure why her thoughts turned to the Prince. Her mother hated him but that didn't mean she had to. He was her friend and she was his. She wouldn't have it any other way. Seth, unlike his father, was kind and peaceful. Kendra and Kamaria knew that if it weren't for Seth's thinking, she wouldn't be around. Seth had saved her life and would've risked his own. To her it was bravery. He didn't have to do it. Unlike Nafsi, Seth cared. Kendra was happy that the Prince didn't have his father's qualities or personality. He was what the kingdom needed, what the pride needed and she would stand by him no matter what.

Their stomachs growled. They were hungry. Kamaria turned to her sister with a question in her eyes. Kendra looked back and understood. They both rose to their feet and prepared to hunt something nearby when Kamaria's eyes fell upon two forms on the other side of the waterhole. Kendra looked and noticed too. They exchanged glances and walked over. Upon close inspection, they saw that the forms were of two dead gophers.

"Where did these come from?" Kamaria asked, wondering out loud but speaking in a soft tone. "Mother didn't hunt. She's still asleep. Who could've hunted these?"

Kendra looked around and saw no one. She tilted her head in confusion and turned back to the kills. "I don't know but we can't let them go to waste. I don't know about you but I'm hungry. We're going to need our strength for later on." She gestured up to their still sleeping mother.

Kamaria nodded. "Yeah. Maybe after we eat, we could rest some more." Kendra nodded in reply. Kamaria bent down to a gopher and started eating.

As Kendra took the other dead gopher into her paws, she sniffed it. A familiar scent came to her nostrils and she wondered if Kamaria smelt it too.

A smile came to her muzzle.

_Seth…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

The Prince walked around the lands. He had cleaned his paws from the blood of the gophers in another waterhole. The animals didn't put up a fight, they had run and Seth gave chase. When he pounced on the first, it looked up into his eyes, feeling a slight fear of dying and a sense of calm.

Seth made the gopher's death as painless as he could. The second watched as his friend died at the jaws of the Prince. He was scared but couldn't run anymore. Instead, he cowered in fear, looking for any holes he could hide in but there were none and no animal could help. He shut his eyes, waiting for death to come but to his surprise, the lion whispered into his ear and the gopher replied.

"_I understand my Prince. Do what you must. It's the Circle of Life. Don't worry all is forgiven. May the spirits bless and keep you._"

Seth had gently wrapped his jaws around the gopher's throat. It was then, as he walked, that he wondered why the gophers weren't afraid of him. He was the Prince of the Eastlands, the son of the King and Queen. Why didn't they insult him like most of the animals? Was it because they were small and rarely paid attention to what others said?

It was something, Seth was sure and he pondered as he walked.

He loved the Eastlands. His grandmother said that Jabari was the same and would just take walks for no reason, problems or no. Neema said that with each passing day Seth was doing the things Jabari did. Seth was always so humbled and honored to walk in the deceased King's light.

His paws touched the ground and his steps were graceful. The animals nearby saw him. Some were disgusted that he would walk in their vicinity, while others saw a lion so familiar, a lion of peace and yet as a lion of a coming cruelty. Seth looked to them, bowing his head whether the bow was given back or not. The disgusted animals snorted and moved on while the others seem to be captured by the Prince's eyes. Without blinking or thinking twice, they bowed in respect. They couldn't stop themselves. It was as if Seth's eyes spoke while his mouth remained closed. Seth smiled to them.

He walked for ten minutes, his mind still wandering. He suddenly winced with snarl, as if he was in pain. He fell to the grass, rolling onto his side. He felt like thrashing. His legs were sprawled; his strength was quickly being sucked out of his body. With what little strength he had, he slowly lifted his head looking on his legs, seeing them in a familiar position. His eyes grew wide and a sudden flash came into his eyesight.

On the southern side of the Eastlands walked two figures, a lion and a lioness. They were under a tree, resting beside a waterhole. The lioness was about to suffer a spell while the lion, her mate, looked on helplessly.

The flash ended and Seth's strength returned.

Ronan… Sandra… 

Seth slowly rose to his paws, looking about. To his complete surprise he was indeed on the southern side of the Eastlands. Strange thing was, he hadn't remembered choosing a direction in which to walk. He shook his head. There would be time to figure that out later. Now he had to find the guardian and his mate. Seth let out a breath and trusted his paws. His heart would guide him.

It didn't take him long to find the guardians. They had stopped to take a rest. Sandra looked deeply tired, Ronan along with her.

Seth hid under the tall grass, not moving. He was waiting to see if his feeling, the moment of terrible pain and the flash in his mind was true or merely a fact that he was hurting in sorrow. He felt so sorry for Sandra. She didn't deserve to suffer such an illness. "But the Circle can be cruel… and yet, it can be miraculous," he said to himself.

And indeed, the Circle was miraculous. Sandra wasn't alone when she suffered. Ronan was there. Dinari was there. The entire pride was at her side, always supporting and caring.

He watched. Sandra drank at the water and went back to her mate. Then she fell, her body thrashing. Seth immediately ran in the other direction when Ronan cried out, coming towards his mate though not touching her. He lowered his head, praying she would be all right. He couldn't go for help but he couldn't leave her either.

"Dinari, son, if only you were here," the brown furred spoke softly, tears coming to his eyes at seeing Sandra's frightened expression.

He lowered himself to the ground, burying his face in his paws.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seth ran hard. His paws lead him to the shaman's tree. He stood at the base and roared.

Nabihi and Spencer were treating a young bird whose left wing had stiffened. Upon hearing the roar the leopard left her companion and went to a branch, looking down. She was surprised. Seth stood there with a look on his face. Nabihi shook her head. For a moment, the lion standing in the grass reminded her of Jabari.

"No surprise… he is his grandson," she muttered. "Seth, what's wrong?" she called.

The Prince was panting, tired from his run. He looked up. "Nabihi, I need you and Spencer. Sandra's, having a spell."

She gasped. "Oh no! We'll be right down." Seth nodded. Nabihi withdrew herself and ran towards the medicines.

Spencer had finished wrapping the bird's wing, tightening the leaves. The bird winced. Spencer smiled. "Sorry. Okay, now it's important for you not to fly for at least three days."

The bird, a black and silver sunbird, gasped in surprise. "What? Three days?"

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "Three days, no more, no less. But if you have pain, come back."

"How? I can't fly!" the bird grumbled.

"Find someone in the lands you trust to take you here. It shouldn't be that difficult, right?"

"No, I guess not." The sunbird turned, looking out into the lands. "I should be okay, flying home right? I'll be careful and not use it so much… but no flying…" He shook his head. "Dang!"

Spencer placed a hand on the sunbird's other wing. "It's just three days," he said, gently.

The sunbird nodded and carefully positioned the wrapped wing towards the air and flew from the tree. Spencer sighed and came towards Nabihi who was searching as fast as she could for the needed medicines and herbs. It took a moment for him to understand but as he looked at the dark green colored herb, he knew.

Sandra… 

Nabihi turned to him. Spencer took the herbs in his arms and hopped onto the leopard's back. Nabihi leapt from the tree. Seth turned and pointed with his paw in the direction Sandra and Ronan were. He watched them go and left the scene, knowing the red lioness was in good care.

When Nabihi and Spencer arrived, Sandra had already fallen into an unconscious state. Ronan still had his head buried his paws, unable to see her unmoving form. The two shamans looked on one another. Nabihi lowered herself to the grass so Spencer could get off and administer the medicine to Sandra's opened mouth.

The leopard came to the emotionally torn lion. She nudged him gently. "Ronan, wake up," she said.

The brown lion slowly lifted his head with tear stained eyes. "Nabihi?" he asked, surprised. He shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. He jerked his head and started walking, Nabihi beside him. He didn't want to see the black meerkat help his mate. Just seeing her suffer was enough. "_Spencer will take care of her. He always does,_" Ronan thought to himself.

When they were a good distance away but enough where Nabihi could see Ronan turned to her. "How did you get here?" He shook his head. "I mean, how did you know? I was unable to come, I couldn't leave her." He lowered his head, a small tear coming to his eye. He didn't wipe it away. The tear fell down his face and landed in the grass beside his paw.

Nabihi gently placed a paw on his. "I know Ronan… and… you're not gonna believe this, I'm not even sure I do." Ronan looked at her curiously. She continued. "Seth came and got us."

"What? But… but how… that's impossible. The Eastlands are huge, how could he have known?"

She shook her head. "I don't know but he said that… well… you know and we came right over. I… Ronan I can't explain it, but however or how fast he got here, I'm glad he did."

Ronan lifted his head seeing Spencer still working on his mate. He sighed. "Yeah, me too," he said softly.

Nabihi turned and saw that her friend was finished with his work. She smiled and turned back to Ronan. "Alright my friend, Spencer is done. You know what to do." Ronan nodded. She walked up and nuzzled him gently. "You take care. We don't want you to collapse from worry."

"Easier said than done Nabihi… if only Nafsi…" He paused, shutting his eyes, as if saying the King's name or thinking about him would want him to go on a search and end Nafsi's life.

Spencer came near, placing his hand against the lion's leg. "We know Ronan but the ancestors, _all_ our ancestors, are watching over Sandra, not to mention the entire kingdom. She will be fine and so will you."

The lion smiled. "Thank you, both of you."

The shamans smiled in return and Nabihi lowered herself so Spencer could climb on. They bowed their heads and turned around, Nabihi running towards their home.

Ronan sighed and slowly walked toward his still unconscious mate. He lay down next to her. He wanted to nuzzle her but thought better of it. He came as close as he could, careful not to touch. A tear of joy came to his eye. He let it fall. Again his mate suffered a spell. Again, she would be all right. He smiled while crying and looked up to the sky.

I don't know how you knew or how you did it Seth but thank you… 

Within a few minutes, he fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tuza flew, doing nothing in particular. She had left Nafsi because she was ordered by him to leave him alone. She was glad. She wasn't sure if she could stand being his majordomo any longer. He was cold but everyone knew that. Just sitting on his shoulder made her dreadfully sick. Her fellow bird companions pitied her but none of them wanted her job. As she flew she saw a lion walking below, heading for East Rock. She recognized him. It was Marko. She swooped down, flying beside him. She noticed a pained look in his eyes.

The tan furred lion walked with a heavy heart. Again he had watched over the cheetah, Aneesa, and her cubs. Seeing her scars, he remembered what he had done.

"So why do I keep going back there?" he asked himself mindfully. "I feel guilty… can I forgive myself?" He sighed, knowing the answer. "No, I can't." For a moment, his eyes to snapped. "Nafsi… I swear when it's safe I will make you regret giving the order!"

Tuza saw his eyes and a shiver rolled across her body. "Marko, you all right?" she asked in concern.

The lion's head snapped up. He turned, sighing. "Hi Tuza. No, I'm not alright." He tired to speak kindly but it was difficult. "If you're tired of flying, sit on my shoulder, I don't mind nor will I bite." He managed to smile.

Tuza smiled back and with grace, landed on his shoulder. The two didn't speak for a while. Tuza was grateful for the ride and this gave Marko a chance to reflect but not on the present. He thought of the past, of when things were well, good and very peaceful. He smiled but it soon faded. So much had happened to him and as a result he changed. He rarely thought of his past, of the life he used to live. He felt that thinking about it would cause him to do something rash.

"These days, I want to," he spoke mindfully. His heart pounded in his chest but he let out his angered breaths slowly and carefully. After a while, he licked his lips and spoke aloud. "Tuza," he began. "How can you be his majordomo? You have just as much stress to deal with as any of us…" He lowered his head, ashamed for asking such a question.

She placed a wing on his mane, smiling gently. "To be honest, I don't know but no one else can do it. I was Jabari's majordomo… might as well be his son's… and…" She trailed off, afraid that she would address the Prince in an unfriendly way. She wasn't sure what to make of him either. She was confused. She had heard from the animals that the Prince would walk with his father with the same cold, cruel look, speaking the same words as Nafsi. She shuddered. She didn't want to think about it.

Marko looked on her. "I know you're worried about serving Seth when his time comes…" he started but the hornbill ruffled her feathers in frustration.

"I don't think I can. What if he's just like his father? That's what I'm worried about. I'm surprised you're not."

"To be honest… he's not like his father, at least none that I've seen. Ronan, Sandra and Rubani would tell you the same. He is different. He's… kind… gentle and caring."

Tuza scoffed. "Sorry Marko but I'll believe that when I see it."

"I understand but even I'm not sure if he is like Nafsi. We can only pray."

"You do that."

They walked for another ten minutes until they reached the stone steps. Tuza turned. "Well Marko, this is your home. It's time I returned to mine. Take care." She flew from his shoulder.

Marko watched her go. He felt slightly better than he had before but his worry and guilt still remained. He was thankful she came down and spoke with him, now he wished that she didn't leave. For a majordomo, Tuza was very soft spoken, never chatting about anything for the sake of doing so but her need for taking was out of frustration and worry for the future. Marko sighed. He worried too. He looked up. The pride was eating and from what he could see, everyone laying on the lower rock platforms, chewing on their pieces of meat in silence. He lowered his head. He wasn't hungry. He laid, down in grass, his tail tapping at his side. He put his head down on his paws, closing his eyes.

After a small while, he felt a gentle nudge. He opened his eyes, seeing Lisha standing before him with a large piece of meat in her jaws. He yawned and smiled, patting the grass beside him with a paw. Lisha, laid, down beside him, setting the meat down and they shared, eating in silence. Marko was happy to have her near. She gave him a silent comfort, which was what he needed.

As they ate, they both looked up, seeing Ronan and Sandra coming. The red lioness was leaning against her mate, her eyes glassy and her look, tired and frightened. Ronan was tired as well. Marko and Lisha watched as their friends walked up the stone steps. They looked to each other, shrugging and continued eating. Lisha gave him a gentle lick on the cheek, purring softly to ease his worry. Marko smiled and kissed her back, nuzzling her gently.

The pride looked up in surprise seeing the two guardians. The lionesses gasped seeing how pale Sandra looked and how she was barely able to lean on her mate for support. Dinari, who was with the other guardians, rose to his paws, walking to the other side of his mother. He turned to his father who looked like he was about to fall over. The family went towards the ramp, slowly going into the pride's cave.

Danso and Rubani exchanged glances. Aneesa, who was lying next to Danso, faced him. He did the same. They both rose, taking Dinari's large portion of the kill and silently followed, going to the cave.

Rubani watched, feeling alone. He was still torn by his conversation he had had with Nuru a few weeks ago, as the image played over and over in his head. He sighed sadly, knowing he would be alone for the rest of his life. He shook his head and continued eating, feeling his heartbreak by the fact he and Nuru could never be together.

As everyone had their own thoughts about the day, Seth found himself looking on the pride, the guardians mainly. Even from his position on one of the low rocks, he could see Marko and Lisha in the grass. He saw how relaxed the tanned lion was when around her. Seth could tell the two liked each other but that they were companions, friends, nothing more.

"Don't worry Marko," his mind spoke. "When things are right, you and Lisha can live together in peace."

He put his eyes to Kendra and Kamaria who were below the platform he was lying on. His ears lowered. The two lionesses looked dreadfully tired and to him, it looked that they could use about a week's worth of rest. He wished he could give it to them. He hated to see them suffer from their mother's training.

Letting out a slow and relaxed breath Seth closed his eyes and by this time Danso and Aneesa returned. As Seth stayed in this position, he felt himself being spread. He felt himself become part of the pride, as if he was feeling all their emotions in little bits.

Below his platform Kendra and Kamaria ate, free from their mother's watchful eye. Though Kamaria had no idea where the two gophers came from, Kendra knew. As the sisters ate, though worrying about tomorrow and the days to follow with their mother, they felt a calmness wash over their minds and bodies. They exchanged glances, wondering where it came from. Their worries were gone in an instant is if a pair of peaceful and gentle eyes were watching.

Kendra turned her head. Seth was still in his meditative position. She felt warm. Just the look of him was amazing. He was so kind and intelligent. "_And he hunted those gophers for Kamaria and I… He didn't have to. He really is like his grandfather._" She smiled.

Rubani, Danso and Aneesa ate together. Danso was happy he and Aneesa could help Ronan and his family. Dinari thanked them for bringing the meat as his father was lying beside his mother, exhausted. Before he settled down to eat his share of the kill, the young lion felt different. His worry for his parents was evident but inwardly he was comforted by something he wasn't sure of. He turned to the kill and started eating.

Now, outside the three lions felt comfort too, Rubani mainly. No one could explain it.

The lionesses, while chatting quietly and eating felt it as well. Neema looked on her former pride with concern until her eyes fell on Seth, eyes closed and looking relaxed. She watched closely, not understanding for a moment why or what he was doing. She looked closer on him and felt at peace. She continued eating like the others.

Nafsi, however, didn't feel a thing and even if he did, he ignored it. He had no idea that his son was different. He believed it to be nothing. With his tail tapping at his side, he tore into his dinner, blood soaking his muzzle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Night came again. The stars were out but no moon. At least the spirits allowed themselves to be seen in the darkened sky. Nabihi sat on a large wide branch staring at the sky, her tail curled at her side. This was the fifth night in a week that she was unable to sleep. Her heart was troubled and her mind was deeply confused. What the Prince had done… how he knew… how he got there in spite of being on the other side of the lands…

Nabihi sighed and rose, going towards the wall where she, Spencer and past shamans painted the rulers of the lands. She looked on the painting of Seth, seeing a once cub painting with now a black mane and a blue stripe above it to signify his royalty. She put her paw on it. Her eyes turned to the still faded painting of the once King Jabari. She looked on both of them. They were the same except Jabari was slightly bigger.

"Nabihi," said a voice from nearby. The leopard turned, seeing her black meerkat friend rise from his bedding, rubbing his eyes. "Can't sleep again?" he asked, swinging his legs out and coming towards her.

"No Spencer. I… I'm confused… what Seth did…"

"It surprised you as it did me. He is gifted."

"Yeah," Nabihi said, saying the word slowly. "But that's it… I think there's something more to it and to him. How the heck did he know of Sandra? They were on the southern side and he… Nafsi took him to the northern part… It's… it's impossible for a lion, even a leopard and a cheetah to run all that way…"

Spencer nodded. "I agree. There is something about him. Even I can't put my hand on it. The gods have blessed him… we'll just have to wait."

"Right again, as always." Nabihi smiled, as did Spencer. She sighed and yawned. "Come my friend, let us sleep. We can't help the animals with their inner and outer problems if we're sleep deprived."

Spencer agreed and they both went to their beddings and slept.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seth woke again. He looked around. Nafsi and Nuru were still asleep. He shivered as he saw his father. He didn't know why but there was something about him, something stirring within his body and deeper. He wanted to go over and touch him but thought the better of it. He would either wait or not do it at all. His mind wandered to the pride above. He couldn't shake the feeling and it was increasing with each passing minute. Seth rose to his paws, leaving his parents' chambers. Outside, the air was cool and Rubani slept almost peacefully. Seth stared at him, seeing the gold lion twitch. He lowered his head, sensing that Rubani must've been dreaming. He gently touched his shoulder.

"Sleep Rubani. You'll be okay."

The golden lion licked his lips, his breathing now soft where before it was rapid. "Thank your highness," he whispered.

Seth smiled and proceeded up to the pridal cave, passing Danso, who still slept beside the entrance. He entered and walked to the left, going up a ramp, turning again to the right. He passed two chambers and stopped at the third. He looked inside. Marko was sleeping. Seth carefully came in, coming towards the tan colored lion. He looked on his body, seeing the sides go up and down rhythmically. Like Rubani, Marko twitched and muttered.

"I'm sorry," he spoke as if in fear. "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

Seth's own body shook. He came closer and stretched out his arm, his paw gently brushing Marko's mane. "Whatever is wrong, you will get through it. You don't have to talk to anyone until you're fully ready. When you are, I will listen and help you through it."

Marko's breathing finally went back to normal. Sweat covered his body and his mane was damp. He sighed. "Thank you Seth. You're a good lion."

The Prince gave a warm smile and left the chambers, going back the way he came. When he reached the entrance he turned, going across the straight ramp. He had some business to attend to there. He walked to the right. Passing two chambers, he saw Ronan's. He stepped inside, coming towards Sandra who was sleeping and breathing.

Seth lied down on the ground, outstretched his right arm, his paw touching Sandra's left. It was the same a year ago but to the Prince, it seemed only yesterday.

"Sandra," he said, speaking a whisper. "I know of your spell… I found Nabihi and Spencer. I'm so glad you're okay."

The red lioness spoke but still slept. "Thank you Seth. I'm glad you care. I woke a few hours ago. Ronan told me what had happened. I'm just as confused as he is. How did you know?"

"I… I felt it… it's hard to explain really. I hate to see you hurt Sandra. You're a good lioness and a wonderful asset to the guardians." He looked to Ronan who was in a very deep sleep. Seth felt the brown lion's worry. "Ronan needs you. He can't live without you."

She smiled. "We've known each other since Jabari found him. His parents were rogues. When they died, Ronan was alone, surviving on the skill his parents taught him. My mother became his adopted mother when Jabari accepted him into the pride. We grew up together. He knew of my illness from the start and swore to never leave my side. However, when he had to someone watched over me. We need each other."

The Prince nodded. "Yes you do. I can feel it. You're connected to each other."

"Seth… you will restore the balance. It will be hard but you could do it. You're the only one who can."

"Thank you Sandra."

"We'll help you with anything you need. We trust you. Some of the lionesses don't but that will take time."

Seth nodded again and came closer. He gently licked Sandra's forehead. "I should go. You sleep now Sandra. Tomorrow and in the days to follow, when you're on assignment, if you need to rest, do so. I… seeing you suffer tears me apart. You're important to this pride."

"I thank you for your words and your time Seth. It is always treasured, whether I'm awake or not."

"I feel the same. Goodnight Sandra."

"Goodnight Seth."

The Prince turned, going towards the doorway when another voice stopped him. "You're one of the best Princes' this pride has ever had Seth. I'd be honored to continuing serving as a guardian under your rule."

Seth looked. Ronan had spoken. He smiled. "Ronan, I can only think of five good lions I would have serve me."

"I'm one of them I know." The brown lion laughed softly. "Have a good sleep."

Seth smiled again and walked out. Stepping out to the shelf, Seth wanted to go into Kendra and Kamaria's chambers but decided not to. As long as their mother was in there it was unsafe for him. As a cub it was different, he had snuck in to see if Kendra was okay after falling in the water. He couldn't talk to her with his words. Shianna would sense or smell him and that was not good. The lioness would get the wrong idea and he'd be in serious trouble. Seth sighed and walked back and towards the ramp.

Reaching the other side, he realized he didn't want to sleep in his parents' chambers. Thinking about it made him feel uncomfortable. He turned back to the left, walking up the ramp, passing the first level. At the second, he stopped and turned. Two chambers later, he reached his comfort zone. He entered and walked towards Neema. He settled himself down next to her, his side touching hers. The shock came again. He felt it. She didn't. He turned to her, gently licking her cheek.

"Sleep well grandma." He put his head down on his paws.

"And you too Seth. I'm glad you're here. It's been lonely without your grandfather," Neema replied, eyes still closed.

Seth nuzzled her. "I'm always here grandma. You and the pride are not alone. Father may have closed himself off but I haven't and I don't intend to anytime soon." Before he closed his eyes, he looked around the cave. "And that's a promise grandfather…" he whispered and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 10: Marks of Cruelty

**Chapter 10: Marks of Cruelty**

Marko sat beside the royal chambers, waiting for Nafsi. He came to report on the cheetah status. A year he'd been doing this. It didn't seem possible. If things were different he would leave and take Lisha with him. He loved her and she loved him. He knew it even though they didn't speak their feelings, as it was too risky. If given the chance or the opportunity, Marko would leave, with her by his side, if she wanted to leave. They would find a land, maybe nearby, start a pride, have some cubs and he would be a true royal again.

But he was here, as a guardian… and serving Nafsi.

He lifted his head to sky, wondering why he was in the Eastlands but there was no point in remembering the past. He was meant to be here. "_Fate is a cruel master,_" he thought with a small tear trickling down his face.

He looked down at the ground, feeling the dampness. The rains had come and gone, cleansing the lands and filling the waterholes. Marko loved the rain and wished it had stayed a little longer. He heard a noise from the cave and sat at attention.

Nafsi came out. He walked a few steps from Marko, who was trying not to tremble. What he had to report would not please Nafsi. He waited. Nafsi spoke a moment later.

"Beautiful day isn't it Marko?"

Marko swallowed. "Y-yes, sire. It is indeed." He shuffled a paw. "The kingdom is well. Dinari is traveling with Rubani. Danso is seeing to the hyenas. Sandra and Ronan are talking with some of the animals. Everything is fine, sire."

Nafsi smiled. He decided the previous night that he wanted to sleep in so the guardians rose early. Now, it was mid morning, the sun high in the sky. Nafsi turned to Marko. "Anything else?"

The young guardian tried desperately not to choke on his next words. He hesitated. When Nafsi noticed, he shuddered.

"Marko," Nafsi said, his voice slowly becoming dangerous. "If you have something to say, say it! I do **not** need to have my time wasted." His eyes were narrowed.

"The cheetahs…" Marko began.

"What about them? They're your business Marko. I told _you_ to handle them."

"Sire, the cheetah representative asked for you. He wants to talk to you about something. He says it's important." When he said this, Marko felt his heart sink. The representative _did_ ask for the King but didn't speak to Marko. In fact, the representative didn't know Marko had been watching over his mate and kids.

He heard from the young female, Tana this news. Marko watched as Tana and her mother, Aneesa, lounged in the shade. Aneesa had seen him but didn't do anything. She never did. But she often wondered why he started watching in the first place. She would never know and Marko would never tell. All he wanted was for her to feel safe.

Slowly, Nafsi had to smile. He turned, going down the steps.

"Sire!" Marko called.

Nafsi turned. "Yes?"

"I…"

"Watch your words," Nafsi warned.

"They're a good race… p-proud and noble as we are. They only want to live in peace."

Nafsi just smiled and continued. Marko's his heart pounded. He felt his hope die in Nafsi's eyes. When they were young adults Marko knew that there was something about Nafsi he didn't like.

His guilt returned. If he spoke to the cheetah leader or Nafsi did… When it was said, Marko had no prayer of escaping.

He lowered his head, weeping.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dinari felt an urge to kill. It would be a first since his training started. He turned, seeing Rubani at his side. The gold lion was walking and looking different than normal. He seemed to be in another place, his eyes distant and wandering. Dinari wanted to ask but didn't as he too tried to keep his mind on other things, _anything_… besides his parents.

No good.

His mother's spells were getting worse and more violent. His father's worries and pleas to Nafsi to let them have a week off were riding on deaf ears. The rain season did damage. Sandra had fallen ill and was sick for over a week. Ronan couldn't care for her. Nafsi wouldn't allow it. So Dinari cared for his mother in Ronan's stead, the older lion being grateful and proud. Dinari growled softly and shook his head. If he attacked Nafsi, his parents would pay for it and putting them in danger was the last thing Dinari wanted. He stayed silent.

"I know how you feel Dinari," Rubani spoke at last. "I hate Nafsi as much as you. I hate to see your parents suffer. Your mother is one of the most noble lionesses I've had the honor of knowing for all my life. If I could take her illness on my body, I would in a heartbeat as would anyone else. Your father too."

Dinari smiled weakly. "I know. Thanks Rubani… for being there for them and for taking me under your tutelage."

"You're welcome."

They continued walking but Rubani's mind was still not on their task. It was on something, no, someone else. Nuru. The Queen had been in his thoughts for a while now. He wanted so much to talk to her and whenever he tried, his body reminded him that he shouldn't, that if Nafsi found out, he would die. He valued his life so much that it, she, was not worth loosing his life over but that didn't make it any easier. He often wondered if Nafsi knew of his long for Nuru.

He shuddered. "_I hate this!_" he thought. "_She's the sweetest lioness I've ever known. Marko probably feels the same about Lisha just as Danso does for Aneesa. And yet… we can't be with the ones we love because of you Nafsi!_" He stopped walking and his claws came out. He clawed at the dirt and his fur rose, going along his back. His beautiful red eyes snapped in anger.

Dinari turned. "Rubani?" The guardian didn't respond. "Rubani!"

Rubani looked to the younger lion. He sighed. "I'm sorry Dinari. You go without me. I need to rest. You know your way around." Rubani looked for a shaded place and saw one five feet away. It held a small waterhole and a tree for shade. He winked at Dinari and walked away.

Dinari watched, confused. He wondered what was wrong but shrugged it off. Rubani would speak when ready and if he didn't, Dinari wouldn't pry. He turned his gaze ahead and started walking.

When he was gone Rubani sank to the grass, his paws resting atop the water. His body shook. He thought of her, knowing it was wrong. His mind wouldn't allow him to forget her, even if she was, his, their Queen. He still loved her, almost to the point that he thought of doing something rash… but seeing her, seeing them, it was like his heart was being ripped out and torn. He desired her but to a degree that he only wanted her by his side if only for a moment. She could never know that part… did she know? If she did, what would she say…?

Rubani sniffed and craned his neck to lap the water with his tongue. The cool liquid relaxed him but not enough. He put his head to the grass, a few tears coming down his face. He shut his eyes in emotional agony. He didn't want to return home and see Nuru with Nafsi. Just that alone was painful to look at.

Wallowing in his despair and grief wasn't helping. Rubani allowed his body to relax as he laid his head on his paws. He fell asleep but even his dreams she was there.

_Nuru… I love you!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Why don't you go visit them Spencer? I can last a few days without you," Nabihi said to the black meerkat who had been staring into the lands for five minutes. "They're your family. You shouldn't put work before that. Work will always be here but they… Time with them is precious and shouldn't be taken for granted."

Spencer sighed, nodding his head. She was right. Spencer didn't want her to be, not this time. He had gotten word three days ago that his father was sick but he didn't worry like most sons. His brother would take care of him. "I trust my brother," Spencer spoke not turning. "I _am_ worried but… that doesn't mean I should go. They think I'm a fool for being a shaman here instead of there." He lowered his head. "I don't want to feel like an outcast. That's how they'll treat me."

Nabihi padded over. "No. They respect you. My family respects me and that's not because I'm a shaman." She laughed softly. Shamans ran in her family and they had assistances. Different animals from gophers, monkeys, birds, hyenas and others helped, which made the duty easier.

Spencer managed a smile. He had cut himself from his family but never told her the reasons. Spencer walked to his bed, touching the grass with a hand while Nabihi watched at a respectable distance and comforting silence. He smiled. The leopardess always cared about him. Without her he wouldn't be the shaman he was now. He rose and walked over wrapping his arms around Nabihi's foreleg and embraced it, his face buried in the soft fur.

"Thank you Nabihi. Why do you put up with me?" he asked.

Nabihi smiled. "You're my friend Spencer. Friends help one another. Without you, I couldn't do this job." She chuckled. "Go and see them." Nabihi's look was firm yet soft.

Spencer laughed. "You're bother me with that till I go aren't you?"

"Yes," Nabihi said, smiling.

Spencer looked past her, seeing a vine jerking. He walked over and looked down. In shock he was surprised to see a meerkat, a female. "Nabihi, we have company." The leopard gave a nod and Spencer called, "Its okay, come on up."

The meerkat nodded and climbed the vine. Spencer helped her onto the base. The meerkat was a sandy color with an even lighter shade of sand on her front side. Her feet, hands, the stripes on her back and her tail were a dark brownish color. Her eyes were light blue. The fur on her head was white.

Spencer looked at the meerkat, stepping back. "Saffron? What are you doing here? Need help?"

"No Spencer. It's about your father. He wants to see you but if you're busy…" She paused, her eyes flashing. Spencer knew why. She felt he would put work before family. "_Have you really sunk that low? Your own brother sees him more than you!_" she thought bitterly.

Spencer turned to Nabihi who gave a gentle smile. He smiled in return and turned back to Saffron, nodding. "Okay. And no I'm not busy. Let's go."

The two meerkats went to the vine, Spencer letting Saffron go first as it was polite. When he wrapped himself around the vine, he winked at Nabihi and slid down.

Nabihi smiled and with grace, leapt out of the tree. She would see Spencer in a few days.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The cheetah cried in pain. Nafsi's laughs echoed the cries. He looked at his blood stained paws then to the cheetah. She was trying to move, trying to crawl away. Nafsi came forward, placing a bloodied paw on the female's throat.

"S-sire… please… let me go!" Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Nafsi's cruel smile.

"Let you go? Now why would I do that? You're such a valuable prize."

"Please! My brother…"

"Your brother? What can a skinny being like your brother, do to a large lion such as myself… a lion who happens to be a king?"

The cheetah felt herself drift. "Y-you…"

Nafsi's eyes gleamed. "What?"

"You… You're not a king. You're a monster!"

Nafsi chuckled and felt he had enough, that he had done enough. He removed his paw from the cheetah's throat. He walked around her and kicked her hard in the side. She cried out again. "I've been called other things but not a 'monster'. That's a new one. However, your brother had better keep an eye on his people if he knows what's good for them and himself. I would hate to have any of his family and or friends suffer."

The cheetah coughed. "He… he respects you."

"Really? Well if he does, why are _you_ being punished for _his_ insolence?"

The cheetah slowly rolled onto her other side and to her stomach. Blood covered her body. "You pick on the innocent." She coughed again, spitting up blood.

"You animals should bow to me!" Nafsi said, snarling. "But you don't and there are consequences." He began to walk away.

"You… you're not going to kill me?" The cheetah winced.

"This will be a warning to your brother." Nafsi turned and walked back to the cheetah, pulling her face close his with a paw under her chin. "But if he dares to defy and or cross me again by saying 'the cheetah affairs are none of my business' it will be your corpse that he will find!" He released her aggressively and walked away as if nothing happened, as if the blood on his paws, the grass and on the cheetah meant nothing.

But as he walked, he smiled, not the smile he would have after seeing his ego. This was a real smile, his smile… a smile of evil.

The young cheetah gasped for air and looked around frantically for a waterhole to quench her throat. She saw one about four feet from where she lay. She gathered some strength and crawled to it, though it hurt terribly to move but it was either move or die slowly and painfully. She had to try. After minutes of crawling, to her it seemed like an hour, even a day, she reached the water and slowly put her head to it. The water was cold but she drank.

"_What if my brother or the members don't find me?_" she thought, terrified. She winced again. The pain was unbearable but what could she do?

More minutes passed, the cheetah's breathing now slow. Her body ached with a pain she never thought nor imagined she'd experience. Why would the King attack _her_? There were so many in the clan he could've gone after but why her, the leader's own sister? It didn't make sense but there was no use in trying to figure it out.

She slowly turned, not looking at anything as her eyes hurt from closing them so much during Nafsi's attack. She thought she saw the form of a paw resting beside her but it hurt to raise her head. From what she saw, the paw was a tan creamy color. Similar to that of… She wanted her eyes to widen in fear.

Did Nafsi break his 'promise'? _Was_ he going to kill her?

A shiver ran through her body. She wanted death to come. She couldn't return, _if_ she could, to her brother half dead.

"I'm sorry, Shakir… I love you. I'll be with Mom and Dad now," she said softly. "I'm glad they… or Mom, never lived to see Nafsi's rule. At least Dad died in the start…" Dizziness came and her vision swam.

"No," said a gentle voice. "It's not your time."

The cheetah never got a look at the figure. All she saw was the tan cream paw and a brown colored leg. All she heard were the gentle words.

Then… blackness.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A large cheetah ran through his territory. If one kept record, it would be said that this cheetah was the seventh leader of the Eastland cheetahs. When they first came, they came with the first Lion King of the Eastlands. The first cheetah clan had been a small membership; six adults while the rest were cubs. Two became guardians to the royal family as did some rogue lions and lionesses, who had joined, looking for a home. The cheetahs lived on southern side. For several generations they lived and would continue.

As long as he had breath, Shakir wasn't about to give in to Nafsi's 'orders'. They weren't orders but something Shakir couldn't think of. His mind was clouded, his heart racing as he ran. He felt something was wrong, terribly wrong. He hoped none of his members or his family was hurt. He prayed while running.

When he arrived at the large cave that housed his clan, his family, he was surprised to see nearly all of them, fifteen, as four were hunting, gathered around the entrance. Confused, he stepped forward, looking towards the nearest cheetah.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The cheetah turned. His eyes were sad and a pained look came across his face. "S-Shaya…" he managed to say without breaking down.

Shakir's eyes widened. His heart sank. Shaya was his sister, his twin sister and the last member of his parents' line. They were born during the peaceful times, the times of King Jabari. Now… things were bad and getting worse. Nafsi was unfit to be king but he was the son of a king and the next in line had to take the throne.

Shaking his hatred, Shakir met eyes with the cheetah he and Shaya grew up with but there were many he'd grown up with. When he became leader, he swore to protect them. He walked into the cave, heading towards the back and turning left, then going right. He walked into his sister's chamber. He gasped. There was Shaya, blood underneath. Her eyes were pale and half closed. Her face looked slightly scared.

Shaya slowly looked up at her brother. Her body hurt. It would for a while. She remembered some of what happened. After the voice spoke she felt herself being gently lifted from the ground and onto something. Her face rested on something soft. Whoever carried her home must've been strong and a fast runner.

But who could've found her so quickly? Who took her home and why? Why wasn't she left to die? She was confused but the figure's voice only brought more. She never heard someone speak so kindly or smoothly in her life. The figure appeared out of nowhere only moments after the king viciously beat her.

Now she had woken only to find herself in her cave. She was home.

"Shaya?" Shakir said, coming close. "W-what happened?" He tried not to look on her gouged, terribly gashed and bloodied body but to no avail. The sight was horrible but this was his sister… had it been anybody else… He shook his head quickly. He didn't want to think of that. He was thankful that Shaya managed to escape from whoever had harmed her. He thanked his ancestors that it wasn't his mate or daughter. It would've been unbearable… but this… this was as well.

Sitting on both sides of the wounded female were Shakir's mate, Aneesa, and their daughter Tana.

Shakir leaned close so as not to let his sister tire by lifting her head. "N-Nafsi…" she whispered and her head fell back to the ground.

Tana tended to her aunt's wounds. She had never seen one of her family members wounded from the king. Her father never spoke of the cruel things Nafsi could do when provoked or in a bad mood. She turned to her parents and saw the horrified look on her father's face. She shivered. She saw in his eyes a desire to kill but not for food.

Aneesa felt the same as her daughter and worried for her mate. She hoped he wouldn't do anything rash, anything that might make her or her clan regret having ever lived.

Shakir's body was shaking. He stepped away, his legs going numb. His hackles rose and a snarl emitted from his throat. His light green eyes flashed with fire. Without thinking, he turned and ran. The other cheetahs watched as he sped out. They were worried for their clan sister and lowered their heads in respect. Two other cheetahs, including Shakir's sons, were hunting. They would be told when they returned.

Shakir ran, tears, fear and anger blinding his way. He ran through a small waterhole, his paws taking him to a place he always went when times were stressful or hurtful for him. Only few knew of this spot, Shaya being one of them. Shakir ran up towards a stone tip, staring at the waterhole below that ran about the lands. The water gave him and his cheetahs plenty of nourishment. It was also a good place for the cubs to play in on the hot days.

Shakir shifted his gaze onto the horizon, in the direction of the high stone palace that the lions had made their home many years ago. His claws were out and he growled fiercely.

"NAFSI!!!" he shouted. He clawed at the ground and roared, his heart beating louder with each passing minute. He wanted to kill Nafsi but knew it would be suicide. The lion guardians hated Nafsi just as Shakir did but Nafsi was still King. Before this, Shakir had no reason to hate. He didn't agree with the king's ways but he lived with it, knowing that's what his parents would've wanted.

"And cruel or not, the guardians are bound by the laws to protect the king…" Shakir said softly, his tail lashing in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed, not caring who heard. With tear filled eyes, he looked up to the sky and roared. "WHY? WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE A CRUEL KING AS HE?" His body shook harder. He lowered himself to the ground, his paws dangling over the edge. He sobbed.

A few minutes later, Aneesa walked up the stone and carefully lied down beside Shakir. She had followed him. She knew she should just leave him alone but now wasn't the time. He needed to be comforted and she was his mate. He needed her whether he knew it or not. Aneesa carefully laid, down next to him.

Shakir felt his mate's warm body beside his. He looked at her as tears leaked out of his eyes. He slowly started crying again and buried his head in her shoulder, sobbing hard. He trembled.

"I want him dead Aneesa!" Shakir wept. "I want that monster DEAD!" Aneesa didn't answer. She only purred to calm him down. He fell asleep on her shoulder with wet eyes.

An hour later, they returned to their clan and ate in silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nafsi and his pride ate their kills. Nuru and the hunting party returned a while ago. The eating routine was the same. Nafsi was on the stone with Nuru beside him. Neema lounged on a rock with the lionesses scattered around. They wanted to avoid the royals, all except Neema. Unlike their king and queen, they trusted the former monarch and would do anything to serve her and keep her safe from Nafsi.

The guardians ate on the lower platforms, looking at each other in wonder, anxiety and confusion. They turned their eyes to Seth who ate his meal carefully but the Prince's eyes were watching them and the pride.

Kendra and Kamaria did not get a part of the kill. Their mother was angry so as punishment Shianna cut their share. They would get nothing but the scraps. Nafsi smiled when he heard that. If he didn't love Nuru as much as he did, he would have Shianna as his queen.

Seth shivered as he looked to his friends. Shianna wasn't a good mother or a good lioness. She hated him and his parents. He knew it. "But one day she will see," he said to himself seeing his two friends hunger. "And you two will never have to live under her strictness again." Seth rose and tore a piece of his share. He walked down to the ledge where the white lionesses ate.

The other lionesses watched. Some were surprised, others slightly disturbed that the Prince would show kindness. The guardians also watched but they weren't surprised.

Neema smiled with pride and felt warm inside and out. She knew Jabari's love, loyalty, kindness and greatness lived on in her grandson. To her, it was hope. Hope for the future.

The two younger white lionesses looked up as Seth approached. Shianna growled, wanting to strike the Prince for going near her daughters but Nafsi was above on the stone. If she struck him, he'd be angry. She let it go. Kendra and Kamaria stared at Seth who just smiled after setting the meat down. The smile was warm and comforting. Kendra wanted to nuzzle him, to lick his cheek in a friendly manner as a way of thanking him but with her mother watching and clearly angry, she couldn't. She and Kamaria happily ate what Seth had given.

No one spoke. The guardians were too wrapped in their own thoughts. Marko barely ate. Lisha was worried. She rested her head on his shoulder, silently wondering what was wrong. Marko licked her ear in reassurance but Lisha and the others weren't so sure. Marko prayed that the cheetahs were okay, that no one was harmed. He lowered his head, burying it in Lisha's shoulder.

Ronan and his family had their thoughts. Ronan was worried for his mate. Sandra was looking tired and more so everyday. He hated to see her like this but speaking against Nafsi was impossible. Nothing worked.

Dinari turned his eyes to Kamaria. He wanted her to join them. He loved her company. She was his friend and had a right to be with her friends as anyone else. "Shianna!" he muttered angrily and clawed at his meat to keep himself from doing something drastic. Ronan and Sandra noticed. Sandra gently nuzzled her son. Dinari cried softly on his mother's shoulder.

Danso and Aneesa just stayed silent. Rubani was fighting his inner self. He was willing himself not to go up to Nafsi and rip his throat out so he and Nuru could be together but he was dying inside. The lions around him had someone to love. He didn't. He tore into his meat, trying to shake the thoughts away.

Nafsi had thoughts but they weren't of something emotional or full of peace. His mind spun. He closed his eyes. Nuru noticed and nuzzled her mate. She licked his cheek. He kissed her back and they continued eating but his mind held dark thoughts. Nafsi knew what this meant but he shook it off.

The sun hadn't fully sunk. He had time.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The moon rose, the stars glittered across the sky. The day animals were asleep; the night ones roamed the lands. While the animals slept, the lion pride did the same. The pride cave held the soft breathing from the lionesses and the lions that slept in the many chambers.

But in the royal cave, sleep was impossible. Nafsi woke. His vision was blurry at first and he looked around. Nuru was fast asleep, her breathing soft. He smiled, and turned to the back, thinking that Seth was there. Nafsi rose and walked out of the cave. He didn't look at Rubani. He didn't want to. He had something to do. He walked down the steps.

Minutes later he arrived at a waterhole. He lowered his head to drink. He hoped he would be at peace.

"Good, you came," said a familiar voice. Nafsi's head snapped up. He knew that voice. It was him, his ego. The lion stood on the other side of the waterhole. He smiled, facing Nafsi. He walked around the waterhole like he had done so many times before. "Now that you're here, we can get down to business."

Nafsi shook his head, not understanding. He also hoped he would leave. He shut his eyes then reopened them. The lion was still there. "I… I thought I took care of it this mid-morning… w-with the cheetahs. That stupid sister of that damned leader had it coming anyway. If he were there I'd have killed _him_ instead of wounding _her_!" Nafsi growled, both at himself and at the lion.

The lion laughed. "Oh… but that was just the beginning. Nicely done with that by the way but I would've killed the cheetah." He smirked. "The real fun starts tonight. Right now."

"What? What are you talking about?" Nafsi wished the lion didn't come to him but it was part of who he was.

The lion continued. "I mean… the fun begins with the meerkats. I think its time those scrawny things learn who really rules their land. They've had their freedom for far too long!"

Nafsi's eyes widened. He protested. "Why them? Why not some species that is bigger? The meerkats have done nothing to deserve being harmed…"

He paused as a sharp pain came to his head. He winced and snarled. The lion saw and chuckled. The pain was so intense that Nafsi fell. He crawled to the water, and rolled onto his side. The lion walked up to him, placing a paw on his throat. Nafsi felt his head go under the water. At first the feeling was damp but now he was fully submerged. He struggled, his paws trying to grasp for something but the grip was too strong.

The lion spoke again with a growl. "Are you saying we _shouldn't_ go after the meerkats? They're protected the laws of the Eastlands. Is that what you're going to say!" He pushed Nafsi deeper. The water filled Nafsi's mouth and nose. "That's really stupid even for a King. Oh, the law made, me, _you_ a King and it can unmake you… Pathetic! You should know by now that the law must **BOW** to you! You! The King of the Eastlands."

Nafsi felt his mind being pulled, torn and tugged. The lion had a point. He _was_ King. He _ruled_ the Eastlands and everything in it. The animals didn't need to respect him they needed to **bow** to him. The lion smirked and finally released him.

Nafsi gasped again, his head coming back to the surface. He slowly rose to his paws, his head hung and mane dripping with water. He coughed madly while the lion sat back amused. Nafsi turned to him, wanting to fight but he knew it wouldn't work. He'd be fighting himself. And if he fought himself he would die. He sighed in exhaustion.

The lion spoke again, his voice impatient. "Now, as I was saying… shall we go after the meerkats? The other animals except for those foolish hyenas and cheetahs already fear you. As do the herbivores. What's a few more, the ones who feast off bugs and bits of grass, those who hide in their precious little tunnels?" His tail tapped at his side.

Nafsi thought for a moment but not too long. He didn't want to test the lion's… _his_ patience. After some quiet thinking, Nafsi turned with a defeated head but his heart pounded and his head ached. He felt like fainting but something held him up.

"You're right," he said softly. "The meerkats must know that _I_ am their king, that if _I_ ordered it, their precious tunnels would be filled in and not by their hands. That if _I_ ordered it, they would be wiped from these lands completely." He laughed, his eyes almost dancing at the thought.

The lion breathed deeply, as if enjoying the great pleasure of seeing Nafsi surrender. He sighed. "Now that's more like it."

Nafsi lowered his head and when he looked up again, the lion was gone. A small part of his mind, a still sane part, asked the questions. Why did he have to suffer? Why did he agree? Why did his ego come at night? Was it easier to bend than it was during the day? The questions continued but he shook his head. He couldn't do anything. The ego had been with him for most of his life, slowly coming to view as Nafsi grew. He couldn't go to the shamans. They wouldn't know what to do. He _had_ to bend; he _had_ to agree if he wanted to keep himself, otherwise he would be consumed by everything in the world he lived in.

Nafsi shook his head, trying to clear it. He couldn't think now. He turned, looking in the direction of the meerkats' territory. He licked his lips and stared. In his eyes was a cold, cruel and dark look. The color in his eyes was bloodthirsty.

He walked from the waterhole. Soon his walk turned into a run. His eyes were set, his lips curled into a terrifying smile, matching that of the lion's. It would be a long and pleasurable night. The coming screams echoed in his mind. His smile grew. His heart pounded as his paws ran through the lands.

Yes, he would enjoy this, very much. Tonight, he would feast.

In different parts of the Eastlands, two creatures were unable to sleep. Nabihi stayed awake, as if sensing something was going to happen. She just had a feeling that Spencer was in danger and not from his colony… she prayed she was wrong. She lied down on a branch, staring at the stars.

And in East Rock's caves, in the chambers of old leadership, a young brown colored black maned lion twitched, muttered and cried in his sleep. His body began jerking, his legs spread out. In his mind, he heard screams of terror, pain and frantic yells. He thought he heard the echoing roar of a lion. He shivered madly. He wanted to wake but couldn't. He was suffocating. The screams wouldn't leave. They were getting worse by the second. His body was covered in a cold sweat. He whimpered.

While a shaman didn't sleep, the Prince was trapped in a nightmare.


	12. Chapter 11: Slaughter

**Chapter 11: Slaughter**

Spencer stared at the night sky. He couldn't sleep. Being home brought a lot of memories so standing outside in the fresh air cleared his mind. He thought over the day's events. No one treated him as he expected. Everyone greeted him warmly. Even Saffron had gotten over her silent coldness during the traditional dance, headed by her mate and colony leader, Darren.

Spencer smirked. Darren was one of his best friends growing up and now he was a leader and keeper of their home. Spencer now realized that it was worth coming. He had chatted with those he missed and spent time with his father. If there were another reason to return, he wouldn't have.

He sighed, remembering the last thing his father had said before he left the colony…

_They stood on the edge of their territory, gazing out into the horizon, seeing sun's light shining on the grass and to them… A father and son…_

_The old meerkat, whose pitch-black fur, now fading, turned to the younger version of himself. He smiled but it was a sad and proud smile. He didn't want his son to leave but fate and destiny wanted this._

"_I'm proud of you Spencer," he spoke. "The animals need someone like you. So does that leopard shaman. They say she's good but even a four legged creature needs help from us who stand on two."_

_Spencer chuckled but lowered his head. "The others don't see it that way Dad. They want me to stay but they also know I have no place on the digging teams but Darren says there's a spot…"_

_The older meerkat turned, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "No," he said firmly but softly. "Your place is out there. You can heal those big and small. The royal family will be grateful to have another shaman. Two are better than one, right?" He laughed softly._

_Father and son embraced. Spencer spoke again, his eyes filled with emotion. "Tell them… tell Nathan…"_

"_I will Spencer. I will."_

_They watched the sun for a few more minutes until the old meerkat watched his son walk through the grasses. "You will embrace your destiny my son. The sun and moon will rise and set with you. The circle has called you for this…"_

_Spencer had walked for a few minutes but in his mind and heart, he had heard his father's last words. He smiled…_

Spencer was jolted from his memories and turned seeing two meerkats walk and stand on either side of him. The one at his right was Darren. The meerkat on the left was Spencer's brother, Nathan. Darren was brown colored with black stripes and a dark red headfur. Nathan was dark gray with black stripes and white headfur. Both had brown eyes. Spencer stared at the star filled sky. "_I'd forgotten how wonderful the air is from down here and on this side… It's… good to be home…_"

It was silent between them until Darren walked down to a pond. The brothers followed. Dropping to all fours, they drank but when they finished, they walked around. Spencer filled them in on all that had happened, about how the King was unfit to rule, about how the Prince was different from his father. The two meerkats were enthralled by what they heard. Nathan wondered how his brother was able to be a shaman under those conditions.

Darren put an arm around Spencer. "It's good to have you home buddy. We have missed you."

Spencer smiled. "I'm happy for you and Saffron. You make a good couple." The leader smiled in return. Spencer paused and spoke again. "I will visit more often… I promise."

In that moment, Spencer remembered a lullaby that his father told him as a kit…

_The moon shines on all of us Spencer… even we low creatures. The sun gives us warmth; the moon gives us coolness, as if healing our bodies from the sun's rays. May, the ancestors of old bless us with all these things and for many generations to come… We are the East colony. Spencer, always be proud of that…_

_As the lions believe in the Circle of Life, so do we… the Circle is for all…_

"You okay bro?" Nathan asked, gently.

The black meerkat kicked a small stone. "Damn that king!" he said, clenching his teeth and fists. He lowered his head, fighting the tears that wanted to come. He had kept his emotions in for a long while and he had to let them out. "_Nafsi! You don't believe in the Circle… maybe you never did! Oh Jabari! What has happened to your son?_" he said in thought.

"Spence…" Darren asked in concern. "Come on… let's go back."

Spencer just nodded, feeling a tremendous weight on his shoulders. "I hate working under Nafsi… I hardly ever see him but when I do…" he began, feeling weak.

Nathan moved close to his brother. "You're staying here for a few days. Maybe this is what you need. Will Nabihi be alright without you?"

"Yeah. I just hope his 'high and mightiness' doesn't do anything. If he hurts her…" He shut his eyes, anger coursing throughout his body.

"Too bad those guardians can't kill Nafsi," Darren said, scratching the back of his head. "Surely one of them can rule as Regent until the Prince is fully grown…"

Spencer shook his head. "No. They gave an oath to be guardians of the lands and protectors the royal family just as Nabihi and I gave oaths to guide the royal family and heal those who are in need of it. That's an oath not easily broken."

The meerkats nodded and the friends continued walking and chatting about their lives. Slowly, Spencer was starting to feel better. He was glad to be back. Everything here was at peace.

"Is there a chance we could meet Prince Seth one day?" Nathan suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I think you can. He strays from his father whenever he can. When I go back and I see him…" He held up a hand. "Alone," he continued. "I'll lead him to the colony and you can see for yourself exactly what he is like. You won't be disappointed. I sure wasn't. Like me, you'll be amazed."

Nathan smiled but Darren stopped in his tracks. The leader turned to his friends, ears erect. "Hey, guys do you hear scratching? Or digging?" They looked around in the darkness but couldn't see anything. They stayed quiet waiting to hear anything else. There it was again. Darren drew a confused face. "Surely none of the digging members are out here at night. I mean, they know better," he said, uneasily.

Nathan and Spencer shook their heads and Nathan spoke. "I doubt it Darren. By the time dinner and the dancing was over, everyone on the teams looked tired so did the other meerkats."

"Yeah," Darren replied, trying to assure himself that it was nothing. He began muttering. "I really _am_ working too much. Need time off, most definitely." He smiled. "Saffron would like that. We haven't had much time to ourselves lately."

They carried on with their conversations when the noise came again, louder this time and closer. "Okay guys I really don't like the sound of that," Nathan said. "What is that?"

Another sound followed. A… snarl?

Darren's eyes grew wide as he heard it again. That could only mean one thing. A predator was near and it was digging. "Saffron!" he whispered in fear. He tore away from his friends and ran towards the nearest hole. He dove down into the tunnel with the two brothers following.

Spencer let Nathan go first. As he prepared to follow, a chill ran over his body. That snarl sounded very familiar. It wasn't from a hyena, nor a cheetah or leopard. It couldn't be… could it? He shivered and dove in the hole.

The brothers started running through the corridors, trying to catch up to Darren. In the distance, the screams began and the snarl was growing and getting closer.

Spencer's heart skipped a beat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ronan climbed the stones after getting a much-needed drink of water from the pond behind East Rock. Before he left, he looked back to make sure Sandra was okay. He hated to leave her but his throat was terribly dry. He wasn't worried about her fully as Dinari was in a small cave in the chamber so if anything happened his son would be there. Ronan silently thanked the past Eastland monarchs that they founded a wonderful establishment for the pride to live in. He was thankful that all the chambers in the pride's cave had extra caves within.

As he stood on the platform, Ronan noticed a shape sitting on the stone tip. He walked over, seeing it was the Prince. He wanted to leave but something about Seth's form that drew the older lion to him.

"Good evening your highness," the guardian said respectfully.

Seth turned slightly. "Evening Ronan. Out walking, taking care of business or returning from a drink at the waterhole?"

"Water, sire. I was thirsty."

"I'm glad you're thirst is quenched. Come and sit but if you are tired, go sleep. I do not wish to keep you."

Ronan considered it. As much as he wanted to sleep, to get back to his family, the Prince's offer was too tempting. He walked up and sat down. The lions stared at the stars and at the dark covered lands. Ronan turned his head, seeing shadows under the Prince's eyes.

"Are you alright, your highness? Did you not sleep well?"

Seth shook his head. "No. I came out here for some air."

Ronan nodded. "Your father is gone but I think you know that."

"Yes, I know but my mother is still sleeping and Rubani is beside the cave. He's a good lion."

"That he is. I've known him and the others since I was a cub. Your father too." Ronan shrugged at that last part. Growing up with Nafsi was almost as bad as serving him.

"How was Sandra today?" The Prince asked.

"She…" Ronan began but stopped.

It was a hard question to answer as Ronan worried non-stop about his mate. Nafsi just wouldn't give in. Was there a chance that Seth would when he became king? Was there a chance things could go back to the way they were when Jabari still lived?

Gathering his thoughts and words, the brown lion spoke. "She was tired. We did rest but only for a while. It wasn't enough. I knew it and so did she…" He lowered his head; his mane falling at his face while his eyes stared at his paws. "Your father…" He turned away, not wanting to speak ill of Nafsi with Seth's being there. He fought the urge to hit something.

Seth gently placed a paw on Ronan's. "It's okay. I understand. You're worried about Sandra. I worry about her everyday. Believe that." He turned, looking back at the lands. "When things are restored, when the kingdom is in balance, when the pride is okay again, everything will be new and different." Seth removed his paw.

Ronan turned to him, surprised by the statement. The Prince was separate from his father. Seth cared way more than Nafsi ever could or would.

"How Seth?" he asked, trying to hide the shock in his voice.

The Prince turned again, looking Ronan in the eyes. The lions stared at one another. Ronan saw in Seth a powerful intelligence, a deep sense of care and an appetite… an appetite to change things and for the better but there was a question going through his mind. Could it be done?

Again, as if reading his thoughts, seeing the question written in his eyes, Seth put a paw on Ronan's again. The guardian felt different in that moment. His body was relaxed, calm and for the first time in many months, at peace. Yes, he worried for Sandra but it was as if Seth was saying, 'It's okay to worry about your mate but soon, not right away, but _soon_, you will not have to worry as much as you are now.'

Ronan breathed out a tired breath. He looked up again into Seth's eyes. He was drawn to them. They were so like Jabari's. Ronan felt a tear come to his eye as he thought of his adopted father.

Seth smiled and put his eyes back to the sky. "You should get some sleep Ronan. Get as much as you can and need. Even when you and Sandra are out tomorrow, rest. Rest a lot. She needs it. She shouldn't have to wear herself out. Neither should you."

The guardian nodded, still amazed. He bowed. "Goodnight Prince Seth," he said respectfully. Ronan rose and turned walking towards the ramp of the pride cave.

Seth watched and turned back, staring at the stars. "Grandfather… I'm getting close," he whispered. "I can feel it. I've waited long enough. Tomorrow… the changes will start. Please, guide me and the guardians. They're part of you as I am."

He lowered his head, praying. He felt better being outside but the echoes and screams he had heard in his dreams were still in his mind.

Seth sighed and laid down, his paws dangling over the edge. He would be out here for a while.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ronan stepped into his chambers. He watched from the ramp as Seth laid, down on the ground, staring at the stars. He felt another calm sensation go through his body. It had stayed with him as he continued walking, going to the far back of the chambers. He turned to the right, leaning against the wall, going through an entryway to another chamber. This was the chamber he and Sandra made their comfort zone in. Here was where the grass for Sandra to lie on was kept. There was plenty outside but there were times when they needed to be alone, when Sandra didn't need the disturbances at all, mainly after having a spell.

Dinari slept in the small chambers across from theirs, on the left side of the wall. If anything happened, Dinari would be aware of it and rush to help. He had before, many times. He kept his mother in good care; making Ronan very proud of the lion his son was turning into. Ronan smiled. Dinari bore his looks but possessed his mother spirit and strength. He was a good mix between them.

"_Good looks and strength run on both sides of the family,_" Ronan thought as he stepped towards Sandra. He looked on his mate with careful eyes. She was sleeping almost soundlessly. Ronan was happy about that. Sandra hadn't been sleeping well in the past few nights. He was worried but that wasn't anything new. He had been worried from the start.

Ronan sighed; remembering the first time Sandra had had a spell…

_The brown cub couldn't believe it. Just a week ago, his rogue parents died. His mother was killed on a hunt gone wrong, and his father, after three months of taking care of himself and his only son, died due to a mysterious illness. The cub was the last member of his family. He had to find food, water and shelter so he began wandering. Thanks to his parents' teachings, he survived. Now he was in a kingdom, standing in the chambers that would be his new home. It would take some getting used to but not just the lands, or the caves but the lions and lionesses, who, lived there. He would have to get used to the fact that he had an adopted mother and sister._

_The king of the lands, Jabari, had found him and taken him to the caves. When he woke, a lioness had laid herself down beside him with another cub, a red colored female, both looking at him with worry. The cub, getting over his shock told them his name. The lioness and cub did the same. Ronan found out that this cub was the lioness's mother and that he was to be a newly adopted son and her cub would be his adopted sister. Her name was Sandra. The lioness had a name but Ronan would call her 'mom'. He knew that she could never replace his true mother but it was all right. He still loved her and would love this lioness nonetheless._

_His surprise grew and so did his sorrow. Would something happen to them? If something did, would the king want him, considering he had a son of his own? Would another lioness raise him or would he be kicked out? The thought was too painful to think about so he shrugged it away. That was the past. He would never forget it but he couldn't live in it. He had a future to look forward to. His parents would've wanted him to be happy no matter what._

_He smiled on the lioness and to the red cub, who, bounded over to him with a happy expression. Ronan smiled back and soon the two cubs began playing the chamber. They played for an hour. Ronan liked the young female and considered himself thankful that he would have a fresh start. He would never have to feel the loneliness he had been feeling for the past week ever again. He had a family and was safe from the harm of other animals, the kind who would wish to harm a lone cub._

_After the playing was over Sandra and Ronan walked over to the lioness. Ronan turned to his adopted sister, tilting his head in confusion. He saw in her eyes something unusual. It looked as though she was in pain._

"_Mom," the red cub said almost in a weak voice._

_The lioness knew and rose, gently picking her daughter up by the scruff. She walked away, going into a small chamber to the back of the cave._

_Ronan watched in confusion. He hoped he hadn't done anything wrong. He sat down and waited but fell asleep after a few moments. A while later the lioness returned, going to her adopted son. She nudged him awake._

_The cub woke and looked up. "Mom?" He yawned and rose to his paws. He shuffled his paw. "I-is Sandra, okay? I didn't hurt her did I? If I did, I apologize." He bowed his head._

_The lioness smiled warmly and nuzzled him. "No Ronan. Sandra wasn't…" She sighed and laid, down next to him. She licked his cheek. "Sandra was born sick," she explained as carefully as she could. The subject of her daughter's born illness was touchy for her._

_But Ronan was wrapped in the story of Sandra's problem. He learned that she was born with an illness that made her shake uncontrollably. The spells came without warning. Because of this, it was hard for her to play with the other cubs. Her mother worried, especially when she couldn't be there. The thing that struck Ronan the most was that Sandra never remembered anything upon waking._

_When his new mother fell asleep, Ronan gently licked her cheek and rose walking to the back. He turned going into the small chamber where Sandra lay next to the wall on a grass bed. She was breathing softly but her face, though her eyes were closed, held a pained expression._

_Ronan felt his heart go into his stomach. He lowered his head and came near her, lying down carefully at her side. He wanted to nuzzle her, to let her know that she wasn't alone but thought differently. He didn't want to hurt her._

"_Don't worry Sandra," he whispered. "I will never abandon you. You are my friend. I will make sure you're okay."_

_The red cub twitched. "Thank you Ronan, thank you," she replied with a smile but the smile soon faded as she winced._

_Ronan came closer and laid his head next to hers… They fell asleep._

Ronan sighed as the memory left. There had been many more after that but he kept his promise. He never left her alone to suffer. He had always been there and his mother, _their_ mother, being grateful and proud. As time passed the adopted brother and sister bond slowly broke, turning into something different. There was no blood bond between them so it was okay. They were comfortable together. When she had a spell, he was always there, never leaving unless he had to, which wasn't often, as everyone in the pride knew that she needed him.

"Even you knew Jabari… When Sandra and I became guardians, you made sure that Sandra was completely healthy again before you sent us on our duties… You gave us the time off. You cared!" Ronan said softly as a small tear rolled down his face.

He came over and laid, down beside her. He looked on her, seeing that she was in a deep sleep. He couldn't help but smile. As he prepared to lay his head down on the ground, the words Seth had spoken entered his mind and echoed.

"_When things are restored, when the kingdom is in balance, when the pride is okay again, everything will be new and different._"

"_How? How will they be restored…? If they are, your father will find out and he'll…_" Ronan shut his eyes, shaking the thought from his mind. He didn't want to think of something bad happening to the Prince. He was their last hope. He was the kingdom's last hope.

When Ronan opened his eyes again, there was a new look in them. They almost had a fire about them. "_No! If he does anything to you Seth… I'm sorry Jabari… But if Nafsi hurts your grandson, I will have no choice but to break my promise._" He shook his head and stared at his mate. The emotions in his body were clouding his judgment. He licked Sandra's head.

The red lioness rolled over, putting her head next to his, nuzzling it gently. Though she had been sleeping, she had sensed her mate's tension. The brown lion rested his head on his paws.

What he had done so years before Sandra now did for him. She laid her head next to his. Ronan smiled and within a few minutes, they both fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Spencer, Nathan and Darren raced through the tunnels, the digging getting closer with each passing minute. Darren ran into one of his scouts. He grabbed the young male by the shoulders. He stared into his eyes, seeing the panic and fear but he forced himself to remain calm.

"What's happening?" the leader asked, slipping back into a voice of command.

The meerkat stammered. "C-claws… It's digging! It's digging up the tunnels… Darren… everything we've worked for!"

Spencer was in thought but not for long as the four meerkats heard sounds of screaming. Darren ran up, getting lost in the hordes of meerkats. He saw another scout and spoke to her, asking her to gather as many members of the team as she could to form a group and head into the lower tunnels, to protect them from collapsing.

Nathan and Spencer ran to join him but the leader was already gone. The two brothers looked on each other and gave one another gentle hugs and went their separate ways. Nathan ran towards his chambers while Spencer ran to the nursery areas to search for Saffron. He prayed for Darren's sake that she was all right.

Darren stumbled out of his chambers. Saffron wasn't in their nest so he continued running throughout and giving orders at the same time. His mind was torn apart. He wanted to help his team but worry for his mate was all but consuming him. He prayed she was okay and somewhere safe. He wasn't sure if he could handle losing her.

"Darren!" He heard a voice call his name and turned, seeing that it was one of his lieutenants, a young male whom he trained.

"Brandon… where are your members?"

The young meerkat was almost out of breath. "Some… they're gone… dead! Claws… a big paw full of claws grabbed them. I barely managed to dash out its way. I couldn't save them Darren. I couldn't save them." He cried.

"You did everything you could. I'm sure they know that. Come on now, we have to get the others to safety." Darren sighed. "Whatever's attacking us… striking back is not going to work."

"It's not hyenas Darren. They're bound by the laws not to harm us so who is and why?"

The leader shook his head. "I don't know." He touched Brandon's shoulder. "Come on, we've gotta get moving." The meerkat nodded and they continued searching the other chambers and the corridors.

Spencer ran up to Darren. "Darren! Darren!"

The leader turned half expecting it to be Saffron. He frowned but his look of leadership replaced his worry. He had to be strong. "Spencer! Do you have any idea what this thing is?"

The black meerkat shook his head, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I… I think it's a lion." Darren's eyes grew wide and Spencer saw the look of horror. He held up a hand. "I don't think it's any of the guardians. They're all asleep at this hour and they would never attack us."

Another meerkat came up to Darren. "Sir. The creature has destroyed the western tunnel. Five of my team tried to hurt it with the supports… two are gone and the other three are wounded but one is wounded badly." Spencer lowered his head, hearing that.

Darren nodded his head. "My friend…" He tried to keep his composure. "Please, find those who are hurt. Get them and the others to safety. Whatever this thing is… it's obvious we can't beat it. We have to evacuate and fast. Get as many able bodied meerkats, members of the digging teams or no. We have to get out of here. That's an order. Now go!"

"Right away sir!" the meerkat replied as she dashed through, giving the orders to those running while the rest tended to those wounded.

Spencer spoke again. "Darren… I don't want to leave you but I have to find Nathan and my father… if anything happens to them…"

The leader smiled. "I know and I have to find Saffron. Go and I'll meet you somewhere."

"When you've escaped… do you know where the shaman's tree is?"

Darren nodded. "Yes. Saffron and I will meet you there. Along with those who manage to escape."

The two friends embraced, believing that this would be the last time they'd see each other. "Take care Darren," Spencer said, fighting the urge to not cry.

"You too." At these words, Darren turned and ran, searching for his mate while Spencer turned and ran as well, searching for his father and brother. The leader quickly turned, seeing a young meerkat being taken in the animal's claws, the meerkat's screams echoing into Darren's ears. He turned his face away, as if hearing a terrible crunch. He shook his head.

He had to find Saffron.

More of the tunnels continued collapsing. On the other side, Nathan was helping his father safely through the eastern part of the colony. He knew that something was attacking and the last thing he wanted was to see his father fall victim. As they walked, some soil hit his head. Nathan looked up and gasped. "Oh no!" He turned to the three meerkats behind him. "Get up there!" he called.

The three meerkats did as told and ran to one of the holes, going up to the surface. The first one tried not to make a sound or be seen but it was as if this creature could see at night. It saw him and ran over. The meerkat tried to jump back down into the hole but the creature's claws swept him up. The last thing the others heard was their companion's screams and the creature's snarl. The other two lowered their heads and went back down to the hole but something broke through, grabbing the second meerkat.

The third immediately rushed Nathan and his father deeper into the corridors. He said a silent prayer for his fallen friends.

The east part of the colony had been evacuated and torn apart.

Spencer ran as hard as he could, his breath coming in short gasps, his heart pounding in his chest. He bumped shoulders with a meerkat he recognized. He was another friend. Not a good friend but a friend nonetheless. "_Maybe he knows where Nathan and Dad are,_" he thought. He called out. "Justin! Where's Nathan? Tell me you've seen them."

The young meerkat had look of fright on his face but shook his head. "Yeah, the went through the east corridors. The creature, or whatever it is has already attacked but some members of the team saved your father and brother. You should be able to catch them. I'll go with you." He smirked. "Someone's gotta watch your back." Spencer nodded and they ran to the east side of the colony.

They ran to the end of the east corridor and crawled up the wall towards a hole. The opening. Once out, Spencer searched through the darkness for any sign of his family but it was hard to see them in the dark. He looked up. The moonlight fell on him but he hoped that wasn't his death sentence.

"Spencer! Spencer! Spencer! Over here!"

He turned, seeing someone waving at him and he looked down. He was covered in the silvery glow. Justin was too. He recognized the voice. Nathan. The black meerkat sighed with great relief and the two friends ran over, ducking into the bush from which Nathan's voice had come from. The two brothers embraced while Justin embraced the two guards. Spencer noticed that there was a tree next to the bush. He saw that his father was all right. He left his family and climbed the tree.

He stood on a branch. Here, he would have a good view of his colony and what was attacking it. He looked and looked hard. He prayed that the moon would give him some kind of clue. His heart continued to pound.

It was then he saw it. He was right. It was a lion but from the looks an older lion. It had brown fur and a black mane but this lion looked heavier and more built. Just as the moonlight showed on him, it showed on the lion. The lion turned its head. Spencer shivered. The lion had a full black mane and green eyes. His eyes widen.

"_Gods, no! No!_" he thought again, no longer feeling sadness for the sacrifices his friends were making. That feeling was now replaced with a cold hatred and his eyes flashed. "Nafsi," he whispered with a soft but terrified voice. "Why? What have we done to you?" He lowered his head.

The lion, the King of the Eastlands tore through the colony. Some meerkats on the surface were biting it as hard as they could but the lion threw them aside and brought a massive paw on those who had fallen to the ground and not back into the tunnels but those who did meant their ends anyway.

Spencer turned away, hearing their short-lived screams but he continued looking, his eyes becoming dangerous by the minute. He hoped Darren and the others made it out alive.

Justin was peeking from his position under the bush. He squinted in the darkness but the scene was unmistakable. It was him. Darren. He ran out but Spencer, from his high position, saw.

"_Justin!_" he thought with fear, afraid to speak out, fearing that the lion would hear. "_Ancestors, no!_" His heart pounded all the more harder.

The young meerkat came up towards the hole, slightly turning to eye the lion as it was busy digging up the other holes and smashing his paws into them. He peered down to see Darren's worried face but with him was Saffron, a few kits around three of them, and about ten other meerkats, the first five members of the digging team, the rest, just members.

He reached out his hand. "Need some help buddy?" He smiled, despite the situation.

Darren took his hand and Justin pulled him out. He did the same with Saffron who jumped out and joined her mate. They embraced and watched as the other meerkats helped the kits into Justin's arms. One by one, he set the kits down onto the ground, the kits running to Saffron's side, some crying. The young guard then helped his companions. It took a while but Darren carefully looked on the lion, praying that they wouldn't be seen. A few minutes later, everyone was out.

Justin turned. "Spencer along with Nathan and a few others are right over there, under that bush," he said.

Darren looked towards it. He smiled. "Alright. Come on everyone let's go." He let two of the meerkats go in front with Saffron and the kits following. They moved slowly and carefully. The rest came after which left Darren and Justin alone.

"We better join them now," Darren said. Justin nodded. They prepared to move when a roar was heard. They didn't turn. They ran.

Spencer watched from the branch, his heart sinking into his stomach.

Darren and Justin ran as hard as they could until Justin pushed Darren into a small but large patch of grass but Justin tripped on a large stick. He turned and tried to scurry away but he knew it was too late. Darren looked back through the grass. He was about to run over but suddenly stopped as the lion advanced towards his friend.

"_Justin!_" he thought again. He was going to speak his friend's name but knew that if he did, he would be next. If he did something, he'd die in the process and that would leave Saffron alone and his remaining members without a leader. He just watched. He could do nothing else.

Justin's eyes widen. He tried to move but fear gripped at him. He closed his eyes, waiting. The claws ripped through his stomach and his breathing turned to a strained gurgle. He gasped for but all that came out was his blood. Darren lowered his head but didn't move. He pulled himself to the ground and lied down, pretending to be dead. It worked. The lion came over to sniff him. When he did, he moved on, tearing through the rest of the colony. Darren quickly rose and ran to the bush, his own heart breaking at the sight of his friend dying to save his life.

He ran into Saffron's arms and cried.

From above, Spencer knew that the colony was gone and those who survived would know where to go when the lion left, _if_ he left. He came towards the base and slid down the trunk. He joined his friends, looking around to those who managed to get out safely.

He jerked his head in the direction of the shaman's tree. Everyone followed Spencer as he was acting leader for the present time. Darren was inconsolable and passed out. Four uninjured members from the digging team, Brandon being one of them, managed to carry him away from their torn home. Six other meerkats joined them, running frantically. They saw Darren in the arms of their companions. They didn't speak. What was there to say?

As they walked, Spencer allowed a few tears to fall down his face.

An hour later, they arrived at the tree. Spencer climbed the vine and woke Nabihi. The leopard was glad to see her friend but noticed the saddened look on his face and she looked down, seeing the battered meerkats and the still unconscious leader. She jumped down and allowed them to climb on her back.

Nabihi lowered herself to the ground and the meerkats climbed off. Spencer jerked his head and led them to the higher parts of the tree for them to sleep in. Brandon and his best friend, Jeremy volunteered to keep watch, looking for any more survivors. They would be replaced in the morning by two other guards who at the moment needed their sleep. Nabihi helped them as they watched. No one else could sleep.

Spencer tried but the screams were still there and wouldn't leave for a long time. What he had heard danced throughout his mind and the visions played in his closed eyes.


	13. Chapter 12: A Promise Fulfilled

**Chapter 12: A Promise Fulfilled**

Seth stared out into the lands, watching. The sun's rays shined on his mane while his green eyes glowed with pride and hope. This was it. He would let the guardians know of his plan and if they agreed, the changes would start.

"It's almost here grandfather," he whispered to the sky.

He closed his eyes, thinking. Last night had shaken him. The screams were no longer in his mind but the fear of why the screams came, were. He wondered what happened and to whom it had happened. He hoped nothing was wrong, that no one was hurt but the roar… He wondered about that. Why was his father still gone? For as long as he could remember, Seth knew his father would leave to go to the waterhole and return before dawn but this time he didn't.

Seth shook his head softly. There was no need to worry, not now as it would come later. His ears suddenly perked up. He stared harder. There was a shape coming. It was the form of a bird and the young lion smiled inwardly. It was Tuza, the royal advisor.

_Excellent, _the Prince thought.

Tuza stopped in mid air, surprised that it was the Prince she saw on the stone tip and not the King. She looked around, as if trying to hide her nervousness. She had been around Seth before but Nafsi was always there. She wondered what she should do then remembering that it was her duty to report of any problems to any member of the royal family. She shook her head and spoke.

"Good day Prince Seth. Where is your father?"

Seth smiled warmly. "Good day to you as well Tuza. My father is gone. He left last night and hasn't returned." He could tell that she was half expecting him to tell her to leave. "Tuza," he asked in a gentle voice. "Please, report."

The blue bird was surprised that he would speak in a voice like that. _Jabari used to do that. He __**always**__ did that. I don't think he ever yelled unless it was needed… _Shaking her head again, she managed to speak. "E-everything is fine my Prince," she began, stuttering a bit. "There's not much to report. The animals aren't warring they're getting along well with each other. The hippos aren't taking up too much of the water on the southern side. I saw a few taking some quick baths then going on their way. Everyone is well…"

At the end, she was at a loss for words. Around Nafsi, she was afraid to report _anything_ to him, be it good news or bad. Facing Seth, looking into his eyes, seeing his gentle face, the face that held innocence, gentleness, peace and no sign of cruelty towards her… She couldn't explain it. It was as though Seth wasn't Nafsi's son at all. She flew over and landed on the stone surface, Seth turning around as she did.

The Prince was again smiling, his tail tapping gently at his side. "That's good to know Tuza. I thank you for all the hard work you put into your job. You're very good at it."

Tuza rubbed her head with a wing, embarrassed. "Well, I don't know about that sire but thank you. However, I can't take all the credit. The birds in the kingdom help me as well. They're my scouts, I'm just the leader." She chuckled.

"Is there anything else Tuza?"

"No, sire nothing. Your father didn't give me any orders." _And I'm happy about that _she added thoughtfully

Seth nodded and turned his head. The pride was out, some hunting, others sunbathing. His mother was out wandering, possibly looking for her mate. The guardians had their duties. The advisor had nothing to do. This gave him an idea. He turned back.

"Tuza, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, sire?"

The brown lion lowered his head down and whispered.

After he had spoken, Tuza thought for a second. "Yes sir. I can let the guardians know."

"Thank you Tuza."

The young bird bowed her head in respect and flew away.

Seth watched and smiled. Phase one of his plan was in motion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

His vision spun as he remembered the screams and the sights of those he loved dying. Throughout the night it never ceased and he wanted to wake up like it was a dream but it wasn't. He remembered everything and it poured into his sub conscious unwanted and unplanned but it did happen. When Darren passed out, after seeing his friend murdered, it was Spencer who led his family and those who survived to his home. When they arrived, everyone except for two guards, fell asleep, exhausted, some bloodied.

And Nabihi, the leopard and Spencer's fellow shaman didn't question. She took care of those meerkats who weren't afraid of her.

While the night continued, Brandon and his companion spotted more survivors. Seven meerkats but out of those, three still lived to see the new day. Four had died during the night. The loss hit everyone but Darren took it harder than anyone. The seven… the four that died were part of the digging team; the three were their friends. Two of the seven were brothers, one died, the other lived. Darren didn't believe it to be fair and Spencer didn't tell him that it was the King himself who had attacked their colony.

This morning, Darren was gone. He didn't want to talk to anyone, not even to his mate. Saffron was worried for him but Darren didn't notice. The emotional pain invaded his mind, cutting him off from reality. He had been so close to losing her that looking at her was unbearable. Whenever he did, even if it was only a few times, a thought crept into his mind. It had been same since he had woken to find himself in the shaman's tree. "_I could've lost you too then I really would've been unable to cope with the loss of our home. If you died, I'd kill myself…_"

Spencer wanted to help his friend but couldn't. He was too consumed with his own pain. Justin was one of his many friends in the colony, one of those who supported him on his journey to be a shaman for the animals and the royal family. Now they would never see each other again. Spencer clutched his fists. His eyes were still bloodshot and covered in dark circles. He hadn't slept. His whole body felt on fire.

Being on two different sides of the Eastlands in one night bothered him. His old home had a different smell but so did the tree. It didn't smell the same as it did when he first came. He had been so used to the surroundings that returning from a different side and in a different way was weird.

Spencer let out a sigh. He hadn't spoken to anyone, except his brother and father, who was doing well, despite being tired. To relieve stress and worry, the brothers exchanged duties. Now he walked up and down the branches and levels of the tree, checking on the members. They all looked at him in a new light. They saw what he did most of the time, they saw how well the meerkat and leopard worked side by side and saw the companionship between predator and prey. No one complained. They were happy to be alive and it was Spencer they thanked.

After making his rounds, Spencer walked towards the edge of a branch on the third level of the tree. He sat down allowing his feet to dangle. He wanted to cry but the exhaustion was weighing heavily in his body.

A warm presence lied on the same branch beside him. Spencer slowly turned his head and recognized the large lithe, spotted form. Nabihi had a way of being a comfort zone for him. He had once gotten homesick and she was there. He had been real sick and she was there. And she was here again, now. Sighing, Spencer managed to pull himself close until his head rested on her soft shoulder. A careful paw was wrapped around his back, a gentle purr sang in his ears.

"Thanks Nabihi. I don't know what I'd do without you," Spencer finally said, clutching to her.

The leopard smiled. "Anytime Spencer, anytime," she said softly.

His friends and family cried during the night, some still doing so. His leader was gone, wanting to be alone. His father and brother were in good care. He himself had only cried once but it was for Justin. He didn't cry for the events of last night as a whole but now he could. His eyes filled and his vision became blurry.

He sobbed into Nabihi's shoulder and for the first time, allowed his emotions to rise and flow freely.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Excuse me, Neema."

The former queen turned to see Kendra standing in front of her. She tilted her head, seeing the tired look in the young lioness's eyes. She smiled and Kendra came closer. They looked on Jabari's grave. Like the year before, the anniversary of his death, the animals again laid flowers on it. Neema smiled again. She was happy the animals still remembered Jabari. The pride offered their support to her as did the guardians. Her ears lowered. Everyone remembered except one.

"_Nafsi,_" she thought sadly. For the second time, her son didn't acknowledge his father's death. Neema had spoken to Nuru but not even the current queen knew of her mate's whereabouts. No one did. Neema was worried she knew that her son's behavior wasn't ordinary. Looking back, she thought of a moment where she and Jabari pondered on whether Nafsi should be king…

_The moon covered the lands and the pride slept in the cave but the rulers of the Eastlands were unable to rest._

_Neema sighed, laying her head on her mate's shoulder. "Jabari… are you sure Nafsi should succeed us?" He turned to look at her. "We have no other cubs but surely one of them could take over," she said gesturing to the growing lions. Jabari was still silent as he knew she had more to say. She did. "Nafsi just… he doesn't seem right. Yes, he was blessed by the ancestors but…" She trailed off. "I'm really worried."_

_The king heard her words and they twirled in his head. "I know Neema. But he is our son and he is of royal blood… he can't just stay in the pride as a normal lion or be a guardian like the others. He cannot be a shaman, as he shows no interest in the spirits or the healing arts… He has only one destiny and that is to be the next king of the Eastlands." As he looked on his mate, he saw the words weren't helping but even he had some problems believing. He smiled softly and gently nuzzled her. "I promise, I will teach him to walk in the ways of light, to teach him to rule with fairness and justice and above all, compassion and mercy."_

_Despite her fear, Neema managed to smile. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "But that's how you rule my love. How can Nafsi? He's not like you or me and I'm afraid for the kingdom should he take over." She lowered her head, her heart aching that she was unable to trust her son but all mothers feared for their children's futures._

_Jabari put his head near hers, purring. "Trust me Neema. With a little more teaching, Nafsi will do just fine as king." He put his eyes to the stars, not moving his head from his mate's. She needed to be reassured. "My ancestors, your ancestors and all species have called Nafsi to this position. Should something happen and he has no cubs of his own then yes, one of the guardians can rule as regent until someone is right for the king's title."_

"_Still," Neema said with a sigh. "I really hope you're right. I mean I shouldn't speak ill of our son. Maybe it's love speaking and not something else."_

"_It is love, my dear. We must be patient. Nafsi will make us proud…" They stared at the star filled sky, their heads resting against one another, bathing themselves in support. The stars were shining but made no reply to the monarchs, not to the queen's worry, nor to the king's reassurance and hope._

"Was Jabari the wonderful king everyone said he was?"

The former queen was startled and turned to Kendra. She smiled. "Yes Kendra he was. And I was proud to be his mate. Our reign was… well… it was good. We did our best. We even helped the Pridelands while they were under the rule of a lion called Scar. I'll tell you his story sometime. The Pridelands and the Eastlands have… _had_… a good history just as we did with the Northlands."

The young lioness nodded but the look in her eyes said that she was hungry to learn more. Neema was surprised and looked around. "Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your mother and sister?"

Kendra lowered her head, pawing at the ground. "My mom… she… she's with Kamaria," the lioness said in a soft and saddened tone of voice. "She said that Kammy needed more practice and for me to leave them alone for the day…" She sighed. "I wanted to stay but mom made it clear so… here I am…"

Neema felt sorrow for the lioness. No matter what was said Shianna had no right to treat her daughters the way she was and no matter how many times the older white lioness told her former monarch to stay out of it, that wasn't an option. She wouldn't, she couldn't. Though no longer queen, she still felt responsible. That and something else…

"_Nuru, as much as I love you my dear daughter-in-law, you're not fit to rule… and neither is your mate,_" she thought to herself, feeling the heartache from a few years earlier resurface but now there was no one to comfort her. Jabari was with his ancestors. "_I miss you so much Jabari…_" She was saddened inwardly but outward she still held that great possession of strength that the pride admired for. She lifted her head and stared at Kendra seeing a lioness similar to her before she became queen. She saw in Kendra a younger version of herself. She smiled.

"Kendra," she spoke, in a voice of grace that the lioness was drawn to her. "Since you're here, I'm going to give you some special lessons of my own. Would you like to try?"

The white lioness was confused but Neema was right. She was there with her and had nothing to do. She would've found Seth and spent the day with him, but he, as a Prince and heir to the throne, was busy. "And being trained to live in his father's shadow," she thought in anger. She knew that Seth didn't need that but she didn't know that the Prince just rolled the lessons off, as if they were nothing, as if they were bad and in his mind he already knew.

She looked up at Neema and bowed. "I'd be honored Neema."

The former queen chuckled and took one last look at Jabari's grave. She smiled sadly but felt the same warm comforting presence that lingered whenever she came. It was him, his still wandering spirit, present in the lands and in the stars. She craned out her neck to embrace it then jerked her head. Kendra followed, feeling better that she had someone to talk with but she had to wonder what Neema was going to teach her. In her mind, she prayed for her sister.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dinari turned to see his parents standing in front him. His mother looked better this morning. _She had a good rest _he thought with happiness. He had been so worried but the fresh look made him feel hopeful. Dinari smiled and sighed.

"Ah, good you're here. What did you wanna talk to me about?"

Ronan and Sandra looked at each other, confused. "Dinari, your mother and I _didn't_ want to talk to you. We were told that you wanted to talk to us right here," Ronan said, looking around and seeing that they were near a large waterhole with rock ledges lying all around it. It was a pretty place. The grass blades came up to the middle of their legs.

Dinari pulled a confused face. "What? Tuza said that…"

Before he spoke further another voice interrupted him. "What's this meeting about Ronan?" The two adults turned while Dinari looked up. Rubani was coming towards them, his golden mane hanging still about his body.

"What meeting? Dinari said Tuza wanted to see me and Sandra. What are _you_ doing here?" Ronan asked.

Rubani was about to speak but he too was interrupted. Marko was coming from one side of him, Danso on the other. "Okay, this is weird…" he muttered and spoke aloud. "All right, what's this all about? Why are we all here? We have duties to perform." _And I for one really hate them _he added in thought.

The redmaned lion and the tanmaned lion didn't speak. They were just as confused.

"If this is some sick joke Nafsi's playing on us I swear I'm gonna tear out his throat!" Rubani said, snarling. "If that foolish son of a-"

"Be calm Rubani," said another voice. It was a voice the guardians knew well. They all looked around. The voice seemed to come from nowhere. A brown colored black maned lion came out through the grasses, his green eyes shining with gentleness. Ronan and his family bowed their heads, as did Danso and Marko. Rubani was still in shock. "M-my Prince… please, why are we here? Your father…"

"My father has nothing to do with this. As most of you know, he left last night and hasn't returned," Seth said, speaking calmly. "Therefore I am free to tell you my plan." He looked at Ronan and smiled. The guardian returned the gesture as somewhere in his mind he knew. "But, before we begin, I'd like two others to join us. You can come out now!" he called.

The guardians stood in surprise as two lionesses rose from the tall grass. Marko and Danso's eyes grew wide. It was Lisha and Aneesa. The two lionesses stood on either side of the Prince, who gave them gentle smiles.

"S-sire, why are they here?" Marko asked, being careful of his words. He didn't want to offend them, Lisha especially.

"It's okay Marko. Please, everyone, join me." Seth moved up and sat in the grass, the guardians and lionesses doing the same. It was quiet for a moment, everyone having their own thoughts. Again, the Prince spoke. "I have called this gathering to get things out in the open. I have a plan that may help the kingdom and the pride but this cannot be done unless we have any issues that need to be resolved. Not issues with the animals or politics. I'm talking about inner issues."

"Inner issues sire?" Sandra asked with a tilted head.

"Yes Sandra. One of you has been dealing with something for quite some time. I know who it is and you all know as well."

The lionesses and lions looked at each other. After silent pondering, they turned their eyes to one lion. Marko had his head lowered in pain but his eyes didn't leave those of Seth's. The tanned lion sighed. "Alright, it's true," he said softly, feeling his heart pound. "As everyone here knows, I've been distanced and at some times, rude and cold. I don't mean to be, honestly, it's just…" He groaned and without realizing it, snapped. "My Prince, is this really needed? Why can't you just say what you want?"

At this, the guardians and lionesses were shocked. Marko never spoke like that. Seth just stayed calm, not showing any signs of being surprised at the guardian's attitude. He knew it wasn't true. He rose and walked over, putting a paw on Marko's shoulder. "Because you've been carrying some heavy burden for too long and it's time to let it out. Keeping it in will not help you or anyone else. In order to restore this kingdom I need all the guardians with clear minds and hearts. Please Marko, tell us what's wrong. You will not be judged. Everyone here loves you."

The words hit a chord in the lion's heart. He could trust his friends and Seth but his friends were more. They were his family and Seth was his Prince and future King. Marko closed his eyes. "You're right Seth," he said quietly, slowly looking at the sky. He thought he felt a breeze blow by him, small strands of his mane blew in the air. Letting out a breath, he put his eyes to all. "Alright, I'll tell you. There's something about me none of you know. Only Neema and… and Jabari knew."

Seth had returned to his spot by time he said this. "It's okay Marko," he said.

Sighing, the guardian spoke. "Like you Ronan… I was born outside the Eastlands. I was born in a pride, good pride. My parents were the King and Queen." He paused.

As he felt, there were soft gasps from everyone except Seth. He just lied down in the grass, his tail tapping gently. Marko spoke again, the words becoming heavy in his throat. "I was the second born. My brother was next in line." He shuddered slightly. "We were good friends as cubs. We played together and with the other cubs in the Pride. Azaan was someone I looked up to but unlike me, as I was calm and… caring, Azaan was not. He was cold and impatient. My parents believed that it was a phase and that it would pass. As we grew up and became adolescents Dad started training Azaan but I was invited to join them, which I did. My brother resented this and often told me to leave, which I didn't." He drew in a breath. "As the teachings continued Azaan's attitude grew worse. He would pick fights with our friends and argue with father over some things. And… one day Azaan asked our parents if he and I could explore the outsides of the lands on the southern side." He laughed softly. "Mom was hesitant, mainly due to the fact that her boys were growing up but Dad trusted us, knowing that we would look out for each other so he let us go." His voice fell, becoming scared. "Now… I wish he hadn't. When… when Azaan and I got up to a hill, overlooking the valley… he attacked me."

He slowly looked up at their faces. The guardians were surprised, the lionesses shocked. Seth didn't move, his eyes still on Marko, as if searching for something.

"I didn't feel the first blow. It caught me by surprise. I… I couldn't defend myself. I fell right away and he pounced, his claws out. My whole body was paralyzed. It seemed like forever and I thought for sure he would kill me right there but he didn't." Marko closed his eyes for a moment, his blood boiled and a snarl escaped from his throat. "I managed to open my eyes despite the pain and I asked him why. He said that he overheard mom and dad talking about me, about how they wanted me to be the next king because of my good nature. He was jealous and knew that I had stolen the throne from him. He said that if I died he would be king. So… he planned this trip." He felt Lisha put a paw on his. "I tried to speak but he hit me and pushed against my body. The impact was hard and I was rolling down the hill at a fast pace. I landed in the river that ran through the lands, providing some of the water." He sighed, taking a deep breath but continued. "The river carried me far until I woke on the shoreline. Somebody was looking over me, a lion but I don't remember much after that. Then I woke in the pride's cave, in a chamber."

"Jabari found you, didn't he?" Ronan asked, in deep surprise.

Marko nodded. "Yes, he did. I was stripped of my home and would've been destiny but now I realize that I wasn't meant to be a king. Truthfully I don't think I could've handled it. Destiny is a strange thing. I'm still angry at my brother for nearly killing me but after all this I think I've forgiven him. If he hadn't been jealous," he paused and smiled properly. "I never would've met any of you." He looked at Lisha, his smile widening. He gently nuzzled her and whispered, "Thank you." He licked her cheek.

Seth took a breath and spoke. "Marko, I think I speak for everyone here when I say, it is an honor to have you in the Eastlands. We… I… am proud to have as a guardian. I consider you one of my friends."

"Thank you, sire. It would be privilege to serve under you. It was under your grandfather. He taught me and the others everything he knew. None of us, most of us would be here today if it weren't for him."

"Is there anything else you'd like to speak about Marko?"

The lion shuddered. There was something but he wasn't sure how to tell it. "Y-yes there is," he began slowly. "But I don't think any of you are going to like it. Your highness, it's about your father… and me."

Seth did nothing, except nod softly. "It's okay Marko. You can tell us. Whatever my father did to you, it will be amended."

The guardian let out a pained breath and told them what had happened with the cheetah leader's mate a year before. By the time he was done only Seth kept a straight face. The rest had shocked stares with Rubani clawing at the grass. Ronan moved closer to his mate as if trying to keep his own anger from building.

"That's why I've been acting weird," Marko said, sighing. Lisha nuzzled him, purring gently to calm him down.

Danso shook his head. "I can't believe Nafsi would do such a thing. The cheetahs are kind creatures. They live in the Circle as we do."

"It's a good thing you didn't kill her," Sandra stated. "Otherwise we'd be at war with the cheetahs now."

"You didn't have the cheetah tell her mate? I'm surprised he hasn't found out," Rubani said, his purple eyes snapping with anger.

Marko lifted a paw. "She made the decision to not tell her mate on her own."

"Okay, Marko thank you for telling us. Now, I have a plan. Anyone who doesn't want to hear, say so now," Seth said, looking on the group. No one shook their head or rose to walk away. "Marko, now that you have revealed this information to us and to me, my plan for bringing this kingdom back to the way it used to be can officially start. The animals must come first then the pride. Now, concerning the animals, are there any problems?"

As he looked on them, excluding Lisha and Aneesa, the guardians told him what was happening around the kingdom. He was half surprised and half not as he knew how his father 'managed' everything. No wonder the animals didn't respect him, he didn't respect them. Danso told him of the hyenas and how they were doing well. Hearing this pleased Seth but he didn't know too much about the hyenas due to the fact that he never met them. But he had to now. Marko informed the Prince that he was keeping watch on the cheetahs, mainly the one he had wounded.

Seth nodded at each word and when everyone was finished, he spoke again, his eyes giving a serious look.

"Here's what's going to happen." He looked at Danso. "Danso, since you're in charge of seeing to the hyenas, you'll be continuing that task. Today, you will go and see them. Just tell them that the king has disappeared and that the prince is acting leader. Aneesa will go with you."

The lioness lying next to the redmaned lion was in shock. "Seth, why am I going? I'm sure Danso will be fine."

To this response, the Prince smiled with knowing eyes. "Still, I'm sure you want to do something else other than hunt or keep an eye on Shianna and her daughters, am I right?"

Aneesa just nodded but Dinari shivered. He wished Kendra and Kamaria were with them, hearing Seth's words and plans but their mother wouldn't approve. She was cruel and Dinari wished he could help them but Seth's voice broke his thoughts.

"Okay then. Rubani, if you wish, you and Dinari can patrol."

The younger and older lion exchanged glances then looked on the Prince, agreeing.

"Good." Seth turned his eyes to Ronan and Sandra. His face softened. "Ronan, I want you and Sandra to take this day and spend it together. I'm sure the both of you need to rest and…" Here, he paused and rose, coming towards the surprised lions. He leaned his head down and whispered so only the two could hear. "You haven't had much time to yourselves lately right?" He pulled back to see the couple nodding their heads. "Very well so take this time and enjoy it." He walked back to his spot, settling himself down in the grasses again.

"Sire, what of me?" Marko asked.

"Marko, since you told us of your past and of what my father made you do, it's time that the cheetah leader learned of it as well. Don't worry, I won't send you alone. I will go with you and if you want, Lisha may come but only if she'd like to." He looked on the lioness. "If she doesn't that's alright."

The lion and lioness looked on each other. Marko wanted her to go. He felt that when he had told the cheetah representative what he had done, he would need all the support he could get. _And having her there might help me _he thought. He put his eyes on Seth. "Of course your highness, I don't mind at all."

Lisha smiled. "Neither, do, I Seth."

The Prince nodded. "Excellent. Now, let's go. However, tomorrow I need to start having the animals gain my trust. I'm sure you all have heard in one way or another that the animals have declared that I will be like my father. But you all know otherwise. If I talk to them they may do some harm."

"Seth, I can help," Ronan said.

"Me too," Rubani added.

"Thank you. But that's tomorrow. Take care of yourselves today and I'll meet you back at East Rock." He rose as did the rest with Marko and Lisha walking towards him. "I wish you luck on the tasks I have given." He bowed and turned to the light tan colored felines and walked in the direction he knew the cheetahs had made their home.

"Prince Seth!" Danso called. The Prince turned but everyone did the same. Seth looked on the red maned lion with bright eyes. "I speak on behalf of everyone, the pride and the animals when I say, it would be an honor to help you bring this kingdom back to its true glory. As I was proud to serve under your grandfather whom I consider my father, I will gladly serve you." He gracefully bowed his head, his mane falling into his face.

"Thank you Danso, now get to work," the young lion said with playful narrowed eyes. He heard the guardians laugh and walked away with Marko and Lisha following.

As they walked he sensed the worry in Marko's steps but heard Lisha's purr to reassure the light tan lion that everything would be alright, that after this day was over he would be free from guilt and he would. The Prince would make sure of that.

Seth looked to the sky, feeling a burden being laid gently onto his shoulders. With each step his paws took in the grass, the weight didn't become heavy. With each breath he was confident that he could restore the kingdom and everything in it.

"Now grandfather," he whispered. "It begins now."


	14. Chapter 13: A Growing Light

**Chapter 13: A Growing Light**

"What are you doing here Prince?" the cheetah sentry asked coldly with a scowl on his face. He hated the Prince because he hated his father. _Like father, like son as the saying goes_

Marko snarled but Seth turned to him, silently asking him to remain calm. The guardian relaxed but his eyes still held anger at the insult. Seth turned back to the cheetah with a gentle expression and spoke.

"We're here to see your leader, Shakir," he asked politely.

"What do you want with him?"

"It's a matter of urgency. Please, take us to him."

The cheetah was about reply with a cruel remark but knew Shakir would hurt him. _Then I better not. He's under enough strain. _"Very well, come with me." He turned and walked, hearing the whispers of his brethren.

"What does the son of our oppressor want with us?" a cheetah asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good," said another.

"He's probably here under his dad's orders to wipe us out or something," growled another.

One cheetah gave a nod. "Yeah, why else would he come into our territory along with having a lion and lioness? Looks like Nafsi wants to make sure he finishes us off for good!"

There were a few cheetahs lying in the grass, their thoughts being different.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the Prince isn't here to cause us harm," said a male cheetah.

"Yeah and maybe the lion and lioness are here to protect him," said a female.

"Oh wow! So the Prince comes with his babysitters because his daddy's afraid we're gonna hurt him," a cheetah said, mockingly

Seth sighed. He knew the cheetahs had a difficult life. The moment his father became king, there had been nothing but pain and suffering for them and the other animals. He lowered his head as he remembered a story his grandmother had told of how cheetahs helped the royal family get to where they were now. Two to three cheetah adults, along with their cubs, had traveled with a small pride to the Eastlands. Those cheetahs had settled down on this side of the kingdom. Time had passed and under the first King, his ways of ruling, they prospered and when their numbers were as big as the lions, some left their home to serve the royal family, becoming guardians along with a few lions who lived with the lion pride.

Seth tilted his head to one side, seeing Marko with his head cast to the ground as they walked.

The guardian felt the cheetahs' eyes on him. They didn't know who he was. They just considered him as the Prince's bodyguard, thinking he was there to make sure they didn't attack. _Which they won't, they wouldn't dare. If he were alone, then they would… _Marko said to himself.

Lisha turned and gently nuzzled him. He felt slightly better but his steps still heavy and his legs were all but numb.

Finally, going deeper, they passed the stream that gave the cheetahs water. Seth marveled at how beautiful this side of the Eastlands was and how clever the cheetahs of old had chosen this as their vacancy. The territory was almost completely surrounded by trees, covering the area in plenty of shade but not so much that the sun couldn't get through. _They probably get all the rain they need during the wet season… that's good._

They stopped at the entrance of a large cave. The cheetah turned. "Wait here." His eyes were on Seth, as if thinking the Prince would walk in without a care.

Seth nodded in agreement and the cheetah went into the large cave. _He doesn't trust me. He has good reason. They all do. _Seth walked around a bit while the others sat down. A few minutes later, they heard paw steps come from the cave. The cheetah sentry came out along with a large cheetah… the leader, Shakir but he wasn't alone. Behind him were some more cheetahs.

Once out, Shakir looked on the sentry and nodded. The cheetah was hesitant but gave a nod and walked away. Shakir turned to the party of lions. He was surprised to see the Prince and in that moment his blood started boiling and his legs trembled. Trying to hide his emotions, Shakir bowed.

"Prince Seth, what brings you here? Where is your father?" he asked, trying to keep his voice formal and respectful.

Seth bowed and replied. "I don't know. He left last night but where he is uncertain. Until he returns, you can report your problems to me without having to worry." He smiled genuinely. "I know what you're thinking and worry not. I am nothing like my father."

Shakir stared into the lion's green eyes. _Father, if you were here wouldn't you say he looks like Jabari? _He spoke. "I see. Well, in case you want to know my people and I are doing fine…" He paused, noticing Marko and Lisha. "You brought your guardians. Why? Were you afraid I was going to ask my sentries to attack you?"

"No," Seth replied then looked behind the cheetah. "Who are the ones behind _you_?"

Shakir turned to the figures and smiled. They came out and stood beside him. "Sire, this is my mate, Aneesa and beside her, are our children. The first two are our sons Aiden, Akeno. The last is our daughter, Tana. Beside her, is my sister Shaya."

The family bowed and like Shakir, they were surprised.

When Shaya lifted her head, she gasped. The Prince, the one who saved her after Nafsi brutally attacked her, was standing in their midst. She would've spoken but any words she wished to express grew stuck in her throat.

Aneesa held the same expression as her sister-in-law when she saw Marko. She looked to her mate, her face half scared. She had a feeling that the guardian had come with the Prince to tell him what had happened nearly two years ago.

Marko saw the cheetah female and smiled kindly but he was just as scared as she. With trembling legs and pounding heart, he stepped forward. "Lord Shakir, my name is Marko. I'm a guardian of the Eastlands. I… if it's alright with you… may we, along with your mate, talk privately? It's important."

Shakir looked to the lion. He thought it was the Prince who wanted to talk not a guardian. He peered into his eyes, seeing fear and pleading. He noticed his mate and the lion talk to each other in facial expressions. A small growl rose in his throat, feeing that his mate was keeping something from him and that this strange lion had something to do with it.

"Alright, let's go into the cave," he said. "Shaya, kids, will you be alright with the Prince and the lioness?"

"It's okay Dad, we'll be alright," spoke Tana.

Shakir smiled at his daughter then looked on Marko. "Come." He turned and walked to the cave with the two felines following.

When they were gone, the clearing was silent. Seth walked for a little bit, then stopped. He turned to the four cheetahs then looked to Lisha, who lied on the ground, resting. He walked over to Shakir's sister.

"Shaya?" he asked kindly. The cheetah looked up at him, slightly afraid, as if she was expecting Nafsi. He smiled gently. "Come over here for a moment. There's something you need to know. Your nephews and niece are welcome to listen as well." He padded to some soft grass and lied down, his tail tapping.

Drawn to him, not being afraid, Shaya rose and walked over and lied down in front of him. Aiden and his siblings were confused then found themselves doing the same. Where they would be afraid of the king, though they had never met him, they weren't afraid of his son.

Seth closed his eyes for a few seconds, gathering his strength. When he opened them again, he started telling the cheetahs of his plan for the kingdom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ajali dug her paws into the ground. A small snarl emerged from her throat but her face softened afterward. She couldn't be angry at Danso. He was only following orders, like he always did, like the other guardians did. She looked up at him but her eyes held the still surprise of seeing the lioness, Aneesa, at his side. Since she was a pup, and while growing under the tutelage of her predecessors, she remembered only one lion being accompanied with a lioness. Jabari and Neema, the old rulers of the land… They would visit as often as they could. Nafsi never once came, neither did Nuru. Though it was it was cruel to think, it was true. Nafsi was too cruel and Nuru was too weak to be leaders. She shook her head. She couldn't think ill of the royal lions, no matter how unfit they were.

Hearing the reason why Aneesa was with Danso caused her mouth to drop.

When she found her voice again, her words came in a stutter. "L-let… me, get this straight. Seth, as in Prince Seth, the future king of these lands, _requested_ that you go with him?" She looked at Aneesa, who only smiled.

"Yes he did. He must've known how bored I was with the hunting or just lying around and asked me to accompany Danso," the lioness replied, chuckling a little bit. "Which, I was glad to." Danso shook his head softly, a smile playing at his lips.

"Hmm…" Ajali looked about for a moment then stared at the lions, her face taking on a serious expression. "When you all woke this morning, Nafsi was gone?" She saw them nod their heads but she shook her, her fringe swaying side to side. "That's a new one. The king disappears all of a sudden and clearly with no reason. Now his son is in charge of everything and giving you tasks?"

"It surprised us too," Danso said. "We didn't know what to think this morning until Seth surprised us with a meeting. He even invited Aneesa and Lisha." He bowed his head. "Then Marko told us of his past and what Nafsi did to him… I never knew Nafsi could be that cruel. It… it was wrong."

Ajali placed a paw on Danso's. "What did Marko say?" she asked, gently, silently sensing that he had to tell her would not be easy.

Danso sighed and told her everything in a brief version. By the time he was done, the matriarch's eyes sad, sorrowed and angered. Her eyes snapped and she growled, her claws coming out of her paws. She clawed at the dirt, her hackles rising. Her teeth were bared. Danso and Aneesa stepped back. Ajali turned from them but spoke over her shoulder.

"That foolish, blood sucking, half murderous lion…! How dare he pick on the cheetahs without a real cause!? And I thought we hyenas were barbarians…"

The two lions remained silent, thinking the same thing. They wanted to go after Nafsi for the way he treated them so many times but never could. They would be raising their paws against their king which was a crime. It was not the law the guardians lived by. But Seth's words that morning gave them hope. With him, things could and would change. Unlike Nafsi he wouldn't let them down.

Ajali sighed and lowered her head. A tear fell from each eye, falling to the ground at her paws, making small splashes. She let out a shuddered breath and regained control of herself. "I… I can understand why Marko would be so distanced. I'm surprised he didn't attack Nafsi for telling him to attack the cheetah or after the event. And… it was the current leader's mate he harmed but he didn't kill, which is what Nafsi wanted? He wanted Marko to kill any cheetah even the random cheetah was the leader's mate and _pregnant_ with cubs?" Her eyes were still wide at this. If it had been her, if she were pregnant for her pups at the time, she would've fought to the death.

Aneesa and Danso didn't speak but Danso stared at Aneesa. He nuzzled her and kissed the tip of her ear. If Nafsi ever threatened her life, he would kill him without a second thought. Aneesa faced him and rested her head on his shoulder. The voice of the matriarch caught their attention but they stayed in that position.

"That's unbelievable," Ajali said in a shiver. "And for a king… Jabari would _never_ have given an order like that!" she stamped her paw in the dirt and she chuckled ruefully. "But Nafsi's not Jabari but Seth is and given what's done..." She finally turned to see the lions in an embrace. She smiled softly.

Danso notice her looking at them and gently pulled from Aneesa, who smiled a bit embarrassed. They looked at her but Ajali laughed softly. "It's okay." She peered at them. "So, Seth's in charge…" she mused but her eyes became fearful, fearful for the life of a lion she never met. "What Nafsi returns and sees what's going on? He's bound to find out about his son…" Her voice showed clear worry.

"We don't know," Aneesa said. "We're hoping that Nafsi doesn't return for a while. The Prince's plan to bring things back into balance may take a while."

Danso stepped away and walked up, gently placing a paw on Ajali's shoulder. He looked down at her, his blue eyes showing the seriousness of what he would say. "And if Nafsi should return and threaten Seth's life… the guardians will fight him if need be. As far as I'm concerned, though I'm sure the others will agree, Seth is our king. Just because Nafsi is Jabari's son it doesn't make him a king. He doesn't care for the old ways. Seth does but that's thanks to Neema. She's been guiding and encouraging him, which is good. It's what he needs."

Ajali didn't flinch at the lion's touch. She nodded and put her eyes to the sky. "You're right Danso," she said, her voice soft. "If Seth's wish is to restore the lands, it won't be easy but he knows that right? He knows the animals will not trust him. He'll try to gain their trust. He doesn't want to fail. What of us, me and my clan? Does he have any plans for us?"

The red maned thought for a moment. Seth didn't say anything about the hyenas in general but they were animals of the kingdom. _That counts… _he thought then looked down at the hyena, seeing a pup with frightened eyes. He smiled warmly. "He wants to meet with you, Shadow, and your kids' tomorrow morning if possible." It was a lie but in his mind, Danso knew that Ajali would agree, as would Seth when he told him.

A few minutes of silence settled among them.

"Very well," Ajali said, speaking in a tone that was one of a leader. "I will tell Shadow about the Prince's meeting. Knowing him, he wants to see things back to normal for you too as do I. You have our support."

Danso smiled. "Thank you Ajali." He looked up at the sky and turned to Aneesa. "We better go but I won't be surprised that Seth isn't there when we come. I have a feeling Marko may be with the cheetah leader for a while."

"Yes…" the lioness replied and looked to Ajali. "Be at peace my friend. The Prince is our key to restoration. Unlike his father…" she said in a hiss. "… He won't let us down."

Ajali nodded. "Okay. Take care you two and tell Seth that if Nafsi dare make a move against him… tell him that he has the hyenas on his side. We too, want restoration and to remain friends with the lions of these lands."

She lifted her head to howl and the lions responded with roars. A few moments later, she watched as they left. She knew they would be alright. Her rose as she heard barks and followed their sound, a familiar one reaching her. She smiled.

Shadow was returning with the hunt.

Upon seeing his mate, Shadow left the group and walked up to her. The two nuzzled each other and Shadow noticed a new spark in her eyes.

"What's going on Ajali," he asked.

"Don't ask how or why but we have a meeting tomorrow with the Prince. The kids are coming too. They're old enough to hear."

She could see her mate was confused but he shook it away. They walked to the caves, preparing to eat their kill.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rubani and the son of Ronan and Sandra patrolled their assigned area. As they walked, Rubani told his young companion that if Nafsi returned and tried anything foolish that he would pay. Dinari was unable to speak but felt another well of rage.

The gold lion peered down at the younger, seeing blue eyes snap in anger. He gently nudged him. "It's okay Dinari. If we're lucky maybe Nafsi has left for good."

"I hope so," Dinari said with a growl. Suddenly his ears rose and he lifted his head. Without any explanation, he started running, and Rubani looking curious, ran after him. They both heard grunts and a cry of pain.

As Dinari ran through the grasses, he saw something. Running further and scrunching his eyes to see, he noticed Kamaria fall to the ground from what he guessed to be in pain. Her mother, Shianna, leapt towards her with claws out, a terrible roar, one of disappointment, emitting from her throat.

Dinari's eyes grew wide. Before he realized what he had done, he jumped and pounced on the older lioness, sending her away from her daughter. When Shianna landed on the ground, viciously looking up at who or what attacked her, she was stunned. She growled dangerously but Dinari saw. He turned to her, his eyes flashing in the same dangerous form. He gave a warning snarl and went to Kamaria who was slowly rising to her feet, shaking the bits of grass from her fur. She noticed Dinari and smiled.

"Dinari," she said, catching her breath, "What are you doing here?"

He came up and kissed her cheek. She nuzzled him, feeling his warm presence, something she had missed in recent months. "I'll explain later," he said. "Are you alright?"

She looked herself over. There were gashes on her back and left side but nothing too serious. "Yes. The wounds aren't too bad."

Dinari, despite her word, wasn't convinced. "No Kamaria. Let's go to Nabihi and Spencer. They can help."

"You won't take 'no' for an answer will you?"

"Not likely. Come on." He started to lead her away but she looked to Shianna, who was paralyzed by the force of which the lion had pushed her away.

"Wait, what of my mother?"

"Don't worry about her," Dinari said in a soft snarl, his anger and frustration getting the best of him. "You need to be checked out now let's go." They started again. Dinari quickly looked at Rubani, who watched the scene a few feet away, pride on his face. The lions gave each other a nod and Rubani came to Shianna.

The white lioness rose to her paws, shaking her head. She noticed Rubani. "I don't need a lecture Rubani!" she snapped, as if knowing she would get a speech.

"I think you do Shianna," Rubani said calmly. "What are you doing? If you're training Kamaria, this isn't the way. You hurt her and from what I saw, you hurt her badly. Do you treat Kendra this way as well?" At the mention of the other white lioness, he looked about but didn't see her. "Where is Kendra anyway?" His eyes narrowed.

Shianna scoffed. The mention of her second daughter was funny. "As you can see, she's not here. I sent her away and, no, not from the lands. Just away from Kamaria and I where we can work in private. Kendra can be mouthy and gets in the way at times."

"Can you blame her?" Rubani questioned. "Again, I ask, what are you doing? If you're planning something I suggest you stop immediately. Nafsi is gone and it may for a while. We should be grateful, _you_ should be grateful. We finally have a breather after all this time."

She started laughing. "Believe me Rubani, I am happy but I only want what's best for my daughters, or Kamaria. In case you or anyone else has or hasn't noticed, Kendra is not exactly strong but her sister is."

"So you favor one daughter above the other? That's wrong Shianna." Rubani watched as she turned away. He sighed and dipped his head, his mane falling at his face. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you how to raise them but… you're being too hard. And has for Nafsi, we may not have to worry about the kingdom or its future. Prince Seth is in charge and he's promised to restore everything to the days of Jabari."

"_That_ lion is in charge?" Shianna's red eyes grew wide and angry. "Why? Rubani, Seth is Nafsi's son. He's the son of that monster and when Nafsi decides to take a break from the kingdom, the Prince automatically thinks he's in charge? That's unbelievable. You, Ronan, Marko and Danso are guardians of these lands. Surely one of you can take over until his 'highness' returns from wherever he is. I, personally, hope he doesn't come back but why couldn't he have taken that future tyrant with him?" She growled and started pacing.

Rubani would have roared but it wouldn't do any good. No matter what he or anyone else thought of the Prince, of how good and pure he was, Shianna was set in her ways. "Look, Shi… Seth is a good lion. I've spent time with him; all the guardians have, in fact just recently. He sent me and Dinari to keep an eye on this side of the lands and it's a good thing too. If he didn't, we wouldn't have found you and Kamaria. Seth will restore the balance and if you spent time with him, for a few hours, you'd see that. I can understand that you hate his father but _him_? If you've forgotten, he saved Kendra's life. You never thanked him for it."

"Whatever Rubani, believe what you want. Put your trust in him but don't expect me too. The way I see it, Seth is just like his father and nothing is going to change that and I don't want my daughters socializing with him anymore. As cubs, at first, I was hoping could be different with Seth but the moment Nafsi started training him… I don't want Kamaria and Kendra to get hurt."

"They won't and with Seth being in charge, you will see what he's like." He turned away for a moment but when he looked on her again, his red eyes held a deep seriousness. "If I'm told or see for myself that you're attacking your daughters or speaking slander against the prince again, I won't be easy."

"Are you threatening me Rubani," the lioness asked, the fur along her back rising.

"No, just warning." He walked away. It didn't take him long to find Dinari and Kamaria at the base of the shaman tree. Nabihi was treating Kamaria's wounds but helping her was a meerkat he didn't recognize. He sat with Dinari. They both watched as Nabihi finished her work.

"Okay Kamaria, it's nothing serious. Tell your mother to stop her lessons," the leopard said. "These could've been a lot worse. You're lucky Dinari and Rubani were nearby." The lioness nodded but sighed heavily. Telling her mother to stop would not be simple.

"Nabihi is this one of Spencer's friends?" Rubani asked, gesturing to the unknown meerkat.

The meerkat looked up at the gold lion. He walked over. "You must be Rubani. My brother has told me a lot about you."

"You're Spencer's brother? Nice to meet you," the lion replied, allowing the meerkat to touch his foreleg. He noticed the leopard's down cast look. "How are you Nabihi?" he asked softly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They were in the cave longer than expected but the ones outside didn't mind. Shakir's sons and daughter were enthralled at the Prince's story. They looked on each other, questioning the other silently. They saw no cruelty in him, they saw peace and hope.

Aiden seemed to be the most amazed. By hearing Seth's words, he felt a weight be lifted off his shoulders. His father told him that he would be the next leader which scared the young cheetah immensely but he promised to make his father proud. He counted the generations of cheetah leaders that served under the reign of one Lion King in his head. Seth would be the next for the lions and he would be next for the cheetahs. It matched perfectly. His grandfather ruled at the same time the Prince's grandfather, Jabari, ruled and his father was ruling during Nafsi's. Both he and Seth were next in line for their respected species.

Aiden considered this a blessing. Where his father, sadly, was living and keeping the peace among his brethren in a time of an unfit Lion King, he would be guiding his people in a coming era of peace. He looked forward to that and from the way Seth spoke, it wouldn't be long.

The story was over. The cheetahs who heard and gathered around now whispered to each other but movement was heard inside the cave. They all looked up expectantly as the two cheetahs and lion made their way out. Marko came and sat beside Lisha. When she turned to him, he smiled faintly.

Shakir shook his head then stared at the Prince. "Prince Seth," he began, his voice sounding like a judge. "I have spoken with your guardian and considering the circumstances that has lead him here…" He paused and put his eyes to Marko's. "Lord Marko, you were only following orders but you did so half way and for that, I thank you." The lion's mouth dropped but Shakir only smiled gently. "Marko… you did not kill my mate like Nafsi wanted. You thought of her and the well being of our children instead of yourself and of how you could get in the king's graciousness. Were it not for you just scratching her, she wouldn't be here and neither would my children. I owe you everything. You did nothing wrong. I was surprised and angered when you told me… but I am not a heartless leader. Things… happen for a reason I suppose. I hereby, with your prince's permission, pardon you of attempted murder. I consider you a friend of the cheetahs and the savior of our future."

At the end of his speech, his children and sister rose and stood beside him. Shakir turned to his mate who had tears of relief at his decision in her eyes. He nuzzled her then roared. The rest followed.

Seth sighed and roared his acceptance. Marko and Lisha's roars echoed his but Marko's spread across the terrain. By the end of the roars, he too had tears in his eyes, which Lisha kissed away.

"Shakir, I can't thank you enough," Seth said. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. As you know that with my father gone, my plans can begin."

The cheetah was confused, hearing this. "I-I'm sorry sire but what do you mean?"

"It's okay Father," Akeno suddenly said. "The Prince is nothing like his father. He can help us so we should help him."

Shakir would've spoken, asking what he meant by this but a warm feeling spread through him. "Well spoken my son."

Shaya stepped forward, her eyes meeting Seth's. She had been feeling awkward around him when he first arrived. Hearing him talk of his plan to change the kingdom inspired her. Of all cheetahs in the land, she was the only one who actually met him.

"I… thank you for saving my life," she said, kindly. "But… how did you know? How did you find me?"

Seth stepped closer and gently nuzzled her, licking her cheek. "You're welcome Shaya. I'm a Prince of these lands. Believe it or not, I felt something. I had never met you before but something in my body told me that something was going to happen. I followed my instincts and they lead me to you. I knew that my father had done something horrible to you. I smelt his scent in the air. It sickened me. You did nothing wrong, but wrong or right, my father does not care about that. I sensed that you would be alright once you were taken home."

She lowered her head. "I couldn't see you, not your whole body… just your eyes, your legs and your voice… Your father… he hurt me badly. He would've killed me…" Her body shook and she wrapped her head around his neck, burying it in his soft mane. "Your voice was so soft… so kind." At that moment she lost her control and cried. "Thank you Prince Seth, thank you." She sobbed.

The Prince just purred. "I care for the animals of these lands Shaya… all of them. You need not fear the thought of me turning into my father."

Shakir let a tear fall from his eye. He really owed the Prince but he wasn't aware that it was he who had brought his sister home. He watched as the two stepped back. Shaya bowed and sniffed then returned to her brother's side.

Seth spoke again. "Shakir, your children and your sister may have something to tell you later on. I fear that I cannot at this time. Marko, Lisha, we must go. It's almost mid-afternoon. My mother and the huntresses will be returning very soon."

The lion and lioness nodded and quietly bade their goodbyes. They prepared to make their way out of the territory but Seth stood still. He wasn't finished.

"Shakir, this kingdom is need of a change and it will come. Soon, I'm hoping. I promise you no harm will ever come to your family again. I, like my ancestors, am a lion of peace. I will rule with a merciful paw. Believe that and believe your children and sister for the words they will speak come from me." He bowed deeply and turned, joining his friends, they set off.

"He will restore these lands," Shakir whispered, watching them leave.

His family and some of his members watched again as he stepped forward a little bit to roar. He was calling the rest of the cheetahs, telling them to return home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seth returned to East Rock accompanied by Lisha and Marko. As they walked up the stones, the lionesses, the ones who didn't hunt were surprised. While some expected Nafsi to return, the rest believed he wouldn't and that the Prince was their new king. A few watched Seth, quietly muttering that he possessed everything Jabari had: the same brown coat, black mane and green eyes but so did Nafsi. But there was one thing Nafsi didn't have of his father's that his son did. Seth was peaceful. In the recent months, the lionesses watched with their eyes and heard with their own ears how he spoke to those around him.

One afternoon, a lioness named Radhi, had been sick and rested in her chambers. Nafsi refused to give her a piece of the kill. Seth, however, tore a piece of the dead gazelle and with it, left the pride, the lionesses watching. He went up into the pride cave. The next morning Radhi was well after much needed rest and meat to keep her strength up. Her quick recovery stunned the pride and she thanked Seth, openly saying that he was nothing like his father, that his one act of kindness to her, someone who teased and ignored him, had changed her mind. She said that if he could forgive her in such a manner that he could forgive the rest as well.

Now, the lionesses remembered that moment and still looked on Seth, trying to find a flaw in his actions but none could be seen and his markings were no mistake. He was meant to be born with them. They were a sign, a sign that his attitude towards others was the beginning for either a promising future or a hopeless one. Seth and Nafsi's colorations ran in the family, lion or lioness. It was a trademark. The same, they knew, ran in the Pridelands monarchy. The royal ones of their kingdom either had golden coats, red eyes and red manes or brown coats, green eyes and black manes, similar to the Eastlands but now their colors were mixed.

They settled on the ground as Seth made his way to one of the platforms, the two guardians going to their area as well. As Seth lied on the ground, he watched Lisha and Marko engage in conversation. He smiled. Marko would be alright again. His guilt was gone.

Danso and Aneesa padded up the path but Seth noticed the redmaned coming towards him, Aneesa, making her way to Marko and Lisha. "Is everything alright Danso?" he asked. "How are the hyenas?"

"Sire, if it pleases you, Ajali tells me that they are well but worried about us," Danso explained solemnly. "But I told her of your plan for the kingdom, the restorations and if you wish, she would appreciate a meeting with you. Her mate and kids will be there as well."

A broad smile spread across Seth's muzzle. He rose and bumped heads with his friend. "Excellent work Danso. I knew you would ask something like that of her and me. I have never met Ajali or her family and this is the perfect way to do so. Tomorrow morning is the meeting and in their territory am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Join the others. I'm sure you and Aneesa are tired."

Danso bowed and went to the circle. He sat beside Aneesa and whispered, "Seth already knew so everything is set." He smirked. "He's really smart." They turned to Seth, each of them nodding.

Seth returned their gesture and a moment later, Neema and Kendra walked up. Seeing this, Seth assumed that something went wrong with Kendra's mother so she sought comfort and motherly love in Neema. He came and nuzzled Kendra.

"Let me guess, your mother and sister wanted to be alone? She wanted to keep Kamaria and not you?" A nod confirmed his suspicions.

"Yeah so I just started walking with no real destination. I must have walked far and saw Jabari's grave. Neema was there and we got to talking." She turned and nuzzled the old lioness. "Thank you for teaching me. It's so much easier without being yelled at for every mistake." Then she wondered how her sister was. _I'm sorry Kammy. I wish I could help…_

The old queen smiled warmly. "Anytime Kendra and if your mother keeps up this behavior, you can spend all the time you want with me. I will teach you everything I know." She drew closer. "If your sister gets tired of it and she will eventually, she can join us as well. Unlike your mother, I don't turn others away."

Seth shuffled the ground with a paw. "Well, would you two care to join me for the evening meal?"

As much as she wanted to, Kendra shook her head. A trace of fear was in her voice and she stared at him nervously. "Seth… when my mother comes back…" She trailed off not wanting to think what her mother would do if she were with the Prince.

Seeing the fear, he stepped closer and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about her. You and Kamaria are old enough now to make your own decisions. Shianna cannot control you and she _certainly_ doesn't own you. You and your sister are your own lionesses and members of this pride." He stepped back, licked her cheek in reassurance and turned at Neema, his eyes holding the same soft stare. "Grandma, this invitation is for you as well. I will give you a good spot where we can watch over everyone together."

The offer shocked her. She stepped forward and placed a paw on his shoulder. "You really are my grandson." She rested her head on his shoulder. "If only you were my son…" She silently gasped, surprised at what she had just said. Did she disown her own son? Though Nafsi wasn't the way he used to be, that he wasn't the sweet innocent cub she and Jabari played with, help train, watched grow up and take a mate, he was still her son. She would love him no matter what but in recent days, or months, she wasn't sure of that. But she would never raise a paw against him. What had missed Nafsi was in Seth who was more like Jabari than he.

Seth embraced her, a paw around her back. "Don't worry about father. Whatever is wrong with him will be righted again. I will make sure of that. The way he is, how he became this way was not your or grandfather's fault. This… all of this… the pride's worry, the animals' fears, is a test and father… Father has failed but I was born to pass it. The Kings and Queen of old know what they're doing… Everything will be corrected again." He pulled away kindly and looked on them. He jerked his head. "Come." He turned and walked a few steps and settled down on the ground. The two lionesses joined him.

Dinari, Kamaria and Rubani came up the stones next. Kendra noticed her sister and rushed to her side in alarm, seeing the scars. They were about to explain when Seth called them over. Kendra smiled and walked over followed by the others. After a brief explanation, Seth and Neema were disturbed. Neema's eyes snapped and a soft growl came from her throat. She had warned Shianna many times and the warnings went unheeded.

"I've told your mother many times…" Neema said, still growling and trying not to lose control.

Kamaria placed a paw on the lioness's shoulder. "It's okay Neema, Kendra and I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to and when the animals are content with me, you may not have to ever again," Seth said, his voice serious.

The lions and lionesses looked on each other, unsure of what to say. After a small while, Rubani broke the silence. He drew closer to Seth. "Um, your highness…?" Seth turned. "T-there is something of major importance that you should know." He looked on Dinari and Kamaria. "They know what I'm talking about."

"What's wrong Rubani?" Seth asked, placing his paw on top of the gold lion's.

Taking a much needed deep breath, Rubani relayed what had happened to Spencer and his colony. He missed no detail. He told them of how a strange lion had attacked the colony, killing nearly half the members. He mentioned how Spencer led those who escaped and that they were at the shaman's tree, being healed and resting from any wounds. The lions were amazed, shocked and saddened. Some of the lionesses who heard from their positions talked softly among themselves, not believing what they had heard or how such a thing could happen. The guardians got over their surprise which was short lived as Ronan and Sandra made their way up the steps.

Dinari looked up at his parents. The Prince smiled happily, seeing how relaxed the older brown lion and his mate were. He noticed Sandra looked better now than that morning. He watched as his friend rose to greet them and as the small family embraced, the other guardians rising to do the same for their friends, the Queen and the huntresses returned with the kill. Rubani leapt to his feet and walked over, grabbing a good part of the kill. He dragged it to Seth.

Silently thanking him, Nuru looked about. Her mate wasn't there. She had been worried about for most of the day but now her worry increased. _Where are you Nafsi? _She prayed he would return soon. She was really missing him. She joined her pride as they gathered around along with the guardians. Her eyes widened, seeing her son in the spot Nafsi always had.

Seth stood. Kamaria, Rubani and Neema gave him space. He looked at the kill and put his paw on it but instead of taking a piece for himself, he lowered his head. They muttered but his next move caused them to keep quiet in an instant. All eyes were on him.

The Prince began praying.

"Ancestors of old, ancestors of lions and all creatures small and great, I thank you for this meal and bless the animal whose life has been given up so that we may live. Kings and Queens of the past watch over us and may the gods who created all of us and everything be praised. We eat this in honor of you. We eat this in honor of all."

The pride was stunned. They couldn't speak. No word or words of thanks had ever been given since the Prince's grandfather ruled. Nafsi never gave a blessing but Seth did in their presence. Such powerful words from the mouth of a young lion… Seth gently took the carcass in his mouth and tore a piece. He turned and set it in front of Neema. He turned again, his eyes on them.

"Come and eat in peace," he said and stepped back.

A lioness came forward. "Sire, you take the next piece. We can wait." The rest of the pride smiled and nodded in approval of her statement.

Seth was touched. He expected scorn but it didn't come. He stepped forward again and took a piece for himself. When he did, the pride came as one, getting their share.

As Seth ate, he looked on the lionesses, knowing that he surprised them, but it was a start. While he worked on gaining the animals' trust during the day, he would gain the pride's trust in the afternoons and evenings.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Night fell on the lands and all the inhabitants were asleep but two creatures wandered their paws moving around in the grass. They were lionesses but one was younger, about two years old. The other was the younger one's mother.

The young lioness looked at her mother, watching as her orange eyes shined in the darkness. "Mom, do you think the king of these lands will accept us or will he drive us out? Why couldn't we have gone to the Pridelands? They accept everyone."

Ubele's ears perked. She had been in thought but when her daughter brought up a questioned she broke her concentration. She looked down at the younger version of herself, smiling faintly. She nuzzled her. "Akase, you know the Pridelands are a big kingdom with many lions and lionesses. I doubt they could take two more. Besides, I've heard good things about the Eastlands, how they are run by a king of compassion. Let's try these lands out first and if we're content we can stay here."

Akase pinned her ears back. "Okay," she said hesitation in her voice.

For as long as she could remember, she lived her life as a rogue. The title ran in her family. Her mother had been a rogue since cubhood, as did her parents. Ubele never belong to a pride but she knew her daughter wanted to. When she was a cub she wanted others to play but it was just her as it always been. Akase's father was killed by another wandering rogue, leaving Ubele and her cub daughter alone to fend for themselves. Since that day they had been wandering. The loneliness had eaten away at both of them and both wondered how long they would be just two lionesses.

They continued walking further into the lands, knowing that the lions that protected the kingdom were asleep.

Akase looked around. "The lands are beautiful in the moonlight mom."

Ubele smiled. "Yes they are."

They passed some trees and waterholes, wondering now where they could sleep without being detected. Up ahead, Ubele saw another waterhole and nearby, she saw a large tree with plenty of leaves, the branches hanging low. In the darkness, no one would sense that two lionesses lied there but when approached they would to move on and find an empty cave if there was one.

"And if there isn't we'll have to be careful," she muttered. She turned to her daughter. "Akase, see that tree over there?"

The lioness looked in the direction her mother pointed to with a paw. She nodded. "Yes. You want me to go over there? What about you?"

"I'm going to go up ahead for a moment, I'll be right back."

Akase nodded and Ubele set off, looking back every few seconds to make sure her daughter was okay going towards the tree.

When she was, Ubele began running through the grasses, her paws moving swiftly, the air hitting her in the face. She stopped after some moments, her ears standing straight. She grew quiet and looked left and right. Her blue eyes grew hard. She thought she had heard a voice.

"Must be nothing," she said softly.

She walked a little further when she fell on her belly, not moving. There was a lion walking ten feet away from her. Looking harder, Ubele noticed that the lion had a brown coat and black colored mane. She couldn't see his eyes but rather studied how he strode through the grass. She let out a breath of relief. The lion was moving in the opposite direction. Ubele quietly rose and followed him, being careful of her steps so as not to give herself away.

The lion stopped at a waterhole and drank. Ubele still distanced herself and settled down in the grass but something surprised her and she didn't see it, least not at first. On the other side of the waterhole sat another lion. She hadn't been aware of his presence and assumed the other lion didn't either. She listened as the two lions talked.

"You did excellent work the meerkat colony Nafsi. I couldn't have done it better myself or should I say, 'our self' " He rose and walked around, staring at Nafsi's guilt ridden face. "What's up? I figured you'd be happy."

The King's eyes snapped. "Happy? You think I _liked_ what I did? My shaman lived there! That was his family I brutally and unjustly slaughtered!" He snarled. "Why?" He dug his claws in the earth, trying to keep himself from attacking.

"Control," the lion said simply. "It's all about control Nafsi. You're king. You're supposed to be in control of all the inhabitants who live here. They must know under any and all circumstances that you are their leader."

Nafsi turned away, washed with pain and grief. "It was wrong. What do I do about my family? They know I'm gone but not where I went. How do I explain this?"

The lion's tail tapped at his side. "You don't." Nafsi looked up at him, confused. "It's easy. You don't tell them at all. It's not like you have to tell them everything right?" Nafsi didn't answer. He smiled again and his opened his mouth to speak when his ears perked up. "We have company," he said.

"What?"

"Someone is watching us and is being very quiet about it. Go check, sniff the air. There's a new scent and its one I don't recognize."

Nafsi lifted his head to the sky and sniffed the air. "You're right. It's a lioness, I think."

The lion smiled. "Take care of her." Nafsi turned to him. "You know what I mean. No one must know of this, of you, us. They must not know of the meerkats either. Remember, no witnesses." He faded away.

Nafsi lowered his head and left the waterhole, still sniffing the air. The scent was behind him but the one who owned it was hidden well. He growled. "Come out!" he commanded.

Ubele's eyes grew wide. She had been careful. She sighed, knowing she would have to reveal herself now. She slowly rose from the grasses and seeing the lion, she bowed. "Are you Jabari?" she asked.

"No. I am his son, Nafsi, the king of the Eastlands. Why are you here?"

"Please, sire, I need refuge…" She knelt to the ground but she felt uneasy. There was something wrong about this lion. There was a cold look in his eyes. "I have been traveling for many moons now, searching for a pride. Please, I ask to join yours."

Nafsi remained quiet for a moment. He pondered on whether or not he should let the lioness into the pride.

_Maybe I should. She seems like a good lioness._

_Yes, she does but then again, she was hiding in the grass and listening to our conversation. That should not go unpunished._

_But she didn't know. She's new to the area._

_New or not, if word gets out that you're mentally ill, the guardians will overthrow you. You don't want that now do you?_

_Well… no but…_

_Then do what you must do. No one must know about us and about what you have done to the meerkats._

"Sire, are you alright?" Ubele asked, rising to her paws.

Nafsi bit his lip then stared at her. He smiled but Ubele felt a shiver just looking at it. "Yes, I'm fine." His voice seemed true. "Come. I will take you to our keep."

Her heart and spirits lifted but soon died as she remembered Akase. She would have to go back for her, if she could find her unless… Ubele pushed that thought out of her mind. Her daughter was smart. "_She might stand a better chance at finding someone to take her to their pride's keep,_" she thought as Nafsi began walking. She was hesitant but followed.

As Nafsi watched her the look in his eyes became shadowed. His claws came out and he stopped walking, allowing the lioness to go ahead of him without her realizing it. When she was away from him but just in reach, he waited.

Ubele looked to the side, thinking he was there. She stopped and turned, seeing him stand in the grass. "Nafsi…?" Mindfully trusting her instincts she stepped back. The look that caused her to shiver seemed to be all over his body. She was scared but not too much.

Nafsi walked forward and with a sickening smile plastered on his face, he leapt at her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lying under the tree, unaware of anything going wrong, Akase slept. She was tired mentally and physically. She was so exhausted that she failed to feel the presence something lying warm beside her but this presence was not of the living.

A brown lion ran his paw over her back and looked on her sadly. He could hear the screams but she could not. It was better that way. He smiled weakly and spoke, knowing she would not be able to hear him.

"Sleep Akase… sleep. It will be hard to live without her but she will be at peace. In time, so will you. My grandson will look after you. You are a good lioness and have lived your life in solitude. I am sorry that this has to happen but you will be well taken care of when this is over." He bowed his head.

Another lion of a crème gold color, approached. "Jabari, we have to go," he said, his voice strong and deep. "Seth will know what to do. Both he and the Great Kings have a plan for her."

The old king of the Eastlands let out a pained sigh. He slowly rose to his paws but before joining his friend, he looked on the lioness one last time. He put his head down and licked her forehead with his tongue. "Sleep, my child…" he said, purring. At last he turned and walked alongside the other lion. "Mufasa, does it really have to be this way?"

The Pridelands monarch turned his majestic head and gently nudged Jabari. "I'm afraid so. If there were any other way… but there isn't."

"This is my fault. I should've known. The signs were there."

Mufasa smiled softly, but his eyes were different. He sympathized. "You couldn't have known and dwelling on it will not change anything. I know how you feel though. My brother… if my father hadn't treated him the way he did… Then there's me. I should have been kinder to him, especially after Simba's presentation… If I had treated him like a Prince, like an individual, maybe I'd still be alive."

Jabari didn't speak.

The redmaned lion looked to the skies. They suddenly stopped and stared at the grasses and the lands. Mufasa spoke again. "We can't change our pasts but we can make use of the mistakes and prevent them from reoccurring in the future. Seth will restore the balance of the Eastlands just as Simba restored the Pridelands. Things happen for a reason. The only thing you can do is not dwell on what has happened."

Jabari nodded. He agreed with his fellow leader but still felt responsible. Nafsi was his son and he trained him to the best of his ability. What was wrong with Nafsi Jabari could not see and he was sure that the stars could not either. They walked up to a hill and stood straight. When they had suddenly appeared, they suddenly vanished, melting into the night.

When they were gone, two stars shined brightly in the sky.


	15. Chapter 14: A New Change

**Chapter 14: A New Change**

The morning sun rose but a not so heavy mist laid itself upon the kingdom. The animals woke, doing the same routine. At East Rock, the pride still slept but Seth came from the pridal cavern. He yawned and stretched then walked down the ramp. Danso, who slept near the entrance, watching the prince descend. He rose and walked down quietly. He stood behind Seth but at a respectful distance.

Seth's ears flickered a bit but he did not turn his head. "Have a good sleep Danso?"

The lion lifted his head. He didn't mean to disturb the Prince's thoughts. "Yes, sire I did, thank you. Are you well?" He had to ask. For some reason he felt that something was wrong. He noticed it in the way Seth had walked down the ramp.

Seth couldn't help but smile. If Danso weren't behind him, it would be one of the other guardians or even Neema. "As well as can be," Seth answered. "And yet, I feel uneasy." It was true. His sleep wasn't comforting. It was almost haunted. Just as he had heard the screams of innocent animals and the terrible roar of a lion on a rampage, only a few days, he felt it again but this time, the one was screaming was roaring in desperation. Another roar had followed it, a roar of an angry lion.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry. I-" He would've continued but the form of a bird flying towards them made him stop.

Danso saw and stepped beside Seth, his blue eyes staring into the distance. "Prince Seth, Tuza is coming and she's not alone. One of her scouts has come with her."

"Yes and she looks alarmed. I hope nothing's wrong."

The two birds came nearer and landed on the stone, out stretching their wings and bowing.

Tuza looked up, taking deep breaths but after two to three, she managed to speak. "P-prince Seth, this young bird, one of my scouts, was patrolling the eastern grasses and saw something. I'm not sure what it was, so I will let him tell you." She looked to the scout and nodded. "It's alright," she whispered to him. "He's the Prince and isn't like his father. He can be trusted."

The bird, colored in light gray and with a thin orange beak, hopped forward. Seth sat down with patience on his face. He could tell that whatever the young bird had to say, it was going to be difficult. Danso sat behind him but at a respected distance. Tuza left her charge's side and flew to Danso, sitting on his shoulder. The lion smiled.

The scout shivered. He never met the Prince of the Eastlands but he had heard what the animals said about him but he wasn't sure what to make of it. Yet now, being in his presence, seeing him with his own eyes, he began to have doubts. What would the Prince say to the news he had to deliver?

Letting out a shuddered breath, he finally spoke. "Prince Seth… as Tuza said, while I was flying on the eastern side, I found something lying in the grass. I didn't get a good look but it looked to be the body of a lioness and near it was another creature... It was probably another lioness but I'm not entirely sure."

Seth listened very carefully and bowed his head, closing his eyes. The animals were quiet. A minute later, Seth raised his head and spoke. A smile formed on his lips. "My friend, I thank you for coming here and telling me this."

Tuza chirped. "I told him that you were in charge in your father's place." Seth turned to her. "He was hesitant to come but I assured him that, unlike the king, _you_ would listen."

Seth nodded and put his eyes back to the gray bird, sighing with regret. "As much as I would like to investigate this, I have a meeting with the hyena matriarch this morning. Just as the cheetahs needed to hear my plan so should they. The other animals will hear in due time. I promise." Seth turned again, this time to Danso. "Will you be joining me this morning?"

Danso didn't need to think of an answer. He stood straight. "Yes, my prince, if you want me to."

"Excellent. And if you wish, you may invite Aneesa." Danso smiled and Seth's brow furrowed. "Now, which of the guardians shall I send to investigate what happened to the lioness?" he muttered.

"Send us sire," called a voice.

Except for the scout, the others turned their heads. Ronan and Sandra were coming down the ramp. "Ronan, Sandra? You want to go?" Seth asked in a confused voice.

The red lioness chuckled. "Yes Seth, we do."

"Let this be our assignment," Ronan added. "We would be honored to carry it out, with your permission."

Seth shook his head. He was almost amused. "Ronan, you don't have to be so polite and so formal, but if that is your way, I will not have you change it. I respect you and your ways."

The black maned lion bowed. "Thank you, sir."

Seth put his eyes back to the scouting bird. "What is your name?"

Hearing this, the bird flew over. "My name is Tero, your highness."

"Tero, will you take Ronan and Sandra to where you found the lionesses? They can be trusted."

Tero looked up at the two lions then to the prince. "I'd be happy to Prince Seth." He outstretched his wings, bowing in all respect.

Seth smiled warmly. "Thank you. Ronan, Sandra, when you get to the location, do what you both think is right for both lionesses. I'm not sure when I will be back, so if I'm not here when you do return don't be concerned. I'm not only visiting the hyenas, but the meerkats as well. I need to see for myself what happened to their colony and find a way to set things right with them."

Tuza flew from Danso's shoulder to Sandra's while Tero began his ascent to the skies. The guardians, majordomo and scout, bowed their heads and departed. The rest of the pride came out of the cave. Seth looked to his parents' cave, to see his mother coming out with tired eyes. He sighed. "_She's worried about Dad… so am I… Ancestors, keep him safe… please,_" he thought and prayed. He walked over. Rubani had already said his good morning to her and they nuzzled each other softly. Seth smiled at this as he approached. Mother and son nuzzled.

"Good morning Seth," Nuru said, licking her son's cheek.

"Mother," the son replied in a warm voice. "Will you be leading the hunt again?" he asked softly.

The queen laughed quietly. "I have to. Your grandmother has plans with Kendra. Shianna doesn't know. I hope Kamaria joins them."

"She will. Good luck today mom." Seth smiled and nuzzled her again then stepped back as she and the other lionesses left. As they went past him, many of them bowed their heads and murmured their 'good mornings'. He did the same. Blessing the meal was definitely a start and it surprised them. "Now, onto the hyenas…" he said softly. He walked to the guardians and cleared his throat. "Danso, Aneesa, you know where we're going. Ronan and Sandra have been given their assignment. Marko, Rubani, Dinari, the three of you are free to do what you would normally but if you want to switch, you may."

The three guardians looked at each other then Rubani stepped forward. "We'll just do what we normally do… and switch…?" It was a question and he looked to the others. Marko smiled while Dinari muttered in approval.

Seth chuckled. "All right then, get started."

The guardians laughed kindly and walked to the steps. Seth, Danso and Aneesa followed and made their way to the hyenas' territory.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tero flew across the sky at a good fast pace, the lions having no problems keeping up. They must've walked forever but in reality it was only twenty minutes. As Tero's eyes scanned the lands, Ronan and Sandra talked quietly but Ronan never took his eyes off their guide.

"Do you think the prince will be able to convince the hyenas?" Sandra asked worriedly.

Ronan shook his head. "I don't know. He did tell the cheetahs, and they seemed to agree. Lisha said that Seth told the cheetah leader's kids and his sister of his plan yesterday. By doing that, he shouldn't have any problems with the hyenas. Ajali is a wonderful leader. She'll listen to him."

Sandra nodded and looked up, seeing Tero turn to the left. They followed and carried on walking. "Seth's prayer last night was inspiring wasn't it?" Sandra asked after a while.

"Yes it was. It reminded me of some of the blessings Jabari gave. It surprised the lionesses too. Did you see the looks on their faces?"

"Yes. With him doing that, the lionesses will see that he isn't like Nafsi at all."

Ronan bowed his head. "I hope so."

Suddenly the gray bird stopped in mid air. He flew upward then straight. The lions stopped and waited for him. A few minutes later he returned with a near frightened look in his eyes. "Lord Ronan, Lady Sandra, I have found it. Follow me."

The lions wasted no time and started running, Tero flying as fast as he could. Without warning Ronan stopped, his paws gathering dirt in the process. He sniffed the air and pulled back his head, his face scrunching up in disgust. "Sandra, do you smell that? Please tell me I'm wrong."

Sandra sniffed the air. The scent was unmistakable and unthinkable. Was that what she and her mate thought it was? It couldn't be… "You're right," she said quietly, a shiver rolling across her body, causing her to shake a bit. "It's…"

"Blood," Ronan finished for her. He shook his head and trying to hide his fear and disgust for the smell and whatever they would find.

They continued following Tero until they found it. They walked up carefully only to gasp in shock. Tero was right. The bodies were of two lionesses. One was covered in blood from head to tail while the other lied on top, her head resting on the wounded one's side. The grass underneath the clearly dead lioness was stained dark red, as red as Sandra's fur color. They both shuddered. Ronan approached and placed a paw on the bloodied lioness's neck. There was no pulse. The guardian sighed sadly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as his mate came to the other one, checking to see it she was still alive. Sandra smiled but it was a weak one.

"This one's alive, my dear," she said, an obvious sadness in her voice. "She's so young… maybe a little bit older than our son."

Ronan just nodded, feeling an unset weight on his shoulders. "This lioness wasn't killed by an animal of the lands. Whoever did this was skilled and showed no mercy."

"But… who…? Who could've done such a thing?"

"I don't know but…" Ronan stopped. Sandra looked up at him. He lowered his head to the lioness and examined the wounds. He licked some of the blood.

Sandra grimaced. "What are you doing?"

He licked the blood upon his lips. "This lioness didn't stumble into an angry animal's claws or teeth… No animal kills unless it's absolutely necessary. This is a trick I picked up from my… from my father… When a predator wants to kill, as you and I both know from experience, we jump on the animal's back or push it down from the side then make our way to the throat and kill. This…" He gestured back to the slaughter before them. "This was a massacre and a bad one at that. The smell of blood in this area is not going to leave for at least a week, maybe longer than that. This happened last night. The blood is still fresh."

Sandra sat in the grass. She looked on both the lionesses' colors. "Ronan, their colors are the same. Either they were siblings or… mother and daughter. And if they are or were, then it's the mother who's dead. The other must be her daughter and probably the only family either of them had."

They were quiet for a while, pondering on how to handle the situation without one of them taking off to get the Prince and ask his opinion on what they should do. He trusted in their judgment, which is why he said yes to Ronan's proposal on going.

After a few minutes of silence, the air chilled them to the bone. Ronan found his voice. "Seth… Seth needs to know of this but not now. When he returns we'll tell him. Since this lioness is alive, we have to get her back to East Rock as soon as possible."

Sandra silently agreed. "What about the other lioness? What of her body…?"

The brown lion bowed his head and shook it. "There's nothing we can do. Her body is now of the grass. Of course, we could bury it…" He looked around. "But whatever or whoever did this could return and finish its work on the lioness that's still alive. Let's take her back home. Neema decided to stay at East Rock today anyway. Kendra is with her." He gently picked the lioness up by the scruff of her neck, moving her away from the dead one. When she was on the grass Ronan walked in front of her unconscious form. Sandra gently picked her up by the scruff and carefully placed her on his back. Ronan shivered a bit, feeling the cold of the lioness's body on his back but also felt the blood. He turned his head. Just as the dead lioness was covered in her own blood so was this poor creature. He sighed.

Sandra nuzzled him and licked his cheek. "Will you be alright going home?"

He smiled and licked her head. "I'll be fine. Are you ready?"

She only nodded weakly as they made their way home. Tero watched them as he had flown to the ground and listened a few feet away. When they were gone, he rose and flew away, the sight giving even him a terrible chill.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The meeting had gone well. It was easy for Seth to enter the hyenas' territory because no one had ever met him and Nafsi never did cruel things to them. With Danso being at his side and him being trusted by all the hyenas, it made things all the more easier. Danso let Ajali know of the Prince's coming and the matriarch followed him along with her family to place where they could talk without interruptions. Seth told them of his plan nice and smoothly. He'd finished a few moments ago and now the hyena family spun his words in their minds.

The son, the second born, spoke. "Mother, I feel that the Prince was quite convincing. I don't know about you but I believe him. From the way he's spoken… he doesn't act like his father. I think we should give him and his plan a chance and our consideration."

Ajali lifted her head to stare into her son's eyes. He was so much like her but had the strength of his father. "_You will make a good border guard one day, Kadhi." _She shook her head then spoke, her eyes now on the Prince, who still held his calm face.

"Prince Seth… my son speaks the truth. Your plan is something I've never heard of… except, a similar one from your grandfather." She smirked. "He too had a way with bringing light to whatever words he spoke. I'm sure your grandmother or one of the guardians told you how I and some of my members came here?"

Seth smiled and dipped his head. "Yes, my grandmother has told me of your history. The Pridelands had it bad under King Scar's reign but with his nephew returning, it gave you a chance. Though… many of your friends died in the fire that night, yes?" Ajali just nodded so he continued. "Your clan scattered, some going into different kingdoms and settled far from where the lion prides dwelled but I'm sure that once hearing what happened and making promises not to poach the herds, those who left the Pridelands got the same chance as you did. Things happen for a reason Matriarch Ajali and you being here is one of those reasons. Your predecessors were probably good leaders."

The hyena smiled as she thought of her second set of parents. "They were sire. And your grandfather, upon knowing that I was to rule in the old matriarch's place, was pleased. And…" To her family's shock she rose and lied down in front of Seth, and with an outstretched arm, touched his paw with her own. "Jabari would be proud to know that his grandson is restoring what his son all but destroyed. I don't know how much longer I'll be in charge of my clan but I would consider it an honor to rule under you." She bowed her head. From behind her, Shadow and their kids yipped with joy.

"Prince Seth… the king hasn't returned?" Shadow asked, his ears rising a bit.

"No, he hasn't. Until he does, I'm… ruling at the moment," Seth replied.

"Let's hope Nafsi doesn't return," Aneesa whispered to Danso. The redmaned lion smirked in response.

"We'll help you in any way we can," said Kadhi, his siblings bowing their heads in agreement. "Just send us Danso and we'll come to your aid."

"Thank you Kadhi, I appreciate that. Ajali, tell me, were there any special agreements my grandfather set up for the hyenas of these lands?"

The matriarch thought for a long moment. She had so many memories of Jabari that it was hard to decipher if he did set up any agreements. She bowed her head, thinking. Everyone was quiet, even Seth. No one wanted to disrupt her if she was concentrating and she was. The memories she was now having had never resurfaced until now. Just staring at Seth as he told his plan brought up something Jabari had said years ago. When she was old enough to understand it, her parents and predecessors told her. She was so young then…

"_King Jabari, these hyenas, along with their pups wish to stay in the Eastlands in my territory. I know I'm the leader but I want permission from you as you do rule the Eastlands. You are our Lion King and you should be informed of any changes or new additions we have. My people and I respect you as you respect us."_

_The King of the Eastlands smiled at the hyena's boldness and kindness. "Thank you Matriarch Nariki. Now, tell me, who, are your new members."_

_Nariki turned to one male hyena, who was looking nervous. He hadn't seen a lion this magnificent since King Simba took the Pridelands throne but seeing that king, he had been fleeing for his life. The new King of the Pridelands had given the hyenas an ultimatum. They either left the Pridelands to return to the Elephant Graveyard or face death. This hyena and his friends and family chose to leave the kingdom and start over again. The Eastlands would give them a fresh start and the hyena matriarch seemed better than Shenzi, who took some of her loyalists and left the Pridelands as well. In surprise and slight fear the hyena stared at Jabari, seeing no malice or eyes blazing with cruelty._

_With a shuddering voice, he managed to speak. "Y-your majesty, my name is Mercado." He turned to the others and introduced them one by one, each of them coming up and bowing to the king as their names were called. After he called his mate, Mercado looked down to a pup, a female. She was the spitting image of her mother but having her father's dark brown red eyes. "… and this is my daughter Ajali."_

_The young pup cowered beside her mother's foreleg as she gazed upon the lion._

_Jabari smiled gently. "Be not afraid little one. Here, you are safe." His voice grew louder, wanting his announcement made to all the hyena refugees. "Here you will find refuge and a good home. Nariki is one of the best leaders for the East hyena clan, just her mother and ancestors. I assure you that you're all in good care."_

_Mercado bowed his head. "Thank you, your majesty."_

"_As long as you follow Nariki's rules and obey the laws of the Eastlands, as Nariki has probably informed you…" Jabari saw the hyena matriarch nod her head, the hyenas doing the same. He smiled. "Alright then… Just keep the laws and respect one another. Do that, and there will not be problems. Mercado, I welcome you, your family and friends to the Eastlands."_

_The hyenas all yowled in happiness and relief. Nariki and Jabari bowed to each other and the matriarch embraced the King._

Snapping out of her reverie, Ajali stood up as did Seth. The others did the same thing. "Just that we respect the royal family and never take more food than we need," Ajali said. Seth nodded his head softly in response. The Matriarch and her mate then watched as their sons and daughters stepped forward and bowed to the Prince.

"Thank you for visiting us Prince Seth," Kadhi said with a respectful voice. To his siblings' surprise and his parents' amaze, Kadhi bowed low to the ground and kissed the brown lion's forepaws. He stepped back and raised his head, a loyal smile on his face. His brother and sisters just bowed their heads again. "And if you need anything, we will be there, right mother?"

Ajali just smiled. "That's correct my son."

"Seth, send your grandmother our best wishes. Tell her that we pray for her and your pride every day." Shadow's eyes glistened as he said those words. He too remembered the old queen very well just as his mate did.

The prince bowed. "Thank you Shadow, I appreciate your words and will send the message to her. Ajali, I'm glad that you came this morning. Like my grandfather before me, I hope the hyenas and lions of these lands can keep their friendship."

No words needed to be spoken. The two parties silently departed. As Shadow led his children away, Danso and Aneesa turned as well. The matriarch and the prince exchanged looks of hope and joined their families.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Darren sat in the branches of his temporary home. He looked out into the plains of the Eastlands wondering what to do. He returned early yesterday morning but still shut himself off from his family, something none of them wanted. Saffron was worried intensely for her mate. She had spoken with Spencer who told her to give him time, that in a way, Darren was still feeling responsible for the death of many of their friends. But Spencer had to remind himself that it wasn't Darren's fault at all. He too was feeling guilty, like it was his fault. What he couldn't understand was how Nafsi got it into his head to attack the meerkats anyway. It was a mystery to him but he couldn't see it coming, whether he was a shaman or no. Silently, Spencer joined his friend and the two stared out into the distance.

"Darren? Spencer?"

The meerkats turned, seeing Nabihi. She spoke again. "You both have a visitor and he's not leaving till you come down to join him."

Looking surprised to one another, the friends sighed and followed Nabihi to the tree's main exit and entry. They looked down seeing a brown lion with a black colored mane but it wasn't Nafsi as Spencer feared upon looking at him. It was someone younger. Spencer sighed with relief and without hesitation grabbed a vine and swung down. Darren was afraid but with a reassuring stare from the leopard, he too grabbed a vine and swung down to join his friend. Nabihi watched as the lion lowered himself onto his belly to allow the meerkats to climb on. When they were situated the lion looked up and gave a grateful smile to the shaman and took off running.

Nabihi watched them go and shuddered. Where the lion had to take them would not be a happy place.

Any thoughts she had in that moment, they were right. Darren and Spencer looked at each other stunned. Spencer was the most shocked by this. The Prince himself had come to the shaman's tree to see them and was personally taking them to where? They gave questioning looks for a while as the Prince's paws ran through the grass and by the streams of the kingdom. The minutes passed and the sights around them began changing. Suddenly, they saw it, their eyes locked, their faces full of surprise.

Seth stopped and got down on his belly. Spencer climbed off with ease but Darren was weak. His legs were numb and he wasn't sure if he could speak. Spencer watched in silence, Seth watched in sympathy.

Finally, Darren began moving. His mouth quivered. Seeing his home, his colony, the colony that was once lead by his forefathers torn apart was more real to him now than it was the night of the ambush. He sniffed the air. The scent of death was still there. The tattered forms of those he loved were also still there. As he walked, he noticed so many of his friends, those who had fallen victim to whatever attacked them had little to no limbs. Some were missing legs, arms and tails. He flinched and near threw up as he strode. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He wanted to run, to scream, to let his anger be known but his body refused. Clenching his fists, he picked up a rock and threw it. The rock had landed in the stream of water that ran to give everyone their water. He growled softly, his eyes growing hard. In the midst of his feelings, he noticed a nearby hole that if he went near, it would take him to the tunnels. Without thinking he ran over and climbed down inside.

The lion and the meerkat relaxed, knowing that they would be there for a while. They were quiet for a long time, each having their own thoughts on the damage to the meerkat colony. Spencer sat down and fell into Seth's mane, finding solace in its warmth and him being there. He caught a glimpse. The similar features, the brown body, the green eyes and the black mane… There were times when Spencer found it hard to believe that this peaceful lion was the son of their kingly tyrant. It didn't seem right. Spencer now wondered if he should tell the prince what he had seen the night his colony was attacked. What would he say? Would he be angry?

_Only one way to find out _the shaman thought. Clearing his throat, Spencer rose to his feet and walked in front of Seth. He played with his fingers. "Um, sire?" he began in a soft voice. Seth directed his eyes to him. "Uh… there's something I need to ask." He tried not to show his worry.

"What is it Spencer?" Seth asked.

"Where is your father? There's been word that he's been gone for a few days, is that true?"

"Yes. Why? Do you know something? Maybe, where he is?"

But the meerkat shook his head. He shivered, rubbing his arms. "No, sir, I'm afraid I know nothing. I was just… just curious." He turned his head away. He couldn't tell Seth that it was his father the Lion King himself attacked the meerkats. That would crush him to no end. _I'm sorry my Prince. But I must protect you. Maybe when Nafsi returns he'll say… but then… _Spencer turned around and walked a few steps upward but ran back and fell into Seth's mane, sobbing. Seeing his ravaged home, the fact that he knew it was Nafsi who all but tore his friends and family apart for the sake of doing so was far too much for him to handle.

Seth purred to ease the shaman's pain. He sniffed, feeling sorry for the meerkats who died in the ambush but another scent caught him by surprise. He sniffed again, harder this time. The scent he smelled was strong and familiar. His heart sank into his stomach and a terrible feeling washed over his body. _No! _His mind spoke. _Father… you were here. When…? _Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Seth shook his head wanting to clear it. He wasn't sure but he did have a sense that his father must've had something to do with meerkats being near wiped out. _Father… when you return, we're gonna discuss this! _For a moment, his eyes snapped with anger. Would his father unjustly attack the meerkats without a real reason? _No… not now… Figure it out later… _his mind argued.

For an hour the prince and shaman basked in their thoughts. Spencer's guilt was eating him but he could speak now. _Or can I…?_ He smacked himself in the head, quietly muttering angrily to himself, calling himself a coward for not talking. _Get it together Spence' you gotta tell him… _He rose on shaky legs but the reappearance of his friend prevented him.

Seth lifted his head to see Darren come from out of the tunnel hole and over to them. The ex-leader looked as though he had seen a ghost. Neither the lion nor the meerkat moved.

Darren shivered involuntarily. The tunnels had been dark, cold and torn apart. He had seen far too many bodies. He wanted to pick them up one by one and give them proper burials but couldn't. To disturb their places of death would be too much. Just walking into his chambers alone was too hard. He had only looked inside. His eye color was pale, as was his fur color, his face bared extreme exhaustion but he managed to look up at the Prince.

Seth smiled weakly but gently. He didn't need to know. He patted his paw on the ground. The two meerkats climbed onto his back and Seth rose, taking them home. The sun was slowly starting to set.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Their new guest woke a few hours after being taken to East Rock. She was stunned, scared and surprised. She had fallen asleep under a tree the previous night only to wake in the early morning, smelling blood in the air. Curiosity fell on her and Akase followed the scent. It led her to the most horrific sight she had ever seen in her life. She had seen death before, of the animals she and her mother hunted in order to survive. Killing is different when you need to survive in a world where you have no home or a family to look out for you and no pride sisters to make sure the one you're hunting doesn't harm you in the process. But what she had seen made her heart sink deep into her stomach. She remembered her legs buckling and falling out from under her. Her body touched the blood soaked body of the lioness who gave her life. The lioness, who had carried her, gave birth, gave the life nourishing milk, taught her to walk and teach her the ways of a rogue life.

Her own mother had mysteriously died while she slept. Her own mother was brutally slaughtered. The pain was so unbearable, her emotions causing her to sob like she never had in her life. She passed out, falling fully on her mother's lifeless body.

Akase still found it hard to believe. They had only exchanged a few words the previous night and would never do so again. Now she was in the cavern of the East Lion Pride, under the kind care of the former queen. The two guardians who brought her into the ex royal chambers told Neema what had happened and when she told them that she would take it from there, they bowed and left, lying on the ramp beside the pridal cave entrance. But Kendra stood beside Neema in the chamber and together, they helped bring Akase back to health. They cleaned her bloodied fur as best they could.

When she felt comfortable around her saviors, Ronan escorted her to the waterhole behind the Rock so she could wash herself. Ronan knew that blood wasn't easy to get off and he felt sorry for her, sorry for what she was going through.

Akase found that being near these strangers made her relax a little. She would miss her mother terribly and the memory of finding her would not leave so easily. The four lions showed her nothing but kindness. She was grateful, more than she could ever express. Introductions were made a few minutes after Akase woke but Neema suggested that the young lioness wait until her grandson returned to tell her story. Akase still lied on the cold stone of the old royal chambers and had fallen into a deep sleep not long ago, sometime during mid sun. Neema had left for a moment but Kendra watched over Akase.

When Neema returned, she and Kendra exchanged gentle words to one another.

"A queen watches over those who are in need of it," the old monarch said.

Kendra was surprised at the words. She was not a queen but here she was being taught one of life's most important lessons by a former leader. She promised to never take these lessons for granted. She would never get another chance. She just smiled and walked over to the exhausted lioness and lied down beside her.

Outside, the guardians and the former queen were in deep discussion.

"Her mother was brutally slaughtered and she's the only survivor." It was Ronan who was speaking. He must've said that sentence many times in too many hours. The way home was hard for him as he never imagined he would carry a burden, a lioness whose life rested in his and his mate's care. He pawed at the ground, wanting so much to find whoever or whatever killed this lioness's mother and tear it apart. He and Sandra had spoken about this on their way home and while Akase was being taken care of. The other guardians had returned an hour ago and they were all in still discussion.

"It doesn't make sense my lady. No one in the Eastlands ever attacks without a real reason," Ronan continued.

"Tell that to the meerkats Ronan! Their colony was destroyed and over half of them are either dead on the surface and in the tunnels," Rubani said snarling, his gold fur rising in anger.

Marko and Danso were quiet during these proceedings. The two pawed at the ground in nervousness.

Sandra rose and stepped up beside her mate, her teeth bared angrily at the gold lion. "Watch your tone Rubani! We're all upset about what happened to the meerkats okay? Whatever attacked them may not live very long, the same goes for whoever killed Akase's mother." She snarled.

Ronan was shocked. He had never seen her act like that, least not in his presence. He nuzzled her gently and she rubbed her head against his shoulder, purring quietly to calm herself. Her action had surprised even her. Dinari nuzzled his mother, giving her a gentle lick on the cheek. Aneesa, Lisha along with Marko and Danso exchanged worried looks.

"My friends, I think… well… doesn't it seem weird?" Danso asked curiously after a long silence. All eyes turned to him. He took a deep breath. "Think about it, the moment Nafsi disappears, the meerkats are almost fully killed. Akase and her mother come to the lands searching for a place to call home and her mother winds up dead… Nafsi still isn't home…" He paused and lowered his head, silently cursing himself for bringing such a thought.

"Do you realize what you're saying Danso?" Marko asked, surprised. "We all know Nafsi is well… not right in the head but for him to attack a colony and an innocent rogue lioness is just unthinkable, not to mention against the laws, at least in the meerkat case.

Neema lowered her head, hoping that the redmaned lion's thought wasn't true. Her son was cruel but not _that_ cruel was he? "Jabari, please let your adopted son be wrong of our son… please!" she prayed. Now, more than ever, she wished for his reassurance, to hear his sweet gentle voice again.

"I'm sorry Neema. I shouldn't have said that," Danso said, apologizing.

The old queen offered him a smile. "It's alright Danso. You're entitled to your opinion. Anyone else…?" They all shook their heads. Neema smiled and turned walking down to one of the lower rocks, staring out into the lands. She saw that the huntresses were returning with the kill.

Gazelle… Everyone's favorite. When they came up onto the rocks, Rubani rose, grabbed a piece and dragged it to the stone where Seth had sat the previous afternoon. Everyone gathered around the kill and waited, though some wanted to eat then and there but a stern yet firm look from Neema told them to wait. She and Nuru sat side by side and Seth appeared a few minutes later. He apologized for his lateness. He smiled to his grandmother and faced the gathered pride. He gave the blessing, this one being more powerful and moving than the last. The lionesses sat in silence, the guardians in surprise. Neema and Nuru in pride but Nuru still wished it was her mate in her son's spot, not that she wasn't any less proud.

The Prince bowed his head and tore a piece, giving it to Neema. Everyone rose and a share. Ronan quickly informed him that Kendra was in Neema's chambers with the young lioness he and Sandra found that morning. Seth smiled and thanked both of them and tore a large piece from the kill and left the pride going up the ramp.

When he entered, he smiled to Kendra and set the meat down. He walked up and nuzzled her gently. He turned to the still sleeping lioness. "How is she?"

The white lioness sighed. "She'll be alright but she's in massive shock. She managed to tell Neema, Ronan and Sandra what happened but not too much… Her name is Akase, her mother was called Ubele." Kendra lowered her head, sniffing a bit. "Losing her mother… Akase needs a home Seth."

"I know… which is why she will be accepted. She's been through much and needs a new chance at life. Here, she will have it."

"You're a good lion Seth," Kendra said. She licked him gently on the cheek.

"Here's some meat for you and for her." He paused, lowering his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Can you keep an eye on her tonight?"

"Yes. And if I'm mother asks…"

"I'll tell her that you're doing this under the Prince's orders. And if she expects me to lift it, I won't."

Kendra smirked. "Knowing her, she will. But Neema will tell her to back off too. I'd like to see that."

Seth smiled, nuzzled her again then looked on the still sleeping lioness with thoughtful yet hopeful eyes.

Silently, he walked out of the cave while Kendra gently began to wake her charge.


	16. Chapter 15: Pieces in Place

**Chapter 15: Pieces in Place**

For the next few days Akase was getting used to life in the Eastlands. The pride treated her kindly and like Kendra, Neema took her under her care. The young lioness was thankful and promised to help the pride with anything they needed. The day after she was accepted, Kendra and Neema took her around the kingdom so she could get used to them. They showed her where the hunting grounds were and the best places to soak the sun rays and giving her other tips. Neema also filled her in on who Seth was and the Eastland past monarchs, such as her late husband. Akase absorbed the information and vowed to do her best in becoming an Eastlander. Because of Kendra's kindness, the white lioness would invite Akase to eat with her and the others Seth amongst them. The former rogue liked her new settlement but she missed her mother, a feeling that would not go away with ease.

One night, she was unable to sleep and left her chambers, chambers presented to her by the Prince and Queen Mother. Akase walked down the ramp and made her way towards the stone tip. She sat down, watching the glittering stars. They twinkled in the night sky. She sighed sadly, her tail curling around her. She shuffled a paw nervously.

"Mother," she whispered to the sky. "I shouldn't have left you. If I had been with you when you were attacked, you might still be alive. You might still be here in these beautiful lands, living with the caring pride you wanted to live with all your life." Her ears lowered. "It's hard, trying not to be dependant but I'm getting used to it. Everyone is real nice. Especially the Prince's grandmother. She's a good lioness. There are others my age, the Prince being one of them, along with his friends. For once, I have friends." She paused, her emotions gathering. "It could've been the same for you. I… I miss you so much!" She bowed her head and sniffed sadly. She whimpered like a cub.

"Ubele will always be with you Akase."

She didn't turn. She recognized the voice. Some seconds later, the figure walked up and sat beside her. Her ears flickered. "I know…" she said softly, her eyes never leaving the night sky. "I still miss her though. She was the only friend I ever really had. I have no siblings. I was the only cub born. My father… he was a good lion. He…" She hesitated, unsure of whether to speak further.

Seth put his eyes to her, smiling. "What is it Akase?" he asked gently.

"He reminds me of you but you're old enough to be my brother." She laughed softly.

"I may be a prince but that doesn't mean I see myself as that. In fact, hardly anyone does now. Ever since my father disappeared, the lionesses have been confused and are looking for leadership. I am the son of the king and that line falls to me. It's a heavy responsibility but I'm ready for it, been ready since I was a cub."

"King Nafsi prepared you early didn't he?" Seth nodded. Akase carefully moved closer to him, placing a paw on his. "Your… grandmother told me about him. He doesn't seem like a good leader or father." She saw him stare out, showing no reaction. She realized that she must have hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm not proud of my father. Not for the way he ruled or how he treated the lionesses." Seth paused. "I'm sure Neema told you of the Eastland monarchy and how we are split from our neighbors?"

Akase nodded. "She told me everything, everything that she wanted to that is. Your friend Kendra spends much time with her. I can understand why and Kendra is a good lioness."

Seth smiled as he thought of the white lioness. They knew each other their whole lives and Seth felt a bond with her, one that was strong. He wondered that when he did take the throne, who would rule alongside him? Who would be his queen? He shook his head. There would be time to think about that later. He turned again, his eyes sparkling. "Akase… I'm happy to have you in the kingdom. I believe you coming here was for a reason. The Great Kings must have something planned."

"Is my mother in the stars Seth? She wasn't royalty but… Do you think?"

He stared at the sky. A warm feeling came over him and he embraced it, closing his eyes, purring softly. "Yes Akase, she is there and she's looking down on you now. I feel it. My grandfather is up there along with the kings and queens before him. It's a wonder feeling knowing that the deceased care for those who live."

"I think I felt their presence the night my mother died. It was as if I was immune to any cries she may have given."

He gently nuzzled her. "They were protecting you. Your mother is at peace now. She wants you to be happy and live a good strong life."

She began to cry. Small tears came from her eyes. "I know and I'll try to be. For her…"

"Come on Akase. Let's sleep. We both need it. Will you be alright, sleeping in your chambers?"

Akase nodded, uncertainly. "Don't worry Seth, I'll be okay. Even in my cave I can feel an unseen presence. Neema says that she feels it all the time. She says it's her mate, Jabari. He must've been a wonderful king to leave such a talked about mark on the lands and the pride itself."

Seth smiled. "That's what I'm trying to restore. My father ruined everything. He treated the animals horribly. He treated the pride and the guardians unjustly." He yawned. "Speaking of the animals, I have a meeting tomorrow with each representative."

They turned and walked to the ramp. Seth noticed Rubani in his still sleep position beside his parents' cave. He wondered how his mother was doing as he knew she was still worried about Nafsi. As they stepped near the entrance, Danso's paws twitched in his sleep, which caused the two lions to giggle in quiet tones. They entered the cave and went their separate ways.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning following Seth and Akase's conversation, life went on. The guardians, not needing to be told, went ahead with their duties but Seth gave Ronan and Sandra options, something to which the other guardians did not mind. Like Ronan, they grew up with the red lioness, seeing her in a suffering state. They hated it and they wanted to do all they could to help her. When Ronan and Sandra announced their engagement, the pride and their friends were pleased, knowing that the two were right for each other. Jabari accepted them as guardians and gave them the same treatment as Seth was doing now.

The lionesses went out for the hunt or to relax. Nuru wondered the plains, living in her thoughts, thoughts of her mate. Her worry for him was driving her crazy. And Rubani wanted so much to talk to her but not in her fragile state. He didn't want to take advantage of her. He was too proper and too loyal.

Now Rubani stood beside the prince with a strong look on his face. He was no longer a lion pining for a chance at love and companionship; he was a guardian with a duty to his future king. He smiled at the thought of seeing Seth roar on the stone tip, proclaiming his kingship. The golden lion put his eyes to the scene before him, a part of him not believing it. In his presence were the leaders of the animal species in the Eastlands. The hyena Matriarch Ajali was there, along with her eldest daughter and son. The cheetah leader, Shakir was there as well along with his sister.

"I am the son of King Nafsi and Queen Nuru. I am grandson to your former monarchs, King Jabari and Queen Neema. I am your Prince and Future King. I promise to devote my life to welfare of the Eastlands, its lion pride and those others who dwell on her soil."

Seth's voice rang in the still air, his words strong and wise. The hyenas and cheetahs agreed in their format while the other animals muttered to themselves. Rubani growled softly, as he wanted to know what they were saying.

After a silence, an antelope stepped forward, his eyes cold. "Why should we believe you? You have done nothing for us! Your father has hurt all of us in one way or another. Is it not true that he attacked Lord Shakir's sister and ordered a guardian to kill one of the cheetahs only to find out that the intended cheetah was and is Lord Shakir's mate?" His eyes snapped and he pounded the ground with a hoof. He spat the ground in disgust.

"How can your words ring true?" asked a zebra.

Seth was about to answer when a groan of pain was heard in the crowd. All heads turned to look. A wildebeest had collapsed onto its side, breathing heavily. It yelled in agony. To Rubani's surprise and silent expression of 'Don't go sire' Seth walked down the hill he stood on. The animals parted, some spitting at the grass as he walked past but he didn't turn nor return to the hill. His eyes were set, his head low, however, to wipe the fluid from his face but he didn't do it in irritation but gently as if it didn't bother him. He approached the fallen animal, who, looked up at him in shock and fear.

"S-sire…" he whispered, his eyes widening.

Another wildebeest stood beside him. She couldn't speak, neither as her mate fell nor as the lion approached. Tears sprang from her eyes and she sobbed.

Seth came closer and knelt down beside the animal, the wildebeest's herd watched, wondering what the lion prince was going to do.

"You are the wildebeest representative," the lion observed. "What happened to you?"

The wildebeest gasped. He didn't want to the Prince talking to him and wondered why his herd didn't stop him. He shuddered and finally spoke. "It's a family t-thing, a problem that runs within the body." He coughed violently. "I don't think your shamans could cure it." His voice turned cold and his golden eyes narrowed. "W-why do you even care? I don't need your blasted pity!"

"I'm not giving you pity. I'm letting you know that your herd and the other animals of the lands, the lions are with you as well. You're a creature of these lands, a part in the Circle. You are of the gods' creation. Things happen for a reason and they want you home with them where you won't suffer."

The wildebeest grunted and winced. "Your father put us through hell your highness! You think you can call your majordomo and tell us to come to this hill, the same hill where your grandfather counseled us and say 'everything will be alright because I am of royal blood and nothing like daddy!' That… that won't get you nowhere… no matter what your cheetah friends and hyena companions say!"

His herd agreed, as did some of the others assembled, but some began speaking softly and in different tones.

Seth didn't pay attention. All of his energy was on the fallen animal he now lay beside. "It's alright. My father… was not meant to rule but he had to. My grandparents had no other cubs of the bloodline."

"Too bad… If Nafsi had a brother, he would've been a good king I'm sure. Things would have been different."

Seth nodded thoughtfully but he often wondered if he was born the son of Jabari instead of the grandson. He shook his head quickly to dismiss such a thought. "Things happen for a reason," he said softly.

"Well I'm not afraid of dying your highness! I'd rather die than live under your father another second…" He paused, his anger forgotten but his eyes moistened. "I worry for them," he said gesturing to his gathered herd. "I must have someone take charge of them after I'm gone." He choked a sob.

"They will be safe," Seth assured. "And you won't have to worry."

"You… you don't talk like your father," the wildebeest said. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that were like…" the dying animal stopped and stared deeply into Seth's eyes, seeing a lion of old, a lion he had heard so many stories about. A smile formed across his tired features. "You really are Jabari's grandson. M… maybe you _can_ bring everything back into balance."

Seth gently outstretched an arm and placed his paw on the wildebeest's side. "I will. Your family and all these others will be free and safe." He looked on the animals briefly, seeing their confused faces and hearing soft mutters. The female wildebeest remained quiet; her head low, still crying softly. He looked up at her. "Worry not. You will be treated fairly."

"My mate's not worried about that," said the male wildebeest. He shut his eyes, trying to stop coming tears. "She is expecting."

Seth looked to the female and smiled kindly. "Your children will not have to live in fear of the lion monarchy. It ends now and it ends with my father. Things will be made new again."

The wildebeest shivered, a wash of pain coming over him. He was cold but the Prince's touch made him feel warm inside and out. It was soothing. "I… I believe you sire," he said, tears welling in his eyes. "Then the gods have answered my prayer."

"What prayer wildebeest?" Seth asked his voice gentle.

"I knew this day would come, that I would join my family in the heavens. I prayed that before I left this world, left my children without a father." He felt his mate nuzzle his neck. He managed a smile and continued. "I prayed that I would set my eyes on the lion that would break the king's power but I never imagined that the lion I was beholding was the king's own son, the Prince of the Eastlands."

The lion smiled. "Yes, it's me. I am nothing like my father. Deep down, you know this to be true. Your children will grow in a new Eastlands. She will be reconciled to her neighbors in due time."

"You…" The wildebeest gasped again, trying his hardest to stay awake. His body, though covered with the inner and outer warmth, slowly started to numb. "You will restore what your father broke. I-if… If… only… J-Jabari could've lived to see this."

"He is with me and you. He's with all of us. He cared for all the animals of these lands, didn't he?"

Before the wildebeest could reply, a giraffe spoke. "Yes he did but his son, your father, is nothing like him. It seems the kindness skipped a generation and was born within you." At his words, the other animals started muttering.

The Prince smiled at the giraffe's words. "Thank you," he said without turning. "I will not be like my father. Things will change. Starting now…" He spoke again to the wildebeest, who Seth knew, was starting to fade from reality. "It saddens me that… that you have this. And I wish my shamans could cure it. But, you'll be in a better place."

"How do you know?" the female said angrily, her eyes narrowed.

"It's alright my dear. He speaks the truth. I can feel it all around me. Prince Seth?" The wildebeest tried to lift his head but the lion lowered his smiling warmly, the warmth taking the fear of death. "You… you are the king. And… in my last moments…" He heard his mate's gasp of horror but not of him proclaiming Seth as king, but of the fact he would soon leave her. "You are mine," the wildebeest continued. "All… all hail King Seth." His eyes widened and gently, his head fell to the ground. His breathing slowed but became still some seconds later.

The female let out a mournful wail and collapsed down beside him, burying her face in his fur. The other wildebeests bowed their heads in respect to their leader. The rest of the animals mourned quietly. Seth also bowed and prayed. He lifted his head and rose to his feet. "This wildebeest should be given a proper burial." He turned to the herd. "Is there a place where you bury the dead? If so, I will say a prayer to the ancestors, since the shamans are unable at the moment."

A wildebeest stepped forward but her expression was one of surprise. She shook it off. "There is sire. Come, we shall take you and him to it. He would want it that way," she said.

The Prince smiled and two other wildebeest gathered and carefully picked up their former leader. The herd followed and Seth walked beside the pregnant wildebeest and another male. The lion stopped for a second, seeing the guardian. He nodded his head and continued on his way.

The rest of the animals muttered and slowly departed. The cheetahs and hyenas gave each other peaceful stares then turned to Rubani who was still on the hill. The cheetah leader and hyena matriarch bowed to the guardian and silently, the two parties left the scene.

Rubani had only watched. He wasn't sure what to make of the prince's decision to lead a procession for the dead wildebeest but he knew the prince had an interest at heart and the wildebeest followed. The golden lion smiled as he started walking away. It was yet another start and it got the animals talking. Perhaps soon, they would be ready to have him solve the problems they couldn't.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

While the prince gave a special ceremony, the lionesses relaxed in the sun around the lands. They were grateful they didn't have to hunt but they worried about Nuru, knowing that she wasn't the same since Nafsi left. Many of them noticed that she couldn't concentrate on the hunts and near died in an accident a few days before. If she led them in this afternoon, an accident could happen again or worse. The lionesses discussed their fears for the queen in private, in the comforting safety of the tall grasses on the southern side. For months the queen had been unable to focus even before Nafsi disappeared. Now, into the seventh day of the king's absence, the pride members secretly declared their lion leader dead. Though none would admit it, they wanted Seth to take his father's place and soon. They were worried but no one of the lands worried more than the shamans. Compared to the pride their worries were not of a new king.

In the shamanic tree, Spencer approached Darren who held a stern look on his face. The black meerkat sighed. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked in a careful tone. "I mean… it's been a week. It's too early."

Darren's head snapped up. "I don't care. We're going back. We've been here long enough. You and Nabihi have helped us and we appreciate it." His voice was harsh and slightly cold. Seeing the young shaman's soft face, watching as he backed away, Darren's own face softened. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's just… after the Prince took us there, so he could see the damage… I couldn't help myself. Being down in the tunnels I realized that, those who died, they didn't die for nothing. They wouldn't want us to stay away for days on end." He stared out into the distance, his voice fading slightly.

Spencer twisted his fingers. "I know but I still think that…"

"Remind me, why do you care?" Darren suddenly growled. "You left the colony years ago! You're not a member anymore."

Spencer was surprised and angered. "Darren, if it hadn't been for me being there that night, you wouldn't have survived. Your mate wouldn't be here now and neither would my father and brother. Don't you dare, threaten me like that again."

"Alright you two knock it off," said a voice. The males turned to see Saffron coming toward them. "Spencer, Darren's right. We have to go back. We don't belong in this part of the Eastlands. You do because you chose this path. I'm proud of you for it. You came at the right time, even though I near dragged you there." She laughed softly.

Darren walked over and hugged his mate. Spencer watched for a moment then turned his head. Since their trip to their ravaged colony, Darren had a different attitude. The first person he apologized to for his behavior was Saffron, who accepted it with forgiveness and gentleness. Then, one by one, Darren apologized to the rest of the survivors who were happy that he was alright but Spencer still felt a well of resentment at his centre. He didn't tell them it was Nafsi who attacked their colony and he didn't want to. He felt it was best that they never knew. Above all, he didn't want to make Darren go into another fit.

"Yeah, I know," Spencer said after awhile. "Look Darren, if you and the others want to go back, I'm not gonna stop you. I just… I'm worried that's all."

The leader left his mate's side and patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's okay. We won't return for at least a few more days. I wanted to let you know beforehand that way it wouldn't come as a shock. But it did so I apologize." He held out his hand. "Friends…?"

Spencer smirked and put a hand in Darren's. "Always, buddy."

From the top of a higher branch, Nabihi sat, along with Nathan and his father. The three animals smiled as they watched but Nabihi's ears perked up. She silently left and jumped down the branch until she landed on the lower branches. She looked down to see Rubani at the base. Confused, she jumped down, landing gracefully in the grass, scaring the guardian for a second. She noticed a strange look on the gold lion's face.

"What's going on Rubani?"

"You have time to perform a last rites ceremony?"

Nabihi thought for a moment then looked up into the depths of the tree, wondering if Spencer had time. She could perform the ceremony alone but it was better when he was around. She looked back to Rubani, shuffling the ground with a paw. "Well I…"

"Of course she does!" called a voice from above. "We both do!"

The two felines watched as a black colored meerkat came down from a vine. Nabihi smiled seeing that it was Spencer. A few moments later, they set off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The guardians did what the lionesses did, they rested. Together they found themselves lying underneath a bunch of trees with water streaming down a few feet away. They enjoyed their time off but understood why Rubani did not join them. The golden lion felt that he was the right paw of the Prince and as he stood by Nafsi when he was a prince, preparing to take his place in the Circle, he would do the same for Nafsi's son. They found no fault in it but they hoped to have more days like this, just basking in each other's company.

Ronan and Sandra lied in the shade while Danso and Aneesa lied in the sun. Marko and Lisha lounged on a rock ledge, overlooking the water and the trees. The six friends were just in good range of hearing of one another to have conversations.

Marko's ears perked up. "Did you all hear the news that Prince Seth gave the newly deceased wildebeest representative a funeral?"

They nodded. "Yeah, which is really good and by doing this, it means Seth will have no problems gaining the wildebeests trust," Danso spoke as he finished his drink from the waterhole.

"I wonder what plans he has for the other animals," Aneesa wondered.

Ronan smirked. "Well we all know the Prince well enough so whatever his plans are they will be good." Furrowing his brow for a moment, he turned to his mate. "Sandra, where's Dinari? I thought he would've joined us by now."

The red lioness shook her head. "He's with Akase. He wanted to show her more bases of the Eastlands. And since Kamaria is with her mother again…" she trailed off and growled, clawing the grass with her paws.

"Speaking of that I thought Shianna was going to stop doing that. Neema ordered that she do so, right?" Lisha called, lifting her head from her paws.

"Oh please! Shianna is never going to stop. She'll continue 'training' Kamaria until the poor girl can't even move," Danso said darkly. "It's a miracle she's moving now," he muttered.

Marko shook his head. "We should do something about that."

"Kamaria is almost fully grown. She can take care of herself and she doesn't need her mother around and training all the time. What the heck is she trying to prove?" Ronan said a little louder than he intended.

"I think she's only proving that she's a fool and can't accept all of these new and much needed changes. One of these days and chances are it will be soon, she's going to push Kamaria over the edge and when that happens, it won't be pretty," Sandra remarked, cleaning her right forepaw, her eyes snapping.

They nodded, silently agreeing. "Yeah, but let's pray that day never comes," Aneesa said softly. Danso, hearing this, nuzzled her.

"Has anyone seen Nuru lately?" Lisha asked. "She's been going off on her own a lot and not leading the hunting party."

"She's worried about Nafsi," Marko said, rising to his paws. He sat down, his tail curled at the side.

"Why in gods' names did she marry him?" Danso said snarling. "All of us here know that she could've done way better."

"You mean Rubani?" Ronan asked, rising and going to the waterhole. He lowered his head to drink. When he lifted his head again, he resumed speaking. "He's still in love with her, that's true and… as much as it pains me to say it, Nuru does love Nafsi and would never betray him."

"Too bad she doesn't. Rubani has no one," Sandra pointed out. "The only family he had was his mother and father and they're gone. Then there's us, and we all grew up with him."

"But unlike us, who have someone to share our lives with, he doesn't," Aneesa said. "After all these years he's still pining for Nuru. He's chasing a dream and the dream won't come true, not for him. And he's such as sweet lion. It's sad."

"Well, there's nothing we can do," Ronan intoned. He yawned. "We'll just have to wait. Maybe Rubani will find someone." He looked to Danso and Marko then put his eyes on Sandra, who looked at him, smiling. "Marko, Danso, the three of us did." He walked over to Sandra and laid, down beside her.

The six lions rested in the warmth of the sun and coolness of the shade but before Danso put his head down, he couldn't help but shudder as if something was telling him the day would change from peaceful to chaotic.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kamaria ran swiftly through the grass, her head turning back to look over shoulder. After a quickly look, she sighed with relief. Her mother wasn't following. The young white lioness managed to escape her mother's 'training grounds' when the older lioness fell asleep on a ledge. Kamaria shrugged. For as long as she could remember, she and her sister had been subjected to unjust and harsh trainings, something neither of them wanted. They wanted to join the hunting party and help the lionesses with the hunts; they wanted to be under the teachings of either Queen Nuru or Neema. But instead Shianna took their training upon herself and it was brutal.

Kamaria hissed in pain as she ran. Her shoulders hurt and her legs were aching. She hoped she could make it to East Rock before her mother woke, otherwise she'd be in trouble. As she grew she realized that she was no longer afraid of her mother's demands but unlike her sister, who managed to escape the trainings, Kamaria was unlucky. But now, tired of the pain she endured day in and day out, Kamaria found her attempt at freedom.

If Neema was there at East Rock when she arrived there was nothing Shianna could do when she arrived to scold her daughter. Kamaria smiled to herself. If that happened, she would enjoy it. Her whole body was now on fire and without warning, she stumbled. After a few flips, she landed in the grass on her back. She groaned and carefully rolled over, settling herself on her paws again. She shook her head and she felt dizzy. Her mind felt clouded but she kept running, not caring.

She wondered where Dinari and Akase were. She had grown fond of the new pride member since she arrived and found in her, a second sister. Akase was one of the kindest young lionesses she had ever met and she was happy that Akase was accepted but with Seth being in charge, who wouldn't be accepted. She smiled at that. Even as a cub Kamaria knew that Seth was special and a good guy. She loved him like a brother and was so happy when he saved her sister's life. Another smile came to her face as she remembered the way Dinari gave her comfort that day. Just as Kendra found something in Seth, though she would never admit it, Kamaria found something in Dinari.

She found over the years that she really liked him, maybe even more than a friend. Perhaps he did too, or she hoped. He was a kind lion and she loved spending any time she could with him. She hoped to see him when she returned home. At that moment she wanted to go back before her mother woke but fear drove her onward.

She sniffed the air involuntarily. The air had a different smell as if the smell that was always there, the smell of tyranny was slowly fading from the whole of the lands. The smell that replaced it was pleasant. The sun made her fur shine but she took that as a comfort feeling. She saw a waterhole up ahead. She licked her lips thirstily. She hadn't anything to drink since early that morning. She walked over to it and took a long refreshing drink. The water was cool and relaxing and she lapped it up slowly. Lifting her head again, she sighed as the liquid went down. Seeing that no one was around, Kamaria walked into the water, allowing the coolness to soak her body.

The water was gentle to her pained covered body but staying too long would give her mother plenty of time to find her if she followed her daughter's scent. Kamaria shivered. Her mother was smart, too smart and it scared her slightly. Feeling the strength in her legs return, Kamaria moved out of the water and shook her fur dry once her paws touched the grass. She carried on, as tired as she was but she had to keep moving. If her mother wanted to fight, there was no way she could defend herself.

She wished she were with Dinari, showing their new pride sister around the lands. She really missed spending moments alone with Dinari but like his parents, he gave an oath to protect the royal family and the pride. She also wondered if her feelings for Dinari were more than friendship. Like her sister and the prince, she and Dinari had a good friendship but would he feel the same towards her?

As she thought of a future with Dinari, her worry over the pain in her body was washed away and a warm feeling spread throughout. She was confused and wondered what this feeling was and why it came.

She shook her head, thinking it was her imagination that her fatigue of running and sparring with her mother was playing tricks.

For the rest of her journey, the minutes passed by, the sun starting to sink, and the young white lioness found her paws touching East Rock's stones steps. She noticed some of the lionesses already there but resting and talking quietly. Suddenly, Kamaria stopped in mid step upon reaching the eating platform. She sprinted up the rest of the ledges and ran up to the ramp of the pridal cavern dashing into the entrance. The sound of raised voices filled the whole place, bouncing off of the stone walls. The moment Kamaria stepped into her family's chambers she was stunned. Her mother was there but so was…

Shianna bared her teeth. "You will do what I say Kendra! You will not see the Prince in private or even in public! I will not have my second born be seen with that son of a weakling queen and a tyrant king. It's bad you spend your time with Neema!"

The younger version of Shianna growled, knowing her mother wouldn't stand for it. "No mother! You can't see what Seth is really like. He's sweet, kind and he cares for all of us. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be here."

Shianna's red eyes turned cold. "I never wanted you Kendra," she said coldly. "You're a failure. You couldn't complete my training so you ran to the former queen like a helpless cub. Well, that's okay, you wouldn't have succeeded anyway. Even as a cub you were soft and especially around that arrogant prince. He's not good enough for you. And don't you even think of helping him 'restore' this kingdom. He's not going to."

Kendra shut her eyes and wanted to pin her ears shut. She didn't want to hear this but she had to. It made her angry. She inhaled the tense air around her and let out a slow shallow breath and when she looked up at her mother again, her teal eyes, the eyes she inherited from her rogue father burned. "Mother… I love Seth," she said plainly and meaningfully.

From the entrance of the cave, Kamaria smiled. 'Way to go sis!' she thought, her heart leaping for joy but her mother's next moves caused the smile to fall from her face and she shuddered in fear.

"You… what…?" Shianna's voice was barely hearable and Kamaria had to strain to her.

Kendra lifted her head high and with pride. 'Almost like a queen,' Kamaria thought again, near setting paw in the entryway. She watched intently, knowing that her younger sister was not going to back down. They were no longer cubs but lionesses, fully grown, with a year to go but their minds were those of an adult.

"I love Seth," she said again, boldly and proudly.

Shianna's eyes widened and the expression on her face was hard for Kendra to recognize. Kamaria, from her position, also tried to clear look. Without warning Shianna leapt at her youngest daughter, knocking her to the ground upon her back. The white lioness roared in rage and clawed at Kendra's face. The younger lioness screamed in pain, feeling her face being torn at her mother's own claws.

Kamaria growled and ran into the chambers. With a swift jump, she leapt onto her mother's back, clawing. The old lioness growled in pain and tried to shake her assailant off but Kamaria, using the skills her mother had given and finally able to put to good use, she managed to push all of her weight into bringing Shianna down. When Shianna at last, fell to the ground, unaware that she was fighting a daughter, Kendra rolled over onto her side, clutching her bloodied face with a forepaw.

Shianna growled and snarled like a beast. She rolled onto her back and clawed the face of her attacker, the attacker crying out in pain. At the sound, which was so familiar, Shianna's eyes widened in shock but the look was replaced with hatred. When the attacker removed itself from her, the white lioness got up quickly and attacked again only to be intercepted by another. She found herself landing straight into the side wall of the cave. She cried out in pain as it resonated through her body. She slumped to the ground, blackness covering her vision. She shook her head and looked around. Her eyes grew wide again and she had no words.

Neema stood before her, a displeased and angry look on her face. Shianna gulped, losing all of her strong dignity, if there was any left.

"N-Neema," she said in a shivering voice.

The former queen looked at her and growled dangerously. "What have you done," she asked in a snarl.

The white lioness lowered her head and looked around her chambers. Her youngest daughter was in the middle of the cave, blood seeping from her wounded face. The other figure was a lioness of the same white colorations. Shianna's heart pounded for a moment. The attacker was her oldest daughter Kamaria but the words Kendra spoke echoed in her ears and the coldness returned. She looked up at Neema again and watched as four lionesses came in. Two approached the wounded lionesses while the others stood beside the former queen.

The white lioness bowed her head with no remorse or shame for what she had done.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rubani wandered the plains of the lands on the eastern side. His steps were heavy but his face calm and relaxed. He had watched at a respectful distance as Seth said his prayer for the wildebeest leader and in amaze as he along with the shamans gave the final rites. He wished the other guards had joined him but he was happy to have the silent honor. He smiled. When Seth roared his kingship, there would be no need for the animals to fear him or any orders he gave the guardians.

Rubani chuckled but then his gladdened face fell, frowning and the sinking sun turned his body almost red and it shone off his mane. He shook it but in doing so, his shoulders feeling heavy and weighed down. His paws walked gently through the grass but his mind was somewhere else. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue being a guard, even though it was his life's dream as a cub. He wanted to be a guard like his father. Rubani sniffed as he remembered the speech Jabari gave to announce him as a guard. It was given to all lions and lionesses who wanted to serve the lands and the royal family. Rubani himself, along with his friends, served proudly under Jabari in the final year of the old king's life but serving Nafsi for two years had taken a lot out of him.

He hated the king with a passion and for many reasons, Nuru being one of the reasons but not the top. He hated the way Nafsi treated his friends, Ronan and Sandra mainly. He growled lowly. Then Nafsi leaves the lands without a warning and terrible events happen afterward. The golden lion shrugged. The meerkats were well now and living in the shaman tree but one day soon they would have to return home and rebuild what was destroyed. Then there was Akase's mother.

Again, Rubani shook his head. He wondered how the young lioness made a safe journey but the other didn't. He silently pondered on the question Danso raised not too long ago. Was Nafsi responsible for both the meerkats and the death of Akase's mother? He hoped not otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop himself from tearing Nafsi apart… that is if he found him or if the king came back on his own. For the sake of the pride, he wished Nafsi would stay away and never return.

As he walked, he looked to the left, his ears perking. He sniffed the air, a familiar scent reaching his nose. He groaned and shook his head in disgust. He faced the direction of the scent, his teeth bared and eyes set. Slowly, he allowed his claws to come from out of his paws. With a hardened breath, he walked forward. He stepped into a waterhole, not caring if his fur was wet. His attention was focused on the distant figure which grew closer as he continued. The farther he walked Rubani stared at the figure, studying its features. The figure was a lion.

"A rogue," Rubani said to himself softly. "Sorry pal, but this land is taken!" he called allowed. "Unless you want to join the pride, please, move along." The lion in question just continued its own wandering until he turned his eyes to look at Rubani. The gold lion gasped in surprise but slowly his surprise turned to one of anger and inner pain.

"Nafsi…" he whispered. He growled and charged forward. "What are you doing here?"

The brown lion chuckled. "My good friend Rubani… have you forgotten something? These are my lands. I can go wherever I want. You're just a guardian who takes my orders…" He paused, his green eyes narrowing. "_Without_ questions… Now, what has happened since I left?" His tone was casual, as if he didn't care that he had been gone for so many days.

Rubani rolled his eyes. "The same stuff, really. Now, you answer me something… why did you leave? Your mate has been worried sick about you. She can't even concentrate on taking care of the hunts. And your son is ruling in your place. He's changing the lands Nafsi and for the better!"

The king's eyes widened. "What? Seth is still young. He doesn't know the first thing about ruling. What have you done to him? Have you and the others been encouraging him!?" He crouched down a bit, his mane swaying, his eyes flashing.

"We haven't done anything. Your son was born with the peaceful of those leaders before him, including your father whom you don't even honor! Seth will restore the Eastlands to their true glory and we guardians will help him, even if it means turning against you, your highness!" Rubani snarled. "You are not a king. What kind of monarch abandons his own pride? You are a disgrace to all Lion Kings!"

At this, Nafsi became very angry. He dug his paws into the ground. "Watch your tone Rubani… remember, _I_ still _am_ king."

The guardian stepped forward. "Not anymore. The moment you disappeared on us, Seth moved in and declared that his era as king would be one of peace. You've been dethroned in all but name Nafsi… and by your own son."

Nafsi's blood boiled and a deep growl formed in his throat. "And you let him…?"

"He's the only one who can restore the balance of the Eastlands and our own Circle of Life. You broke it and tore it into pieces. There is peace in your son where there is destruction in you Nafsi. None of us will take your cruel ways any longer. We will rule under your son and the whole land and the pride will finally be at peace, the peace that was made by your father and your ancestors. And don't you dare come near him. If you even try, I will stop you!" Rubani roared aloud.

Nafsi smirked but it wasn't friendly. "If you insist," he said with ice in his voice.

The two lions leapt at each other.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As the sun made its descent below the horizon, the pride ate the kill. But Nuru did not appear with the hunting party and this worried some of the lionesses, but a few of their pride sisters did not eat with them. A lone lioness looked up to the cave, her eyes worried and concerned. The guardians lounged on the lower stones, also eating. No one spoke.

Inside the pridal cavern, in the ex royal chambers, three figures stood while lying beside them were two unmoving lionesses.

Dinari growled as he looked upon Kamaria with sorrow in his eyes but the sorrow could not replace the anger. "If I see Shianna I will kill her! How dare she attack her own daughters…?" He paced in front of the prince and former queen, the two royals looking on him with worry, never seeing him so angry.

Seth felt a bit of anger rise in him but he let it go. Now was not the time. He had returned from his funeral ceremony with the wildebeest, the new leader thanking him for giving final rites, the former mate, kissing his paws in gratitude. The shamans also thanked him and departed. He himself just walked around the lands, feeling at peace and breathing a sigh of great relief but he felt that something was wrong at the Rock so he took off. As he arrived, one of the lionesses informed him on what happened with Shianna and her daughters. As the kill was brought up, he gave a quick but inspiring blessing and headed into the pridal cavern to his grandparents' chambers.

"Dinari," he spoke in a reassuring voice. "They'll be fine. Shianna has been taken into one of the higher chambers and is under guard. She won't be escaping." He turned to Neema. "Right…?"

Neema nodded. "Yes, she's being held in the prison chambers. Kamaria and Kendra should be alright. One of the lionesses is out getting the shamans at the moment. They should be back any minute."

The young guardian also nodded with a heavy heart. He went towards the side of the large cave and, laid, down beside Kamaria. He sniffed and licked her wounded cheek. "You'll be okay," he sobbed, his blue eyes turning red. He lowered his head to her ear and hoped she could hear his next words. "I love you." He licked her cheek again and slowly fell asleep, his body tired from emotional exhaustion.

Seth bowed his head, a few tears coming from his eyes. He looked on Kendra, watching as blood still seeped from the wound. Neema said that the wound may leave a permanent scar. He shuddered. He wanted to be near her in that moment but couldn't. He turned to his grandmother again. "Will you keep an eye on them Grandma?" he asked, his voice giving the old lioness the sense that he was afraid to ask.

The former queen smiled and nuzzled him. She licked his cheek. "It's okay Seth. I can take care of this. One of the lionesses can watch over them in my place for a little while. I need to talk to Shianna…"

"I'd do it, you know I would but… she doesn't like me, not that I'm afraid of that."

She put a paw on his. "I'm the former queen Seth. I know Shianna better than you and since I stopped her from near killing Kamaria…" Dinari growled in his sleep as if he heard. Neema turned her head, sighing then looked back at the prince. "I can handle things from here. You do what is needed and return but… no rush okay?" She licked his forehead. "I'm proud of you. Your grandfather would be too, that I know."

He smiled. "I know he would." He sighed. "I better get back." He nuzzled her and rested his head on his shoulder, sighing. "Wish me luck."

"Always…"

He walked out of the cave with his head held high and when he came down the ramp outside, the lionesses on the stones turned their heads to watch him walk up the higher stone and stare out into the lands. Seth didn't focus his eyes on any peculiar place in the Eastlands he just stared for the sake of doing so. His tail switched gracefully behind him and a small breeze came up, blowing the strands of his mane. He closed his eyes feeling relaxed but the relaxing soon faded and was replaced with concern. His chest began to hurt, his heart pounding as if someone had sat him and inwardly, someone tugged at his heartstrings. He clenched his eyes then opened them again and turned his head down to the stones where the guardians ate. He counted them. All were there excluding Dinari but one other was missing…

_Rubani…_

Without realizing it, he rushed down the stone and to the lower stones where the guardians talked and ate. He panted and the worry showed in his eyes. "Danso, where did Rubani say he was patrolling this afternoon?"

The tanned lion looked up. He thought for a moment, his brow furrowing then answered, "He said he was patrolling the eastern side Seth. Why? What's wrong?"

"I need you and Danso to come with me. I can't explain it but I think Rubani might be in trouble. Let's go, the longer we wait…" He shook the thought off and leapt down the rest of the stones and into the grass, the two guardians following after him. As soon as they joined him, Seth turned and looked up at the others. "Ronan…! You're in charge until I return!"

"Understood Seth!" the brown lion called back, watching as his friends went with the prince. He sighed, hoping nothing was seriously wrong with his friend.

Sandra approached. "I hope Rubani's alright," she said softly.

Ronan just shrugged and Sandra, seeing this, rested her head on his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 16: Father and Son

**Chapter 16: Father and Son**

Danso and Marko ran behind the prince. As they followed, fear and worry shadowed their faces. After a while, Danso ran from his friend's side and up to the left side of Seth while Marko trailed behind.

Seth noticed Danso running beside him. He smiled faintly and spoke. "Danso, I had a feeling that Rubani is in trouble and in need of help. I asked Ronan to take over since Sandra might be in need of some rest. He won't leave her if she's tired and I would never ask him to."

Danso nodded, going over the words in his head. "If I know Rubani, he'll be alright but since you're concerned it's our job as guardians to follow and help." He paused briefly and added, "I'm glad you put Ronan in charge. He's a good lion and he'll get everything at home taken care of. I'd have chosen him too."

"Me too," Marko said from behind, gasping for air.

With each turn in the grasses, Seth had to smile. He couldn't have picked two better lions to go with him but the smile fell from his face when he thought of Kendra and Kamaria. He knew Kamaria was alright with Dinari but what of Kendra? Was she missing him? Did she know he was gone? The questions made him shiver but the image of seeing her in pain was too much to deal with.

He shook his head a few times, pushing the worry from his mind and focus. He hoped Rubani was alright. After a while, he stopped and stared, his eyes scanned everything the eastern side had to offer from waterholes, trees and hills. He didn't move.

The guardians stood behind him. Tired, they sat in the grass and waited giving each other confused looks. What was he doing? Meditating? Concentrating? Or was it both but in a way neither understood? They turned to each other then looked around, admiring the beauty of this side of the kingdom.

Meanwhile Seth dug his paws into the earth, scratching the dirt and grass. His heart pounded and his body shook. The east side always gave him comfort but now it gave him concern. There were no animals. It was quiet for a moment until Seth turned to the side, his ears rising. He heard roars, growls, cries of pain and cries for help.

_Rubani…_

The prince rose and ran through the grass, the guardians still behind. They ran up a grassy hill with ease but coming down the other side proved to be difficult. Seth spread his forelegs in front of him, his claws out to keep from falling. Danso did the same and joined the prince at the bottom but Marko had problems. As he ran down the other side of the hill, he stumbled down the rest of the way, rolling. When he landed at the bottom, he groaned and shook his head. He got to his feet, shook the grass from his fur and continued, catching up with his friend and prince easily.

A deafening roar sounded and they knew it well. Danso and Marko exchanged worried stares. They hoped to reach Rubani in time but if they did, what did the prince want done? The sun had almost finished its descent from the sky, the once orange pink colors that filled it slowly started to turn purple.

Some minutes later Seth stopped. He sniffed the air, his eyes widening. Directly ahead, he saw Rubani being thrown to the ground by a large brown lion. He knew that without help, the gold lion would die. He heard Danso and Marko behind him.

"What do want us to do your highness?" Danso asked.

Seth's tail swished back in forth. "Rubani is a guard but he's not indestructible. Get that lion off of him but be careful. He's strong."

Again, nodding to each other and without talking, Danso and Marko ran from Seth down to the lions. Their claws were out and their teeth ready.

Rubani struggled. He yelped in pain as it shot through his chest. He put a paw to the lion's throat but the lion had a paw to his. Rubani felt the world around him grow fuzzy until his opponent was thrown off. He gasped for air loudly and rolled to the side. Blood stained his coat.

Marko ran to his friend's side. "Rubani, you alright…? Who is that?" the guard asked his purple eyes full of concern. He watched as the gold lion's red eyes looked up at him.

"N… Naf…" Rubani stuttered and his head fell to the grass, his chest barely rising and falling. Marko looked up to see that Danso pinned the lion. He turned his head slightly to see Seth standing beside him.

The prince saw Danso had pinned the unknown lion successfully. "Danso, get off of him."

The light brown lion heard but his blue eyes snapped as he stared at the intruder beneath him. He wanted to roar and attack but he had his orders. Sighing, he stepped away and walked to his friends but seeing Rubani's near unconscious body was hard to look upon.

Knowing the golden guard was safe Seth moved towards the lion but stopped, feeling his heart sink to his stomach. "F… Father?" he whispered, stunned.

The lion rolled to his paws, his sides and shoulders bleeding. He looked up at the lions, his lips curling into a smile. "So, it's true. My son is the new leader. I hear you're doing good things Seth. Did you forget the things I taught you when you were a cub?"

Seth shut his eyes forcing emotions away. They would make him soft. "Father," he began in a careful voice. "You've been gone a week. Through all this, I find out that the meerkats are half exterminated, and a rogue lioness is found dead in the lands and her daughter beside her, passed out from shock. But luckily for her, Ronan and Sandra found her and took her to East Rock where she is recovering and getting used to her new life." The prince cleared his throat, his voice strong with each word. "Did you do any of these things? If so, speak up now!" He narrowed his eyes but in his mind, he felt sick. The lion before him was not his father. He shuddered to think that it was Nafsi who killed Akase's mother.

Nafsi pawed at the ground. "Why do you care about some insectivores or a stupid lioness that couldn't look after her own daughter?" He scoffed. "Seth, you know all of this. Non Eastlanders cannot stay in the kingdom. Rogues are scum whether they're lion or lioness. As for the meerkats, they did not know their place. They did not serve the Eastlands or the royal family…"

"You're wrong. Our shaman, Spencer, was there the night his colony was attacked. He must've seen you and was afraid to tell those who survived. How could you? They're Eastlanders just as the lions are. They have a right to live in peace and not under the tyranny you have created. You're not a king Father. You're a bully and a coward. You shed innocent blood."

Nafsi growled while Danso and Marko stayed silence. The words didn't surprise them. The way Seth spoke was worth hearing. The words were something new, something that shed a hope for those who had nothing or had lost something precious.

"I wonder what he's planning," Marko asked.

"I'm not sure. Question is how can, we help him?" Danso wondered.

Without answering, Marko stepped up to Seth and stared at Nafsi. "Your son is right Nafsi. Since you became king, and even before that, you changed. If I'm correct, your parents wanted what was best for you and you shunned them and their lessons. Jabari was a descendant of good kings and queens and you've destroyed everything they stood for: Justice, compassion, mercy and most important of all, love. You don't know how to love and why Nuru fell in love with you I don't think we'll ever know. She'd have been better off with Rubani… but that wasn't meant to be. I'm also surprised that Seth turned out the way he did but I know now he's been blessed. You made our lives a living hell Nafsi, but your son, your perfect born son, has turned everything around. _He_ is what this kingdom needs."

Nafsi snarled. "Shut up Marko. This has nothing to do with you!"

The tan lion didn't reply.

Seth sighed and turned to Marko. Where his face was full of confusion and anger towards his father, it was now soft. "Marko, you and Danso take Rubani back to East Rock. Your job is finished."

"But sire," Marko began to say. "Danso can do that. You may need help."

Again, the prince faced the guardian and Marko looked into his eyes. "It's alright, Marko. I'll be fine. Now go. Rubani needs you more than me."

Marko nodded in resignation but instead of going back to his friends, he walked in front of Seth and knelt to the ground. With an outstretched right foreleg he touched the prince's mane. "I touch your mane, sire."

Seth smiled and closed his eyes. "I am honored."

But he wasn't finished. Instead of rising, Marko dipped his head lower and gently licked Seth's forepaws. "You're no longer my prince. You are my king. I say this, on behalf of all Eastlander knights."

Seth looked down at him, pride shining through his eyes. "Marko, you have done the Eastlands a great service and if you wish to continue serving, you may. If you wish to retire… you have that luxury as well."

The tan lion lifted his head, eyes teary. "Sire," he began humbly. "I would never give up the service your grandfather so kindly gave me and the others. Like them, I gave an oath to serve the Eastlands and her leaders to the end of my days. I will not retire. You need all of us to help you restore the kingdom. Let me be one of them sire!" His voice broke and tears streamed down his face.

The prince placed a paw on the top of the lion's head. "You shall be. If Lisha wishes, she may be guardian but it's up to her." He paused. "I know you love her. She's a good lioness. You two make a wonderful couple."

Marko let out a breath of relief. "Then… I have your blessing?"

"You have it."

Smiling, Marko rose and bowed. He walked to Danso, jerking his head in East Rock's direction. "Let's go Danso. The prince will be fine."

The redmaned lion nodded but turned to watch the brown lions, one his king, the other his prince. He shrugged and looked at the now unconscious form of Rubani. Gently, Marko picked him up and placed him on Danso's back.

When he was situated the two friends set off for home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Night ascended to the lands.

Nafsi looked on his son, boiling with anger. He chuckled ruefully. "That was an interesting performance my son. Having a guardian bow to you and you giving him a blessing! Not something I would've done."

"That's where we differentiate Father. You've never done anything I would, or grandfather for that matter. Do you even remember him? Or have you forgotten him fully?"

Nafsi rolled his eyes. "He was my father Seth. Of course I remember him."

The prince bowed his head. "No you don't. You've never acknowledged his death, or paid tribute to it. You're not a king. If you were you would pay tribute to the deceased. You would treat the pride with respect and be kind to the animals. But you're none of those things. Father… I do love you but the things you do and have done… I can't stand by and watch it anymore. So when you disappeared, I moved in. I set things into motion. I gave no orders to the guardians because I knew they would do their jobs."

Nafsi's whiskers twitched and he scratched the ground with his paw. "Hmm… you put too much faith in them. They're all weak, Ronan and Sandra especially. Whenever she has an attack, he's right there beside her when he should be out here doing his job. _He_ is _weak_!"

Seth's head snapped up. His eyes narrowed. "Don't… ever… speak… of Ronan and Sandra in that way again! You have no idea what she suffers and how it breaks Ronan's heart to see it. They're bound to each other and are always there for the other. To tear them away means despair, sorrow and suffering. I will not have them under so much tension that it sends Sandra into a spell!" The fur along his back bristled.

"Take it easy Seth," Nafsi said, speaking in an almost fatherly manner. "Now that I'm back, let's return home. I'm sure your mother is worried sick about me." He stepped forward but Seth ran in front him. Nafsi looked on him with a tilted head. He chuckled. "What are you doing?"

Seth stood firm. "I'm not letting you return to East Rock. I've worked too hard for a week to have the animals gain my trust and the pride members to have faith that I would not be like you. I won't have it ruined."

"Seth… I am your father. I am _still_ king. You cannot order me to not go home. Your mother is worried. The pride needs their king."

"They do. Me. You have two choices here Dad. The first I will not mention because somewhere in your mind, you already know it so I will give the second. You can leave the Eastlands and never return. I'll make sure to tell mom something that won't break her heart. You've already done that by not spending enough time with her and then disappearing without word. Maybe one day, she can find someone who will love her and not leave her alone to wander."

Nafsi laughed. "So… it's banishment or what? You're gonna fight me? Me, your own father…!" He threw his head back, still laughing. "You don't have the guts."

Seth bowed his head, feeling torn. He didn't want to banish his father or fight him but was there any other choice? The kingdom needed to be restored and cleansed. "Grandfather," he whispered his eyes on the blades of grass. "Please, forgive me. I love him but… I have a duty to the kingdom, to your kingdom. Please, forgive a grandson's sin." He looked up at Nafsi, his eyes turning to a different shade of green. His fore claws were still out except the rear. Silently, he felt them come. "Father, I do have the guts. And if fighting is what it takes to bring the Eastlands to peace, I will."

Nafsi readied himself. "So be it!" he snarled.

The two lions, a king and a prince, a father and son ran at each other, jumped in the air and started clashing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ronan stood on the stone tip, watching the lands. The lionesses returned to the cave, heading to their chambers. Lisha and Aneesa had gone too but Ronan promised to get them when Marko and Danso returned. He smiled to himself, knowing that soon they would have two new faces in the guardianship and the brown lion couldn't imagine two better lionesses. His eyes scanned the grasses when he saw two forms in the distance. He ran down the stone and to the ledges and was surprised to see Rubani draped across Danso's back. The two lions approached the steps, exhausted.

"How is Rubani?" he asked.

"As you can see he's not well. He needs Nabihi and Spencer to treat him right away," Danso said, panting.

"Alright," Ronan said, looking around. "Put him in Nuru's cave. It's closer." The two lions nodded wearily and went up to the cave that would soon be the ex royal chambers. Ronan followed.

Sandra, who lied on the stone ramp to the pridal cave, watched everything and disappeared into the cave.

"Where's Seth?" Ronan asked as Danso laid Rubani on the floor of the cave.

Looking up, Danso and Marko slowly met Ronan's blue eyes. They did not want to tell without the others. Ronan understood and bowed his head. A few moments later, he felt the familiar touch of his mate's head near his while Lisha and Aneesa stood beside Marko and Danso. Nabihi and Spencer walked over to start their work on Rubani.

Silently, the brown lion lead his friends out of the cave. They walked down the stone steps and rested in the grass. Once they made themselves comfortable, Ronan looked to his mate. "Where's Dinari?"

"He's still with Kamaria and Kendra," Sandra replied sadly. She looked at the others. "Kamaria's wounds aren't bad but she'll have three scars on the left side of her face, just below her left eye. And Kendra…" the red lioness paused and sniffed. "Nabihi said that Shianna's attacks on Kendra were severe. She… she will be blind in one eye, the right one. There was too much blood when her mother attacked and the blood got in her eye."

Everyone nodded but grew sad at the news. The one thing that gave them comfort was that the lionesses would be alright and that their mother would be punished. After a silence, their thoughts looming, Ronan stared on Danso and Marko. "Where is Seth? Why isn't he here? And who was the lion that attacked Rubani?"

Danso shivered and Marko pawed at the grass while biting his lip. He would have to tell. "We found the lion but it wasn't who we thought. It wasn't a rogue." He stopped to take a breath. Slowly and carefully he told them all what happened.

When he was through the air was cold, the atmosphere tense. Without warning Ronan jumped to his feet and turned from them. A suppressed growl came from his throat. Sandra was about to rise and make sure he was alright but he turned back, his teeth bared and his eyes showed an anger none of them had ever seen.

"You left him there with Nafsi? Why didn't one of you stay? Nafsi is stronger, he could kill him!" he shouted.

Danso stood. "He gave us orders Ronan. We couldn't ignore them. Seth felt he had the situation under control. He didn't want to put his in danger."

"Why didn't you kill Nafsi on the spot then?"

"Ronan, whether we like it or not Nafsi is Seth's father. And Seth is our future king. He wouldn't want that. We helped him gain the animals trust. With the prayers he's been giving at the meals, he's gained the trust of the lionesses. Now for the kingdom to be rid of Nafsi's stain, Seth _has_ to fight him. We cannot interfere. You know this as well as the rest of us." Danso bowed his head, his heart aching.

The black maned lion didn't speak. He shuddered and looked up at the star filled sky. When he turned to them again, his eyes softened. "I'm sorry Danso, Marko. It… it's been a long day for us all so let's turn in."

No one answered. They yawned and rose with Danso and Marko leading them back up the stones. Lisha and Aneesa were in the middle while Ronan and Sandra took the back. When they reached the main platform two lionesses entered the royal cave. One entered fully while her companion lied down at the entrance. Neema watched them and smiled. She looked to the guardians and proceeded to walk up the stone.

Ronan turned to his mate, smiling gently. But Sandra looked at him confused. She searched his eyes then understood. She nuzzled him and followed her friends up to the pride's cave. The brown lion walked up to the higher stone ledge and sat down beside the older lioness.

"He'll be alright, won't he Neema?" the guard asked in a worried tone. "If anything happens to him… I… we'll have failed Jabari."

The former queen turned. "Seth is a strong lion. He's strong in body and spirit. He must get it from Jabari and possibly me. He'll be alright."

"But you're not worried? Nafsi is your son."

Her ears lowered. "Yes, he is. I will always love him. But… if Seth feels the only way to rid the lands of what Nafsi has done is death… then that is what must be done. I will not be angry at Seth if he does kill him." She sighed and sniffed. "If Nafsi dies, he'll be with Jabari."

The guardian just nodded and silently turned to leave her with her thoughts. If anyone deserved to be alone while a battle far across the lands was taking place it was the former queen herself.

"You have done a great service as guardian Ronan. I hope you continue," she called to him without turning.

"I will, my lady," he called in reply as he went up the ramp and into the pride's cavern.

When he was gone, Neema looked at the stars. "Jabari… Please, watch over our son and our grandson…" she said, offering a prayer.

A star in the sky blinked.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seth was knocked to the ground, landing on his back with a hard thud. Above him, his father put a paw against his throat. The prince winced in pain. He struggled and glared up at Nafsi, his eyes angry and desperate. "Father, please! You don't want to do this. What about mom? Don't you care about her?"

The king snarled viciously. "Your mother is weak Seth! You know this and so does the pride. She is unfit to be queen. I should never have chosen her."

Seth growled softly and pushed his forelegs into Nafsi's chest. With a burst of strength, he threw the large lion off of him and leapt to his paws, panting. "Father, I'm begging you. It doesn't have to be this way. Face up to your crimes. I can help you, so can Grandma."

Nafsi smirked. "No Seth. Neema is too full of herself. She's too busy missing Jabari. Jabari is dead."

"To her, he's not. He lives on in all of us, in all things. He lives in her, he lives in me and he lives in you. You're blind Father. You can't see it so you shut yourself off from everyone, even mom."

Nafsi ran up and smacked Seth in the face. The prince cried in pain and Nafsi pounced. The two rolled in the grass with Nafsi coming on top. With a snarl, he leapt off and took off through the grass but Seth got to his feet and pursued.

When he was in good range, Seth leapt into the air and landed on his father's back. Nafsi fell to the grassy floor. Roaring in pain, he climbed to his paws and turned his head, biting into his son's left foreleg. Twisting his head sideways then to the front, he managed to throw the younger lion off. Seth lied crumpled on the ground, clutching his injured leg to his body.

Nafsi panted. "Seth, you may be my son but you are a fool if you think you can beat me."

"If it means the lands can be at peace, I'll die trying to fight."

"You're talk of peace is annoying!" He ran at Seth and pushed him into a boulder. The lion hit it hard and slumped to the ground but his determination did not fail. He inhaled slowly and stood up and the two ran at one another again. Nafsi lifted his paw and slashed his son's shoulder. He turned to run. Snarling in tiredness and pain, Seth took off after him.

The older lion tried to lose him but Seth with studying the huntresses and Neema he never lost sight of his father. They were still on the eastern side where trees, waterholes and hills resided. The two bounded around the trees. They splashed through a few waterholes, the cooling liquid taking some of the blood that coated their bodies.

Seth's blood boiled and his heart pounded wildly. A part of him still wasn't sure why he was doing this but another side told the other that it was for the best. He kept reminding himself that exiling his father would mean Nafsi could form a coalition of rogues and return to 'reclaim' the lands from a treacherous son.

Seth ran up to his father's side but Nafsi, seeing this, clawed his son in the chin with a forepaw, sending the young lion to fall in a waterhole. He winced, his chin stinging. He got up and shook the water quickly from his coat and continued his pursuit. He was not about to let his own father kill him so he could send the kingdom into more darkness and despair than what it was already in and suffering.

"Grandfather," the prince prayed as he ran, his body beginning to tire. "I don't want to do this! He's my father. Please, give me a sign. I can't kill him. I don't want to."

As Nafsi ran through the trees to avoid his son, a part of him, the sane and good part of his mind spoke.

_What am I doing? I'm attacking my own son. What was it I've been trying to achieve all these years? Did my Father's words mean nothing? Aren't Kings and Queens supposed to rule with mercy and justice?_

As the good part of him spoke this, the other, the ego interfered.

_What would that prove? Mercy is weak. Fear is strong. If they don't fear you they cannot respect you. Isn't that what you want? To be respected? To be remembered as the most feared King in the Eastlands? Your son is weak, his body and spirit are weak. You must kill him and reclaim what is yours._

As the sides of his mind argued Nafsi's eyes started to cloud. He shook his head and tried desperately to focus on where he was going. Unaware of it, he started to slow down and Seth, still following, noticed and started to slow down himself. He wasn't sure but something was different in the way his father was running.

They splashed through another waterhole, passing the trees that surrounded it. They bounded together through the grasses and ran up a rock ledge. The shadows of the night covered them and finally the two lions busted out of some more trees and ran towards another hill and a waterhole that rested some feet beside it.

Seth had to stop. He was confused. Why was his father slowing down? Still wondering, Seth instinctively slowed down, his steps only half fast then slowed to a trot. He watched as his father paused and walked to waterhole. Sighing, the young prince strolled through the grasses and lied down, watching.

The king reached the edge of the grass and stared down at the water for a second then looked up at the stars. Nafsi growled to himself softly. "Please, leave me alone!" he begged.

_I can't. You know that. You were once weak but I made you strong. You've embraced me thus far Nafsi. Embrace me more. You know you want it._

He shook his head. "No! Not anymore. Let me live my life in peace. Let me be with my mate again. Let me teach my son the value of being a good king like my father was."

The voice laughed. _Nafsi, you said so yourself. Nuru is weak. Whatever did you see in her?_

He closed his eyes. "I love her," he said softly. "I didn't mean for her to break Rubani's heart but I did love her and she loved me. She did then and I'm sure she still does now. Please, let me be. I beg of you free me!"

_The only one who can free you is you and if that happens we both die. Wait, you don't want your son to do it for you? To put you out of the misery and power I freely gave you?_

Nafsi growled, digging his claws into the grassy soil. "Power, what power? Power to make my friends and my mate miserable…? Some power! If I knew you were gonna have me do all of this I would've taken it all back."

_I doubt that. You embraced it didn't you? And you want more? You want to make your son suffer for drawing your own blood on your lands! You want to. Admit it!_

"No! I don't!" His body shook violently. "Please, set me free!" His eyes began to tear.

_Very well but be warned. You will regret it. You will come back. You will want it again._

Nafsi shut his eyes, not replying. When he expected to hear the voice again, it did not come. He reopened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Father…" a voice whispered.

Nafsi turned to see his son coming toward him. "Seth," he said in a voice he'd never thought to use again. It was different. It was kind. He looked on the scratches and scars on his son's body. He bowed his head, ashamed. "Oh, Seth… What have I done to you?"

Seth stepped forward. "Father, are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay son. You didn't hurt me too badly," Nafsi replied, the cold look in his eyes no longer visible.

The prince sighed. "Good." He padded to the waterhole and began to drink.

Nafsi watched, shaking with fear. His mouth was so dry. Finding the courage, he came near and drank. The water was cool, refreshing and soothing. When Nafsi was through he looked around, his eyes and facial expression almost frantic. There was no sign of his other self.

Seth turned to his father. He sighed, before speaking. "Father… Please, let's not fight anymore. You…" He lowered his head, emotions rising. "You just can't stay in the pride. They don't want you there. And Mother, well… Mother's gone. She's been distancing herself from the pride since you left. When I returned this afternoon, she still wasn't home with the rest of the lionesses. I think she's looking for you. I don't know where."

Nafsi flinched. He couldn't speak, knowing Seth was right but that didn't bother him, at least, not too much. It was the second thing. Nuru… He had really hurt her deeply. He was a fool but it wasn't his fault. She would never admit to anyone not even herself that he was being controlled by an alter ego, not that she knew because she didn't. Then there were his parents, his loving parents who didn't know either. It was better that way. It was better that his father died when he did. But knowing that Nuru was losing herself because of him broke his heart. But he had to wonder. Was she performing her duties? Or was she forgetting them and wallowing in worry over him? If that was true, who was leading the hunting party and taking care of the pride? He shut his eyes.

_Nuru… what have I done to you…?_

"What are you standing there for? Kill him!"

Nafsi's head snapped up. He looked around him, twisting his body until he set his eyes on the other side of the waterhole. He trembled. "No! Not you! Please, not you!"

Seth turned to his father, not hearing the first voice. "Dad, what is it?" He followed the king's frightened gaze. "Who is that?"

The lion chuckled. "Why, dear boy. _I am_ your father. His other half that is…" He smirked and walked around the waterhole until he was some steps away from the two royals. He turned to Nafsi, silently inhaling the fear that came from the king. "Now then Nafsi, kill your son…"

Nafsi's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. His body shook again, his legs quivering near causing him to fall. He turned to Seth who bared the same expression as he did. The older lion couldn't believe it. Here he was sane and the lion who had been controlling him for as long as he could remember was asking him to do something he wasn't about to do. Not to his own flesh and blood, the sign that his father did indeed live on. If Seth died… he couldn't bare it. He clawed the ground then looked up at the lion, his paws planted firmly on the ground.

"No!" he called in a decided voice.

The lion turned to him, the amused expression falling quickly from his face. "What?"

"You heard me. I said, 'No'. Seth is my son and Prince of the Eastlands. He is the future king. I will not harm him. You cannot force me like you did the last two times. I won't bend."

The Prince smiled then grew worried. "Father, do you need help fighting this lion?"

The lion heard and laughed, play at the ground with his claws. His eyes were a dark shade of green and nothing compared to Nafsi's. "You can't harm me, young one nor can your father and he, _does_ know that. Your father and I are the same. We have the same build, same mane color, eye color and fur color as you can plainly see. We are linked. Therefore, if he kills me, or if you kill me, he automatically dies and vice versa."

"Father…" Seth pleaded, hoping the other half was lying. "Father, it's not true is it? I… I don't want to hurt you." Tears appeared in his eyes.

Nafsi put his eyes to him, examining. He looked on his son's body, seeing the wounds he had given him during their fight. He sighed in pain but after, smiled warmly. "It's alright son. I can handle this. If… if it means I die, then the Eastlands will be at peace, just as you want." He looked to the ground for a second, staring at his paws then looked up at Seth, his eyes determined. "You said that banishment would be bad, that I could return in a few years to take back the throne. Death is the only way out. I've done terrible things in my reign but you can restore them and keep everything in balance. You will make up for the bad I have done. Your name will live in Eastland history along with my father and those before him. I trust you Seth. And I do love you. Even when I was doing and saying cruel things and telling you to rule the way I do, that has never changed. I do love you Seth. Any father would be proud to have for a son. I wish things could've been different." His eyes grew moist at his next words. "If you see your mother, tell her to be happy. Tell her to find someone who can make her truly happy. Your grandmother… Seth, listen to her. She is wiser than you know and she will help you with anything. The guardians… they're a fine group, even Ronan and Sandra. Praise them for their work; don't treat them as servants or slaves."

Seth walked up to Nafsi, tears falling from his eyes. "I will. I promise." He buried his face in Nafsi's shoulder, sobbing. "I won't let you down. I… I'm so sorry. Forgive me Dad, please!"

Nafsi wrapped a paw around his son's back. He purred soothingly to calm him down. "It's okay Seth. Shh… It's okay. Don't be sorry, none of this was your fault. Remember, you've been blessed and will be blessed again. I have to set this right. I just hope the gods can forgive me for the sins I have committed." He kissed Seth's cheek. "No matter what, I'll be with you. I love you Seth." He removed himself from the embrace and stepped back. He turned around to face the lion, his face plastered with anger but then, he turned back to Seth. With a strong very powerful voice, he called out, "Long… live, the king!" He roared and swung a paw at the lion's face.

The lion growled and staggered back, glaring at Nafsi with an evil stare the king knew too well. "You'll regret this Nafsi!" he snarled.

"No. I won't. Truthfully, in my still sane mind, I've waited a long time for this. I may die tonight but it'll be worth it." The king lunged at the lion and the two started fighting viciously and violently.

All Seth could do was watch, his paws glued to the ground. He wanted to jump in but something told him not to. _Seth, leave this place. Return home now._ The prince shook his head, wondering if he was imagining the thought that went through his head. He wasn't sure what to do until Nafsi turned to him.

"Get out of here Seth. You've done your part, now the rest is up to me. You did what was right by fighting me. It helped me. Please, get out of here!"

His breathing came in gasps until he turned to face the direction East Rock lied in and began running, his rear paws kicking the grass as he strode through. As he headed for home, Seth prayed to the stars above. "Ancestors, please, protect Father. Even… even if he dies, give him the peace he deserves."

The growls and roars invaded his mind as he ran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After so much running, Seth fell to the grass, lying on his stomach. His lungs burned, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Hot tears fell from his face and he pounded the grass with his paws. He growled, angry with himself. What was he doing? He was leaving his own father there at the waterhole to die by his own ego. What could he do now? He couldn't go back and help fight. Nafsi gave him an order, a life saving request.

Nafsi knew that if he bent to his other self he would be killing his own son, his one and only son. And he just didn't want to go through it. He'd shed too much blood in his lifetime. Near killing his guard, one of his best friends', was bad enough. Instead of going along, he turned to the other side, the true side, his true self.

Seth was still amazed at how his father changed in so short a time. It seemed impossible, yet it happened and what seemed to the best part was that he was there to see it. He had a feeling Neema would be happy to know that her son turned around, back to the good before it was too late and would give his life to rid the evil that plagued him for so long. Seth shut his eyes, allowing the guilt to settle in.

Just what would Neema say when he said he had left his own father to his fate, to his death? Would she hate him? Would she not want to teach him the Circle, help him when he had a hard time with decision making? And then, there was his mother, if she was even there when he returned home. He didn't know what to do about her. At first he wanted to send out a search party but his mother was queen and she was obligated to be on her own but she was neglecting her duties and putting herself before anyone else.

Seth felt a terrible wash of emotional pain in his heart. Would both his parents die because of his inability to make a choice, a choice that would be good for him and for a pride that was looking for leadership? Was he really the savior the lands needed, or something else? Was he like his father? Would he screw up? Did he have an ego he didn't know about? At the moment, he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a king. He didn't hate but disliked not only his father for the way of his ruling Shianna for harming her daughters. He had been told that the white lioness hated him and Nafsi and didn't want her daughters associating with them but that didn't make sense. If Shianna _did_ hate him why did she allow Kendra and her sister to play with him? What changed her mind? How was Rubani? Were the other guards taking care of him and themselves? Were they wondering where he was? Seth stretched his hind legs and forelegs. He yawned and choked back a sob.

Had he failed his family, his friends, himself?

For the first time in probably his life, he was able to cry, finally allowing his emotions to be let out. The tears were for his grandmother, his mother, his best friend Dinari, Dinari's parents, the other guardians, the animals, the lands and most important, Kendra and her sister. They all suffered in one way or another under his father's reign and he had the heavy burden of bringing it all back together. Was this his destiny? What if his own coming reign? Would it be peaceful like his grandfather's? Would he have help from his family, friends and the guardians? They depended on him but he depended on them.

The tears kept coming until he rolled over onto the grass on his left side, his legs, front and back spread out but he put his forepaws over his eyes, his body shaking with sobs, his throat tightening, making it hard for him to breathe. He had never felt such emotion in his life and it was overwhelming. By the time he was through, he whimpered like a cub. He sniffed and slowly, his mind and body full of fatigue. He rolled back onto his stomach but lowered his head to the grass, his chin resting on the blades. He shut his eyes, wanting to sleep for a little while before continuing on to the caves.

"Seth," called a voice unfamiliar to the prince.

The young lion stirred from his emotionally caused sleep. He scrunched his eyes then opened them slowly only to close them a few seconds later. He had seen a bright light. Keeping them closed for a few more moments, he managed to open his eyes fully only to see the form of a lion standing in front of him. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he realized that the light was from the lion himself and the light shined all around his body. Seth looked the lion from his paws and to his face. The face of the lion caused him to gasp in great fear, but not a frightened fear, instead a fear of surprise. The lion's face was similar to his own and the eyes were also similar, shining with the peacefulness like his.

He had imagined this in his dreams but to see it with his own eyes, in real time, was unbelievable. The face was like both his and his father's but this lion was neither him nor Nafsi. It was someone who came before Nafsi, at least, Nafsi's reign. This was the lion everyone praised when he was alive and mourned when he passed. This was the late king of the Eastlands himself, the mate of the former queen, Neema, the father of the current king and grandfather to the future king.

"G-grandpa…?" Seth asked in a quiet and bewildered voice.

"It's nice to meet you Seth. The stars have told me great things about you and I have seen for myself up there the works you've been doing," said Jabari, smiling with great pride.

"W-what are you doing here? You… you died a few years ago."

"Yes, I did. But I have never fully left. My spirit, my invisible presence, is still here in the lands and at East Rock. You know this, don't you? You have felt it."

The prince swallowed a lump in his throat. It was a minute or two before he found his voice again. "Y-yes, I have. You… you've been watching me… and Father?"

"I have. All past Eastland kings and queens have been viewing what has been happening in the kingdom. I cannot say that I am not disappointed in my son because I am. I had wanted him to be like me and his ancestors but the goodness skipped him and was born into you and so much more." He eyed his grandson carefully. "Am I right?"

Seth pawed at the ground, his head downward staring at the grass. The light that surrounded the dead form of his grandfather was almost blinding. "Yes. I… I can talk to people in their sleep by touching them. They talk as though they're awake. There are also times when I can feel the pain of those I care about. Like Sandra… Why does she have to suffer such an illness?" A tear came from his eye. "I wish I could help her."

Jabari placed a glowing paw on Seth's. He smiled gently and warmly. "You can Seth and you have. You let Ronan and Sandra know that when the occasion calls for them to rest. You're saving both of them from any attacks Sandra may have. But if I know Sandra, it is that she won't let an illness drag her down. She is strong just like Ronan, which is why they are a good couple, which is why their son has been pardoned of the illness she has."

"Oh. Well… that's a relief and a blessing to them," Seth said, his voice true and sincere but his face fell as he thought of another time he felt pain. "Then there's Kendra and her sister. They too have suffered much." Mentioning this, he felt tears slide down his cheeks again. "Why does their mother hate me and Father? Father has done nothing to them, nor have I. I would never."

"I know you wouldn't and Nafsi wouldn't either. Shianna is just… a confused lioness. But she will pay for striking her daughters. As for them, as you know, they will be fine. Kamaria and Dinari will have a long happy life together. You and Kendra…" He paused.

"Grandfather," Seth said, his eyes serious. "I do love Kendra but… I was afraid to tell her because of Shianna."

"You can tell her now Seth. Kendra is a good lioness. She'll make a wonderful queen just like Neema made a wonderful queen to my king. I've been watching over her as well. I miss her dearly but it is not her time to join me in the stars yet. She has much more to do."

Seth nodded but then he remembered his mother. "What about Mom? She's gone. I have no idea where she is."

The old king placed a paw on the lion's shoulder. Though he would not speak, he knew of his daughter in law's fate but he wanted to spare Seth the pain as he would know sooner or later. He sighed deeply. "For your mother, I cannot say but there is one thing I don't want you to do, should she not return to the Eastlands. Ready?" Seth nodded, wanting to know. "Do not blame yourself for her leaving. She made the choice on her own. She misses your father very much. She's grown and can take care of herself. Understand? It is not your fault."

Again, the young lion nodded, the emotions he let out regarding his mother starting to leave his body as Jabari spoke. "Okay," he said after a while. "But… Dad… I left him there to die." At this, the tears returned and flowed freely down his cheeks.

Jabari smiled sadly and licked the tears away, purring as he did so. It was a long while before he spoke. "Your father… your father is a lion with an ego that took control of him. Even I or your grandmother couldn't see it much less the shamans. If we could, maybe this wouldn't be happening…" He looked at his paws for a moment then shook his head. He knew better than to not dwell on past events. One of his fellow kings reminded him of that not long ago. He leaned closer, with eyes so pure that the prince couldn't turn away. "Seth, if anything happens to your father tonight I want you to know that you did everything in your power to prevent it but in the end, you yourself knew what had to happen. Neema will understand. She's not one to hold a grudge against anyone."

Seth nodded, feeling the pain ebb away. His mind was clear and refreshed at the words of the dead lion, his own blood relative. "Grandfather… I swear, I will be a good king and any cubs I may one day have, they will rule with the same righteousness as I have. I promise to teach them well and tell them of our trying and glorious history."

"I know you will. And I am very proud of you for it." The old king nuzzled his grandson and gently breathed in his ear. "Now, my time here with you is drawing its end but I will give you this last piece of advice, if your grandmother hasn't already," he added in a small laugh that caused Seth to smile. "Remember Seth, the great kings and queens, along with any animal that did any good during their lives are in the stars and those who didn't do good but paid for it, are up there as well. They're all looking down on the lands here and the ones far away. The gods are pleased with what you have done Seth, so, am I and we will always guide you."

The prince buried his head in Jabari's brilliant black, mane. For the first time in a long while he truly felt at peace. He was given the strength he now needed to continue on home, continue restoring the kingdom and bring everything back into balance. When he opened his eyes, Jabari was gone. He looked around, finding no trace, not even paw prints in the grass. He sniffed the air and smiled, sighing happily.

The dead king's scent remained and his body felt light, cleansed from his emotional pain. He rose, not even feeling the pain he endured from the fight with his father.

Determination and hope was shining through his eyes as he continued his trek home to East Rock.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nafsi was choking, feeling himself on the verge of passing out while the lion, his other self looked down at him with an evil glare. "Remember this?" the lion hissed. "I did this to you at a waterhole not too long ago. I enjoyed it then, I'm enjoying it now."

The king gagged and in his mind he tried to figure out what to do, how to get the lion off him. His hind legs were free. He pushed them up into the lion's stomach and flipped him over. The lion was surprised until he found himself falling hard on his back. Nafsi rolled to his feet, gasping for air, panting heavily. Like him, his ego was bloodied and dirty. They had fought for a long period of time and Nafsi wondered how much of this pain he could handle. He knew this would be his final fight for a lifetime. He looked around the area they were in. They had run here. More trees and a few sharp rock ledges… Nafsi smiled. If he could lure his ego to the rocks and push him down, maybe he or both of them could kill each other on the rocks and his suffering would be over.

_One chance, _Nafsi thought to himself.

He leapt and jumped over the lion but the lion racked his claws through Nafsi's stomach, causing the king to stumble and wince in severe pain. Nafsi looked down at the ground beneath him which was already starting to stain with dark red blood. He groaned in agony but lifted himself from the ground and began running through the trees and up ahead, Nafsi saw the end to his problems. In his view, a large rock ledge rested at the end of the eastern border, a sort of gateway to leave the kingdom and trail into the unknown.

"Perfect," the brown lion said, smirking. He winced again and looked behind him. Blood stained the trail of grass has he ran but the lion was right behind him also wincing, as if he felt the wound he had given Nafsi. The Lion King turned to face his look a-like adversary. "You said that if I died, we'd both die."

The lion just snarled. "It doesn't matter. Even if we both die, we'll end up in hell! I may have power over you but you know the gods aren't merciful to near genocide and death!"

"Of course not and that is why, unlike you, I will pay for my crimes." He felt light headed but shrugged it away. The end of the eastern border was near. He hoped he didn't pass out from blood loss by then.

The two lions ran long and hard, both panting from exhaustion and the devastation of their own wounds. Their claws were dipped in blood and their wounds stung, blood slowly dripping from them as they ran, coating the grass and dirt. Just as he was near the rock ledge, readying, himself to make a leap towards it the lion ran at him, pinning him to the ground. With a vicious smile, he sank his teeth into the back of Nafsi's neck.

Nafsi roared in pain and tried to throw the lion off but his stomach wound prevented him from rising to his paws. The lion released his hold on Nafsi and smiled, his teeth covered in dark red blood, spitting it out. But even has he attacked, the lion felt himself grow weak. He knew that any attacks he made onto Nafsi were done to him as well. He growled in pain as the back of his neck was bitten into with no one there to do it.

Nafsi, in pain, smiled hearing the growl. The lion back stepped from him, putting a paw to his neck that revealed his blood. His mane, felt wet and sticky, same as Nafsi.

The crushing weight was lifted and Nafsi rose to his paws and after a few strides, he limped up the rock ledge. His paws touched the flat platform and he looked around knowing that it would be the last time he would be able to see his kingdom from such a wonderful viewpoint. He wished he could stop time and live in this moment forever but time had to move on, so did he. He had to end his reign and the suffering his ego put him, his family and his pride through.

With a shuddering breath, Nafsi slowly turned, hearing weak paw steps from behind. He laughed silently at the condition his ego was in but he didn't look any better. The two looked up at the sky, seeing that there were no stars. Clouds had gathered and the air turned cold. Nafsi smiled. _At least the end of my reign will give the lands the water it needs… _He put his eyes to the lion and growled, his fore and rear claws out, rearing himself for one last fight. The lion did the same.

They ran at each other and started clashing, claws slashing and teeth biting fur and mane. Nafsi, the pain overwhelming him, slammed a paw in the lion's face. The lion backed away and pounced on Nafsi, Nafsi being unable to keep his hind legs on the edge of the rock ledge. The two fell down the base of the rock and landed hard in the dirt that surrounded it. Their bodies were exhausted, the pain intense.

Nafsi lay a few feet in front of his ego and in the searing pain, noticed something. Blood formed in a pool underneath the lion's head. He hoped the lion was dead. Nafsi's body was feeling hot and cold but then, he felt something under his body. He lifted his head up slowly to look. Like his ego, blood was there in places around his body forming small pools but slowly turning his head again there was another large spot where his head had lied. He put a paw to his head, wincing and when he removed it, dark red blood covered his paw. Slowly weakening, Nafsi put his head back down on the ground. He blinked a few times, wanting to hold on a little longer but the wounds he suffered prevented him from moving. He wasn't sure if he was worthy to move again.

At last, he succumbed to his fate and closed his eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Nafsi opened his eyes again, he found himself in a white colored room. He lifted his head from the ground and looked down in shock. There was no blood. The pain that resonated throughout his body wasn't there. He didn't feel it. Confused, he lifted himself from the ground, wanting to take in wherever he was. The entire room was white, not another color to be seen.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You're in the realm of those who have died Nafsi. Don't be afraid."

The lion's eyes widened. He closed them. He had never expected to hear that voice again. He slowly turned to face a lion with brown fur, a black colored mane, and green eyes. His mouth quivered and felt like a cub again. "Dad…? Dad!" he cried. Like a cub, he ran to him and nuzzled his father fiercely. "Dad… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me, please!" he said, sobbing.

Jabari purred. "It's alright son, it's alright." He removed his head and faced him. "The gods want to see you and your ego. The both of you are to be judged for what you did in the realm of the living."

Nafsi was about to ask why but then understood. He shivered. "Oh. But, they know don't they. Yes, I committed the crimes but…" He looked up at his father's face, knowing that the old king couldn't say anything else. "I… I understand Father."

Jabari smiled gently and lead his son down from the white room, into a white colored hallway. "I'm scared Dad," Nafsi said as they walked.

"It's okay Nafsi. They do know but whatever sentence they give."

Nafsi nodded. "I'll take it. I just… I just hope things are okay back home."

"Everything will work out Nafsi. I know that for a fact."

Nafsi bowed his head, feeling fear rise through his body. "I hope you're right," was all he managed to say. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that the gods' decision would not be easy. "_Nuru… Seth… I hope you're alright,_" he thought.

To the left of them a large room, the doors opened, and Jabari stepped through it. With hesitation, fear shown in his face Nafsi followed his father, sensing that the room would take him to the Judgment Seat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seth walked up East Rock, beaten and tired. As he passed his parents cave, he saw a lioness lying outside, asleep. He smiled and made his way up the ramp. Danso wasn't at his post but now he realized it wasn't needed any longer. _He can live his own life and sleep where he wants _As he entered the pridal cavern, he walked up the left ramp, holding himself against the wall. Upon reaching the second shelf, he went to the right and walked a little further until he found the chamber he was looking for. His grandparents… He stepped inside and came towards Kendra. He smiled weakly and, laid, down beside her, sighing. He was happy to be home. A few seconds later, he fell asleep, his body and mind in need of the sleep.

Outside, the clouds had finished gathering and rain fell from the skies. Thunder sounded and lightning lit up the sky. The whole of the lands was quiet and for the first time in two to three years the lion pride of the Eastlands slept in peace.


	18. Chapter 17: The Aftermath

**Chapter 17: The Aftermath**

Seth's return ushered in the wet season. The pride knew what the prince's return meant. Their king was dead. No one complained. Relief spread among the pride but the healing process was just beginning. For several days Nabihi and Spencer came and tended to Rubani and Seth but also checked on Kendra and Kamaria. A week later, the shamans gave the lions and lionesses a clean slate of health. The pride was gladdened and life continued.

Seth wasn't ready to assume the throne but, as a reward for good service to the kingdom, the prince promoted Ronan to leader of the guardianship. Rubani, hearing this from inside the lower cave, was pleased for his friend. He wanted nothing more to do with it, reasons even Seth himself understood.

Neema, along with Kendra kept the peace amongst the pride but there were hardly any problems for the old queen and her charge to handle. All the pridal issues were a memory when they heard Nafsi was dead. They kept their thoughts of the ex king to themselves. There was no need to disturb Neema and Seth.

A few days passed and Neema stood on the stone tip of East Rock looking out at the lands. No one was around on East Rock, except for Seth, who slept in her chambers, Kendra at his side. In the lower cave, her son's former residence Rubani also slept. The lionesses were out, relaxing in the cool weather. The guardians did the same. She smiled and sniffed the air. There was more rain coming. A small shiver ran down her back and she turned descending the stones, soon making her way through the grasslands.

From the top of the pridal ramp, Seth stood, watching as his grandmother left. He smiled sadly. Though she hadn't taken Nafsi's death hard, she was sad. He told her that he gave his father the options. She'd only nuzzled him, thankful he was alive. Seth walked down the ramp, going towards the stone tip. He sat down, observing the lands. He pawed the ground and sighed. He knew his father was gone. He didn't think too much over the other lion he had seen, his father's other half. It frightened him to know an alter ego could exist. He wondered if he had one himself. He prayed he didn't. He looked up at the gray colored skies. "Father… I'm sorry. I wish I could've saved you," he whispered. "I promise I will take care of the pride, the animals and the lands. I just hope you're at peace." He bowed his head, a tear of sorrow and regret streaming down his face.

"Seth?"

The prince raised his head and turned to see Kendra sitting beside him. He smiled and nuzzled her. "Hey. How're you?" he asked.

The white lioness smiled in return. "I'm well. My eye hurts but not too much. I'm just glad I can see out of the other."

He looked at her face, feeling angered that Shianna attacked her daughter. Kendra may have been blind in her right eye but it appeared as though she didn't mind. Seth laughed inwardly. To him, she was still the same. He looked out into the distance. They were silent for a while.

"Seth," Kendra began in a hesitating voice. The prince turned to her. "I… I'm sorry about your parents." She didn't care for the king but she didn't know the queen well either. It was hard for her to speak but she wanted to let him know that she was indeed sorry. She didn't know what it was like to lose both parents in one day.

"Kendra," Seth started. "I'm not proud of what my parents have done to this pride but I promise I won't end up like them. I loved them both in different ways. My father… he had problems but I think he got through them. My mother…" His ears lowered and his jaw quivered. "She loved my father, so much that it meant more to her than anything, more than the pride, more than duty, more than me. Did she take me and everything for granted just for him? Yes, she did but… they were bound to each other. It… makes sense. I will miss her, very much." He bowed his head, wondering what went through his mother's mind when she left. He cried softly. "I'll miss them both." He allowed his tears to flow, his mane hung around his shoulders, his green eyes sorrowful.

Kendra sighed and nuzzled him gently. "I'd never leave you Seth. I love you."

His head felt heavy. Slowly, he lifted his head up again, gently nuzzling her in return and shyly licking the top of her head. "I love you too Kendra." He paused and smiled. "You know what our being together means right?"

She laughed softly and put a paw on his. "Yes, I know. You'll be king… and I'll be your queen. Your grandmother wasn't training me about the hunting skills, which I can't use anymore. Kamaria can be the new hunt leader. She's better at it than I am anyway. Neema taught me more than hunting. She gave me the same teachings as she did your mother. I'll be there for you Seth. I'll help you with anything you need."

"I know you will." He sighed and rested his head upon hers.

Kendra smiled and buried her head in the warmth of his mane.

The clouds moved in above them but gave no rain. In the grasses, Neema walked her mind wandering. Her mate's reign had ended what seemed an eternity ago and her son's reign ended a week ago and soon Seth's reign would begin. The former queen smiled. Seth had made her so proud and she knew Jabari would've been proud as well. She now thought of those she had lost over the years. Her parents, Jabari and now Nafsi along with his mate, Nuru but the queen did not die at someone else's claws. Neema sighed, thinking her daughter in law died of a broken heart.

The queen did not return as everyone thought. They knew she would not come back unless Nafsi had, which was something he neither did or no one wanted. They could have cared less but the queen was a different matter. Though some would miss her as a lioness but they would not miss her as queen. They didn't want to admit it especially when Nafsi lived but they could now to each other. Nuru was wrong and completely unfit for the position of queen. She was weak and in dealing with matters of the pride the social order, her heart wasn't in it.

The lionesses now hoped that the prince's future mate would be stronger. As the animals needed a strong king for leadership, they needed a strong queen and some felt the strength was in Kendra. They did not grief for Nafsi. They had hated him as both king and lion and hoped that the King's son could usher in the era they waited so long for, the era of peace. Neema did not blame them for their feelings but Neema did not hate her son. She was disappointed. Both she and Jabari should have known that there was something wrong with their son. If only they had seen it sooner…

The former queen shook her head, trying to dispel the thought. She wasn't sure how many times she and Jabari had talked about it. The past, at least those small memories, didn't matter. Her son was no longer suffering and if he was with her mate in the stars, if he was at peace, she was happy.

She breathed in the air. She always loved the way the grass and dirt smelt when rain approached. As she walked, she noticed the animals lying on the wet grass saw her walk. They bowed their heads respectfully. Neema chuckled. No longer queen they acted as though she still were. She bowed back.

No sooner than she knew it, she found herself near the royal grass graves as it was one of few places in the Eastlands where she liked to rest. She looked down at Jabari's then followed the others to the left, the graves that covered bodies of past kings and queens. She closed her eyes knowing there would come a day when she would be among them, her grave next to Jabari's. She rolled her shoulders, her body relaxing. Tired from her walk, she lied down beside her mate's resting place and closed her eyes, falling into a much needed sleep.

A little while later, a figure appeared beside her but Neema still slept her breathing soft and easy. She didn't stir.

The figure, a lion smiled, his kind green eyes shining with a brilliant light that surround his body. He gently placed a brown colored paw on her back stroking it carefully. He lowered his head down to kiss her cheek, strands of a pitch black mane lightly touching the tip of her right ear.

He purred kindly then whispered, "Neema, oh I wish you could hear me. Don't think your time to join me has come, it hasn't. Not yet you still have much to do. You have to help our grandson. I know you can and will. I really miss you but I watch over you, everyday. I love you so much. Rest well, my dear."

When he was through, he stepped back, the smile still on his face. He turned around and walked a few paces then vanished.

But a scent lingered and though she was asleep, Neema smelled it and a tear rolled out of both her eyes. She recognized the scent. She smiled.

_Jabari…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Spencer shivered as he beheld his old home. The echoes of long dead screams had filled his ears and he shook with fear. But now he was calm and relaxed. For the last week, even as the rain fell, the meerkats cleaned up the bodies of those who died in the ambush and were taken to a special burial site but they had help. Nabihi had gathered some smaller animals, those who walked on two legs, to assist in the cleanup. Darren had run up to her, crying thankfully into the fur of her right foreleg.

While the dead above were taken care of, Darren gathered up the colony members who were willing to help clean the tunnels and take the dead there to their final resting place. Darren split the volunteers into groups. Saffron did not want to participate so her mate put her in charge of the kits.

The stench of decaying bodies had spread through the air while Darren and the survivors stayed at the shamans tree but with the rain, the stench was lifted, the air clean.

The deceased were given a last rites ceremony a few days later. There was weeping and sobbing among those who lost loved ones and friends. Darren lead the eulogy but he broke down as Justin's name was mentioned. He cried in Saffron's shoulder. Spencer stood beside Nabihi. He had managed to keep his composure. It was a sad day but afterwards, the shamans had to leave to tend to the prince and a wounded guardian.

Now he looked around, seeing everything in the territory of his people become lively again. Spencer let out a sigh and sniffed the air, the smell of rain giving him hope.

Silently Darren came up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You okay Spence?" he asked.

The black meerkat turned his head. "Yeah, I'm fine… you?"

The leader nodded numbly. "I will be later but I can't get over all the progress we've made." He gave a smile. "Nabihi's a good friend and regarding the shamanism, you two make a good team."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to tell her that."

"So… this is it?" Darren asked softly.

"Yeah it is. Darren, you have your life here with our friends and our family. You're the leader of this colony. You stepped up when it was attacked and you helped keep it together afterward…"

"I didn't do much there," he said, his voice short. "Besides, if it weren't for you being there that night, we wouldn't have known where to go…" He paused, as he dug his fingertips in the palms of his hands.

Spencer turned facing him. "You were overwhelmed. We all were. But it's in the past. You can put it behind you but don't forget it. It will never happen again. The prince will make sure of that. And you don't have to worry about Nafsi anymore. He's no longer with us."

"I know. I'm glad about that," Darren replied, a soft tone in his voice as he looked around, watching a few meerkats began work on where he stood. He smiled and looked back at Spencer, tears streaming down his face. Spencer smiled sadly and the two friends hugged.

"The prince will restore the balance Nafsi broke," Spencer said as the embrace ended. "He's doing well, so it should be a matter of time before he attends to the royal duties."

Darren nodded. "Yes. Maybe, when he feels up to it, he will see us. I'm sure he would. He's a good lion."

Spencer smiled. "That he is." The two were silent for a while then Spencer looked up at the sky. "I better go. If Nabihi has any patients she's gonna need my help."

"It's alright. Just… promise you'll visit us when you get the chance?" Darren asked, hoping. He knew his friend was always busy with work as was he but there were times when he missed the way things used to be. He didn't want to admit it but the time he and the colony stayed in the shaman tree, he blamed himself for the loss of those dead. He found comfort in any words Spencer or Nabihi had to give him. It healed the inner wounds but when Seth took him and Spencer to the spot they now stood it made things clear.

Spencer laughed softly. "Of course my friend… I promise to visit as much as I can. After everything we've been through, I will not abandon my family or my duties."

"Then may our ancestors go with you Spencer," Darren said as he hugged the other meerkat, gently playing with his head fur. "Your hair is a bit ragged," he said chuckling.

The shaman rolled his eyes. "So is yours!" he said playing at Darren's. The two friends shared a strong laugh and Spencer spoke again. "Take, care okay Darren. Tell Saffron and the others…"

"You leavin' without sayin' goodbye to your own brother," said another voice. Spencer looked up to see Nathan stride out of the hole from the tunnels. He approached and shook hands with Spencer. "Darren's right. Come and see us okay? Dad… Dad's been doing well but still. He misses you a lot of the time as do I."

"I know," he replied softly, his voice cracking. "I miss him too but I said goodbye earlier. He knows doesn't he?" Nathan nodded. "Alright… Good luck with your own way of being a shaman brother. You've done well."

"Thanks," Nathan replied.

After that they didn't say anything more. With a swift bow, Spencer turned and walked away, his steps light. He came to Nabihi, the leopard looking down at him.

"Are you alright Spencer?" she asked, hoping the parting of ways didn't hurt him.

The meerkat looked up at her and chuckled. "Don't worry Nabihi. I'm okay. I'm better than okay. For the first time in my life, I'm at peace."

That was all she needed to hear. She got down on her stomach and Spencer climbed onto her back. She rose and the two friends ran for the tree, their home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The shamans and the meerkat colony weren't the only ones who enjoyed the rains or the peace of not working the same routine. In the middle of the Eastlands, lying in the same spots where neighboring monarchs once stood so long ago laid the guardians of the Eastlands. The waterhole below flowed gently. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Marko and Lisha lounged on the rocks that faced the large tree, which branches stretched far and leaves that hung down to the ground providing much shade. In front of them were Danso and Aneesa. Kamaria rested herself on the ledge beside Aneesa while Dinari was beside Lisha. In the center of the party, lying close to each other, their own rock ledge that stretched from the edge of the grass to the middle of the waterhole, the one Nafsi himself had stood on were Ronan and Sandra.

"I wonder how many more days we're gonna have of rain and all of us not working," Danso asked, stretching slightly.

Ronan mused. "Of the weather…? My guess is probably a month but we do need it. Until Seth gives us any special assignments it may be a while so let's enjoy this time."

"Cheers to that Dad," Dinari said smirking. "Now it's only a matter of time before Seth assumes the throne." He met eyes with Kamaria and frowned seeing the marks on her back. His fur bristled. If he saw Shianna he'd kill her.

"I can't wait to see that," Lisha said.

Marko smiled and nuzzled her. "None of us can, love," he said. "His coronation will be better than Nafsi's."

It was silent until Danso, his mane flowing at the small breeze that had come, rose and stretched his legs. "You know… I can't believe that Rubani's quitting the guardianship."

Ronan sighed. "If it's what he wants we can't do anything about it, although I don't blame him. He's been through more of Nafsi's cruelty than any of us." He looked down at Sandra who bowed her head. He gently nuzzled her. _Well… except us, _he thought.

"Still… it won't be the same without him," Danso continued. "He's been part of the team for years. He started it, in our generation that is, even though the guardianship has been around long before any of us came."

"It's his decision Danso," Marko intoned. "And as his friends, we should respect that." He paused, looking into the water. "I'm just glad he's gotten over Nuru. I hated the fact that he always pined for her. Now that she's gone, he realizes what we've known all along."

Aneesa gave a nod. "She was weak. She wasn't a good queen and she most certainly wasn't right for either him or Nafsi."

Lisha rose and walked down the rock, going towards the waterhole. "I feel sorry for her. On many accounts," she said, lifting her head, water dripping from her chin. "But… when you think about it Nafsi could've done better. Nuru was nice and all but she didn't have that royal spirit that Neema has, or Kendra." She smirked. "I think we all know who our future queen is going to be huh?" She laughed, the others laughing with her. She walked back up the rock, lying down next to Marko.

"If anyone has what it takes to keep the pride unified it's my sister," said Kamaria. "I'm proud of her. But with her being half blind, she won't be able to lead the hunting party. I think I should be the one to take that leadership."

Dinari looked at her, shocked. "Kammy, are you sure?"

The white lioness turned to him. "Yes, I'm sure. She'll need help and who better than her own sister." Dinari nodded.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not sorry Nafsi is dead," Marko blurted out. The others turned surprise on their faces. The tan lion smiled sadly. "I mean, I'm sorry for Neema. He was her son and I am sorry for Seth as Nafsi was his father but other than that…" He shook his head. "With him gone, we'll all be at peace. We won't be suffering under his orders. And a good thing we know is that with Seth, we won't be doing the same routine over and over again."

"I'm happy about that," Danso agreed. "I like going to see Ajali and her clan but doing that everyday gets tiring and I'm sure she gets sick of reporting the same thing. Her clan is fine and with her being the Matriarch they always will be. And one day, her oldest daughter will be ready to take over. She seems capable."

Sandra was quiet. Finally, she said, "I'm wondering what new plans Seth has for the animals and the meetings? They're bound to be more organized."

"Oh I think they will be Mom," Dinari said, licking a paw. "Seth is a well organized lion, we all know that."

"I think we trained Dinari a little too well dear," Ronan whispered to his mate. Sandra laughed then shrugged. Seeing this, he turned to her, concern in his eyes. "You okay?"

She looked up at him. "I'm alright. I thought… I'm okay," she insisted.

Ronan nuzzled her. "And there's you and I… Seth knows and he'll give you anytime you need to recover from a spell."

She leaned against him, sighing. "I know he will. Jabari did too, remember." Ronan smiled.

"Any plans Seth may have for us, they'll be revealed when he finds the time to be right," Aneesa said. "He trusts us so we should trust him."

"Well said," Danso said, licking the tip of her ear.

Dinari looked up at the sky, watching as the light gray clouds started to darken. "Um, I hate to break this up but from the looks of the sky, it's gonna start to rain hard and soon."

Ronan heard his son and sniffed the air. _Good thing we have enough food to last us _he thought. He rose and stretched then turned walking down the rock, Sandra beside him. The others rose to follow.

They arrived at East Rock on time. The lionesses rested on the rocks, bowing their heads as they passed and settled in their places. Ronan padded towards Neema and bowed respectfully. The former queen smiled and looked ahead behind him. Everyone turned. At the top of the ramp to the pride's cave stood Seth with Kendra. They walked down the ramp and over to the kill the huntresses had managed to catch despite the weather. The guardians bowed.

Seth and Kendra stood in front of the kill and the prince lowered his head and the whole of the pride heard his prayer. With a caring nod, he stepped back, allowing the pride to get their shares of the meal. He got his after, sharing it with Kendra. He watched the guardians chatted happily to one another. He saw a lioness take a piece of the kill and go with it into the ex royal chambers where Rubani stayed.

The meal was eaten with soft words spoken. Neema let out a breath, gazing upon the pride. For the first time, they were peaceful. Everyone and everything was working in a special balance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Night soon fell and rain covered the lands. The pride retired to their separate chambers in the pridal cavern but Seth and Kendra remained in Neema's cave until the prince found a chamber that was suitable. He'd said that when his time to rule came he would live among his people. Dinari and Kamaria were given a special cave at the far back of his parents' chambers. The white lioness felt a little embarrassed staying in her future parents in laws home but the older guardians insisted for they had their own cave also located in the back.

As everyone rested, two animals, a lion and a lioness stayed awake but they were not among the pride. They were lying in the lower cave, the cave of a former royalty.

Rubani looked outside the cave. His whiskers twitched and he looked himself over. He sighed as he beheld the scars. When Nafsi attacked he had been sure he wouldn't have survived. The king had fought with a strength Rubani had never seen. He was so thankful his friends came when they did.

They all had come in to check on him the next morning. They had said Nafsi was dead and Rubani wondered what happened to the lion he grew up with and what made him a tyrant? It was a question that would never be answered. Not until he joined the ranks of the dead.

But the news didn't stop with the king's death. Sandra informed him that there was no sign of Nuru. Word spread that she disappeared in search for Nafsi. At this, Rubani's heart had shattered. The lioness he loved for so long was gone and all these events caused him to make a crucial decision. Given what Nafsi did, Rubani no longer wished to be a guard. The last two years drained him mentally, physically and emotionally. The only thing he wanted was to live the rest of his life in a peaceful reign, the one Seth would bring. He asked Ronan to lead the guards in his place.

Rubani watched the rain fall, the sound filling his ears. Thunder roared. He smiled. "I take it you're happy your lands are finally at peace huh Jabari," he said.

"Rubani," said a voice from behind.

He turned, seeing a deep dark brown colored lioness walk up and sit beside him. He smiled faintly. "Sorry Nia," he said honestly. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "No. I was already awake, just not tired." She stared out, observing the weather. "The rain sure is wonderful." Rubani nodded, silently agreeing.

They watched a flash of lightning in the distance, the silver glow lighting East Rock. Rubani slightly turned to see Nia's face shrouded in the light. His mouth dropped a little as he stared at her, completely awestruck by her beauty but even without the silver light, she was still pretty, especially to him. He shook his head and looked away quickly. What was he doing? Did he have feelings for her? He shivered, his mind reeling.

Nia turned to him with a worried look on her face. "Rubani, are you alright?"

"No," he said. He felt her place a paw on his. "I…" he began but hesitated. He couldn't say it.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," she said kindly, giving a smile. He was silent and she looked at the ground. "You miss her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious," he said softly. "I loved her a lot and she knew that. I could've given her the life she deserved." His voice began to rise. "Instead she fell for _him_! Why him… because he was the prince and heir to the throne…? She couldn't even see how cold he was or how violent he could get! She abandoned her royal duties and her own son, _their_ son, for _him_. She went off to search for him when _he_ abandoned us, abandoned her! He nearly killed me and I expected her to be here when Danso and Marko brought me back!" His fur bristled, his claws came out and he tapped the ground.

Nia didn't respond but she saw the pain and frustration in his eyes. "It was her fault Rubani," she said quietly. "Nuru couldn't see what a good lion you were and are. She was blind and wrong to break up with you." She paused and her next words were almost scared. "If… if it had been me, I wouldn't have done it. I'd have stayed with you. You're so kind and sweet. You care about others before yourself. Any lioness would lucky to have you for a life partner."

"Yeah, it was…" Rubani started but stopped. He turned to her, an astonished look in his eyes. "Did you mean that? If, if you and I were…?" Did he hear correctly?

Embarrassed at her small bout of honesty, Nia looked away, her heart leaping. She played at the ground, her emotions gathering. She shut her eyes, hoping she would not cry. "Rubani…" she said in a voice so low that he had strained to hear. "We've known each other since cubhood. I was never very popular among them as you know. I always kept to myself, which isn't good for a social status. I… I liked you a lot. I thought that you were the most handsome cub I had ever seen." She heard him laugh softly and she managed to smile. "I admired you. You were a strong leader with a purpose where Nafsi lead us because he was the prince and wanted the games he picked to go _his_ way." She scoffed. "He was so stuck up, even then. The rest looked up to you… even me."

He remained silent as he thought back to their cubhood. She was right. She had kept to herself, withdrawing from everyone for reasons unknown, even to her mother. But with his loyal heart, he had drawn her out and helped her. He gave her comfort… support… friendship… companionship… He taught her how to have fun and eventually, she joined the other cubs.

After a minute or two, he spoke. "I was happy when we played together. Remember how we would sneak off from the others? Just to be alone? We'd play tag or something fun as that. Those were the good times, the best of my cubhood."

"They were the best of mine too," she answered without looking at him. She wanted to lean against him. To thank him for giving her the cubhood she remembered to this day but she was afraid, afraid she would be too forward.

Rubani recalled him and Nia growing apart as adolescence approached. He had fallen for Nuru, who had gotten over her cubhood crush on Prince Nafsi. His body shook as the memories came. He wanted to push them out. Nafsi was dead. He no longer mattered. He wanted to push Nuru from his heart. She didn't matter to him at all. She had broken his heart when he wanted to have a life with her. For so long he wanted to move on. For so long he wanted someone who would love him unconditionally, a lioness he would be happy to call his mate and he would swear his love and loyalty.

He side glanced at Nia, who still had her face turned from him. He saw her shake, saw her tremble and he could swear he heard her crying quietly. It tugged his heart, a feeling he hadn't felt in years but after all this time, the feeling had returned. The way he had treated her as a cub came back. The way he drew her out of her shell, the hours he spent with her more than the others. A warm feeling spread through his body.

"Nia," he began, trying to get his throat to form the words, words that would've been intended for someone else but now they were for her. He wanted to put a paw to her shoulder but instead, put the paw down back to the ground. "Nia… _I_ was the fool," he said, speaking carefully. "I shouldn't have fallen for Nuru. At first, yes, I did love her but lately, for a year actually… the love I once had for her is or was nothing more than friendship. There were times when I wished for her to come at my side and tell me that it was over between her and Nafsi but I knew it wouldn't happen. They were bound to each other and I didn't want to interfere. I was afraid to move on. But when Nafsi and I fought, I realized life is too short to wait on the love and happiness of someone else. And be envious of it. Envy is a cruel thing. That's not what love is."

"But you were envious of them weren't you?"

Rubani looked down. "Yes, I was. And I fought so hard not to be but there were so many times when I wanted to attack Nafsi. I couldn't. I… I didn't want to hurt Seth. And I didn't want to see her pained."

"I'm sorry she hurt you."

"It's over and done with. Even if she came back, I wouldn't want to be with her." Again, he turned to look at Nia but she refused to look back. She was now shaking. He wanted to nuzzle her, to comfort her in some way but willed himself not to. Instead, he waited.

It was a long time before she got up the courage to answer. She was confused. When she and the other lionesses got word that the prince had gone to fetch Rubani, she feared something. She had asked Neema if she could watch over the guard when he was brought home safe and sound. She didn't know why at the time but now the realization boiled to the surface of her mind and heart.

As a cub, she crushed on him, as an adolescent and young adult she grieved that it wasn't her he had fallen in love with. When Nuru broke his heart, she wanted to be there for him but she was unable to. Her mind pressed her, telling her that back then, it wasn't time but now, present day it was. He had been wounded. When she saw him, lying on the floor of the cave they sat in, her heart melted and she feared that without help he would not make it through the night. She stayed by his side, awake that night, hoping he would live, thinking that losing him would cause her to lose herself. She continued to care for him.

She shuffled the thin dirt with her paw and spoke. "Rubani… I've always liked you," she admitted. "And, as we grew, I had hoped we could've been more than friends. But seeing you with Nuru… it hurt. I imagine that's how you felt when you saw her with Nafsi. When we were cubs, everyone had someone right? There was Danso and Aneesa, Marko and Lisha, not to mention Ronan and Sandra but those two were destined to be together and finally there was Nuru and Nafsi. You and I were the only ones without a significant other. I don't know why I was so withdrawn. It ran in the family I guess." Tears clouded her vision. "Why did you lure me out? Why did you spend so much time with me?"

Rubani looked down, breathing heavily. "I… I don't know. Something just told me to." He smiled quietly. "And I'm glad I did. I liked you, a lot. And even when Nuru and I were… in the back of mind I thought of you. When she broke up with me, still… all my thoughts came back to you. And like you, I had hoped but my heart was shattered. I was afraid. Afraid to move on, mainly because… I saw how Nafsi treated Sandra and Ronan. When she has those spells…" He bowed his head. "I don't how he stands to see her in so much pain."

"I imagine it's not easy," Nia replied. "But that's what makes them strong. He's there for her. She needs him. They… they need each other."

Rubani clawed at the ground. "I felt that… that if I found someone to love… and if I didn't follow Nafsi's orders, you…" He corrected himself, hoping she hadn't heard. "Someone would pay for it. I didn't want to go through that."

Nia didn't hear the first part. She was too wrapped up in her emotions. She sighed and sniffed, tears streaming down her face. "What are you saying?" she asked, not wanting to look at him. She lifted her paw to her face to wipe her eyes.

Rubani sighed. "What I'm saying is that I don't love Nuru. Not the way I used to. I think… I feel that, I love another."

She shut her eyes, pressing her ears against her head, the emotional pain increasing as the words left his mouth. "I… I'm happy for you Rubani," she said trying her hardest not to break down.

He gave a sad smile and with a paw lifted, despite the pain, he moved his paw around to her until it touched her chin. With gentleness he moved her to face him, her eyes locked to his. He removed the paw. She turned away.

He leaned over. "I love you Nia," he whispered. "Not a day has gone by when I haven't felt it but with Nuru… I had to be sure. I had to be sure I was fully over her and it wasn't until she… she disappeared that I knew. I was free. Then I thought over my life. I thought of you and I imagined what could have been, how we could've spent our lives, how happy we would've been. My first night in this cave I opened my eyes. I didn't know where I was until I saw you at my side, sleeping with your paw on top of mine. It was a warm feeling. And the more I saw you, the more I remembered our cubhood. How I spent all my time playing with you, how we would stay away from the others for hours just talking. Remember the sunsets we shared as cubs or just looking at the stars? Those moments have never left my memory. I felt connected to you then and I still do. I always will."

Nia sighed and drew her head back to meet his gaze. Tears fell from her eyes and her heart pounded. Her jaw quivered. He had said the words she wanted to hear from him all her life. Smiling and letting out a sob of relief, she slipped her head underneath his chin, rubbing against his mane. She purred and he returned it. He wrapped a paw around her back and allowed his emotions to flow freely.

Finally, she responded, happiness coming as she spoke. "I love you too Rubani…" she said. It was all she needed to say. Any other words she had wanted to speak, he already had.

The golden lion sighed and his purr grew louder.

They didn't move neither wanting to break the embrace but after a while, Rubani removed his head from hers and they stared at each other. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful red colored eyes, eyes that mirrored his own color. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Nuru ever could be. She was beautiful as a cub and grew into an even more beautiful adult. He nuzzled her with all the love he had saved for Nuru and she buried her head in his golden mane. Rubani smiled with peace. The ex queen of the Eastlands was nothing more than a memory. Nia was all he cared about. She was his everything.

"Were you serious about resigning yourself from the guardians," she asked after a while.

His ears lowered and he let out a sigh but he refused to move. "I can't do it anymore Nia," he said gently. "After what Nafsi put us through… it's not worth it." He smiled. "But at least I can live out the rest of my life in peace… and… with you."

She said nothing. She only smiled.

"Besides, Ronan can lead them. I can find no better lion to succeed me than him. I succeeded my father. I'll be around to help him and Seth also. He's gonna need all the help he can get." He closed his eyes and yawned. Gently removing his head from hers, Rubani stepped away and walked to the middle of the cave, settling himself down on the ground. He looked up at her, patting the ground beside him.

Nia shook her head, the smile still on her face and walked over, lying next to him. She nuzzled him and he licked the top of her head. Together, their heads fell to the ground but moved towards each other. With their breathing soft, their purrs one, they fell asleep with Nia resting her head in Rubani's mane.

For the first time, the golden guard felt the heaviest burden he had ever carried be lifted from his shoulders and taken out into the still rain covered night. He looked out at the entrance to the cave and smiled. "Thank you Jabari…" he said, whispering. He looked at Nia and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The wet season passed and the lands replenished. Seth announced to the animal representatives that they would no longer have to come one at a time so he can help with their problems as they would now meet in the middle of the savannah with the prince and a different guardian to accompany him. The animals approved of the new system, some saying that it was similar to the one the late rulers set up. The guardians were thankful and their thoughts over different routines were given. A guard would patrol one day then go with the prince to the animal council the next. No one complained. It was a perfect system. The lionesses had their own new system of hunting as well and Kamaria proved her worth as the new hunt leader. With her, the kills were successful and everyone on the hunting party returned home safe and sound.

With everything started to be normal but there was a new surprise. Rubani and Nia announced themselves mates the whole pride was ecstatic. Seth and the guardians were pleased and the prince sent for Nabihi and Spencer. When the shamans arrived, Seth gave the two lions a ceremony. The pride gathered around happily. The lionesses made two lines upon the ramp, the guards at the platform rocks, standing at attention. Seth came out of the cave with Kendra. Behind them followed Rubani and Nia. The lionesses quietly muttered to themselves. The couple stood in front of Nabihi and Spencer. The meerkat stood carefully atop the leopard's head, waving a vine over the lions. They nuzzled and Seth walked up to the stone tip and roared his approval. The pride's own roars echoed his and Kamaria and the huntresses presented them with a pleasant feast.

Rubani left his wife's side for a moment and walked towards Seth. He bowed, tears flowing down his face. "Thank you Seth. Thank you for this ceremony."

The prince smiled, placing a paw on the gold lion's shoulder. "You're welcome Rubani. After everything you've been through you deserve this happiness and I'm glad you have it."

The stars shined that night.

One week later, Seth called a special meeting of the pride. The afternoon sun was starting to sink over the horizon. The lionesses lied down, some stood. The guardians, including Rubani and Nia were seated at the prince's left side. Kendra was seated at his right. Neema was slightly behind the two.

The prince cleared his throat. "As you know, almost three years ago my father, the late King Nafsi broke the connections between the Eastlands and its neighboring kingdoms. Some of you may not know their names so Rubani shall call them." He turned his head to the gold lion who stepped forward.

"Their names are: The Northlands, the Pridelands and the two sister kingdoms, the Eastern and Western Jungles," the ex guard began in a strong yet hesitating voice. He looked down at the ground for a moment. "I was there when Nafsi disturbed the connections. It bothered me and I wasn't sure why he did it even now, I do not know. What I do know is that he broke it and insulted the rulers along the way." He turned to Seth. "That's all sire," he said and returned to his seat next to his mate and Ronan.

Seth nodded. "Thank you Rubani." He looked back at the rest of the pride. "The rulers of the four kingdoms were unjustly treated and the connection broken was also unjust. I hereby declare that the Eastlands should reconcile with its neighbors." Murmurs spread amongst the pride and Seth listened to them, knowing what they said. Could it work? Would the leaders want to come after his father tore their friendships to pieces without proper reason?

After the quiet talk, a lioness stepped forward. "Prince Seth, how do you plan this?" she asked kindly.

"I shall send four messengers to the kingdoms with an invitation. If they accept, the reconciling will start. If not, I will go to them. The Eastlands are proud, noble and ancient kingdom but we are not invincible or immortal. For even the land and those who inhabit a land need help from the lands around." There was truth in his words and no one disagreed. Seth smiled. "Now, I must ask, who wishes to go and proclaim my message?"

The pride spoke quietly and Seth walked over to Neema. The old lioness nuzzled him. "You're doing well Seth. Your grandfather would be, is, proud." The prince smiled and nuzzled her in return until the clearing of a throat called him back. He sat down in his spot. As he looked on, to his surprise, two lionesses stepped forward.

"Sire, we would be honored to go to the Western and Eastern Jungles," said the first and the other, her sister nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" the prince asked his voice soft but firm.

The two lionesses looked at each other, exchanging glances. They turned back to Seth and nodded. "We are sire," said the second, smiling.

"Very well then, you shall go to the Eastern/Western Jungles." He looked around. "Who shall go to the Northlands?"

Without waiting for anyone else to ask, Rubani stepped forward. "Your highness, I will go. Since I was there with your father and spoke with the Queen of the Northlands while Nafsi spoke with the King. I'm not even sure of King Azekel and Queen Vitani still rule or are alive but… I wish to do this. You've done so much for me already and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here now." He turned his head, giving a fond smile to Nia, who smiled back.

Seth was surprised but the guardians held shocked expressions. The young lion came forward. "Rubani, you are a wonderful lion. I am glad you're still part of this pride. Your wish is granted."

"Sire," Nia said, walking up. "With your permission I wish to go with my mate."

Hearing this, Rubani turned to her, eyes wide. "Nia, are you sure?" he whispered.

She looked up at him. "I'm not letting you go alone. I'd just feel better if I went with you."

A smile came to Rubani's mouth and he nuzzled her, purring. Seth smiled, seeing the affection between them and lowered his head, pretending he wasn't listening.

"Seth?" Rubani asked and the prince lifted his head, meeting their eyes.

"Nia," he spoke. "You may go with your mate." The lioness smiled.

As the prince went to cast a look on who could go to the Pridelands, a voice came from the lionesses. "Prince Seth, I shall go to the Pridelands." Everyone turned their heads, wanting to find the source of the voice among them until a light brown orange eyed lioness walked out.

Seth's eyes widened. "Akase…? You want to be my messenger for the Pridelands?" He was in deep shock. He looked on the former rogue lioness in a whole new light.

Akase nodded her head. "I know the Pridelands well. I have never been in the kingdom but I have lived on their borders. Please Seth. You've done much for me as well. Let me repay you by doing this."

He was genuinely moved. He turned to Kendra, hoping to be given a second opinion but the white lioness walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Let her do this Seth. She really wants to and maybe it'll help her."

He considered his future mate's words and turned to her, smiling. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you Kendra," he said, love shining through his words. He turned back to the lionesses, his eyes on the two who would go to the Jungle prides, Akase, to the Pridelands then he looked on Rubani and Nia who would go to the Northlands. He smiled again. "Alright, then, it is settled. Now then, let us eat and… my messengers eat well and get some rest. You leave tomorrow when the sun rises."

They roared in approval.


	19. Chapter 18: Reconciliation

**Author's Note: **I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters. They belong to Disney. I do own my own characters.

**Chapter 18: Reconciliation**

Arif walked through the Pridelands. He had come from the Tree of Life, the home of the shamans of the Pridelands where his teacher, the mandrill, Rafiki, lived. Arif laughed softly. He had been training to be a shaman for a year and to the mandrill's surprise he passed the tests given. Arif was deeply committed in his training and hoped everything he had worked so hard for would be put to the ultimate test. He was ready, more than ready. Rafiki knew it too but he was waiting for the right moment.

"I can always surprise you Rafiki," the lion muttered. "The meaning of my name fits and you couldn't resist teaching me…" He laughed. "You need someone to succeed you and who better than a Prince of the Pridelands, brother to the next King?" He smiled sadly. "It's what Grandma and Grandpa would've wanted…"

He bowed his head. Simba and Nala had passed away in their sleep two and a half years ago. Kiara was crushed and Kovu lead the ceremony, announcing to the animals that neither he nor Kiara would take the titles of King and Queen. They would rule as Regents. The animals and the pride knew, however, that the Regents' eldest son would take the kingship when he grew. They did not question the full authority the black maned lion and his mate were given. Kiara was a descendant of Mufasa and had the right to step up as her father did. The lands continued to flourish under their rule and Arif hoped it would continue when his brother took his place.

The sun was starting to sink, darkening the prince's brown coat.

Arif shook his head. He smiled, thinking of his brother, of what a good king he would become. He thought of his own future as a shaman and how for two years. He smirked "It's not every day one royal is to be king and the other wants to be a shaman," Arif said to himself, laughing. He looked at the sky. "Grandma, grandpa are you as proud of us like mom and dad?"

He prepared to break into a run when he sniffed the air and drew his head back. An unfamiliar scent… "That's odd…" he said quietly. He lowered himself to the grasses, switching into hunt mode and followed the direction of the scent. To his surprise he traveled to the eastern side of the Pridelands. Arif paused and did not move. His whiskers twitched and his eyes grew wide as he saw what - to whom - the scent had led him.

Carefully, he rose from the grass and treaded lightly towards the keeper of the scent. It was a lioness. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me miss?" he called. The lioness turned and stepped back, slightly afraid. Arif stopped and stared. "_She's pretty,_" he thought then cursed silently. "_Focus…!_" He spoke in a normal but kind tone, "Excuse me," he said again. "You must be new to the Pridelands. My name is Arif. I'd be honored to show you around."

The lioness looked at him. "_He's handsome,_" she thought, studying his features. She shook her head. She had a job to do. "My name is Akase and yes, I am new to the Pridelands. I have a message for the leaders here. Please, it's important."

Arif nodded. "I was just on my way there. Come, we shall go together." He turned.

"Thank you," said Akase as she followed him.

"You're welcome. From which land do you come from?"

"The Eastlands…"

Arif's brow lowered. "The Eastlands…? I have heard of it. My mother has been there, both she and my late grandfather, King Simba. They went to the Eastlands to pay their respects to a once good king only to return here and tell our pride that the connections between our two kingdoms were severed by that once good king's son, the current king. I was only a cub then but I still remember."

"Much as happened in the Eastlands sir," Akase replied, keeping her head to the ground but her eyes were still in front.

Arif laughed softly, his mane swaying gently. "Please call me Arif."

"Arif," Akase said with a smile. "So you were born here in the Pridelands?"

"Yes. I was second born to the Prince and Princess Regent. My brother, Baraka, is the next king. He's a good lion and I know he will do well." He paused. "I just wish my grandparents were alive so they could see him take the throne or see me give his coronation ceremony. I'm a shaman, or a shaman in training."

Akase nodded in sympathy but her stomach churned. The lion she walked beside was royal and brother to a future king. "You were… close to them, your grandparents?"

He gave a quiet smile. "Yes, I was. But they're in heaven now. They're with my other ancestors, both royal and un-royal. I know that they're happy and looking down on us from the stars."

"My mother's up there too." Arif turned to look at her. She stared at him and sighed. For the rest of the walk, she began to tell him of her journey to the Eastlands up to the present moment.

When Arif stopped at the foot Pride Rock's stone stair case, he turned to her with an astonished, surprised and shocked look in his eyes. He swallowed. "You're right," he said quietly. "Much as happened to that kingdom and to you…" A tear of sorrow fell from his face and without realizing it, he nuzzled her. "I'm so sorry about your mother but it is good that the prince gave you shelter. He sounds like a good lion."

Akase smiled and felt warm upon his touch. "He is. And he's restored the lands but now he wants to see the four kingdoms reunite with the Eastlands, which is why I'm here." She looked up at the towering rock that had been home to lions and lionesses for many generations. She was in awe and from up at the top she saw a golden crème colored lioness with two brown lions at her sides. A nudge from the prince brought her out of her revere. She nodded and followed him up the steps.

As her paws touched the last stone, she watched as Arif embraced the lioness and the two lions. She smiled. They were his family but she stood at attention when they faced her.

Arif spoke. "Mother, Father, Baraka… this is Akase, a lioness who has come from the Eastlands with an important message. Akase, this is my mother, Princess Kiara, my father, Prince Kovu and my brother Prince Baraka, the future King of the Pridelands."

The lioness knelt to the ground. "It… it's an honor, majesties."

The royal family smiled and Kiara walked to the lioness. "Rise, my dear…" Akase rose and sat down. Kiara smiled. "Now, what brings you to the Pridelands?"

"As Prince Arif as said, I have a message from the lions of the Eastlands. It's an invitation for the leaders of the Pridelands and their heir to come for a meeting of reconciliation between our kingdoms. If you wish, I can take you to the Eastlands, if not then my prince and future king would be more than happy to come here instead."

There was silent until Kovu turned to his mate. "Kiara, you know more about the Eastlands. This concerns you and only you. I don't know much about the kingdom other than what Simba told me about Jabari. I'll let you handle this." When she nodded, Kovu looked to his sons. "Baraka, Arif, let's go into the den with the others and eat the kill. Your mother and Akase need to talk."

The Prince Regent smiled kindly to the Eastlander and turned, walking towards the den. The oldest prince bowed and followed his father but Arif, who watched them go, came forward and whispered in Akase's ear. "It's okay. My mother is one of the wisest and kindest lionesses you'll ever meet. She will listen to what you have to say. I did." He pulled away.

Akase nodded. "Thank you for your kind words Arif. You'll make a good shaman."

The prince smiled and turned towards the den.

When they were gone Kiara spoke. "Akase let us talk." The two lionesses lied down on the stone ground and the Princess could see the young lioness was nervous. She smiled. "It's okay. There's no need to be afraid. Now, tell me from the beginning. What has happened in the Eastlands?" Akase was about to speak but Kiara held up a paw. "Take your time," she said.

Letting out a shallow and hard breath, Akase played at the ground with a paw before meeting the warm hazel eyes of the gold crème colored lioness. A few minutes later, she spoke.

And Kiara listened, nodding her head softly and she motioned for the lioness to continue after a pause.

"So now, Nafsi is dead and his mate, Queen Nuru wandered the lands searching for him but… I guess she felt that if he didn't return when she did that her life meant nothing. We assume that she just left. We would search for her but the prince didn't want to put us through all that. Prince Seth has already changed the way he will help the animals and the guardians aren't under as much stress. When I left the Eastlands to come here, I heard the animals proclaim that Seth is Jabari reincarnated. Maybe he is. He's a good lion. And I know it would please him if you came."

Kiara nodded and slowly rose to her paws. She walked up the promontory and stood still, only the soft movement of tail behind her was enough for Akase to know that the Princess Regent was in deep thought.

The older lioness looked up at the skies. "Daddy, what would you do?" she asked herself. "Akase… she makes a good case for the Eastlander Prince. Should I accept the offer? Is she telling the truth? Was King Nafsi just a poor lion with a faded image of reality that it caused him to act differently? Is the King's son the good lion she claims he is? Can he restore the relationships between our kingdoms? Can we have the same royal friendship we had during the days of King Jabari?" She bowed her and smiled. "You spoke so highly of Jabari. I only met him a few times in my cubhood but he was a good lion. He loved you as a kingly brother and it was kind of him to look after the pride during Scar's reign… not many lions would've done that." She shut her eyes and clawed at the stone. Her ears were pressed against her skull. After a while, Kiara opened her eyes and stared at the sky, the colors now purple and blue. She smiled. The stars were starting to shine. "There's only one way to find out if she's right," she muttered. She turned around and walked down the promontory, back to the platform where Akase waited patiently. The lioness rose with an expected look in her eyes. Kiara smiled, wider. "When does the Prince expect us?"

Akase's heart lifted. "Whenever you can find the time to leave, ma'am…"

"He wishes for the leaders and their heirs?"

"Yes, my lady. And if Arif wishes to come too, he's more than welcome." Akase wasn't sure why she said that but there was something about the prince she liked.

Kiara smiled. "Then my sons shall accompany us. We'll leave tomorrow." Akase smiled. Kiara moved past her. "Now, business is over. Come into the den and get something to eat." She walked forward with the lioness following.

The whole pride grew quiet as the princess regent walked in. She padded over to the meat and let Akase take some before her. Some of the pride didn't mind but a few detested it. Kiara gave them stern looks and they backed down.

Akase shyly took the meat and began to eat when a voice called her. "Akase, you can come and eat with us." The lioness looked around to find Arif motioning her with his head. She smiled and came over, the lions and lionesses around welcoming her.

Baraka rested beside his brother but he rose and walked to the other side of the den, lounging below the stone his parents rested upon. He heard their conversation. "So… when are we leaving mom?" he asked.

Kiara looked down. "Tomorrow and I think Akase is telling your brother. He's coming with us."

Baraka nodded. "Good," he said in a soft voice.

"Don't worry about me Kiara," Kovu said. "I can last a few days with you being gone. Besides, somebody has to stay here and make sure the guardians don't kill each other. And, tell Vitani I said, 'hi', will you?"

Kiara nuzzled him. "I will and, be, glad, she and her kids came to see us a month ago."

The prince regent laughed, remembering his sister's last visit. Her kids, just as, his own were growing. He wished he could see them and his brother in law but duty came first. Someone had to play monarch and keep the peace among the animals, the pride and keep the lands safe from invaders.

The pride ate and slept fitfully that night. When the morning sun rose over the horizon, the Princess Regent and her sons left, following Akase to the Eastlands.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The monarchs of the four kingdoms arrived in the same place they had met three years ago and they all stood in the grasses, chatting. Beside them rested the rock ledges and the large waterhole that surrounded them. Their messengers lied in the shade of the trees and watched as the kings, queens and their heirs talked with one another.

The kings and queens of the Eastern/Western Jungles spoke to the leaders of the Northlands and Regent of the Pridelands.

Prince Baraka and his brother laughed with their Northlander cousins as if they were all cubs again. Arif, though he enjoyed any time he spent with his royal cousins often caught glimpses at Akase, the young lioness doing the same to him. The future shaman wasn't wholly sure but there was something about the Eastlander that fascinated him. His thoughts were interrupted as his lioness cousin, Hidaya pounced on him.

Nearby the future leaders, Kiara turned to her sister in law and brother in law. "Vitani, I'm sorry Kovu couldn't come. He felt that some royal needed to stay in the Pridelands."

Vitani laughed, shaking her head. "My brother never could turn down a responsibility not even when Mother trained us. At least I was able to see him last month. He enjoyed that." She turned to see Azekel coming towards them.

"Yeah, that visit was fun for all of us. Kiara, please give him our best. He is my brother too," said the king with a smile.

Kiara smiled and nodded. "I shall. Thank you Azekel."

The Northlander bowed his head and looked up at his son and daughter as they wrestled with Kiara's sons while but the prince of the Western Jungle and princess of the Eastern Jungle watched. He laughed. "Nice to see that hasn't changed…" The lionesses turned and agreed with amusement on their faces. Prince Nishati had successfully pinned Baraka.

Rubani and the other messengers watched the royal precession. His mate, rested beside him, her head upon his right foreleg. The golden guard smiled and licked her forehead. His ears perked up and he sniffed the air. "Nia, Nia, wake up," he said gently. The brown lioness stirred and looked up at him, shaking her head to rid of the sleep. "Seth is coming," he said.

Nia rose to her paws and shook the grass from her fur. Rubani stepped ahead and roared. "Excuse me… I am sorry to interrupt but the Prince of the Eastlands is on his way," he announced in a carrying voice.

All conversations and cubhood playing stopped and the monarchs walked up the rock stones and settled themselves on top. They looked down at the waterhole and to each other.

Rubani watched and turned his head to see a brown lion with a light blue hornbill on his shoulder. He walked over. "My prince, we have done what you have asked."

Seth smiled. "Care to stay Rubani? I'm sure Nia along with the sisters and Akase are tired from the journeys."

"Thank you sire… We'd be happy too."

The prince shook his regal head and found the center stone. With grace he walked up and looked on the lions and lionesses. He sat down and Tuza flew from his shoulder to one of the trees so she could see and hear everything.

"I thank you all for coming today. I know the last time meeting disturbed the peace. That will end, starting now," said the prince in a voice that was full of seriousness.

Rubani stood next to the Northlanders ledges. "Prince Seth… this is King Azekel, his mate, Queen Vitani, the rulers of the Northlands. Their son, Prince Nishati, and their daughter, Princess Hidaya has joined them."

"And Prince Seth this is King Elimu, his mate Queen Gasira and their son and heir, Prince Kasim. They're from the Western Jungle," said a lioness, who, stood beside the royals ledge.

Seth nodded and set his eyes on the lioness's sister. She cleared her throat. "My prince, this is King Haben, his mate, Queen Kilia and their daughter and heiress, Princess Tama."

He smiled at the Jungle lions and turned to Akase. The lioness rose. "This is Princess Regent Kiara and her sons, Prince Baraka and Prince Arif. Baraka is the Pridelanders heir. Arif will be his shaman, sire." She slightly turned to Arif, hoping he wasn't insulted that she addressed him as a future shaman. The younger royal looked down at her with a smile. She returned it but snapped her head in Seth's direction as he cleared his throat.

"I thank you all for coming. I know that the last time the few of you were here, my father did an unjust thing."

"Yes, sir," said Kiara as she stood. "He broke the connections between all of us and without a clear explanation. As I'm sure the other rulers were told by their messengers as was I, you want to reconcile us. Forgive me, but how do we know you won't summon us here again a few years from now and do the same as your father?"

Seth pawed at the ground then looked up at the regent, allowing his green eyes to meet her red colored eyes. Kiara stared at him and saw that his eyes were gentle and not the cold ones she had seen from Nafsi three years earlier. "I will not do such a thing, my lady. My father was wrong, wrong in many ways. He was not your average king. He was a lion with many problems…" He paused and lowered his head sadly. "Problems that, are hard to explain…" Another pause was given and the prince raised his head, strength and determination written on his face. His eyes circled the royals. "But I can assure you that he is no longer suffering. My father died from an illness about a month ago and since then I have ruled in his place. I am not king, not yet anyway."

The monarchs exchanged looks. The Western king stepped forward. "Prince Seth… this is my first trip to your kingdom. My father was king of the Western Jungle when your father ruled here. He was unable to attend the last meeting as members of the pride were planning a revolt. What… you have said, it surprises me. Your messenger lioness tells me that you are a lion of peace. I was hesitant to believe that but now that I see you with my own eyes, I must believe her."

Seth listened and dipped his head graciously but he looked up as the Western Prince stood next to his father. "So do I Father. I believe what she said," the young lion agreed. "Your highness, just how do you intend to make sure our kingdoms, should we all agree to this, stay in contact with yours?"

"Any special events we may have here. Coronations, presentations, ceremonies for those royals who have passed away, you shall be notified. Messengers, be they lion, lioness or some type of bird, shall be sent out."

The Western lions nodded and the king and prince stepped back. The queen nuzzled her mate.

"No offense, Prince Seth," said a young feminine voice. Seth turned to see the Eastern Princess. "But you seem a bit too young to be ruling. Isn't there some good lion in the Eastlands who can rule in your place for a while?"

The king and queen hissed at their daughter but Seth lifted a paw. "It's quite alright King Elimu. Your daughter is entitled to her opinion and I do not mind answering." He looked on the light brown creamy colored lioness. "I thank you for your honesty and during this past month I have questioned and the answer is the same. I am of royal blood and nothing that can change that. We all have to start our leaderships somewhere and sometimes destiny wishes to have us start early. It happened to me for a purpose and I have had the proper training as I am sure you and Princes Kasim, Nishati and Baraka have for your respective prides." The future rulers nodded to themselves and to each other, smiling.

Baraka had thoughts swarm through his mind. He was beginning to like the prince's way with words and how sat so formally and relaxed. "He reminds me of grandpa," the prince muttered. He shook his mane and put an outstretched leg forward. "Prince Seth… I, on behalf of the Pridelanders… Your grandfather Jabari and my grandfather, Simba, were good friends. I've heard stories that King Jabari watched over my homeland and the pride during my great-great Uncle Scar's reign. He wasn't a good king that is true but… his blood runs through me just the same. I have learned from my family's history that the past helps you to prevent future errors. Anyway, the Eastlands have done much for the Pridelands and what your father did was disgraceful. And I, as future king of the Pridelands, hope that we can allow our kingdoms to reconnect and be there for one another should a kingdom be in trouble. Our grandfathers had a special friendship that went beyond the royal standards. They were friends as lions. I also hope that you and I can have a similar friendship." He smiled and stretched slightly.

Kiara turned to her son with a proud stare on her face. "I'm proud of you Baraka. Your father will be too."

"Nice job brother," said Arif.

Kasim rose with the same stare as the Pridelander prince. "Your highness, your words are true and from what Prince Baraka has said, I agree with him. Now, I feel that your father was just troubled but it is good to know that you are alright. Just being in these lands where I was sure to feel awkward and uncertain, I now feel relieved, changed and moved. Maybe it's the atmosphere here or you with your words and the way you carry yourself so royally I don't know. All I do know is that if I'm going to be the Western Jungle's next king, I should be associated with my fellow rulers in the kingdoms beside mine. Prince Seth, if my parents agree, the Western Jungle will reconcile with you and may our renewed friendship last for generations to come." Kasim's words lifted his parents' souls and the two rulers nuzzled their son.

Seth sighed with a smile on his face. "It would be our honor to be friends with your pride again Prince Kasim."

King Haben smiled and bowed his light brown maned head. "Thank you Prince Seth." His queen bowed with her mate.

The entire group was silent. The three leaders and their sons and daughter were all in agreement to the reconcile all expect one … the Northlanders. Vitani and Azekel were looking on each other, unsure. They could accept the prince's offer. His words proved he was nothing like his father but the memories of Nafsi soared through their minds.

Seth looked down to Rubani. The golden guard knew the reason for no response. He was there when Nafsi openly insulted the Queen of the Northlands and hurt the King in such a cruel way. "I have to settle this privately…" he muttered. He looked up. "Leaders of the Western/Eastern Jungles and rulers of the Pridelands, I thank you for what you have said and I do hope that this repairs the damage my father brought. Now, I have something to ask. You may feel free to decline but I want you to know just the same. If you like, you can stay here in the Eastlands as guests in my home and if you do wish to stay, tomorrow there will be a… surprise that you shall be part of in the morning."

The kings, queens and the Princess Regent exchanged glances with one another knowing that their coming was for another reason other than to be part of the royal/friendship union again.

Kiara whirled her head to face Seth. She rose and cleared her throat, her tail swishing softly behind her. "Prince Seth, as current leader of the Pridelands I shall accept your kind and humble invitation." She smiled and bowed. Baraka and Arif followed suit.

"We do as well your highness," said the Western Queen with a motherly smile. Her mate and son muttered their appreciation.

Seth was about to speak to the Eastern lions but the king dipped his head in a grateful gesture. He sighed. They had all agreed. He looked down to the messengers. "Please, escort our guests to East Rock and make sure they are treated well. It's not every day the Eastlands have other royalty in her lands." He laughed which allowed the rulers and their keepers to laugh freely.

"We'll take care of them your highness," said Akase, yawning and stretching her tired body. The other two lionesses smiled.

Seth chuckled. "I know you will." He looked up at the royals as they began to turn and walk down from their ledges. He did the same and when he was in the grass, he walked over to Rubani. "You and Nia go with them. I can handle this from here."

The golden lion was slightly confused but nodded as it was an order. He turned to his mate and they joined the group, Rubani walking ahead to lead them.

Seth watched them leave and when they were gone, he sighed and looked at his paws. He turned and walked toward the Northlanders. "King Azekel, please wait a moment. There is something we need to discuss, something we need to repair. I noticed that you did not speak during the meeting. I understand your reasons, which is why I ask if we discuss the matter privately."

The King of the Northlands had a confused look on his face and he sat down in the grass. "What is it your highness?" he asked with respect.

"I understand that the last time you and Queen Vitani were here, my father openly insulted your mate. And I've heard that insulting the queen is insulting you and everything the Northlands stands for. For that, I am truly sorry. I consider it an honor that your wife, your son and your daughter came here today." Azekel smiled weakly. "And it makes sense that you brought your mate. She is royal just you and deserves to be here as much as you do. I do not believe that Vitani is a bad lioness nor do I believe that her father, the late King Scar of the Pridelands was a terrible lion. We all have different ways of ruling but it is how we are taught that affects not only us but our judgment as well. King Scar didn't get the proper training. It was not his fault that his lands almost died. If I'm not mistaken there was a terrible drought during those times in the Pridelands, yes?"

"Yes, there was sire, but I was only a cub then," said Vitani as she came up to her mate's side. "My father tried to keep the pride together but it was difficult. When the late King Simba returned to reclaim the throne both I and my brothers were told that my father killed Simba's father, Mufasa, which is true… and in revenge Simba killed Scar. He did not. The hyenas did." Vitani set her eyes to the ground. "Scar was mistreated as a cub by both his father and his brother. Favoritism… My family and I were exiled to the Outlands and I trained for years to avenge Scar but… it was pointless. He wouldn't have wanted that. My mother and my older brother died because they wouldn't give up, she wouldn't let the past go and Nuka died trying to please her. King Simba was my cousin, we were family. My brother, Prince Kovu is ruler of the Pridelands just as our mother wanted but her want was twisted. And I have the life my father would've wanted me to have."

Seth remained silent while the queen talked. He nodded at each important sentence and realized that Vitani had been through so much in her life but now she was free from vengeance. He could see she was indeed a good lioness with a warrior's heart. He looked up at her. "Yes, I understand my lady and please, accept my apology on behalf of my father. He was wrong now I want to make this right. If you and King Azekel wish, the Northlands and the Eastlands will have their associations again, if not, that is understandable. I will not force you into anything. Please, take all the time you need." With a gentle bow, Seth walked over to the waterhole to drink.

Nishati and Hidaya approached their parents. "Mom, Dad are we going to be friends with the Eastlanders?" the prince asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Seth seems really nice," said Hidaya.

Vitani and Azekel looked to each other, both sure and uncertain simultaneously.

"Son, excuse us, okay?" Azekel said. Nishati and Hidaya smiled and left to join the prince. The King turned to his mate. "Vitani… should we? He is sincere that he wants the changes and he is nothing like Nafsi. Upon seeing you, he didn't say anything cruel. He carries himself really well. Just by looking at him, you know. I like him. I wish he was Jabari's son…"

"He's not Azekel… but he wants peace and for us to have the friendships between our kingdoms restored…" Vitani said softly. "He's kind and cares for his pride. Look at what he did for his messengers? Instead of sending them home, he had them stay to watch and rest. Not many rulers, except either you, me even Kiara and Kovu would do that."

He drew closer. "What do you say Vitani? This decision falls on both of us…"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I think we should. His heart is in the right place and I don't think we'll have to worry about Seth turning against us like his father. Also…" She looked behind him watching her son and daughter chat with the prince. "And Nishati and Hidaya seem to like him."

Azekel turned and they listened. "You're right, they do. So, are we agreed… my queen?" He smiled and Vitani smirked.

"Yes, my king." She nuzzled him and they walked over to the waterhole where Seth was still in conversation with the young lions but all words stopped as he looked in the monarchs' direction. He rose followed by Nishati and Hidaya. "King Azekel, Queen Vitani," the Eastlander prince greeted kindly. "I must say your son and daughter are very wise. Prince Nishati, you will make the Northlands a grand king one day."

The young lion smiled. "Thank you sire… That means a lot coming from you."

He turned to the king and queen, waiting patiently.

Azekel stepped forward. "Prince Seth, Queen Vitani and I have made our decision…" Out of the corner of his left eye he could see hope shining in his daughter's face. "The Northlands will reconcile to the Eastlands."

Seth held out a paw. "Let us make that reconciliation true King Azekel." The other lion knew what he meant. Azekel stretched out his own foreleg and the Prince and King's paws touched. "Now then, the Eastlands are completely restored to her neighbors once again. Please, will you follow me to East Rock? The other monarchs are already there I'm sure and Azekel, I know someone who would be very happy to see you again."

The brown lion walked ahead with the Northlanders following close behind him.

When they arrived the pride greeted the monarchs and their heirs kindly and without disruption. They were all pleased to learn that the Eastlands were reconciled to the neighboring lands. It brought them sweet relief. When the kill was brought up, Seth gave a blessing, something that surprised the royal lions but they did not complain. Seth allowed them to eat first, then the pride and finally, him. There was quiet conversation throughout the evening and the royals were given special caves to stay in inside the pridal cavern.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, the lands were awakened by the sound of a roar. The animals that were already awake, enjoying the predawn air, heard. They watched as wind blew by them and smelling it was a sign to them. Without words all gathered from their territories in the Eastlands and made their way towards East Rock where on the stone tip stood Ronan. The guardian roared again, wanting his message to be heard. He watched below as the animals started to gather, predator and herbivore side by side.

The lion smiled and turned walking down the path. He stopped at the ramp as he saw the royal lions making their way down. The lionesses would soon follow. Ronan bowed his head as they passed and walked up the ramp to stand by the entrance. As he predicted, a few minutes later, the lionesses came out and they all stood on either side of the ramp.

On one of the lower platforms, the monarchs looked up expectantly while their sons and daughters stared down at the procession of animals. To some of their surprises, there was a clan of hyenas, lead by their matriarch Ajali.

"Hyenas attending…?" Kasim asked with a raised eyebrow. "Now there's something new…" Tama turned her head to him and nudged him as if saying 'they have a right as do we' Kasim looked at her and nodded apologetically.

Baraka, his brother and cousins had no words. They just stared at the large gathering. Baraka sighed. Would this be like his coming ceremony? He knew the whole Pridelands would gather as they always did for a special royal announcement but he was still bothered. He shook his head. There would be time to worry about that later. He considered himself and his family honored to be part of whatever it was the Eastlander Prince planned.

The lions and lionesses turned to the right, as they saw Neema and Kendra come down the ramp. The two lionesses walked over to the side and waited. The royals bowed in respect.

From amongst the animals, heads turned and everyone separated, creating a straight pathway for a leopardess with a meerkat on her back. With great and humble respect, they lowered their heads as the shamans of the Eastlands made their way up to East Rock. The leopard lowered herself to the ground, allowing her companion to climb off. Together, they walked over to Neema and Kendra, bowing their heads. Nabihi embraced the old queen, placing a foreleg around the lioness's back.

"Are you alright, ma'am…" the leopard asked, knowing that watching Seth's coronation would remind Neema of her own with Jabari.

Neema smiled. "Yes, I'm alright Nabihi. You need not worry about a former, former queen."

She laughed and looked up at the pridal entrance and the top stood Rubani with Nia at his side. The gold lion and the brown lioness shared a brief nuzzle then walked down. After them were Danso and Aneesa then Marko and Lisha. Following them were Dinari and Kamaria. Neema smiled with pride as she watched them stand in the same line as the lionesses. Kendra nodded to her sister, who gave a wink as she sat down beside Dinari, nuzzling him gently. He turned and licked her cheek, giving a gentle purr.

Kendra dipped her head. Kamaria was just as strong in the mind as she was. Now, the sisters wished that their mother would see it. Shianna was still in the higher caves, refusing to come out. She wouldn't eat for three days after Neema her put in there. The older white lioness was being selfish and stubborn. Kendra had tried talking to her but her words had ridden on deaf ears. Shianna had turned to her, growling, her red eyes blazing with a fire Kendra had never seen. It frightened her. Her mother would never change and would die if she did not take care of herself. She growled, clawing at the ground. It was due to her mother's selfishness that she was blind in her right eye.

Neema nudged her. "It's okay Kendra. One day Shianna will see her errors and she will apologize for blinding you. But… now is not the time to think about her. This is a special day, not just for Seth but for you too."

Heads turned or looked ahead to the pride's cave. Ronan stood on the ramp's platform. Sandra was at his side, looking relaxed. Dinari watched with a relieved heart as his parents walked down the ramp to join him and the others. Dinari nuzzled his mother and nodded to his father. Ronan smiled proudly at his son but stood straight, his face stern. Dinari drew a confused look himself then set his eyes on the ramp. He stood in the same position as his father, the others following suit.

Seth stood the shadows of the entrance to the pridal cave behind him. He started walking down the ramp, his paws touching the grass with grace. As he walked, the lionesses muttered quietly.

"He's so like Jabari."

"But he's not, we all know that. He will rule with the same firmness as Jabari did though."

"Kendra is lucky. She will make a good queen for him, and us. We're in need of good leadership."

"And those two will provide it. May, the spirits be praised."

He looked on the lionesses, smiling gently and turned his stare to the royal lions and their families. He bowed his head deeply to show respect. They returned the gesture and he moved over to Neema.

The lioness stepped forward, looking at him in a newer light. She pawed his shoulder. "Your parents would be proud, Seth just as I am." She nuzzled him and kissed his cheek with her tongue.

He nuzzled in return. "Thank you… for everything," he whispered in her ear. He stepped back and turned to Kendra. He never looked at her as a half seeing, half blind eyed lioness. To him and everyone else she was still the same. He nuzzled her, resting his head on her shoulder. She purred in reassurance, letting him know he would be fine. They parted and Seth held out a paw to her.

She knew what the gesture meant and without hesitation, she held out her paw to him. Seth placed his on hers. Nabihi stepped forward and sitting on her hind legs, she put both her paws on theirs. Rubani and Nia came near with two vines in their mouths, waving them in front of the pair. Seth and Kendra exchanged glances and nuzzled lovingly. The whole pride cheered which caused the animals below to wonder but no one spoke.

Giving one last nuzzle to Kendra, Seth walked ahead, facing Nabihi. The leopard bowed and Seth embraced her. Spencer hugged the lion's foreleg which caused the prince to smile.

"I know you will keep the traditions Seth," said Nabihi as the embrace broke.

Confidence was written on Seth's face as he gently walked past her and up to the stone's tip where his father, grandfather and countless other kings and queens alike had stood before him. He looked down at the animals then up at the sky. A kind gentle wind blew by and around him and he stretched out his neck, embracing it. He sniffed the air. It was cool and carried familiar and not so familiar scents.

After circling Seth, the wind stretched itself going towards Neema and Kendra, blessing the old and the new queen. Neema sighed when she breathed the air. She smiled and a tear rolled from her eye. "I will take care of him Jabari," she whispered, sighing happily. "I miss you but live on in Seth… That is my greatest comfort." Kendra nuzzled her grandmother in law kindly.

Seth looked around, his body still. Taking a deep breath, he let out a tremendous roar that shook the earth beneath his feet. The animals cheered in any way they could. The pride roared and cheered in approval, the other monarchs looked on in a stunned silence then, one by one, they roared.

The sun shined brightly and a large beam of sun shined down on East Rock, shining all around Seth's body. The prince stood with pride and the animals bowed, kneeling to the ground paying their homage to the new king.

Seth let out a sigh, feeling at peace about everything both he and the pride, his pride, had endured during his father's reign. He, the new King of the Eastlands, would usher in a reign of peace, a peace he hoped, would last for years to come.


	20. Epilogue: An Era of Peace

**Epilogue: An Era of Peace**

The King of the Eastlands walked through the grasses on the northern side of the kingdom. He breathed in the crisp afternoon air, sighing happily as he gazed around his home. Seth smiled and saw the animals that were around bow their heads to him in respect as he passed. He returned the bow and his ears perked up, catching their conversations. He smirked. They were probably speaking of him and all he had done. But he couldn't take full credit. He had help. The guardians were always there as was the Queen herself. Without them, he couldn't do it at all.

Up ahead, Seth saw a small pond. He licked his lips in thirst and padded over to drink. He dipped his muzzle, allowing the water to wash over before he lapped it with his tongue. When he did, he closed his eyes. As always, the water was cool and refreshing. It was what he needed and he stepped back, his eyes watching the scenery. The lands were at peace even in the afternoon. He groaned and shook his head, his body overwhelmed with tiredness. He lied down by the water's edge and started to think.

His first year has king went by fast and the wet season for his second year had come and gone a few weeks ago, leaving the kingdom replenished. The grass under his body was still damp and it gave off a cool feeling. His tail curled at his side as a thought came to him, causing a tear to roll down his face. It was a joyful tear. He remembered what he had said to the animals after he roared his kingship… He stood on one of the lower platforms so his voice could be heard…

"_Animals of the Eastlands… in the past two years you have had to deal with injustice, mistreatment and cruelty. My father, the late King Nafsi was a… troubled lion and as many of you have spoken to each other in quiet whispers, 'unfit to rule and is not the son of the last wonderful Eastlander king, my grandfather, Jabari.' " Seth paused, allowing the words to sink in. The animals murmured quietly until a zebra spoke._

"_You are the grandson of Jabari… you should have been his son!" he yelled and his brethren agreed, stomping their hooves. The rest of the animals followed and Seth chuckled._

"_I am Jabari's grandson but my father was his son. He was a bad king, that is true but he was still a lion… an animal of flesh and blood just as you are. He suffered in the body and his soul was too weak to fight it. Nafsi is at peace now. He was a prince and a king. I was a prince and now I am a king. I promise you… each and every one of you that I will not treat you as my father did. The representatives of your species already know how I act…" He paused and watched the one elder or leader for a species of the animals nodded their heads, talking softly. "Now the rest of you need to know and hear. I am nothing like my father. As many of you know I treat the animals of these lands as they, you, deserve to be treated… as equals. We share everything of these lands. We walk on the same grass, the same dirt, drink from the same waterholes and we each have our own special place to live and raise families in these lands. The Eastlands have an amazing history… a past and the rulers of the past… who's stories have been told time and again, passed down from generation to generation. You do not have to remember my father in any aspect but please, I ask this and I do give you all the option. Whether you agree or follow it is your choice. I will not force any of you. I ask that you remember my father as a lion of the Eastlander lion monarchy. You do not need to remember him as a prince or a king… just a lion and an ancestor of Eastland lion leaders."_

_He stopped and took a deep breath, allowing his words to sink and spread among the assembled crowd. They all turned to each other, the murmurs slightly louder than before. He waited patient. A wildebeest stepped up to the front, looking up at the lion with a gentle expression. Seth stared at the herbivore. It was the same wildebeest who had taken the ex representative's place not long ago. He smiled._

"_On behalf of the wildebeest herd, we will do this, your majesty." The wildebeest bowed his head gracefully but his ear flickered as he heard the mutters of his said herd behind him. He stomped his back hoof hard. The mutters stopped._

_Seth looked on the other animals as the representatives turned to their own kind. After a few minutes all their eyes fell on him and heads bowed in agreement to his words. The King smiled. He felt his reign had gone off to a fresh start._

He pawed gently at the ground. From that day his talks with the animal council and the animals in general always went well. There were times when he had to settle disputes among them but he always went with a guardian at his side, just in case things got rough, which it rarely did as he made sure to settle the issue as peacefully as he knew how. They respected him and thanked him for helping.

Seth's mind drifted some more. Of all the days he enjoyed during from his first year as king, the first day was the best. It changed him on the inside but as the days passed he proved himself on the outside, something that scared him slightly. Neema told him that it was okay to be scared on the first day that both she and Jabari were. She did not mention Nafsi for fear of emotional hurt for herself and her grandson.

He shook his head and remembered something. The conversation he and Kendra had had the night of his coronation and their marriage. It had been just her and him on the stone, watching the stars…

_Such a beautiful night…_

_The new rulers of the Eastlands enjoyed their time with friends and those they loved. They had spoken with the young heirs and heiresses of the four neighboring lands but night came, they went up to the guest chambers in the pridal cave to rest and prepare for their journeys home the next morning. The pride, after giving the new leaders their goodnight bows joined their guests in the pridal cave, everyone going to their chambers to sleep. Now, it was just Seth and Kendra…_

"_It's a beautiful night," the new king noticed looking at the stars. His white colored queen turned to him, smiling and rested her head on his shoulder._

"_Yes, it is and it's your night. You are king."_

_Seth smiled, his eyes shining in the dark. "And you are queen," he reminded in whisper. "We will rule together."_

"_I know, I know," Kendra said softly. "I'll do my best to help." She nuzzled him._

"_The stars are shining brightly."_

"_Maybe they're blessing us." She smiled. "It was a good day."_

"_Kendra…" Seth began uncertainly. She turned to him. "This… this is the start of our reign has king and queen and I was thinking that..."_

"_What is it Seth?"_

_He stammered. "I don't think we should… you know, have, a family of our own right away. My grandmother said that being new rulers is a large responsibility and that once we get used to it then…" He paused and shut his eyes, feeling foolish. He felt her nuzzle him and lick his cheek in reassurance._

"_Seth… you're right and so is Neema. We are new to this and we should get used to it. Besides, I'm not ready to be a mother, not yet anyway."_

"_Nor am I ready to be a father. In a way, we're parents to the pride and the kingdom. Not to mention, we are siblings to our fellow rulers and their heirs. We have a family already but… not of our blood."_

_Kendra leaned against him. "We will, but not now. It's too soon. We have a kingdom and pride to take care of… When the time is right for both of us, we will manage."_

_He rested his head atop of hers, their eyes still on the night sky. "Is your eye okay?" he asked in concern._

_The lioness blinked. "It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. Nabihi says it's all but completely healed. She said it could've been worse…"_

"_She will never hurt you or Kamaria again…" he said in a low voice._

_She licked his cheek. "Let's not worry or talk about my mother. She didn't come to the ceremony. I knew she wouldn't. I should have confronted her today but…" She paused and smiled. "'A queen never leaves her new subjects. She must get to know them' Neema told me that. I will talk to her but not now. This day was about you… and me."_

_Seth agreed silently and after a few minutes, he yawned. "It's getting late and we need to sleep. Come Kendra, let's go to our chambers." He removed his head from hers and rose. She followed and walked close to him. He moved nearer. "I'll make you proud Grandpa," he whispered. "You, Dad and Mom…"_

_As they went into the pridal cave, three stars blinked from above…_

Seth's tail tapped in the grass as the memory left. They had been right to wait. Their first year as leaders passed by without an incidents or worries and it pleased them. They had gotten used it, and Kendra was always there to help her mate. She kept peace among the pride members and often went to see her mother. As the year began and ended, Shianna did not change and it hurt for the queen to continuously return but she did. She felt it was her duty as Shianna's daughter. Seth did not stop her. Kendra was his mate but he had no control over how she spent her days or who she spent them with. She was loyal to him and loved him unconditionally. He want to go with her many times to see his mother in law but Kendra felt it would be too risky, that it would spark a fire in Shianna and she would attack either him or her. Seth growled softy but it was more in worry and pity than in anger. Shianna was just too stubborn and chances were she would waste the rest of her life due to pride and selfishness.

Seth put his head down to his paws, his mind wandering again. He remembered the day after his ceremony… the day the other rulers were to leave. He had given his goodbyes to the lions of the Eastern/Western Jungles and shared a nice conversation with the lions and lionesses of the Northlands but the Pridelanders had stayed behind…

_The Eastlander King and the future King of the Pridelands stood side by side in the grass. They watched as the rulers of three kingdoms left, the Northlanders going in one direction and the Eastern/Western lions going in another as their kingdoms were in the same area of the jungle they prides ruled._

_Seth flicked his ear and turned to the brown colored redmaned lion at his side. Just ahead of the older lion, the new king saw Akase and Prince Arif talking. He smiled. He had a feeling that soon Akase would ask his permission to leave the Eastlands and live in the Pridelands. If it happened, Seth would not blame her. He noticed how pained the lioness was as being in the Eastlands reminded her of her late mother. He shook his head and turned to face the front, watching the distant animals as they did their daily routine. The guardians already had their duties and Kendra was helping her sister with the hunting party. The day was going well._

"_That was a wonderful ceremony Seth," said Baraka, shuffling a paw in the grass. He wasn't sure why he was nervous. Perhaps the lion at his side of was a few months younger than he and already was king. But unlike Seth, Baraka could wait awhile. His parents, or his father, wasn't a tyrant and wanted to rule just a little bit longer, something he was more or less grateful for. For a few months he wasn't sure if he was ready to assume the Pridelander throne. He knew he would be a good king but something held him back. He shut his eyes but reopened them as the new king spoke._

"_Thank you Prince Baraka. I am… pleased with how it turned. My father's ceremony wasn't all that grand. I hope that the shadow of his reign is lifted from the lands soon." He bowed his head. "My father was wrong with many things, including with himself. I shall miss him and I will be the king his good self would have wanted."_

"_You… you'll do fine, sire. You're a good lion."_

"_Prince Baraka there is no need to flatter me… but thanks. So, what about you? Are you looking forward to taking up where your father left off and take the title of King in the Pridelands?"_

_The lion looked away, his whiskers twitching. "I am… It's not the ruling that frightens me. You… you have a mate, someone who will always be there to help and offer her advice and wisdom. Me… I don't have one…" He shut his eyes, feeling his heart pound. His claws came from his paws and he scratched the dirt underneath the grass. He felt a paw of Seth touch his shoulder gently. He didn't turn but a shudder passed through his body. He sighed sadly._

"_You'll find the right lioness to share your life with Baraka. You yourself are a good lion too. Surely there must be some lioness in the Pridelands who loves you…"_

"_No!" the prince snarled. Seth removed his paw. Baraka sighed again, with remorse. "I'm sorry Seth…" he said in a sincere apology. "No, there is no one." He didn't say more._

"_Baraka, you will find someone," the king said in insistence._

_There was no reply and the two lions stared ahead, watching the lands in silence. After a while Akase came over to Seth. The Eastlanders and the Pridelanders faced each other for a moment and soon they turned and headed for home. Seth prayed silently that Baraka's coronation would be pleasant and that he would not spend his reign and his life alone…_

Seth remembered that day. The Pridelander prince had been short with him and it scared Seth just a bit. He wondered what was wrong but in his heart, he knew it wasn't his place to pry. He felt sorry for the older lion but he considered himself lucky. His friendship with Kendra had turned into something special and he was thankful everyday he was with her and that she was his queen. He couldn't ask for a better mate.

When the Pridelanders left, life went on but as the months passed Akase became distant. Seth knew the reasons. The lioness was missing Baraka's brother, Prince Arif. The King smiled. She was smitten. For the two days the royals were there, Akase and Arif spent the time together. Just by looking at them one could tell there was something between them. When they left, Akase started to wonder when they would visit them or when Seth would go there. She hoped he would one day. She wouldn't admit to anyone but she was indeed in love with Arif but was he in love with her? Was he missing her as much as she was missing him? The question was unbearable, the answer hard to give.

One day in the sixth month of his reign, Seth approached Akase and they started talking, Seth easing his way into a discussion about the Pridelanders. It broke the ice and she told him all about how they lived and how their customs were. The King was surprised that some of their traditions were almost the same as those of the Pridelanders. Akase, after a silence, slowly began to admit that being in the Eastlands was getting hard, that her dreams of finding her mother's dead body were returning. He sympathized and told her that whatever decision she made, he would support. He may have been her king but he was also her friend and he cared more about her well being and where she was comfortable than about how well she could contribute to the pride.

"You do what you have to Akase. No one will stop you and if you do love Arif… you should be with him. I imagine he misses you in the Pridelands," he had said one early morning when the two stood on the stone tip, watching the sun rise.

The words and her thoughts of the Pridelander prince was enough. With permission from Seth and Kendra, Akase left two days later.

Now, he wondered how his friend was doing, if she was truly happy. She was, he knew but it didn't stop him from wondering. He hoped to take some time away soon and visit the Pridelands. He heard so many good stories about the kingdom and their lion pride.

"It would be good to see Baraka again," Seth said to himself.

He looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to sink. Yawning, he rose, took another drink from the water hole and started to make his way home. It was another good day. The herds weren't warring as much as they used to and the council meeting animal representatives went well. Seth was always glad to have one or two guardians with him at the hearings.

Sometimes even Rubani would take time away from Nia to join him. Seth shook his head. Rubani had made it clear that he would no longer be a guard but some things were hard to let go. The gold lion was still a guard, just not in name. Seth was surprised Nia didn't mind it but she would go with her mate whenever he walked around the kingdom. Seth smiled as he thought of them. Rubani had pined for Nuru for as long as Seth could remember but watching the golden guard with Nia it was as if the feelings Rubani had for Nuru never existed.

Seth was glad his former caretaker had found happiness and Nia proved a good companion for him. All the guardians, aside from Ronan and Sandra, were finally happy with a significant other, which pleased Seth to a great extent. There was no room for the guards to have mates under his father's rule. Now, they were the happiest any pride member had ever seen them and when no one was duty, they all acted like cubs. Seth didn't mind it but when he needed something they were up and adults again, the masks in place, ready to serve him without question.

As he traveled home, he thought of Kendra and how she was fairing at the Rock. He wondered how she was feeling and their unborn cubs were. He smiled. A part of him couldn't believe he was to be a father. Kendra was nervous but thrilled, same as him. He hoped she would be alright as she was now in advanced pregnancy. Neema promised to help her granddaughter in law when the time to give birth came.

When Kendra told him, Seth prayed often that he would be a good father, a better parent than his own father had been. Kendra did the same, hoping she wouldn't end up treating her cubs badly like her own mother had treated her and Kamaria. The pride knew better, they knew the monarchs would erase what the past had brought onto Seth and his generation, that the way he ruled and treated others would be different than that of his parents and with Kendra at his side, it would be all the more real and true.

Just as he wanted, another memory spread through his mind. The evening after Kendra told him, they were lying in their chambers…

_Seth lied down beside his mate, gently putting an arm around her. She nuzzled him and rested her head against his mane. He looked down at her. "You alright?" he asked in concern._

_She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm okay Seth. A little surprised, but I'm alright. I promise I'll be a better mother than my own." A mischievous smile played at her muzzle. "She's not going to happy when I tell her, you know."_

"_I don't care Kendra. She should get over herself but she made up her mind…" He paused and touched her face with a paw, the paw settled just under her right eye. He leaned over and kissed her. "She shouldn't have attacked you… or Kamaria. Dinari hasn't gotten over that. I don't think he ever will. He wouldn't leave her side at all that night. I wouldn't have left you but Rubani…"_

_Kendra licked his cheek. "Rubani needed you. If you hadn't got to him, he'd be dead now. You saved his life. You did what was right. You always have. As for my mother, she will show respect to you and to me. The lionesses won't stand for mistreatment of us, especially from her. If she so much as thinks about attacking me, they will put her in her place. I won't stand for it Seth. I've put up with it my entire life and I don't…" She paused and growled softly. "I don't want our cubs to see how cold their grandmother is." She shut her eyes, a few tears falling from them._

_He put his head upon her side. "I know dear," he whispered and smiled. "At least my grandmother will be there. Perhaps they'll see her as a grandmother instead of a great grandmother."_

"_Neema is a good lioness Seth. There's a reason she's still here. I'm glad. She's still teaching me a few things."_

"_She's also a good teacher… for both of us. They will love her as I do. You and I… we will surely love them."_

_Kendra rested her head on her paws. "We will Seth," she murmured as she drifted to sleep. Smiling proudly, he joined her in slumber a few minutes later…_

He had broken into a run and right behind him was Danso. The redmaned guardian had searched all over the Eastlands for his king but with a stroke of luck, he managed to find him. Danso informed Seth that the queen was in labor. The news struck him hard and without waiting or asking questions Seth had stopped taking his leisure walk and started running. As he leapt and turned through the grass, his heart pounded and he prayed he would get there in time. He prayed she would be alright.

"Neema is seeing to her sire," said Danso as he ran beside the king. He smiled weakly. "Aneesa and Lisha are serving as guards to your chambers, to make sure no one gets in. The meal has already been caught but we were not sure to eat until you arrived."

Seth didn't reply. He was too focused on getting home and hearing about his mate and soon to be born cubs. He prayed to the ancestors they all would be alright, that the cubs would be born healthy.

"Grandfather," he said silently in a prayer. "Please watch over them, watch over Kendra. I don't wanna lose her…"

They arrived at East Rock some time later and when stepping on the main platform the two lions panted from exhaustion. Danso bowed to Seth and the king tossed his head, telling the guard to rest beside his friends. The lion did and walked over, falling on the ground, breathing heavily. Ronan came over to Seth. "Sire, I took over while Danso went to find you. He volunteered." He paused and shuffled the ground nervously with paw, afraid to ask the question. He looked up at Seth. "Are we… going to eat? The pride is hungry."

The king slowly turned to look on his pride. He saw the lionesses' hungry faces. He turned to Ronan and gave a deep nod. The lionesses rose to take their shares of the evening kill. Seth walked up the pridal ramp and lied down on the floor next to the entrance. He was worried and not wanting to bring disturbance, the pride ate and spoke in silence.

Dinari and Kamaria exchanged worried glances but the brown lion nuzzled his mate in comfort. Kamaria herself was also pregnant but was not due for another moon. When she gave birth she would take time away from the hunting party to tend to her future cubs. She returned Dinari's affection and licked him on the cheek. She purred softly.

"She'll be okay, Kammy," said Dinari.

"I know. She's strong. She gets it from mother… I just wish that…" The white lioness paused. "I could talk to her but she doesn't want to see me. She's mad that I attacked her because she attacked Kendra. Dinari… Kendra's my sister…"

"You did the right thing," her mate murmured. "If you hadn't Kendra wouldn't be here and we wouldn't have a queen or future heirs and heiresses… Seth would be ruling alone. It's Shianna's fault. Not yours or Kendra's. We both knew what a special bond she and Seth have anyway. It was there when we were cubs."

Kamaria did not reply. Instead she, along with Dinari, ate their share of the evening meal but the leader of the hunting party could not help but worry for her queenly sister.

Seth did not eat his share of the kill. He would wait. He wanted to be sure that his mate would be alright.

An hour passed and the sun was gone, the sky's color going from a light purple to the beginnings of blue, the color slowly changing as the stars made their appearance in the sky. The pride dozed but the king talked with the guards. They helped him take his mind off the events in his chambers. Suddenly all talking stopped and all heads were turned in the direction of the pridal cave. At the top of the ramp, stood Lisha and Aneesa with unreadable expressions. The two lionesses walked down and at the bottom Seth met them. His eyes were of worry and anxiety. The lionesses bowed and Lisha spoke.

"She is well my king, as are your cubs. There were no complications. Kendra is strong in both mind and body. Your cubs are beautiful. There are two of them. Twins…" She smiled.

Aneesa continued. "Her majesty is resting but Lady Neema sent us out to get you. Nia is still in there making sure Kendra is comfortable."

Seth smiled and a tear of relief and joy fell down the side of his face. He nuzzled the two lionesses and ran up the ramp, dashing into the pridal cave. The lionesses watched and made their way to their mates, who nuzzled them as they rested.

Danso licked Aneesa's cheek. "Kendra is well?" he asked.

"And resting," she answered. "The cubs are well, and very beautiful."

"And they're twins?" Ronan inquired. "What, two boys, two girls or…"

Lisha looked at the brown lion and smiled. "A son and a daughter," the tan lioness answered. Marko nuzzled her gently and she rested her head against his mane, sighing tiredly.

"An heir and heiress to the Eastlands throne…" Sandra mused, placing her right forepaw atop her left. "That hasn't happened to this kingdom in quite some time…"

"Not since before the reign of Seth's great, great, grandparents Mom!" Dinari called with a smile, Kamaria chuckled. The red lioness rolled her eyes playfully at her son then eyed her daughter in law. She smiled, knowing that soon she and Ronan would be grandparents. It would be good to have cubs running around the pride again. The whole pride talked happily and waited for Neema to come out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seth panted heavily as he rushed towards his chambers. By the time he reached the entrance, he stopped, breathing hard. His heart pounded in his chest, the beats loud. He licked his lips and lifted his head. He entered the large cave and walked towards the middle, taking a turn to the right and came into a room. What he saw made his jaw drop and he sat down.

Neema and Nia looked at the entrance and the older lioness came over. She nuzzled her grandson. "Congratulations Seth. I'm sure Lisha and Aneesa told you?" she said, guessing. The lion just nodded, completely at a loss for words. She smiled. "You have a son and a daughter. They are indeed beautiful and a wonderful combination of both of you. Your grandfather would be proud as would your parents. We shall leave you four alone now. Nia…" She walked out of the cave.

The brown lioness began to follow but she stopped and bowed respectfully to the king, smiling. Seth put a paw gently on her tail. He leaned over. "Thank you Nia… thank you for helping her and our cubs."

Nia looked at him and gave him a gentle lick on the cheek. "It was an honor, my king," she whispered back and continued on her way.

Seth watched her leave then slowly entered the room. As he approached what he saw in the middle of the room caused his jaw to drop and his eyes grew wide. But his surprise quickly turned into a smile and a tear of happiness and joy rolled out of his eyes. Kendra was sleeping peacefully with two cubs snuggled in the warmth of her paws, also sleeping. Seth walked over, his legs feeling heavy, his breathing labored from the anticipation of the moment he had been imagining since Kendra told him the news. He stopped at her side and looked down at the cubs. He smiled warmly almost unable to contain his joy.

From what he could see the cubs' pelts were the mixture of his and Kendra's but other than that, he couldn't see much. He didn't care. His children had been born healthy and his mate was well, taking her much needed rest. "A son and a daughter?" he mused softly.

He shook his head and lied down beside Kendra, bringing, himself closer to her to gaze on their cubs, watching their tiny chests go up and down in a smooth rhythm as they slept. He wanted to nuzzle them, to breathe in their scents. He brought his head down and sniffed them, a proud and gladdened smiled dancing at the corners of his muzzle, the joy dancing in his eyes.

He eyed a brown colored cub with an almost white colored muzzle. He noticed the tiny tuft of hair on its head. "My son… my firstborn cub…" he said in a still soft voice.

He looked up at the other cub, lying next to its brother. He studied her markings. The cub was also brown colored but from a hard look, the new father noticed that the cub's forepaws were white, the color stretching to the midsection of the forelegs. He also noticed that there was no tuft of color on the cub's forehead. This cub was his daughter. "A daughter… my daughter… Just newly born and she's as beautiful as her sleeping mother…"

Another tear rolled down his face. They were indeed beautiful and as Neema had told him, a good combination of himself and his mate. He wondered who's colored eyes they would inherit. Would his son have the green eyes or his sister? He shook his head. The color of their eyes were not important but their birth was and soon they would have their presentation, to feel the love of their ancestors, to have their blessing, to have the animals' praise and respect, to be welcomed into the pride who would protect them and love them.

"I will protect you both," Seth whispered. "You are my children and a father should love his children. I love you both." He leaned over and nuzzled the two cubs and giving a fond but loving glance to Kendra, he licked her cheek, purring gently in her ear. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered again.

He pulled away and looked around the dark, cold room. He shivered slightly but staring at his family, he was warm inside and out. Seth yawned, the tiredness and worry of his mate's well being catching up with him. With drowsy eyes, he slowly rested his head onto his paws, the happy and proud smile still on his face. His day had started out well but ended with a surprising miracle.

An hour later, the king opened his eyes and carefully shook his still tired head. He turned to the right, seeing Kendra bathe their cubs. The smile returned and his heart leapt with joy. "Beautiful aren't they?" he said in a proud tone.

She stopped and turned to him. "Hey there sleepy head," she teased and gave him a kiss on the muzzle. "Have a good nap?"

He chuckled. "Yes and so did you. You were still asleep when I came in. And…" He stopped and gestured to the cubs in her legs. "I saw why."

Kendra looked down at her charges. "They were worth it," she said smiling. "I was surprised. A son _and_ a daughter… We may have our paws full with them…"

"We'll be fine dear." He noticed a large piece of meat lying on her right side. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

She turned and noticed the meat. "One of the pride members must have entered while we were asleep." She craned her neck out and sniffed it. "Rubani brought this. His scent is on it." She turned back to her children.

Seth laughed softly, shaking his head. "He just can't keep being loyal…" He smiled then looked back at her. "Have you thought of any names?"

The queen thought long and hard for a moment as she continued to stare at the newborns. Seth stared ahead, not wanting to break her concentration. He too, was thinking. Finally, after a few minutes, Kendra spoke, putting her nose on the girl cub. Afterwards, she looked up at her mate. "She was born last, I think I should name her," she said, seeing his blank stare. "You should have the honor of naming the first born, the heir…"

He was stunned. He thought for sure that she would name their cub, if they had only one but fate had given them two, two cubs that would play a special role in the Eastlander Circle of Life… _She wants me to name our son… the future king of the Eastlands… well… _He smiled, a name coming to mind. He turned to her, a special gleam in his green eyes. "I know the perfect name but I want your approval. Ready?" She nodded and he took a breath. "I wish for our son to be named after my grandfather, Jabari. I would have chosen 'Nafsi' but…" He paused, shuddering. He did not fear his father's name but the pride and the animals did. It would take years for the name not to scare anyone ever again. He looked up at her. To his amaze, she was smiling.

"I think that's a good name, Seth. I'm sure Jabari would like that, as will Neema." She set her eyes on the cub's sister. "For her, I've decided Nyota." She looked back at him. Seth nodded and smiled. "A beautiful name, Kendra," he said then stared. "Prince Jabari and Princess Nyota… a perfect fit…"

Kendra sighed and licked the cubs. They squirmed softly about in her paws. She yawned and shook her head, fighting to stay awake.

Seth noticed and nuzzled her. "Let us both rest for a while Kendra. The day has been wonderful but tiring for us both. Let's eat the meat later." She nodded, her eyes drooping. He nuzzled her again and licked her cheek. Kendra put her head on the ground, closing her eyes. He watched her for a long while until his body begged him to sleep. Finally surrendering to the need, the king of the Eastlands put his head on his paws, casting a fond look on his cubs. "I promise Jabari and Nyota, I will be a better father than my own." He shut his eyes, cursing himself for softly speaking badly about Nafsi. He shrugged and shook any unwanted thoughts and words away. He smiled at the new prince and princess and along with his mate, fell into a deep and relaxing sleep.

Outside in the lands, up in the sky the moon shined down radiantly, the grass, trees and waterholes covered in the silvery glow. Far in the middle of the lands, two figures stood on the rock ledges, staring at East Rock, which loomed in the distance. They were held the same color pelts, mane color and eye color. They were the two former kings of the Eastlands.

Nafsi stared down into the waterhole, knowing his reflection could not be seen. Slowly, he met the eyes of his father, Jabari. "I'm sorry father," he whispered into the darkness. "I should have been a better king."

The older lion smiled gently. "It's over Nafsi," he reminded. "You won't have to deal with the ego anymore. The gods, as you know, have taken care of him. It does no good to dwell on past events and… your son has restored everything. His cubs will grow in his likeness and carry on the circle with their future mates. He has made everything the way it should be. And you… you are healed from your transgressions and the sins you committed. I am very proud of you Nafsi."

Nafsi nodded in gratitude. "Thank you… it was a hard struggle, but I'm okay now."

Jabari smiled again. "Come on son, let's go home."

The younger lion nodded and they jumped from the rocks, walking through the grass, the auras of gold shining around their bodies. A few minutes later they walked up to a hill and stood on it, overlooking the lands. Jabari lifted his head to the sky and let out a tremendous roar that was echoed and followed by Nafsi. The roars spread throughout the lands, going to every corner.

When the roars were finished, the spirits of the two lions faded into the night but in their places was a wind that made its way to East Rock. The wind blew into the pridal cave, streaming into Seth's chambers, going into the room, hovering over the king and his family.


End file.
